Changing Times
by Vampirediaries15
Summary: Mina Hale never wanted to step foot back in Beacon Hills, but when the disappearance of her sister calls for both her and brother Derek to come back to the town that they lost everything in. She thinks she will never have a reason to stay, that's all until she runs into a spastic caramel eye boy who changed her life.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

Well I'm back and here is the first chapter in my Teen Wolf series with my new character Mina Hale.

 **Chapter 1 Facing Your Pass and meeting a spastic caramel eye guy**

When I think about the destruction of fire and how fast it can destroy someone's life, I begin to remember how one fire took everything from me. Some fire's can't be avoided because that is what mother nature has in store for us, but then there are those rare cases like mine when a fire is strategically planed out for destruction. Fire is and forever will be my number one fear in the whole world. Maybe it's not the fire itself that scares me but more the fact the kind of monsters that like to watch it burn away the lives of innocents in the search of power. A power that they have no idea how to handle.

"Derek are you sure this is where Laura said she was heading to?"

"Yes. She said she had some business to take care of here."  
"In Beacon Hills?"  
"I know it is hard to be back here again after being away for so long."  
"That's an understatement."

Both Derek and I haven't stepped foot back in the town in which our whole family besides our older sister and uncle Peter were taken from us. Everything about being back in Beacon Hills just gives me an uneasy feeling that I can't place my finger on. But Derek and I both knew something was wrong with Laura when she hadn't returned back to us when she said she would. We packed every little thing that we had and headed in pursuit to the last known place of our sister. We have come up empty handed and our worrying has increased by the minute.

We arrived at our old home so that we wouldn't draw any attention by staying a hotel, and just because it was burned doesn't mean we couldn't still stay in it, or that's what Derek feels because we unpacked our bags and headed into our family's home. Once everything was in we decided to see if we could sniff out Laura's scent. The weird thing was that her scent was everywhere in the Beacon Hills preserves and yet we can't seam to locate where she might be.  
"Derek I don't have a good feeling about this."  
"Mina theres nothing to be worried about, We're going to find Laura and get out of this town." everything is easier said then done because what we didn't expect was to come across the scent of death not to far from where we were standing. We took off in a frenzy in order to pin point where the scent was coming from and low and behold we found the bottom half of what looks to be a dead body. And not just any body, it was Laura's. Even through the smell of death both Derek and I could defiantly tell that it was or sister. I didn't have time to shed a tear before Derek said we needed to burry her before anyone else finds her. We brought the one half of our sister back to our home and buried her in the back year in the only way we knew how to keep her safe from any other animals digging her up and having their way with her. Derek was about to head back into our burned down house with out saying a word.

"Derek what are we going to do about finding the other half of Laura's body?"  
"The police will find it and the bigger problem is finding out who did this to her."  
"What happens when we do find out who did this to her? Are you going to avenge her or just make us leave again!" Derek dropped his head knowing that he was the reason why Laura and I had to drop everything and leave.

"We had no choice but to leave."  
"Did we? Because I can re call that you forced Laura and I to leave the only place that we call home!"  
"Will you let it go Mina! There is nothing that I can do to change the pass, all I can do is try to make it better for the both of us by trying to find out who killed our sister."  
"Then get off your ass and help me find who did this."

Derek said that we wouldn't be able to get anything done in dark so we decided to head to bed and sleep on it. I however didn't get any sleep whatsoever, it all had to do with sleeping in the same house that my family died in. Derek hasn't found anything wrong with it, but that is because he's to busy sulking to really do anything. i told Derek that I was heading out because I needed to get some fresh air.

I just wanted to get lost in the crazy world around me and the only way was to block everything and everyone out. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going that I completely ran into something or someones.

"Uh, What the hell!" I said as I tried to get back on my feet from being knocked down.

"Oh our bad, our bad." I looked up into caramel brown eyes and puppy dog ones.  
"Yeah sorry we didn't see you there. We thought we were the only ones in the woods." said the puppy dog guy. I stood up and brushed the dirty and leaves off of me and just placed a fake smile on my face.  
"No it was my fault I was just wandering and obviously wasn't looking." Once I finally got a look at the two guys who I am assuming are around my age, I realized that they were both just staring at me and not saying a word.  
"Um I'm sorry is there something wrong?" The buzz cut, caramel eyed one looked back in forth between himself and his friend.  
"Um no, nothing it;s just um my friend Scott here lost his inhaler here the other night and we sort of cant seem to find it anywhere."  
"Oh well, would you like some help. I'm pretty familiar with this area and I can lend a hand." Caramel eyes jumped up in joy and this shocked all of us.  
"I mean I, we would appreciate that." Scott led the way to where he felt was the last place he had his inhaler. Thats when I realized how close we were getting to my house. I knew that Derek would sense us here and would question why I was with these guys. Scott and caramel eyes who's name I found out is Stiles kept blaming about the dead body in the woods and what caused me to stop in my tracks is when Stiles mentioned Scott being a werewolf. I know Stiles was only joking, but knowing that I am in fact a mythical creature of the night makes me wonder what had happened to Scott last night.  
"No, I- I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler." Scott said pointing to the area around us.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles said and that's the moment I sensed that my brother was near and he didn't seem to thrilled that Scott and Stiles were so close to our home and talking about finding the other half of Laura's body.

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property!" Derek bellowed towards the guys. I had already backed away from them and headed towards the house with out the two even noticing that I was gone.

After Derek tossed Scott his inhaler he headed back to the house to well deal with me and question what I was doing.

"What were you doing with those two?  
"I ran into them while I was walking in the woods and I volunteered to help the floppy hair one find his inhaler."  
"You do realize what he is right?" Derek gave me one of his many I'm your older brother glares.  
"Yes. He's a beta."  
"I wonder who his alpha is then?"

 **Stiles POV**

"Dude that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us."  
"Remember what?"  
"His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like ten years ago."  
"Didn't he have a sister around our age. I wonder what he's going back."  
"Hey dude what happened to that girl who was helping us earlier?" I looked around me and couldn't seem to see were we could have lost her and why she was wondering in the woods all by herself.

"You know I think she disappeared once we started speaking with Derek."  
"Well for one thing I wouldn't mind running into her again." Scott just stared and looked at me.  
"What can you blame me, she was hot and actually talked to me. Scott no girl like that would ever take the time to even say one word let alone help us look in the woods for your stupid inhaler."  
"Stiles calm down maybe she'll be at school or you could always keep waiting for Lydia to notice you."  
"Thanks for that Scott, and maybe I'll turn into a unicorn."

 **Mina's POV**

Turns that Derek's great idea for discovering who the alpha was is by me enrolling into Beacon Hills High and getting close to Scott in hopes that it will lead us to the alpha. This is why I was currently now walking to first period which is just English and I couldn't be more thrilled. For one thing I already graduated high school early and Derek had to forge my documents in order to enroll me. I hated being forced back into the same school that my family once attended. I also hated the fact that once people hear my last name they will automatically feel pity for me and what happened to my family. The last thing that I needed was for anyone to feel sad for me because of what I have lost.

I walked into English early so that I would avoid the whole dumb introductions that mean nothing but alas I wasn't the first one in the room. The only other people in the room was the teacher and some girl with dark brown curls and play skin. I took a seat next to her hoping to avoid any conversation but again I don't have the best luck.  
"Hi I'm Allison and I can't help but notice that you're new. And by the way this is only my second day here and I know how it feels to be the new student."  
"Thanks and I am. I just moved back and I'm Mina."  
"Well Mina would you want to have lunch with me and this girl Lydia. She kind of made her job to show me around and make me feel welcomed because I was new and she would love to do the same for you."  
"Sure that sounds great thanks."

When it came to meeting Lydia all I could think was that she may be only barely five foot but she was a firecracker. The first thing that she said to me was that she can't wait to dress me up, which I didn't know if I should take offense to that, but she didn't give me a chance. All she did say is that I need to come to the back to school party on Friday. I was heading into chemistry and it was the one class that my teacher introduced me to the whole class and made me sit next to some random guy. I was pulling out my notebook when the guy sitting next to me turned around and that is when I noticed it was Stiles from the woods the other day.

"Oh hey, what happened to you yesterday?" Stiles asked me leaning way to far over the desk

"Oh I got a text from my brother saying that I needed to get home and help him with something. Sorry that I just left you two by yourselves."  
"Don't you worry I could so handle anything in those woods, yo know because I'm such a strong guy and all." I didn't mean to laugh but I did and that just made Stiles laugh even more.

"Mr. Stilinski! Do you have something you want to share with the class about the conversation you and Miss. Hale are having." Mr. Harris boomed through the class room making everyone stare at us

"Um no sir, and what did you say Hale?" Stiles spazed out when he said my last name

"Yes unless you went into your own world of incapable humans while I introduced Miss. Hale." Stiles wouldn't even look at me the rest of class. I don't know what his issue is, but this was the main reason why I didn't want to come back to school. In fear of people reacting just like Stiles did when they discover who I am.

Derek said I needed to spend as much time trying to hang around looking out for Scott, which is why i am being currently dragged to the bleachers by Lydia and her five inch heels clicking against the bleachers. Allison gave me an apologetic look when Lydia insisted that we play twenty questions of who are, why are you and basically trying to get to know who I really am.

"So since I know that you are obviously from Beacon Hills and left. Where did you go?" Lydia asked me while not once taking her eyes off of her boyfriend Jackson

"Um well my siblings and I just moved from place to place just trying to find the right place for us to settle in after leaving the only home we ever knew."  
"Any way you are coming over early to my house so that I can dress you properly for the party."  
"Lydia I can dress myself for a party without any help." she just raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow at me

"Of course you can sweetie, but every line person needs a seeing eye dog to keep them from falling face firs."

"Did you just compare me to a blind person who is need of help dressing themselves?"  
"Yes and honey you need all the help that you can get. We are going shopping tomorrow and I'm not only buying you an outfit for the party, but I'm also getting you a whole new wardrobe." I didn't know rather to thank Lydia or be even more offended for her to think that I was some charity case. Either was I was in need of clothes since I always had to travel light with minimal belongings.

"Ok, find. But I'm not walking into school with six inch heels and a party dress."  
"That's what you say now, but eventually everyone see's things my way."

From what I can tell Scott used to suck at lacrosse, but since the bite he has now become the star player and that was rubbing some people the wrong way. I could tell that Scott also had no control over his aggression that he felt while playing. This is something that is going to worry Derek, because a werewolf who has no control is one that is a liability.

When I had agreed to letting Lydia dress as her own personal doll I did't fully knew what came with that. There were pills of clothes and shoes everywhere. It was so bad that I felt horrible for the sales workers who would have to clean up after us.

"Lydia is all of this necessary?"  
"Mina, sweetie I have had two days to see how you dress. And yes this is necessary because you need some help."  
"Thanks, I think."  
"Come on we still need to find your outfit for the party." Lydia already bought me five different pairs of designer jeans, ten different acceptable tops, five causal dresses, and three pairs of heels, two causal and one for special occasions. I'm lucky that I am a werwolf because I don't see how a human can carry these many bags of clothes and not face plant to the ground.

"Here these seem like your style as well as I approve of them." Lydia handed me five dresses to go try on. I walked into the dressing room and took a look at the dresses she had picked out and I was in shock.  
"Lydia there is nothing to these dresses!" I yelled though the door.  
"Darling that is why you wear tights with them and come on you have a body that everyone needs to see." I just shock my head and proceeded to try on one of the dresses. The first one was a black t-shirt tight body con dress that left little to the imagination and I was not wearing that and I'm sure Derek would lose his shit if he saw me in it. I opened the door to show Lydia.  
"Well you know you have killer legs and I think you can wear something less hookerish. Well at least for the first party. We want you to catch some guys. Not a one night stand. Unless that's what you want because sweetie I won't judge."  
"Um no I'm good."  
The next dress was a little more modest if you could say that. Something didn't feel right about it mostly because I was losing focus about what is important. I need to be looking for the alpha and not worrying about how I will look at a silly high school party. I finally decided on a black dress with a gold zipper down the front. It was edgy without being to revealing and it was most importantly Lydia approved.

 **Stiles POV**

I rushed Scott into my room to tell him everything that I have disproved about not only werewolves, but also the dead body that we found in the woods.

"Get in. You gotta see this thing . I've been up all night reading . Websites, books. All this information."  
"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott questioned me while he placed his bag on my bed.

"A lot. Doesn't matter. Okay, just listen."  
"Oh is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?"  
"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale." I said the guys name through gritted teeth.  
"Oh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day."  
"Yeah, yes and he's the older brother of Mina Hale. The other new girl besides Allison. The one with the amazing hair and you know what that't not it, okay."  
"What, then?And are you liking someone other than Lydia?"  
"Dude that's not the point and maybe. But more importantly remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore. The wolf- the bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?"  
"Should I?"  
"It's a signal, okay? When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe a whole pack of them." Scott just looked at me like I was crazy which I honestly could be, but not today.  
"I saw you on the field today, Scott okay. What you did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was impossible."

"Yeah,so I made a good shot."  
"No you made an incredible shot, I mean the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. You know. People can't just suddenly do that overnight. And there;s the vision and the senses, and don't even think I don't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore."  
"Okay! Dude, I can't think about this ow. We'll talk tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow! What? No! The full moon's tonight. Don't you get it?"  
"What are you trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants t go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. why are you trying to ruin it?"  
"I'm trying to help . You're cursed, Scott. You know, and it's not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak."  
"Bloodlust?" Scott was still looking at me like I was insane.

"Yeah, your urge to kill."  
"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles." I tried telling Scott about the change that comes with being a werewolf and he still wouldn't listen to me and when I tried to cancel the date with Allison he just left my house without another word to me. This was making me freak out for one I'm worried about what Scott will do tonight as well as what Derek and Mina Hale have to do with this whole werewolf thing. I remember Mina from when we were both kids and how we used to say hi to each other, but other than that her family and her are a mystery to me. I never paid attention to the Hale family until the fire that killed everyone except Mina and her brother Derek. There was something about her that I couldn't help but be drawn to. It was like she is something that I shouldn't touch but I can't help but wanting to know who she really is.

 **Mina POV**

Before going over to Lydia's house Derek had to make sure I knew the run down of how the party needed to go. For one thing he said that I needed to keep an eye out for Scott since tonight will be his first full moon.  
"Make sure you keep your eyes and ears open for when he starts to freak out, and we both know he will."  
"And will you be at the party hiding in the shadows?" I asked my brother as I was gathering my things to take to Lydia's.

"Yes, because I can't have you breaking your cover infant a bunch of teenagers. Don't worry to much, and Mina just be careful. You've never been to one of these things before."  
"Derek I can handle myself with a bunch of horny guys."

Lydia's home was amazing as drove up to her driveway. She was already waiting for me by the front door and we beaming from ear to ear about getting to dress me up. Or how she put it sex me up.

"You're going to thank me once I'm done with you." the moment Lydia said it was safe for me to see myself I turned and I was in awe. I have never once cared enough to really put the amount of time like Lydia does into how I look, but I can say that I can see the difference. Lydia didn't hide my natural beauty, but in fact she enhanced it to the point that I had to say I looked amazing. My naturally tan skin was glowing and my light green eyes stood out with the light smokey eye Lydia gave me and my hair was left straight. Next came putting on the outfit. Once I was zipped and ready to the Martin standard.

Wow is all I could say and apparently it was enough for Lydia.  
"You're welcome sweetie. Now come on we need to catch you a hot guy." I followed her outside to where the party was being held by the pool. People were already dancing and drinking. After introducing me to a few single guys on the lacrosse team Lydia left me to play and headed to make out with Jackson.

I was in mid dance and conversation with some guy named Jared when a frantic Stiles came running over to me.  
"Can I cut in?" Stiles asked Jared.

"Sorry man find your own girl to dance with."  
"Well she is my, well um. Dude just let me cut in for like five minutes." Jared just said whatever and walked away from us and headed over to a drunk girl with little to nothing on her. And with that Stiles stood in front of me with this worried look in his eyes.  
"Okay enough games. Whatever games you and brother are playing needs. to stop." I just looked at Stiles with my hands on my hips.

"What games Stiles? All Derek and I want is to keep Scott from harming those around him, and that even means you."  
"Really because you're letting him just roam around on a full moon, fully knowing that he could rip someone to shreds." thats when I shocked Stiles by bringing our bodies close together and dropped my arms around Stiles's neck.

"Just because you look up about werewolves on google does not mean you know anything about what Scott is going through. Scott needs Derek and I looking out for him. And trust me he's in better hands with us then in yours." i whispered in his ear. I pushed him away and walked over to where I knew Derek would be.

"So have you seen Scott?" Derek asked me

"Yes and for the moment he seems to have it in control but his friend is going to be a problem for us.  
"I know he is, you need to keep him out of our way or he is going to get hurt, either by Scott or himself."  
"How do you plan on getting Scott away from here when he wolf's out?"  
"Don't worry about that just keep an eye out for the spaz and Scott." just then we both saw Stiles run after what we would have to guess is Scott in his first transformation and heading to the woods. We ran towards where he left Allison like a sitting duck wondering what happened to her date. While Derek ran after Scott, I went over to make sure that Allison was okay.

"Hey Allison" she smiled at me and I could tell she was wondering why Scott would just leave her

"Hey Mina,I was dancing with Scott but he just ran and left to who knows where."  
"Um yeah about that, Scott didn't feel well and he is so sorry that he had to leave you, but he wanted me to make sure that you go home safe."  
"Oh well that is nice of him to send his friend to help me. I thought you didn't know anyone here?" Allison asked as we made it to my car.

"Yeah well I have math with Scott and as you know he's so sweet to everyone just like a puppy."

After dropping Allison at her house I headed over to the reserves where I knew Derek would be dealing with Scott. I left my car away from the woods and ran to where I smelt both Scott and Derek just arguing.

"She's safe from you!" Derek yelled at Scott as I got close to them

"What did you do with her?" Scott questioned him

"We didn't do anything with Allison Scott. She is safe at home. I made sure of it." Scott looked like he didn't believe us, but we didn't have time to argue when Derek said it was too late and that they were already here. And that's when we started to run. Scott had no clue on what he is running from, but I knew. The Argent's have always been trying to hunt our kind. Once it was safe for us to stop Scott asked us who are they.

"Hunters. The kind that have been hunting us for centuries." Derek replied.

"Us? You mean Mina and you! You both did this to me!"  
"You have no idea what you are talking about Scott!" I said getting fed up with being blamed for everything because Scott just didn't understand the big picture

"Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any hymn could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift."  
"I don't want it." Scott said now facing the both of us with a pissed off look

"You will in time Scott. And you're going to need Derek and I if you want to learn how to control it. We're a family now Scott. And we don't get to choose who our family is, but we are both here for you."

 **Stiles POV**

"So did you apologize to Allison?"  
"Yeah"  
"So she is giving you a second chance?"  
Yeah"  
"Yeah? Alright, so everything is good!"  
"No" what did he mean by no

"No?"  
"Remember the hunters. Her dad is one of them."  
"Her dad?"  
"He shot me.  
"Allison's father?"

"With a crossbow"  
"Allison's father?"  
"Yes her father!" and that is when Scott started to freak out more than normal.

"Dude. Don't worry about anything else, but lacrosse okay. Everything is going to be fine."

Well I was wrong about everything being fine because Scott started to freak out in on the field, and even tried to kill me in the locker room. While all of this is going on all I can think about is how somehow Derek Hale is to blame for all of this and that if I could somehow find out that he did in fact kill the girl in the woods then everything would be good. I head to Scott's locker to tell him about theory on Derek and his extremely hot sister. But before I could get to Scott I noticed my dad saying to the principle and a few other cops. I grabbed Scott and asked him to see if he can hear what they are saying. Apparently there is a police enforced curfew because of the dead body.

"Unbelievable! My dad is looking after a stupid animal whereas the damn real killer can hang out doing whatever the hell he wants."

"You can't exactly tell your dad about Derek and Mina."  
"I can do something."  
"Like what?"  
"Find the other half of the body." I didn't even stay to ear what Scott said next because I was already heading to plan how to find the body.

 **Mina's POV**

I was currently finishing my chemistry homework for this week when I smelt the familiar scent that only belonged to Scott McCall. He came into our house shouting for Derek. I put my shoes on and head to the front of the house where Scott and Derek were talking again about Allison and how Derek and I should stay away from her. Really Scott needs to stop thinking that Derek and I would ever harm her, because we would never harm an innocent person.

"Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything!" Scott yells at us.

"What if she does Scott? You think that Stiles can google werewolf and now you've got all the answers. It's not that easy Scott and you should be smart enough to know that not everything that you read on the internet is true." I said as I stood next to my brother.

"You don't get it yet, but we are looking after you! Think about what can happen. You're on the field, the aggression takes over and you shift in front of everyone! Your mom, and all of your friends. Everything falls apart." Scott left with hopefully processing what we have said to him. And because Derek doesn't believe that Scott is fully understanding what he is dealing with. It's late and we have yet to have diner, so we head out in Derek's car and grab some grocery's. 

**Stiles POV**

I enter Scott's house and run into his room asking him what did he find and if he did find anything. And that of course that I have had a lot of Adderall.

"I found something at the Hale house." Scott said in his desk chair

"Are you kidding what?"  
"There was something buried there. I could smell blood."  
"That's awesome! I mean, that's terrible. Who's blood?"  
"I don't know. But when we do, your dad will arrest Derek for the murder. And then you will help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game." Scott said to me and that's all I needed to head to the Hale house.

We first head to the hospital so that Scott can see if the scent of the dead girl matches the scent in the Hale's yard. While Scott was busy with sniffing the body I was left as the look out once again. When I was walking to sit in a waiting chair I noticed that Lydia was sitting in front of me, without anyone around to interrupt us from talking. If there was ever a sign to tell me this is the time to confess my love for her now would be it. I walked over and poured my heart out to her in the most cool guy way as of course she had her blue tooth on and didn't hear one word of what I said. I walked away trying to hide the fact that maybe someone had overheard me and my monologue to Lydia. And just add salt to the wound I had to sit by and watch Jackass to come and make out with Lydia. Thankfully Scott came in time so that I didn't have to sit through that anymore.  
"The smell was the same." Scott said to me

"You're sure?"  
"Yes!"  
"So he did burry the other half of the bod on his propriety!"  
"Which means we can prove he killed the girl."  
"I say we use it."  
"How?"  
"Tell me something first. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek or because you want to play the game and he said you could't?"  
"There are bite marks on the legs, Stiles bite marks!"  
"Okay! Then we're going to need a shovel."

Scott and I watched as both Derek and Mina got into Derek's car and left the house. Once the coast was clear we headed to the spot where Scott swore he saw the patch of dirt.  
"Wait; something is different." Scott said as we were about to dig  
"Different how?"

"I don't know… Let's get this over with." we begin digging a hole in the ground. A few hours passed when Scott spoke up and said that this was taking way to long.

"Just keep going."  
"What if they come back?"  
"Then we get the hell out of here." I said as I continued to dig.

"What if they catch us?"  
"Oh um I have a plan for that."  
"Which is?"  
"You run one way, I run the other, whoever they catch first, too bad!" I say with a smirk on my face which Scott just states that he hates that plan. As we kept digging I saw something and shouted for Scott to stop.

"What the hell is that?" I asked Scott

"It's a wolf!"

"Yeah, I can see that! I thought you said you smell blood! As human blood!" I shouted at Scott  
"I told you something was different."  
"That doesn't make sense."

"We've got to get out of here." Scott says dropping the shovel and already heading to the Jeep  
"Yeah, help me cover it." but I stop when I spot this purple flower

"What's wrong?" Scott asks as he comes to see what I'm looking at

"Do you see that flower?"  
"Yeah, what about it?"

"I think it's wolfsbane!" and Scott just looks back at me like I've just said something in Japanese

"You've never seen The Wolf Men?"  
"No?" We didn't have time for me to explain to Scott how uneducated he is in the world of werewolves. So I begin to take the flower in my hand and discover its connected to a rope that he I took it off completely the animal is gone, and all that is left is the second half of the woman's body.

 **Mina's POV**

I woke up this morning to the pounding of our front door, which was strange. I grabbed my white tee, running shorts and shoes on as I wen to answer the door. Once I did this I was met with Beacon Hills Police. I didn't even get to say one word before they barged into the house.  
"Excuse me, what is going on?" I asked them but they didn't answer me just as Derek came out of his room and the Police head toward him and cuff him without a word.

"Excuse me again. What is going on? Why in the hell are you arresting my brother?" I yelled

"Miss, will you just please come outside with us." I looked at Derek to see what he had to say

"Mina just do as they say, everything is going to be okay." I followed the officers and watched them as they placed my brother in the back of the squad car. I was furious that no one was saying anything to me.  
"Miss Hale, Hello I am Sheriff Stilinski and I am sorry to tell you that your brother is suspect in the discovery of the dead body of a girl that was found in the woods the other day. And because of this he is need to be taken in for questioning."  
"You guys think my brother killed and chopped up that girl! My brother and I just arrived back into town to get back to the place that we last had our family together. He would never kill or harm anyone!"  
"That may be Miss but we have evidence that says otherwise."  
"Like what?"  
"Well for one the other half of the body was found in the back of your yard and it is believed that your brother had something to do with it." Sheriff Stilinski was giving me an I'm sorry but that he can't do anything about getting my brother out.  
"Miss. Hale." I cut Sheriff off because all of this formal stuff was driving me crazy

"My name is Mina, and I don't care what anyone says. I know that my brother is innocent and whoever said that he did this horrible thing is insane and wrong."  
"Well Mina I understand that you believe in your brother, and I would like to believe that what you say about your brother is true, because it would be sad.."  
"It would sad that the Hale name would get dragged down more in the gutters. First most of the family besides Talia Hales three of her four children and younger brother survive a deadly fire and now her only son could be convicted of killing someone. Yes Sheriff that would be sad, but that's what life likes more than anything isn't. The misery it can bestow on those who are already down."  
"Well yes, and I have to ask Mina, do you have anyone that you can stay with while your brother is away?" I looked to the ground knowing that the answer is no because I have no one besides my brother and my veggie uncle Peter.  
"No, Sheriff, I have no one to stay with."  
"Mina since you are a minor and have no one to stay with and I know how hard it would be to put into child services, I am wondering if you would mind my offer to let you stay in my spare bedroom at my house." This shocked me because no one has ever shown me that much kindness and I was not prepared for the Sheriff to open his home to me in such a selfless way.  
"You would do that for me?"  
"Yes I mean you're the same age as my son and you have been through a lot and i know you need someone to be there for you." I smiled at the Sheriff

"Well thank you Sheriff Stilinski, that is very kind of you and thank you I will take you up on your offer. Can I grab some of my things from my house.  
"Yes of course, and will give you a lift to the house when you are ready." I reached back inside an grabbed all the clothes that I had which was basically still in the bags that Lydia had bought me. I was heading to the Sheriff's car when I heard the voices of non other than Scott and Stiles. I watched as Stiles plied into the squad car in which my brother was held. I listen in on the conversation which didn't surprise me at all what he was saying. Stiles said how he's not afraid of either Derek or I and that he knows that the girl was a werewolf and how she was different and if that was why Derek killed her. Everything that Stiles was saying was ridiculous and Derek knew it too because he ask what Stiles is going to do when Scott shifts on the field and how he is going to keep him from playing in the game, and just like that Stiles's dad ripped him out of the squad car with an unhappy look on his face.  
"There…. What the hell do you think you'e doing?"  
"I'm just trying to help!"  
"Huh-huh okay then how much you want to help me understand exactly how you came across it."

Of course Scott and Stiles were behind getting Derek arrested and I am going to ripe their throats out with my teeth for what they have done to me. I got into the car not wanting to hear anymore of Stiles bullshit about how he and Scott found Laura's body. The only thing that kept me from going crazy is the fact that when they test Laura's body their going to find a wolf hair on her body which will then free Derek and it will make Stiles and Scott look like the fools they truly are and it will make them regret ever making us their enemy. Oh just wait until Stiles discovers that his enemy is going to be sleeping under the same roof as him. This could get interesting.

 **Authors Note**

 **Well I'm back, I'm sorry for being gone for so long. Short story I didn't have a computer and I just got one so now I can get back to writing my stories. Don't worry I will eventually get back to updating my stories, but for now please enjoy and review this first chapter of my Teen Wolf fanfiction. I have been thinking about doing this one for a while and I think you guys will like it and I'm really into Teen Wolf at the moment. Please review and tell me what you think about Mina Hale and any suggestions that you feel would be good possibly in the story. This will be a Stiles love story and it will take a little bit for it to happen, but if all goes as planned I believe that you guys will like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 2 Standing By Family**

Sheriff Stilinski showed me around his house so that I can feel comfortable. He showed me the room that I would be staying in which was right next to Stiles's room and unfortunately I would have to share a bathroom with him as well.

"I just want you to know that if you need anything don't be afraid to ask either me or even Stiles for anything. I want you to be as comfortable as possible while you are here."  
"I want to thank you Sheriff, you are the first person who has really taken the time to care for me since I have been back in this town, and I can't tell you how thankful I am that you are opening your home to me." I smiled as I clutched my bags to my chest.

"Well I am happy to have you here and I'm sure Stiles would love to show you around town some or even introduce you to his only friend." The Sheriff said his good bye's and headed back to work. Which left me in the Stilinski home all by myself. I decided that I would take advantage of the shower. I began to organize out my clothes not too much because I didn't expect to stay for long, but I needed to calm myself down with worrying about how to get Derek out of jail.

 **Stiles POV**

After chasing after Scott I needed to head to my house and pick up my lacrosse gear so that I could once again sit on the bench. Just like I did last year, and probably will every year. I ran up stairs to my bedroom to grab my lacrosse stick, but I stopped when I heard the sound of my shower running. That was strange because no one but me uses it and now it's on. I placed the lacrosse stick down and picked up my bat that I kept behind my door and crept to the bathroom. There was an uneasy feeling that crept into my chest as I cam closer to the shower curtain and with one swift movement I pulled the curtain back to be met the horrified eyes of a very naked and wet MINA HALE! She slapped me across the face and pulled the curtain around her and had the I guess genetic trait that the Hale's must posses of the death glare.  
"I'm so sorry Mina, I'm well I'm not. What the hell are you doing in my shower?" I said as I placed my hands over my eyes to shelf myself from being tempted to look at her nakedness.

"What does it matter to you?" Mina replied glaring at me.

"Uh it matter's because a freaking werewolf is in my house! Using my shower, and I'm not okay with it!"  
"Well if you must know your dad offered your guest bedroom to me since you and idiotic Scott McCall got my brother arrested for something he didn't do!" my eyes almost popped out of my head that my dad would ever have Mina Hale stay at our house. Is he insane.  
"Well why did Scott and I find the other half of the body in your backyard. If Derek didn't do anything then why was it there?" Mina then did something that I didn't expect. She stepped out of the shower not even bothering to put on a towel and walked towards me.  
"You have no idea what you are dealing with Stiles. You may think that Derek and I are the bad guys, but you will soon discover probably when it's too late who really is. Now since you have ruined my shower I am heading to the game to make sure that Scott doesn't kill anyone and if I was you Stiles I would sleep with one eye open because you don't know what goes numb in the night. Google doesn't have all of the answers that you might think." And with that she walked away from still completely nude and I tried so hard not to look, but this is the first and could be the only time that I would ever see a girl naked. I was upset with the fact that she could be right and grabbed my lacrosse stick and headed to the school to try to persuade Scott not to play the game.

I raced into the locker room in hopes that Scott would still be there ad luckily he was.

"You're going to try and convince me not to play." Scott says to me as he pulls his jersey over his head

"I just hope you know what you are doing."  
"If I don't play I loose first line and Allison." he replies and proceeds to tie his shoes.

"Allison won't go away! And it's just one game , that you don't really need to play!"  
"I want to play! I want to be on the team, I want to go out with Allison. I want to live my freaking normal life. Do you get that?"  
"I get that.. just try not to worry to much when you're out there, okay? Or get too angry."  
"I get it."  
"Or stressed.  
" Yeah I got it."

I head to the field hoping that Scott won't transform and kill someone that I didn't even notice my dad coming towards me.

"Hey kid!"  
"Hey"  
"So you're expecting to see action tonight?"  
"Action, maybe? Um dad wen were you going to tell me about our extra guest?"  
"Oh I was going to tell you after the game and do you not like Mina?"  
"No I don't appreciate that a suspected killer's sister is staying under our roof when we know nothing about her."  
"I'm sorry son I thought you would enjoy having someone new to talk to and she is girl. Which you do complain about the fact that girls don't talk to you." I slapped myself in the face

"Dad okay good talk thanks for telling me and I'll see you after the game." My dad left and I was still mortified. I then noticed that Scott sees a We love you Jackson sign that both Allison and Lydia are holding. This couldn't be good and thats when I met the light green eyes of Mina. She was glaring at me and shaking her head with disbelief that I had let Scott play. I wondered why the full moon wasn't effecting her the same way it was with Scott.

 **Mina's POV**

I was forced to sit and support Jackson when all I could think about is Scott killing someone. Things got worse when I saw Chris Argent come to sit with his daughter.  
"Hey dad, what are you doing here?" Allison asked her dad with disbelief that he would actually come and sit with her and her friends.

"What is wrong with me wanting to meet more of my daughters friends." that's when he made eye contact with me and I knew he knew who I was.  
"Allison are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Allison rolled her eyes and mouthed I'm sorry to Lydia and I

"Well dad you've already met Lydia and this is Mina."  
"Mina, as in Hale?" He asked and I knew what he was thinking

"Yes sir." I kept a fake smile on throughout the rest of the game. Trying to hide my disgust of being so close to an actual Argent hunter.

"Which one is Scott again?" Mr. Argent asked

"Number 11. The only one who didn't even touch the ball for the entire game." Lydia said with a proud smile. All Allison could hope for is that he is okay, but I knew it was only a matter of time before he cracked. Lydia forced Allison and I to hold up the We love Jackson sign again and that's when Scott lost it. I could sense his transformation beginning with his teeth and eyes changing . He was scarring the other players on the rival time to just give him the ball and scores the winning goal. I knew something wasn't good when Scott ran towards the locker room and Allison followed in pursuit.

I wait outside of the lockers waiting for Allison and Scott to stop making out so that I could talk with Stiles and Scott. I wait for the moment when Stiles informs Scott that the medical examiner finds a wolves hair on Laura' s body and how this means that Derek is set free from jail and that the girl is identified as Laura Hale.  
"There you go Stiles, you've discovered it all. And you're both asking yourselves the same questions what do we do now. To trust the Hales or not trust the Hales is the question. But let me make it simple for you. You two either trust me and my brother or you both are going to get innocent people killed or worse yourselves." I say as I walk closer to Scott and Stiles who have scared look on their faces.  
"Why didn't you tell us that it was your sister that we found?" Scott asked

"Well I would have but I was too busy dealing with my brother being arrested for something that he didn't do. And Scott you would not have believed us even when we did tell you. You two are to focused on pointing everything at us to even clear your minds. You need to control your anger Scott, before it takes over you. And I'm going to help you rather you like it or not." I and with that I follow Stiles to his Jeep so that we could head back to his house and he still won't even look at me.

"You know If you're going to avoid me you can atlas tell me why you have such a problem with me." I say stepping in front of Stiles. He pulls his head back and lets out a puff of exaggerated air and then he finally looks at for the first time since that first day in Chemistry.

"You want me to be honest with you?" He asks me and I nod

"Well for one I don't trust you your brother."  
"Why because you don't know us and you don't have an answer straight from google to explain everything that is happening in your small world!"  
"Um no, it's that."  
"What is it Stiles spill!"  
"Okay ever since we ran into in the woods that day everything has gone insane. Scott is literally becoming a mythical creature that I thought only existed in the mythical game that I play. And then there is you and you being um."  
"What am I being Stiles?"  
"You're confusing me in rather I should trust you or not and you're making me sexually frustrated!"

There was just awkward silence and weird stares between the both of us because neither of us knew how to respond what he had just said. The drive back to his house was more awkward silence and we didn't speak to each other. I wonder what really is bothering Stiles so much about me, because from what I could see I haven't done anything to him.

 **Stiles's POV**

I was in the middle of dreaming of saving Lydia from the Joker when I heard my bedroom door creak open. I sat up in bed and tried to see what opened it. I reached for my bat and was ready to knock out any intruder. I saw nothing at the doorway, so I went to get out and walk towards the door. I crept slowly to the door with the bat in hand ready to strike at any moment. That's when I saw a shadow come forward, I raised the bat and strike down on my intruder, but it was stopped in mid air by a delicate hand. I looked up to meet the beautiful eyes of Mina.  
"Were you trying to knock me out Stiles, with a flimsy bat?" She said as she was still holding the bat up with only her index and thumb.

"Um, I thought you were an intruder and I was going to defend myself and my house." I stated and tried to pry the bat out of her fingers but she wouldn't let go.

"Do I look like an intruder to you Stiles?" and that's when I finally got a look at her. Mina always looks hot but tonight she was standing in my bedroom with only a dark silk robe that barley reached mid thigh. She must have sensed that I was staring to long because she released the bat and tilted her head to the left.

"Is there something wrong Stiles?" i swallowed hard before trying to get out an answer.

"Well um,…"  
"You know what ever since I've came back to Beacon Hills I have been feeling really hot. Is it hot in here to you Stiles?"  
"Um I mean you're always hot,… uh I mean yes it's getting hot in here."  
"Well we should do something about that." and that's when she moved to the belt around her robe and she untied it and reveled a set of black lace lingerie that had my jaw on the floor. I couldn't believe that Mina Hale was showing all of this to me. She then moved closer to me and brought her hands and rested them on my chest.  
"Stiles, you never really answered me when I asked why you don't like me." She looked up at me with those doe green eyes and there was literally no space between us anymore and the room kept getting hotter and hotter as her hands kept rubbing up and down my chest.  
"Um I've,, I've never said I didn't like you."  
"But you said you didn't trust me."  
"Well I might have said that, but I think um.."  
"I can prove to you that you can trust me." she whispered in my ear and then she began placing feathery light kisses to my neck while moving her hands to grab the back of my neck. This is literally the most about of sexual activity that I have personally experienced in my whole life.

"Um,, Mina we shouldn't do this."  
"Do what Stiles all I'm doing is trying to gain your trust. And don't worry about your dad walking in he left thirty minutes ago." She went back to kissing and then sucking my neck and moving her hands lower from my neck to…

"And that's when I woke up,man and it was getting so good." I said to Scott as we walked into school together.  
"So you had a dirty dream about Mina, what's wrong with that?"  
"Do you not get it, I can not have dreams like that about her!"  
"And why not?" I turned and dragged Scott to a corner so that no one would over hear us

"Because she is a freaking werewolf and we have no idea what her brother and her are up to and what they have to do with all of the deaths going on. And plus she hate's my guts." I looked down and Scott noticed that I was hiding something  
"Well at least she has feeling towards you, more than I can say for Lydia who still acts like you don't exist."  
"You're not helping and my fantasy about Mina was almost as great as in person." Scott placed his hand on my chest keeping me from moving forward

"What do mean in person?" crap I haven't told Scott about my dad offering Mina our guest room  
"Well she is kind of sleeping in our guest room since we put Derek in jail."  
"She's sleeping in the room right next to you and you didn't tell me!"  
"Sorry I was busy trying to keep you from transforming on the field to tell you oh by the way when I got home I discovered Mina Hale in my shower and after offending her I saw her naked and she didn't even try to hide it!" now people were looking at us and Scott just waved and smiled and pulled me into the school

"Okay so you had a dirty dream about Mina, well I had sort of a dirty dream about Allison."  
"That's my boy!" i went to high five him but I didn't get anything back  
"No, not good." He then proceeded to inform me how he was making out with her on an abandoned school bus and then eh started to transform and woke up not knowing if he had killed her not.  
"So you killed her?" I asked

"I don't know! I just woke up! I was in sweat and I couldn't breath..I never had a dream where I woke up like that before."  
Really? I have. Usually it ends a little differently." Scott glared at me  
"A: I said i never had a dream that makes me feel that way, and B: Never give me so much detail about your dreams."  
"Noted. Let me take a guess, here…"  
"No… I know. You think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm going to loose control and kill her."  
"No of course not! Yeah that's totally it. Hey come on it's going to be fine, alright? Personally I think you're handling it pretty amazingly. You know it's not like, like there are some lycanthropes begin class you can take…"  
"Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher."  
"Who Derek or Mina? Did you forget the part when we put Derek in jail and that Mina hates me!"  
"Yeah I know! But chasing her, driving her to the back of the bus, it felt so real!"  
"How real?"  
"Like it actually happened."

 **Mina's POV**

"So we defiantly need to hang out this weekend." Lydia says to me as we enter Chemistry

"Um yeah sure, but I will have to check with my brother to make sure I'm free."  
"Brother, you've never told me you had a brother!" Lydia and to stare and me like I was to show her proof  
"Um yeah he's in his twenties and he's my legal guardian."  
"Sweetie I'm going to need to see this brother of yours. I reluctantly showed her a pic of Derek

"Holy, mother of God! You are related to this!" She screamed as we entered class which caused everyone to look at us.  
"Um yes that's my brother."  
"Is he single?"  
"Lydia you're not dating my brother."  
"Well someone has to and would it be so bad if I was your sister in law?"  
"Yes, yes it would be." since becoming friends with Lydia I now sit net to her in chemistry, this is also so I can avoid any more interrogations with Scott and or Stiles.

Mr. Harris begins to write today's assignments on the board and a chemical equation that we are supposed to balance when all everyone can hear is the not so hushed whisper of Stiles Stilinski.  
"Mister Stilinski! If that's your idea of a quiet whisper, you might want to pull your headphones out once in a while! I think you and Mister McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?" Stiles reply no

"Mister Stilinski take your things and take them next to Miss Hale." I glared at Stiles as he came to sit next to me  
"Hey I'm not thrilled about this any more than you are, okay!" he said to me  
"Let me know if the separation anxiety is too difficult." Mr. Harris says to the guys

A girl then says that they found something and everyone is rushing to the classroom window and is watching as a man on a stretcher begins to scream. I overhear Stiles saying to Scott that it's not a rabbit and Scott saying that he did that. What did Scott think he did.

I didn't get a chance to ask Scott what he thought he did, because Lydia had already dragged me to our next class. Then came lunch time when Lydia felt Scott was now worthy enough to eat lunch wit.  
"Lydia where are you heading to?" I asked as I walked beside her with my lunch  
"Since Scott and Allison are officially dating and he is becoming a great player, it is time for us to all have lunch together and hangout in our free time."  
"Why? You and Jackson both hate Scott for stealing the limelight."  
"Sweetie this is how the social ladder works in high school. All of the popular people hang out with each other rather they like each other or not." As we approached the guys table Allison and Jackson's gang of lacrosse jerks had watched up and were wondering the same thing I was, but they were smart enough not to question it. Stiles and Scott were in the middle of a sentence and didn't even notice us approaching because the looks on their faces

"Figure what out?" Lydia asked the guys and this almost used Stiles to fall out of his seat.

"Er.. homework!" he replies and then asks Scott why we are sitting with them. Since everyone took their seats before I could decide where to sit I was forced to sit next to Stiles.

"Because Lydia feels Scott is worthy of her presence since he and Allison are dating." I say, thankfully Danny breaks the ice by saying that it was probably some kind of animal attack, most likely a cougar. Jackson being his ever so clever self says that it was a mountain lion which then Lydia replies with a smart ass remark that shows everyone how smart she is and she quickly covers it up with "isn't" and then goes on to act like a dumb blonde. Lydia then asks Allison about her plans with Scott.  
"Oh um we haven't decided what we're going to do yet."  
"Well, I'm not sitting home and watching boring lacrosse videos, but if the five of us are going out then we are going to do something fun." wait did she just say five. She is not seriously going to make me fifth wheel on this date.  
"Um Lydia who would be this fifth person you speak of?" I ask her

"Well you silly, don't worry I'll get you a date so that you're not alone."  
"Um, thanks but no thanks. I'm not letting you set me up with a dumb jock who only wants to play third base the whole time."  
"Well I'm not letting you go alone!"

"I won't be going alone.

I'm going with Stiles!" Stiles started choking on his sandwich and looked all deer in a headlights

"What's a Stiles?" is all Lydia said  
"i'm a Stiles." Stiles raised his hand and waved at Lydia. She was not impressed.  
"Whatever, sweetie this one time only can you bring a someone not on your level the next time I am setting you up with someone on the swim team." turning to Stiles while Lydia was preoccupied with dealing with Jackson being okay with the date

"Are you good at bowling?" I ask him

"Okay that shouldn't be the first question you ask me."  
"Then what should?"  
"Like are you okay with going on this date!"  
"Please I hear the way your heart picks up when Lydia is near. You're so obsessed with her. This will be good for you. You get to stalk your crush and watch her make out with her boyfriend and watch your friend try to control his anger."  
"You can tell that I like Lydia?" I just gave him that look that states "duh"  
"Everyone can, but her because she's to caught up in her own world. And if you don't wan to go on this date, I won't be offended. It makes sense I know you don't particularly trust or even like me."  
"I'll go and I'll drive us."

Because of Derek being found innocent I moved back into my house and to see what is the next step in finding out who killed our sister. Th first night back home is when Scott also comes back to finally comes to ask for help. I join Derek as we walk to greet Scott and see what he wants.

"Okay, I know I was a part of getting Derek arrested and we basically announced you two being here to the hunters,I also don't what happened to your sister. But I think I did something. But someone else got hurt. And it seems like a part of the dream actually happened."  
"Mina told me about you thinking that you attacked that bus driver. And did you?"  
"Did you two see what I did last night?"  
"No."  
"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I going to hurt someone?"  
"Yes" Derek and I said together

"Could I kill someone?"  
"Yes" we answered again  
"Am I going to kill someone?" Derek being ever so positive says probably, but tells him that he can help him remember but it wont be for free. Derek wouldn't tell Scott what he would have to do yet, instead he gave Scott what he wanted by telling him to go back to the scene of where he can't remember

"Did you find anything out about who killed Laura?" I asked my brother

"Yes."  
"And who did it?"  
"The alpha"  
"Alpha, and we don't know who he or she is?"  
"No, but whoever it is they are playing with us and it wants Scott to do something for them that I can't explain"

"What does this mean, are more people going to die Derek before we do something about it?"  
"What can we do Mina?"  
"I don't know, but sitting around and just watching people die around us and act like it doesn't bother us. We need to do something before this whole town is drenched with blood and it would be on our hands."

Bowling night came faster than I wished but there was no way for me to back out now, unless I wanted Lydia to waltz into my burned down home and drag me to the bowling alley. Stiles picked me up and the air between us was could you say more awkward than it has ever been.  
"Okay what gives Stilinski?" I ask as we reach a red light  
"Um what do you mean?" Stiles tried not to make eye contact but he was fidgeting so much that he was rocking the Jeep  
"Why are you acting weirder than normal?"  
"What me, no way. I'm as normal as it gets. Nothing going on here. Hey did you see that animal planet special on wolves. Very interesting, I defiantly recommend it."  
"Stiles you don't have to act weird around me. We're on the same team. We want the same thing."  
"We do?" he looks at me with a questionable look  
"Yes we both want to help Scott with his transition into being a werewolf and keep the dead body count to a minimum."  
"Oh yeah, yeah we both want the same thing. So um I never said I'm sorry about your sister." that was the first time that someone other than Derek had sorry about us loosing Laura.  
"I'm used to loosing people Stiles. It's nothing new."

 **Stiles's POV**

I knew all about the Hale family tragedy, but hearing her say that she's used to loosing people. I've always thought Mina to be a heartless person but I forget that she's a sixteen year old girl who lost everyone that she's ever loved when she was young. And unlike me having Scott to help me deal with the death of my mom all she had was her brother who only wanted to forget about it and moved her away from the only place that she knew as home.  
"Mina, you may think that I don't understand how you feel. But I know that loosing someone is never easy and you will never fully get over the pain it feels when you loose them." she didn't say anything to me but somehow I knew she believed me because a small smile appeared on her face.

We were the last one's to arrive at the bowling alley.  
"Uh Mina there you are. I thought i was going to drag you out of what ever hell hole you were in." Lydia said while checking her reflection.

Surprisingly bowling with Mina was one of the best things that I have ever done in my life. She is surprisingly enjoyable to be around when she's not always scowling and acting like she's going to kill you  
"How are you so good at bowling?" I asked Mina after she just bowled a turkey.  
"I don't know Stilinski how did you get so good at the art of sarcasm?" She smirked at me as she sat next to me taking a bite out of her pizza

"Touché. But I hope you know that what I said earlier was true. And I'm finally seeing you as a real person."  
"What was I before? An abdominal snowman?" I smile for the first time at her  
"No, what I mean is, I'm starting to understand why you put such an ice cold front to those who you feel won't understand what you have been through."  
"Do you want to go to the arcade, I'm getting tired of seeing Lydia play dumb that Jackson's ego wont be deflated." I let out a chuckle at the fact that she dislikes Jackson maybe as much as I do. We head to the foosball table.

"So Stiles when did this whole obsession with Lydia start? Was it like you saw her one day and you just knew that she was just the one or was it you saw her naked and you can't get that image out of your head."

"Um actually i was partnered with her and I discovered that she is secretly a genius and yet she dumbs herself down, but still has this air of confidence around her. There's something about her that makes you drawn to her. You want to hate her at the same time you love her." I said

"So know something about her that you feel know one else knows and that makes you feel like you could have a deeper connection with her then Jackson or any other guy that only sees her for her looks."  
"I guess and people normally want things that they can't have."  
"Is Lydia all you want? she was now standing in front of me, so much like how she was in my dream and it was making my heart race just thinking about it and with her standing this close to her.  
"Umm, ummm."  
"Don't worry Stiles I'm not going to do anything to you. I just want to know that you trust me and that I can trust you."

"You can trust me." a phone beeps and it's Mina's and when she looks at it she has a look of horror on her face.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Stiles Myer's is dead."  
"What how, they said he was doing fine."  
"Derek went to check on him to see if he could find what attacked him and he just died."

 **Mina's POV** **  
**"Do you eve have a key to Scott's house?"  
"Um, no. But I have the next best thing." I look to where Stiles is looking at and it's a big tree with one of the tallest branches leading to a window on the second floor.  
"You want to break into Scott's house?"  
"Well it's not breaking in if you're a welcomed guest, from time to time."  
"Well then let's get to it Stilinski." I let Stiles go first and then I followed after him when I hear a woman scream the moment Stiles had his head through the window.  
"Stiles what the hell are you doing?" the woman who I'm guessing to be Scott's mom. I come in to be met with Scott's mom looking at me strangely.  
"What am I doing? God do you know how to even play baseball?" Stiles questioned  
"What?" Thankfully Scott comes into the room  
"Can you please tell your friend's to use the front door?"  
"You lock the front for, they wouldn't be able to get in!"

"Yeah exactly! And by the way, do either of you care of the police in forced curfew?"  
"No" the three of us said together.  
"No? Alright, then you know what? It's enough parenting for me for one night. Good night! Oh and I am Melissa,Scott's mom." She says to me with a smile

"Hello Melissa, I'm Mina Hale. You have a nice home."  
"Well thank you and I hope to see you again, but maybe not when Stiles is leading you to sneak into the house."  
"We'll try to keep the sneaking to a minimum.  
Once Scott's mom leaves Stiles bombards Scott with the information about the dead bus driver.  
"You're brother killed him!" Scott yelled at me  
"What the hell Scott have you not been listening to anything that Derek and I have told you! We're not the killers. All we want to do is help you!"  
"No you two are hiding something and I'm going to find out what!" Scot jumped out of the window and I knew where he was running to. He was going to confront Derek about him thinking that he killed the bus driver.

"He is such an idiot. He's going to get himself hurt by accusing Derek again for killing someone!"  
"What are you going to do. You can't stop him."  
"No but I can keep Derek from beating him to a pulp."

I ran as fast as I could to my house and I arrived just in time to see Derek being thrown into the walls.

"What the hell! Derek! Scott! Stop this doesn't solve anything!" ad of course the guys don't listen to me and that's when I set in to make sure they don't destroy my home. I shift and grab both Scott and Derek by their necks and throw them the opposite directions from each other and we all shift back to our human form.

"Really? What do you two think beating each other up will solve! We have bigger issues then you two not trusting each other!" I say glaring to both guys

"Scott. Derek didn't kill him! Neither of you did." I said standing in front of him hoping that he would believe me  
"This is all the two of you guys fault! You guys ruined my life!"  
"No we didn't!" Derek roared

"One of you had to of bit me!"  
"We are not the one who bit you Scott!" I said following Derek's move on what to say about the alpha  
"There's another?" Scott asked terrified at what we had to say

"It's called an alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. Mina, you, and I, we're betas." Derek said trying to gain Scott's trust  
"It's more powerful, more animal than either of us. Our sister Laura came here looking for it and now we're trying to find him!" I say placing my hand on Scott's shoulder

"But we can't do it without you." Derek said  
"Why me?"  
"Because he's the one that bit you. You're a part of his pack. It's you Scott. You're the one he wants."

Scott left our house with a shiver of fear running down his spine. I wished that he didn't have to go through this. He didn't ask for this life, but neither did Derek or I.  
"Do you think he'll trust us enough now to help find the alpha?" I ask Derek as he is placing his leather jacket back on  
"He has to. Or we're just playing right into the alpha's hand. We need to do everything that we can to protect each other. We can't turn on one another, because I feel that is what the alpha wants. Us divided so that he can wedge his way into Scott's mind."  
"You're going to look for the alpha right now aren't you?"  
"Yes, and I need.."  
"No way, I'm not waiting here and letting you face the alpha by yourself. We're going to search for him together or you're not going at all."  
"You're not going to let up on this are you?" Derek asked me as he shared his head  
"No, so are you driving or are we walking?"

We ended up walking and following the scent of what we believe to be the alpha. The scent led us to a building in which the scent of blood is heavy.  
"He's here. I can smell him." I say to Derek as he is examining some blood. We both look at the surrounding buildings and hope to see the alpha. That's when Derek spots a monstrous beast searched on a roof. Without hesitation Derek and I take off in the direction of the alpha. We jump onto the roof and we head in the direction of the alpha and right when Derek was running in between two buildings a gun shot was fired and my brother goes down. I jump to where he lands and turn him over to examine him.  
"Where did she hit you?" I asked as I was looking for the wound and thats when I found it. It was in his forearm and it was glowing some blue light and smoke was coming out of it  
"Derek, this doesn't look good. We need to get you somewhere safe." he nods in pain and with my help i get us back to out house to see if we could do anything to ease his pain.

I drive us to the school hoping to find Scott because we need him to find the bullet in the Argent's house before it's too late for my brother  
'Derek you're going to be alright. I am going to make Scott get us that bullet like his life depends on it." With Derek decides to stand on his ow as we try to walk through the crowded hallways looking for Scott Derek is beginning to look extremely place and sweaty for his wound. Dark circles have formed around his eyes. He's not looking good and I can't seem o find Scott anywhere. I spot Jackson and decide he might know where Scott is  
"Hey Jackson have you seen Scott McCall any where?" I ask while keeping an eye on Derek making sure he doesn't pass out  
"Why would I know where that joke and why would I tell you anyway?" Jackson replied rudely

"Because she asked you politely, and I can't say I'll do the same." Derek says appearing right beside Jackson.  
"Who's he? Doesn't matter. I will help you two find him, only if you tell me what you are selling him. Is it anabolic? Growth hormones?" Jackson says with smirk and I just want to slam that jackass into the lockers  
"Really you think this is about steroids?" I raise an eyebrow at him  
"No you think I meant Genre cookie box. Must I make a drawing for you Mina and your wasted drug dealer. Who between us might want to stop testing the merchandise. He looks completely out of it." Derek says thanks for the help and we begin to walk away but Jackson won't have any of that. And that's why he gets Derek's claws penetrating his neck and leaving him with claw marks on his neck.

We head back to the car hoping to catch Scott in the parking lot or at least at his house, but we couldn't even make it to the car when we are crossing infant a bunch of cars and Derek falls, and in the process taking me down with him. Somehow the car we fall in front of is Stiles's Jeep, and in an instant both Scott and Stiles are by our sides and asking questions on what is wrong with Derek.

"He was shot last night!" I say to the guys  
"He's not looking so good." Stiles pipes in trying to look away from Derek who was getting worse by the second  
"Why isn't he healing?" Scott asked me  
"It was a special bullet." I say  
"That's what she meant by you having forty-eight hours." Scott looks at me with worry in his eyes at he state that Derek is in

"What who said fort-eight hours?" Derek questions

"The one who shot you." Derek and I look at each other knowing who shot him. Kate Argent is back in town and she is on a mission. Derek's eyes keep shifting from electric blue to normal and I knew he can't control what his body is doing at the moment. Car horns kept honking and I knew we needed to come up with something and fast before it's to late  
"Come on Stiles help Mina and I get him in your car." All three of placed Derek in the back seat of the Jeep and I got in trying to hold up my brothers head up.  
"I'm not sure what kind of bullet they used. You need to find out what it was." Derek tells Scott  
"How am I supposed to do that." Scott asked looking back at me for help  
"She's an Argent, she's with them." Derek replied

"Why should I help you?" Scott argued  
"Really Scott? You're going to let my brother die because you still can't get around and trust us and believe that all we want to do is help you and find the alpha that killed our sister!"

"You also need me." Derek said  
"Fine. Ge them out of here." Scott said to Stiles. I just rolled my eyes. Scott really needs to understand that we are not his enemy.

Stiles is driving and I could feel the tension in the air between all of us. I helped take my brother's jacket off hoping that the wound would fine, but it was getting worse by the minute.  
"Hey try to keep him from bleeding out on my seats. Okay." Stiles said "We're almost there."  
"Where's there?" Derek asked  
"Your house."  
"No! You can't take us there!" I say as I squeeze my brother's hand

"What We can't take the two of you to your own house?" Stiles snapped at us, he then pulled on to the side of the road and looked back and glared at us looking for answers.  
"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Huh? Is he dying?" he asked me  
"Not yet, but if we don't do something about it I know who will die next." I say while rubbing my brothers back trying to help him feel better.  
"I have last resort." Derek says  
"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles yelled looking back and forth between Derek and I. I raise up my brothers sleeve to show Stiles the bullet wound.  
"Whoa, whoa, what is that?" Stiles looked away disgusted with what he just saw. "Uh maybe he should just get out…." I rolled my eyes at how dumb Stiles was being  
"Start the car." Derek ordered him

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay?" Stiles said. "In fact. I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." both Derek and I just glared at him until he was finished ranting about what he would do if he had the balls to actually do it  
"Stiles start the car, before I drag you out of this car and leave you for dead." I say

"Or I'm going to rip your throat out.. With my teeth." Derek says and that's when Stiles finally started the Jeep.

We didn't make it to far before we had to decide where we could go where it would be safe. We tried calling Scott to see if he had any luck with finding the bullet but he wasn't answering his stupid phone. Stiles is acting like he is going to puke all over his crappy Jeep at any moment because of the stench that is coming from Derek's wound. Finally Scott answered and Stiles was freaking out on what he should do with Derek and me.  
"Just take them somewhere. Anywhere!" is all Scott could shout through the phone  
"Where? And by the way he's starting to smell." I glared at Stiles. Really is this the time to be commenting the smell that is coming from the wound. Not the big picture at the moment Stilinski!

"Like what?"  
"Death" Stiles whispered knowing that Derek and I were still eyeing him  
"Okay, um take them to the animal clinic." Scott offered at last

"What about your boss?"  
"He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster." Scott replied.

Stiles looked to Derek and began to say that he wouldn't believe where Scott was telling him to take him, but Derek snatched the phone from him and asked Scott if he found it yet.  
"Well if you don't find it then I'm dead, okay." and apparently my brother dying had no affect on Scott. I grabbed the phone from my brother.  
"Listen here McCall. When the alpha calls you out against your own will. You will either be killed or you kill with him. And if you let my brother die because you don't want to man up and grown some balls! Then I will personally tear you apart, limb by limb. With my teeth. So if you want to stay alive, you need my brother and me by your side!" I paused to let Scott let everything sink in  
"GET THE BULLET SCOTT!" I click the end button and I'm met with the wide eyes of Stiles and my brother noting his head pretty much saying he was waiting for that to happen.  
"Start the car Stiles." I say sternly. He doesn't argue and begins to drive

We arrived at the Vet in the back office. Stiles received a text right as I placed Derek in a chair near the operating table.  
"Does Nordic Blue Monkshood mean anything to the two of you?" he asked us  
"Shit!" is all I say

"It's another form of wolfsbane. Scott has to bring me the bullet." Derek states

"Why?"  
"He will die without it!" I reply

Derek removes his shirt and Stiles gives me a questionable look at a reason for why Derek was doing it. The wound was worse than I ever thought. The veins surrounding the festering wound are black and blood was dropping out of it.  
"You know that doesn't look like anything Echanasia or something couldn't take care of?" Stiles said gaging at the sight of the bullet wound

"If the infection reaches my hear I will die." Derek said to him as h was searching through the cabinets for something

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles sassed back

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet on time… last resort." Derek opens up a drawer and pulls out an power saw. "You're going to cut off my arm." He stares at Stiles when he says this

Stiles looked overwhelmed with what Derek had just directed him to do  
I help tie a tourniquet around my brothers arm while Stiles was still having his own freak out and he even turned on the saw and jumped away like he was electrocuted.

"oh, my God! I don't think I can do this." he states  
"Why not?" Derek asked though clenched teeth as I tighten the tourniquet.  
"Oh, I don't know. The cutting through the flesh, the crushing of bone and especially the good! And why can't your sister do it?"  
"One, you fait at the sight of blood? Second she is the only one able to hold me down if I start squirming due to the pain."  
"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm! And I could so hold your little werewolf ass down."  
"How about this you either cut off my brother's arm or he cuts off your head." I say folding my arms and glaring at Stiles waiting to see if he would challenge me  
"I'm so not buying your threats…." Derek grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked him across the table.  
"I'll do it.. fine." Stiles finally gives in and just makes things harder than they needed to be. Derek bends over and throws up some liquid that even grosses me out  
"Ohhh, what is that?" Stiles says looking away  
"It's my body begging to heal itself.  
"Well it's not doing a very good job at it." He begins to gag

"Stiles you have to do it now!" I say as I grab hold of my brother  
"Look, honestly…I don't think I can…."  
"JUST DO IT!" Derek roars in his face  
"Here I go…" Stiles says as he grips the saw and starts to place it on my brothers forearm.

"Stiles, Mina, Derek?" Scott's voice booms through the clinic

"Thank God.." Is all Stiles said as he released the saw  
"Stiles what the hell are you doing?" Scott questions  
"Oh you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles sighed as his panting got heavier

"Did you get it?" Derek questioned. Scott reached into his pocket and pulled out the bullet and handed it to Derek.  
"What are you going to do with it." Scott questioned  
"Im' gonna.." And that's when my brother passed out on the floor and the bullet rolled away as I rushed to my brothers side. Stiles and Scott were freaking out on what to do and how to wake Derek up, but I knew the only way

"I'm sorry." I whispered to my brother as I drew my fist back and punched my brother across his face. He woke up immediately and Scott handed him the bullet. He bit the bullet in half and dumped the powder on the table. I lit the powder on fire and once it calmed down Derek shoved the powder into the wound. He collapsed to the floor, writhing in pain. Finally the wound healed and he stood up and I braced my brother with a hug, so thankful that he is alive.  
"That was AWESOME!" Stiles yelled and I just gave him a what the Fuck look.  
"Are you okay?" Scott ask  
"Oh besides the agonizing pain?" Derek states hugging me back in the process

"Well I guess the ability to use sarcasm means you're fine." Stiles muttered. I wentup and smacked him across the back of his head  
"Hey! What is that for?"  
"You know exactly what that is for." I saw and I go back to stand with my brother  
"Okay, we saved your life. Which means you two have to leave us alone." Scott said to us

"You're going to trust them. You really thin they'll help you?" Derek says putting on his shirt

"Well why not? They're a lot freaking nicer then you two."  
"Yeah. Well we can show you who nice they are." I say

"What do you mean?"

We drove to the Beacon Hills Hospital. Derek and I lead them to the room in which our Uncle Peter is kept.  
"Who is he?" Scott asks

"Our Uncle. Peter Hale." Derek states

"Is he…like you two? A werwolf?" Scott asks

"He was. Now he's barely even human." I saw sadly. I place my hand on my uncles shoulder and rub it

"Six years ago, Our older sister and I were at school. Our house caught fire Eleven people were trapped inside. Mina and him were the only survivors." Derek tells Scott about our family tragedy

"So what makes you think that they set the fire?" he asks

"Because they are the only ones that knew about us!" I say looking Scott in the eyes

"Then… they had reason."  
"Like what. Tell us what justifies this." Derek says and then he spins Peter's chair around and Scott finally sees the work of what an Argent leaves on our kind. Peter's right side of his face is covered in burns.

"Scott the Argents say that they only kill adults. Only with absolute proof. But there were people in our family that were normal in the fire. There were children in there. And Scott I was one of those children. I was trapped in the basement with everyone else and I had to sit back and watch as everyone that I love burn to death around me. I only made it out because of my uncle Peter." I kept my emotions in check as Derek gripped my hand in his

"This is what they do. And this is what Allison will do." Derek states

A nurse came in and asking what and how we got in here. We left without a word

 **A/N**

 **Here is the second chapter. I'm trying to get though the first season as fast as I can but there is so much I want to write about in the later seasons, but you will have t bare with me until then. I appreciate all of the follows and would like for you guys to keep reviewing and telling me how you are liking this and any suggestions you might** **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The Truth Is Coming**

 _Children's laughter could be heard all throughout the Hale house as Cora and Mina chased each other. Talia watched as her two younger children were being complete goofballs and she smiled at the joy that radiated from them._

" _Girls come on we need to get ready to head to your brother basketball game." Talia said as she was packing snacks in a bag for the girls_ _  
"_ _Mom you said Cora and I could play for five more minutes. Plus Derek's game doesn't start for another thirty minutes." Mina said just as the girls uncle Peter came in through the front door with a smirk on his face_ _  
"_ _Mina, Cora you two need to listen to your mom. You wouldn't want to miss seeing your brother score the winning shot." Cora and Mina agreed with their favorite uncle and ran and hugged him around his waist and then head up to change_

 _Once the girls were out of the room Talia stood by her baby brother_

" _Peter have you spoken to Derek today?"  
"No he has been avoiding me and I don't even know if he is going to show up to the game today."  
"Why wouldn't he show up to his basketball game. I thought you said he was getting back to normal since Paige's death?"  
"He is being distant Talia, and I don't know how you want me to handle it. But all I can say is that something is going on with him that he isn't wanting to share."  
"I thought that with all of the family coming in for Cora and Mina's birthday would do some good for him but he hasn't been home for more than a few hours."  
"Talia we need to get to the bottom of this before things get out of hand. The Argents are still in town and they are getting suspicious of what we are."  
"Peter, I have been speaking with the others and we are all watching our backs with the Argents so close and I understand that we need to be careful. But we haven't done anything for them to want to hunt us. They only hunt those who hunt them. We are a peaceful family." Peter nodded and just then Mina and Cora came back in all dressed in Beacon Hills basket ball gear ready to cheer on their big brother_ _  
"_ _Mom were you and uncle Peter just talking about Derek not going to his own game?" Talia and Peter had wide eyes in the fact that Mina's werewolf hearing was so advanced for such a young age. Normally a born werewolf doesn't show any skills like hers until after their tenth birthday._

" _Girls there is need to worry about Derek um he'd going to be there." Talia said enveloping her girls in a hug_ _  
"_ _Mom, Mina and I know why Derek wont be at the game." Cora said_ _  
"_ _What do you mean? Do you girls know something that uncle Peter and I don't?" Talia asked looking nervously to her brother_ _  
"_ _Well I mean this blonde friend of Derek's has been hanging around lately and he has been spending all of his free time with her." Cora said_ _  
"_ _Yeah, we've over heard her asking why he has been so distant and its because of her." I pipe in noticing the worried look on my moms face._

 _Just then we heard the sound of banging around our house. Like something was being thrown at it. My mom and Peter ran to the windows and then they ran to Cora and I. Peter grabbed me while my mom grabbed Cora. They ran us down to the basement in which we some of our family history. All of our family was already down there since this is where they stay when they visit. Everyone looked worried and we had no idea what is going on. Only some of the grownups seem to know what is happening._

" _Mom what is going on? Why are we down here?" I asked looking up at my mom. I didn't get my answer because then something was thrown in from the windows and smoke filled the room. It wasn't just any ordinary smoke, it is laced with Wolf's bane. Everyone who is a werewolf began to cough and begin to fall to their knees. My mom being the most powerful of us all stood up and was trying to help others but then another crash came and fire started. The human part of our family were freaking out and trying to break through the windows but they were all inclosed with metal bars that kept them from freeing everyone. The screams of all around us as some began to catch on fire is something I couldn't escape from_ _  
"_ _Peter I need you to try and get Cora and Mina out of here, and anyone else you can free." My mom said to me as I watched as everyone that I love took their last breath._ _  
_

 _The smoke from the fires and burn bodies was filling my lungs and keeping me from seeing straight. I tried to grab on to one of my cousins and relieve them of some pain but they were already gone and it seemed like all I could do was watch people die around me. We tried throwing things t the bars to break them but there was to much fire that we kept getting burned. I heard Cora cry as the fire surrounded her. I ran to her but Peter grabbed me before the fire engulfed me and pushed me toward the wall. I opened my eyes to see the arms of my uncle wrapped around me and that my mother by our side but there was no sign of Cora. I listed in to see who was still left alive but it was the first time that I couldn't hear anything. All I heard was the silence that death brings and I blacked out still in the arms of uncle Peter._

it had been literally two straight hours of listening to Scott complain to Derek about how he has a life and we need to butt out of it. He also mentioned the parent teacher conference that he has to attend tomorrow and he has homework because he is failing Chemistry. Really does he not realize that there is a bigger picture here then just his personal life.

"You wanna do homework? Or do you wanna not die? You have less than a week until the full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you." Derek says to Scott who keeps trying to leave our house and again ignore our advice

"Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?" Scott questioned  
"It's a rite of passage into his pack." I say coming into the conversation  
"You know what law is a rite of passage? Graduating from high school. And you don't have to kill anyone to do it!" Scott yells  
"Well that is debatable." I say tilting my head to the side  
"Why would that…. Never mind. Why can't the two of you find him yourselves?" Why can't you just sniff him out when he's human." Scott questions looking more at me than Derek, because I know he is still fearful of what Derek might do to him  
"Because his human scent could be entirely different." I stated

"It has to be you Scott. You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand. If we could teach you how to control you abilities, you can find him." Derek informs Scott  
"So if I help you two, you both with stop him?"  
"We can't do it alone Scott. You will learn this soon, but wolves are stronger in numbers." I say as I place my hand on his shoulder  
"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?"  
"Because I'm going to teach you. Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm. Right after you were hit?" Derek asks

"Yeah I changed back."  
"And when you were hit by his car, same thing right? What's the common denominator?" I knew this was my cue to grab hold of Scotts wrist and break it to prove to him what happens with pain  
"What the hell is Mina doing?!" Scott cries and he grabs his wrist back and cradles it

"Stop crying you baby, it will heal."  
"It still hurts"  
"And that's what keeps you human. Pain. Maybe you will survive." Scott was still confused but began to walk away and I knew I couldn't let him leave just yet. I yell his name and hopes he will hear me out

"Are you going to cause me pain again to prove to me that I need to ask help from you." He asked cautiously. I roll my eyes and just smirk at him

"No puppy eyes. I'm not."  
"Puppy eyes? Why am I puppy eyes to you?" He asks bewildered at my choice of nick name  
"Don't complain it could be worse. And you have large puppy eyes. Whatever it doesn't matter. I want to let you know that while Derek helps you control your abilities, that I can help you with school."  
"What you are offering to help me? Why and I didn't think that…."  
"What that I could be smart and that's offensive Scott. I'll have you know you don't know me like you think you do. I will come and help you with Chemistry, but please keep your spastic friend away during this time."  
"Why can't Stiles be there? He is the only way I can assure that…."  
"What that I would hurt you. Please Scott I can easily take on five grown men and still have energy to run a few miles. You keep Stiles away and your Chemistry grade will be passing before you know it." I walk back to my burnt down house and I could hear Scotts heart still racing but he will learn to trust Derek and I eventually.

The next day in chemistry was torture because Harris wouldn't stop mentioning the parent teacher conference. What was annoying was the fact that I couldn't help but smell the anxiety rolling off of everyone in the room because f their poor grades. Scott is the worst out of all of them. Jackson was acting weird from his encounter with the alpha last night, Lydia wasn't even at school because of what she saw. Harris wanted us all to read chapter nine but I couldn't focus due to the fact that Stiles was being so loud with his talking back in forth with Danny about what Jackson and Lydia went through last night. He even had the nerve to ask Danny if he thought if he was attractive. Really does this guy need to get laid that badly that he is willing to ask anyone and everyone if they find him attractive. No ones sex life can be that bad at only sixteen.

Derek had sent me a text that he was going to confront Jackson today about what he witnessed last night. I was thankful he was doing it and leaving me alone to focus on other things. I had to remind him about the parent teacher conference that he has to attend tonight. He replied of course I remember. I still find it hard to deal with not having an actual parent to be around. Now if I need something that involves a legal guardian I have no one else to go to but Derek. What makes this all strange is that I remember my relationship with Derek when I was younger. We weren't close due to age and that I like being with around Peter. Cora and I would always tag along where ever Peter went. it would annoy him but I knew he loved having us along no matter what. Derek was just never the same happy go lucky older brother that he was before Paige's death. Everything changed in him when she died. It wasn't just the color of his eyes. His heart was never open to loving another person like he used to be. I miss my brother who I could have a laugh with and look up to, but now Derek is just my older brother who is needing my help in keeping Scott McCall from dying and at the same time to find the alpha. This big brother let me help you through this hard time is something that is foreign to me because all my life it was either my mom or Peter and then Laura who taught me everything that I needed to know. Derek was just there in the background sulking and now here he is trying to step up and be the big brother to Scott that he never was to me.

I was heading to my next class when I saw Stiles frantically talking on the phone to who only I can think of is Scott. I sneak up behind him ann tap my finger on his shoulder which causes him to jump like ten feet in the air and drop his phone in the process.  
"Wow! Um what are you trying to do?" He screams at me with his eyes bugging out of their sockets  
"Calm down Stiles! You act like I was going to kill you or something."  
"Okay what do you want? Are you going to intimidate me into going along with you or brothers ridiculous idea in saving Scott's life!"  
"No dumb ass! I know you're going to see Lydia at her house to ask her about what she saw last night."  
"Ummm…. No were would you get that idea from?" Stiles replies nervously

"Don't play dumb Stiles. I heard you telling Scott about going to see her and I'm going with you. Rather you like it or not!" I didn't give Stiles time to respond because I was already heading to where I know his Jeep is parked. I knew he was following behind me and his heart was racing a mile a minute

Stiles wouldn't start the Jeep because he needed to lecture me on what not to do when we go to Lydia's  
"Stiles if you haven't noticed I have been back for a few weeks in Beacon Hills and I'm already some what friends with Lydia, while you just stalk her and pretend to make up a life that you hope to have with her in an alternate universe. I think you can lay down on the lectures." I say glaring at him  
"Well even though you say you are her friend I still don't completely trust you when it comes to all of this crazy supernatural stuff going on!"  
"Just drive Stiles!" I sort of growl which causes my eyes to change gold and Stiles doesn't lecture me again.

We make it to the Martin's house in ten minutes. Lydia's mom lets Stiles and I in without any questions.  
"Oh so you are Lydia's new friend Mina." She exclaims all happy to met me  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Well it is a pleasure to finally met you. Lydia has told me all about how she has transformed your wardrobe." She turns to Stiles and has a questionable look  
"I'm sorry your name is Stiles?"  
"Um, yes it is Mrs. Martin." he looks nervous being inside this house  
"Strange I would have remembered one of Lydia's friends with a name like yours." Mrs. Martin leads us up to Lydia's room which when she opens the door we are met with the sight of Lydia lounging on her bed in some kind of lingerie.  
"Honey there is Mina and a Stiles here to see you."

"What the hell is a Stiles?" Lydia groggily asks her mom

"She took a little something to ease her nerves. You two can go in." Lydia's mom says letting us into the room and leaving us to be alone.

"What are the two of you doing here?" Lydia asks playing with some of her hair

"I was…" I jabbed Stiles in the side while giving him a look. "Okay, we just wanted to make sure you were okay." he restates

"Why?"  
"Because I worried about you today. How are you feeling?" Stiles sincerely tells Lydia, who is still so out of it that she probably didn't even here him  
"I feel….. Fantastic." she replies. Stiles try's to make a joke about her not being able to say some dumb suzy sitting on some whatever. We are wasting time and I knew I needed to step in before we completely loose her

"Lydia what did you see last night?" I jump in

"i saw… I saw…I saw." she kept repeating

"What? Lydia what did you see?" Stiles asks

"Something." is her only response

"Something like a mountain lion?" Stiles questions

"A mountain lion."  
"Lydia are you sure you saw a mountain lion, or are you just saying that because that's what the police told you? i question her trying to get to focus on the task at hand. She could only repeat mountain lion and I knew she wasn't going to give us anything. Stiles makes a comment about how drunk she is before she literally falls into his lap and seriously I hear Stiles hold his breath and his heart skips a beat

"Oh look one of your fantasy's is coming to life!" I joke but Stiles was having none of that

"Will you not make a joke about this. She has literally never paid this much attention to me ever and yes this is a fantasy!"

"Don't worry Stiles maybe one day she will fall for your lovable goofy self." I hadn't even realized what I had said but the reaction on Stiles face had my heart stop. It was the way he was now looking at me like he has never been paid a compliment in his life  
"You,, uhh think I'm lovable and a goofball?" he stutters and he still has Lydia face down in his lap  
"Um… I may have said that but um sure…" I didn't know what else to say to him because now the whole room was getting warm just like the first day when Stiles talked to me in chemistry

"Well we should… um go and leave Lydia to get back to the whole traumatic stress thing?" Stiles states but Lydia says he should stay and he almost jumped for joy but it was all ruined when she said Jackson's name  
"And.. we're done here. Mina lets go…" Lydia's phone went off telling us she received a text and when Stiles picked it up his face went in shock. He turned the phone to me and I was met by the horrendous animalistic face of none other than the alpha. He was bigger and more monstrous than I thought he would be.

I couldn't go home because Derek texted me and said that the Argent hunters were interrogating him on what we knew about the alpha. He said it would be a good thing for me to find a safe place to stay for the night. And that is why I am currently standing in the middle of Stiles's bedroom while he calls Scott for the hundredth time to call him back. Sheriff Stilinski comes in and is shocked and glad to see me. I wave to him and smile as I sit back and let him talk to his son.  
"Please tell me I'm gonna hear good news at this parent/teacher thing tonight." Sheriff looks hopefully for a good answer but deep down he knows that it wont be what he wants to hear

"Depends on how you define "good news" is Stiles response, I smirk knowing that his behavior is going to be the thing that tears him down

"I define it as you getting straight A's with no behavioral issues."  
"You might want to rethink that definition."  
"Nuff said. Mina I'm hoping that my son's bad influence isn't rubbing off on you."  
"Don't worry Sheriff I know when to behave unlike Stiles who likes to push the boundaries."  
"Well I will see you two later." he begins to leave but I try to stop him to ask him if it would be okay if I could stay the night  
"Um Sheriff?"

"Yes Mina?"  
"I was wondering if I could stay the night, my brother is out of town on personal business and I don't feel comfortable to stay alone with all the weird things going on here."  
"Of course you can stay Mina. You know you don't have to ever ask if you can stay. You are welcome any time."  
"Um dad are you sure that's a good idea?" Stiles pipes in and I glare at him  
"Yes son I do. I thought you would enjoy having Mina stay over. It will be the first time that you could have a girlfriend." Stiles face turned beat red and I laughed at his reaction  
"Dad please leave,, like now!" he says getting out of his chair and pushing his dad out of the room  
"Oh that's not what I meant son. Of course well. You've never had a girlfriend and Mina and you seam to get along." Stiles face kept getting redder by the minute

"Dad please you are not helping anything!"

"Okay I get it. I'm embarrassing you in front of a pretty girl who you must have feelings for or you wouldn't have reacted this way."

"Dad please, I love you but please go!"

"Okay fine. Bye Mina, nice seeing you again!" I wave and say my goodbyes to the Sheriff and try to suppress my laughter but I couldn't keep it in any longer. Stiles looked mortified and annoyed with me all at the same time

"It is not funny. and why hasn't Scott picked up yet!" 

"So you've never had a girlfriend?" Stiles spun around almost falling over with a what the hell look on his face

"Really that is what you are wanting to discuss at this moment! When there is a huge monster wolf on the loos!"  
"Yes I am asking you why you haven't had a girlfriend yet?"  
"Umm I think that is really none of your business." I raise my eyebrow  
"Come on Stiles. I'm just trying to get to know you more. So answer the question!" i cross my legs on his bed as he turns to face me in his desk chair

"You know that you sure are demanding…" a pillow comes in contact with Stiles face and he looks at me with a what the hell and I just shrug my shoulders  
"Stiles all I am doing is trying to get you to realize that I am a friend." he takes a little bit to respond but he finally responds

"Fine! Okay I've never had a girlfriend. Happy is that what you wanted to hear is how much of a loser I am!" he really looks upset about this  
"There is nothing wrong with never having a girlfriend." he looks me like I'm and just saying a load of shit  
"Oh really, you probably have had boyfriends all your life. With the way you look and all…"  
"The way I look? What way do I look?" I say scooting closer to him on the edge of his bed

"Ummm. You weren't supposed to hear that…" Stiles try's to not make eye contact with me  
"No tell me. What do I look like to you. That just spills out boyfriends all her life!" he is taken back at my voice raising

"Umm I didn't mean it in the way that you are taking it. All I mean is that,, holy shit I can't believe I am going to say this…" Stiles takes another second before he puts out "You're hot, mysterious, smart and, beautiful! Everything about you, anyguywouldbecrazynottowantyou!" Stiles says quickly and out of breath.

I didn't know what to say to him but I was over joyed that he thought these things about me but I knew he thought even more of Lydia even though she will never give him the time of day that he deserves. I do the only thing that I know will show him how grateful I am for his kind words. I push myself off of his bed and stand in front of where he is sitting in the chair. He sits up wondering rather I was going to hit him or something worse. And thats when I bent down move my face in front of his and watched his eyes go wide and what my next move would be. I had only one chance before I lost my own nerves. I moved closer to Stiles's face and watched to see if he would move away. But he was staying put never taking his eyes off of mine. I leaned forward and hovered my lips over his waiting to make sure he was okay with it. I then placed my lips softly against his and placed one hand to up the side of his face. Stiles went into some kind of shock where he took an intake of air before he started to kiss me back. He cupped my face in his and I grew tired of bending my knees to kiss him that I just placed my knees over on each side of Stiles's lap. His eyes almost popped out just as I held onto the back of his neck and brought him closer to me. I went to move to his neck when Stiles's phone went off and it started the the both of us. I jumped off of his lap and moved myself away from him to catch my breath.

"Umm hey Scott…" is all he said in his raged breath from our kiss and then he went into shock. I listened in and my eyes went wide. The Sheriff was hit by a car.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry I know I said I was going to make the Mina and Stiles romance come later, but I couldn't resist just a little kissing between the two. Please review what you all think about this story and please write any suggestions for the story. Like when season two comes. Should Mina have a little fling with Isaac or just go into a relationship with Stiles after season one. Let me know what you think. Any and all reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A Murderer Is Named

Stiles is pissed that his dad was hit by a car and that is was due to Scott for whatever reason. I didn't ask, instead while Stiles drove to meet his dad at the hospital I decided tomato some dinner for the two of them. My mom would always make us something amazing whenever one of us was upset if was from school, a fight with our siblings. Whatever it was, good food made it a little easier to deal with. I was done cooking the rosemary garlic steaks when both Sheriff Stilinski and Stiles walked through the door. I pulled the bake potatoes out of the oven and was met by the shocked faces of the Stilinski men.

"Mina, did you cook all of this for us?" Sheriff Stilinski asks me as he takes off his jacket

"Well my mom would always make a good dinner like this whenever one of my siblings or I was ever upset. It would help make the end of the day become a little bit better." I say as I plate up both Stiles and his dads steak and potatoes. I place them on the table and then begin to prepare my own plate as the two of them begin to dig in. Stiles looks almost sadden with the idea of someone cooking him and his dad a meal.

"Wow Mina, this great. How did you learn how to cook like this?" Sheriff says between mouth full of steak and potatoes

"I'm glad that you like it. When Stiles and I heard about you getting hit at the parent teacher conference I was so worried that you could be badly injured. But I'm glad that you are doing well." I say and I notice that Stiles still has that look on his face that makes me wonder what is wrong.  
"Stiles son, why haven't you eaten all of your steak. You are normally a faster eater than me." Stiles doesn't respond but looks at me and then excuses himself and heads to his room. I didn't know what I should do but I knew he needs his space

"I'm sorry Mina for that. It has nothing to do with you and your cooking. I'm sure he loves it, but it just…" Sheriff can't even finish his sentence like something is bothering him.

"Sheriff if you don't mind me asking. Why did Stiles have such a sour reaction to a home cooked meal?" Sheriff gave me a small smile and nodded  
"It really isn't a secret because I think pretty much everyone knows. But I lost my wife Claudia to a rare brain disease and it had a profound effect on Stiles from losing his mother at such a young age." I never knew that he lost his mother. I only assumed that his parents were divorced.  
"I know Sheriff that you don't want me to say I;m sorry, and believe me out of anyone I know how tired the "I'm sorry for loss" speech gets old."  
"Thank you Mina for not only making this amazing dinner but for being a real friend to my son. I know that he's not the most popular kid to be around, but he really is an amazing person." I smile brightly at how deeply the Sheriff really cares for his son. It's a love that I know my mother showed for everyone she met and especially to her four children.  
"I'm going to put Stiles's plate in the fridge in case he wants to eat it later. You enjoy the rest of your dinner. And I brought a cake from the bakery." Sheriff didn't waste any time to slice himself a piece. I headed up stairs hoping that I could talk to Stiles a little bit before we all go to sleep for the night.

His door was slightly opened and I peered in to just see him sitting on his bed looking up at the ceiling. I slowly walk into the room waiting to see if he wants me to leave but he doesn't say a word. I sit next to him on his bed and just see if he will say anything. But he doesn't so I make the first move

"Your dad told me about losing your mother at an early age." no response

"I didn't know that a home cooked meal would upset you this much but I want you to know that out of any I know what you have gone through Stiles. I lost people that I love at a young age and there was nothing that I could do to save them. Before I blacked out from all of the smoke and wolfsbane I listened to every single one of my family members, werewolf or not take their last breath. There was nothing I could do to take their pain away and their is nothing that anyone can do to take mine away. Believe me when I say this Stiles. I understand the pain that you have had to endure and push through in life. You can trust me as your friend to know that I would never put either you, Scott or anyone in danger. Because I'm not the monster that everyone makes me out to be. I'm just broken." He turns to me with his sad caramel eyes and opens his arms for me and I move to lay by his side. I rest my head on his chest with our arms around each other. I listen to the silence around us until we both fall asleep.

Stiles and I haven't spoken about falling asleep in each others arm and I'm kind of thankful for that. Because I have shared more with Stiles, someone who I have only know for like a month than I have shared with even Derek. The morning after I woke up before Stiles and headed home to change my clothes for school. He looked peaceful when I left but that doesn't mean everything is okay. Tonight I'm trying to help Derek in training Scott to learn how to control his abilities so that we can find the alpha. This is why I am currently stalking Scott in a car garage in order to trigger his abilities but this kid is failing miserably.

"What the hell is that!" is all Scott can say to Derek and I

"Said we were going to teach you. I didn't say when." is Derek's ever so cheerful reply

"You two scared the crap out of me!"  
"Really Scott? That was nothing." I stated

"Okay, but I was fast right?"  
"Not fast enough."

"But the car alarm thing, that was smart, right?" Scott asks in trying to get our approval for his so called improvement

"That was until your phone rang." Derek cold replies

"Yeah but that was. I mean. Would you two just stop." Scott says to us to keep us from just walking away from him and brushing him off

"Please? What happened the other night, Stiles dad getting hurt. That was my fault. I should have been there to do something. I need you two to teach me how to control this." Scott pleads

"Look what Mina and I are is because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't even know if either of us can even teach you." Derek informs him and all of the color in Scott's face drains.

"What do I have to do?"  
"You need to get rid of rid of distractions. You see this?" Derek shows Scott his phone with Allison on it

"Scott if you want us to teach you? Git rid of her." I stated

"What because of her family?" Scott questions Derek and I

"You getting angry? Thats your first lesson. You want to control this, how to shift. You do it through anger, by tapping into the primal animal rage, and you can't do that with her around." Scott says he can get angry and that makes me laugh, he still doesn't understand what we are asking him to do.  
"Not angry enough Scott. This is the only way that Derek and I can teach you. Now can you stay away from Allison? At least until after the full moon?" I question

"If that's what it takes."  
"Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends? Yes or no?" Derek demands and Scott stands his ground and says yes if we can teach him then he will. I know it wont last but we have to get through to this puppy dog at some point.

And of course Scott doesn't stay away from Allison intact he has a make out session with her the very next day after our talk. What worried Derek and I when Scott was telling us about his some what encounter with the alpha was the fact that he drew a spiral know as the triskelion. The sign for vendetta. This keeps getting worse and worse. Now we know that the deaths of the people in Beacon Hills isn't at random. But what would this alpha have such a grudge over some humans to kill them all in monstrous ways. While Derek decides to deal with Scott I head to the hospital to pay a well needed visit to someone important to me.

I enter my uncles room and I can automatically hear the death cries of my family the moment I step into his room. His back his faced away from me like it was the last time. I pull up a char and sit in front of the man who saved my life. I don't say anything at first but I can't hold it in any longer. I break down in front of him.  
"Uncle Peter, there are not enough words to describe how thankful I am for what you did for me. I know that when I woke up form all of the smoke that the firefighters and EMT's had to pry your body off of me. You protected me from the flames and caused yourself to be burned almost to death." I look up from tear filled eyes and nothing has changed on his face.  
"I don't know if you can even hear me but when you do get better I promise you that I will do anything to repay you for saving my life by giving up your own." I reach for my uncle's hand and smile remembering all of the memories I have following him around like a lost puppy.

"When you get your strength back I want to tell you everything that I have been through. You have always been that father figure to me that I dearly wanted. I want to tell you about how much I miss mom and you always teaching me life lessons. I miss our family and most of all I miss when silence comes I can hear nothing but now all I hear is death. I still remember hearing everyones hearts giving out on them. I watched as everyone died around me and I couldn't do anything about it!" I am a sobbing mess and I'm pretty sure I have alarmed one of the hospital staff members

"I wish you could tell me what to do with everything. You would always have something wise to inform me about how to make it thorough situations."

 **Stiles POV**

Scott wont stop bugging me to speak to him, so of course I cave in. He's basically my brother and I could never stay mad at him for too long, no matter what he did.

"All right. Well correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you tap into your animal side, you try to kill someone. And that someone's usually me." I say to my best friend

"I know. That;s what he means when he says he doesn't know if he or Mina can teach me. I have to be able to control it." he replied

"Well how are they going to teach you to do that?"  
"I don't know. I don't think they do either."

"Okay when are you seeing him again?" I say as we continue down the halls

"He told me to to talk about it. Just act normal and get through the day." I pester him to tell me when because I was not falling for the whole bullshit coming out of his mouth

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work."  
"After work. Al right well that gives me to the end of the school day then." I state going over my genius plan to help my friend

"To do what?"  
"To teach you myself." I smirk at my friend who just has a worried look on his face

Scott later on asks me if I had come up with a plan, and at the same time I want to tell Scott about the whole Mina kissing me and then falling asleep in my arms the other night. But I did get that chance because then Allison came over to speak with him. This just left me to go over my thoughts about what this thing between Mina and I really is. Because I know that I do have real feelings for her. She is all of the things that I blurted out at her and she must have feelings for me or she wouldn't have done what she did. The kiss completely threw me off guard but how I wish it wasn't cut short. I could literally spend forever kissing Mina Hale. She is also someone who is just as broken as me but even more so after listening to her describe how she was left to listen to everyone around her die in the fire. She has been through so much and yet she seems to hold it together.

 **Mina's POV**

After having my emotional moment for the year at the hospital I head to school to only be avoided the whole day by Stiles. When we pass each other in the hall he literally starts walking the opposite way just to avoid me. Derek also visited our uncle but was sort of kicked out by Peter's nurse for yelling at him for no reason. My brother has no control over his anger but I can understand his frustration. He then text me to met him at the animal clinic so that we can question Scott's boss together. I have no idea what he is trying to get out of this but it must be something worth trying or Derek wouldn't have suggested it.

"Scott, you're late again. I hope this isn't going to be a habit." Scott's boss says thinking that we are someone else. When he turns around he is met by two pairs of cold green eyes

"Can I help you two?" is all he says to us

"Hope so. We want to know about this animal that you found with the spiral on its side?" Derek asks him stepping closer which makes the Vet step back from us just little bit.

"Excuse me? What animal?" he asks and I hear that his heart is racing a little bit meaning he is lying

"Three months ago. The deer. You remember this." Derek states showing him a picture of the animal

"Oh yes, it's just a deer. And I didn't find it. They called me because they wanted to know if I'd ever seen anything like it." The doc says trying to act all calm

"What did you tell them?" I ask

"I told them no." he says looking at me. Derek had to be the one to state that he can hear his heart beat rising meaning that he was lying about ever seeing it before

"Are you protecting someone?" I say stepping forward which just makes him more nervous

"All right. The key to the drug locker is in my pocket." He steamers reaching for the key, Derek stops him saying we don't want the drugs.  
"We want to know why you're lying!" I glare at the Doc wondering what he has to hide. Derek shares the same feeling with me because before the doc knew it Derek and I had him tied up and his mouth taped and placed the back seat of Derek's car. I call Scott to tell him to about what we think hiss his.

"Look when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing. But unconscious he can't!' Derek yells at Scott but I can tell he still doesn't fully understand why we did this

"Are you two out of your mind? What are you guys even talking about?" Scott asks frantically

"You want to know what the spiral means, Scott? It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied." I say staring Scott down hoping he understands why we had to stoop to this level

"You think he's the alpha?" Scott says as he points to his boss

"We're about to find out." is all my brother says moving back to Deaton ready to hit him again

"Hit him again, and then you'll see me get angry." Scott says trying to sound all tough but it just made me laugh

"Do you have a plan?" Derek asks  
"Just give me an hour." Scott tells us to meet him at the school and he will tell us his master plan.

Derek and I arrive at the school to see Stiles Jeep parked a few spaces down from us. They see us and head over to inform us of what he is wanting to do to track the alpha.

"Where's my boss" Scott asks

"He's in the back." I say point to the car

"Oh well he looks comfortable." Stiles says and I just roll my eyes at him. Scott walks towards the school away from Derek and I. Derek starts towards him

"Wait. Hey what are you doing?" he asks Scott  
"You said I was linked with the alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right." Scott says stepping closer

"Okay, one question. What are you going to do if he does show up?" I ask looking at Scott like he has completely lost his mind

"I don't know." is his only response. Really this guy never thinks anything through. This is one of the reasons why he does so poorly in school because he doesn't think about things before he does anything. Derek and I watch foolishly as Scott and Stiles sneak into the school to do who knows what to signal the alpha.

I turn to my brother and give him the really you are letting Scott do this look

"Don't give me that look Mina."

"I'm not giving you any look, but do you honestly think this is the best way to get the alpha's attention. By letting Scott call the shots on this whole thing we have been working to in finding out who killed Laura! Because if it is you are out of you're damn mind!" Derek was going to stop me from yelling when the most God awful dying cat sound boomed out of the schools speakers. I cringed knowing that this was Scott's shitty attempt in howling.  
"Is he really doing this?" I ask looking at my brother and he is just shaking his head. Next thing I knew there was another howl and this one was more animalistic by far than the first one. But it was the most insane thing he could have done because it was so loud that he could have attracted the whole state. Scott and Stiles come running out of the school all happy because of what Scott did. Derek and I look annoyed and I'm literally about to kill Scott myself for being so irresponsible.

"I'm gonna kill both of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?" Derek asks fuming mad

"Yeah it was loud. And it was awesome." Stiles states joyfully and I shove him in the return he gives what did I do look.

"Shut up." Derek warns them

"Don't be such a sour wolf." Stiles remarks back

"Really this isn't the time to be making jokes!" I yell at Stiles. I didn't even notice that Scott's worried look as he stared at the back seat of our car.  
"What did you do with him?" Scott questions looking extremely worried at the fact that his boss is not in the back like he was just a second ago.  
"What we didn't do anything with him." Derek states and then my brother is being lifted in the air with blood dripping out of his mouth by none other than the alpha himself

"DEREK!" I yell at my brother as he is thrown to the side of the school like he is nothing but a rag doll. I begin to run to him when Stiles pulls me along with him in the school shooting run to Scott and I. I follow them inside reluctantly, but the only thing running threw my mind is that my brother could be dead and I have no family. I will now be completely alone for the rest of my life.

We make it into the school and Scott is shouting to lock the doors. Stiles decides to be sassy and I have to be the one to jam a broom into the door handles. The guys are freaking out it not being able to hold off the alpha. But all I can think about is trying to control my anger. I normally have a great sense of control over it but I haven't really been in a situation that would cause me to loose control. I feel myself begin to transform

"Wow! Mina what are you doing? This is not the right time to go all wolf on us. We need to figure out how to hid from Scotts boss!" Stiles yells and I just try to calm my self down before I lash out the two idiots

"You think my boss is the alpha?" Scott asks all shocked at the idea of his boss murdering people

"Yes. Murdering psycho werewolf." Scott says looking at Stiles like he is insane

"Oh come on. He disappears and that thing shows u ten seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet in the air? That's not convenient timing?" Stiles says and then realizes what he said and looks at to see if I was going to break down again

"It's not him." Scott stands firmly that his boss is innocent

"He killed Derek." Stiles yells and thats when I lost it

"Okay both of you stop it! And my brother is not dead and you need to stop saying he is dead! What we need to do now is make sure we don't get killed tonight." both guys nod in agreement not knowing what to say to me

"Okay what do we do to stay alive?" Scott asks us  
"We all get in my Jeep, we get out of here, Scott you seriously need to think about quitting your job." Stiles tells all of us with his little adorable smile. We are almost heading to an exit when Scott notices something outside the window.  
"Stiles what is wrong with the hood of your Jeep?" Scott says as I follow where his eyes are. And that's when I notice that in fact the Jeep is bent and next to it is Stiles's battery. This means we have no way of making it out of this without being confronted by the alpha. We decide to head to a part of the school were there aren't any windows and thats why we are currently heading to the direction of the locker rooms. But before we can even make it Scott makes another wonderful suggestion about getting Stiles's dad involved.  
"Really Scott what do you think Beacon Hills police is going to do with a murderous werewolf who is seeking out his revenge on people by killing them? Do you really think involving Stiles's dad is going to solve anything? No it's only going to get people killed! We need to find away to get past the alpha and try to survive the night!"

"They have guns." Scott states and I roll my eyes at his stupidity

"Yeah and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?" Stiles sasses his friend

Then we have to find a way out and just run for it." Scott says

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile."  
"What about your brothers car?" Scott turns to ask me

"I mean that could work but Derek has the keys in his jacket." is all I say seeing the two guys jump with joy at the fact that we might survive

"That could work. We go outside, we get the keys off of his body, and then we take his car." I slap his arm for even thinking about leaving my brother for dead

"And him." Stiles says looking apologetic at me and then we all hear a noise coming from outside the locker rooms, we think the worst that it's the alpha but I can smell that it's someone else but that honest mean it's not the alpha in his human form. And then the doors are thrown open and a janitor is reveled looking pissed that some teenagers are hiding out in the school. The guys to keep him quiet in hopes to not attract the alpha to our whereabouts. He of course doesn't listen and try to shove out of the lockers but then he is grabbed and dragged away by the alpha. Stiles screams for us to go and we go to find another place to hid and think of another way out.

"God what is he doing? What does he want?" Stiles asks

"He want's Scott just like Derek and I tried to tell you idiots. He wont stop until he has him!"

"Oh great. A psychotic werewolf who's into team work. That's beautiful."  
"Stiles this is not the time to make jokes. This is a serious situation that we are in. We need to find a way out of here before it's too late." we are finally safe in classroom with a desk when I guess both Scott and I hear someone's phone ringing. There shouldn't be anyone else in the school besides us but there is definitely someone else here.  
"I know that ring tone. It's Allison's." Scott looks at us and we follow him as he calls Allison and tells her to meet us in the lobby. Come to find out someone sent a text from Scott's phone which is impossible since Derek broke it saying for her to meet us at the school tonight. I can only thin of one person who would do that and that's the alpha. Why would he want Allison to come here along with Jackson and Lydia.  
:Why do I have the feeling that you didn't send me the message?" is all Allison can ask and that's when Lydia and her Jackass of a boyfriend decide to make a presence.  
"Finally can we go now?" she says in her demanding voice, and thats when Scott and I sensed that the alpha was coming near and then he came out of the ceiling and charged at us. We all run to the nearest the door is blocked by a desk every takes a step back and asks the most important question. What the hell is going on? The alpha is toying with us and I can't think of why he wants a couple teenagers dead.

"What was that? Scott what was that?" Allison frantically asks

"What the hell just came out of the ceiling?" Lydia demands. Scott doesn't even answers them and begs everyone to help him stack some chairs in front of the door and this only causes Lydia and Allison to freak out even more. Scott tries to explain about how the janitor is dead and all the questions come in asking who did it. I was waiting for Scott to say he didn't know but then he does the most idiotic thing by saying my brother did it.  
"What the hell! Really Scott you are going to frame m brother for another murder? Really how much of a dumb ass can you really be." I step mincingly to him and he's smart enough to back up. Allison steps in front of me to protect her little boy toy and I can see the eyes of everyone else look worried about what I am going to do next

"You can't blame Scott for saying its your brother killing everyone. You can't know what anyone is really capable of." I give Allison a smirk, only if she knew what her own family is capable of that would certainly shock her

"You're right Allison. You don't really know your own family, but I'm telling you my brother didn't kill anyone." I glare at Scott for saying this

"I'm sorry Mina I saw Derek kill that janitor right after he said he killed those other people. We have to get out no before he kills us!" he says directed to everyone else. Literally Scott is making me want to kill him and I don't care what it does to the color of my eyes

"Call the copes." Jackson suggests

"NO!" Stiles states

"What do you mean no?" Jackson ask bewildered

"I mean no. You wanna hear it in Spanish? No. Look Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he is armed with?" Stiles says and I literally am this close to killing everyone. Really when they don't have a straight answer for who's killing people they automatically throw my brothers name into the murder pile.  
"Your dad is armed with an entire Sheriff's department. Call him." Jackass demands with his Greek God jaw clenching with frustration. Lydia was two steps ahead and is in the process of calling. But the police hung up on her saying that they got a tip saying that there would be prank calls about teenagers being at Beacon Hills high school needing help

"Why does your brother want to kill us? Why does he want to kill anyone?" Allison yells at me and I was about to hit her if it wasn't for Sties holding me back

"You listen here stupid bitch!" I push Stiles away from me and glare at him "You know what all of you listen. My brother did not kill anyone. Scott and Stiles are idiots and have no idea what they are talking about!" I say to them but they all have doubtful looks

"Sweetie I know this is hard for you to wrap your head around, but you need to face the music. Your brother is a murderer." and that's when I loose it I grab the nearest object which is a glass beaker and throw it against the nearest wall. Everyone steps back from me with scared eyes and they should they have no idea what they are dealing with.  
"Mina.." Stiles tries to calm me down but I shrug off his hand on my shoulder

"Don't you dare touch me!" I say in a hush tone and walk away to keep myself in check

I block everyone out as they try to think of a way out of here and I over hear Stiles saying good job to Scott for throwing my brother under the bus. Is he serious? I thought he was different. Scott leaves the room to go and get the keys off of the dead janitor in hopes of saving us and deep down I hope we all die just so I wont have the possibility of living the rest of my life alone. An omega without any where to go. I wouldn't last long on my own without my brother and I'm not going to beg my way in to another pack or kill an alpha to take over their pack. I don't know what happened but when I started listening to everyone I heard the sound of police sirens and I knew the Sheriff was here and now everyone is going to think my brother killed people.I was escorted out with everyone to the so called safe zone. But I didn't pay attention to anyone as I was asked if it was alright for me to be taken in for questioning on if I knew anything about my brother being a so called murder. I didn't put up a fight but I did notice that Derek's body wasn't where he was thrown. That had to be a sign that he was okay enough to get somewhere safe to heal. I felt some grab my hand before I headed to the police cruiser.  
"Mina? You know that we didn't have any choice but to say that your brother is killing everyone? Please don't be mad at Scott and I." I look into Stiles's caramel eyes and I shake my head

"Let go of me Stiles. You and Scott had other choices but again after everything you still are willing to pull my family under the bus." I turn away and let myself be put in the back of the police cruiser.

 **Stiles POV**

"Well we survived, dude. You know? We outlasted the alpha. It's still good, right? Being alive?" I ask Scott

"When we were in the chemistry room he walked right by us. You don't think that it heard us? You don't think it knew exactly where we were?"  
"Well how come we are still alive?"  
"It wants me in its pack. But think, first I have to et rid of my old pack?"  
"What do you mean do you mean old pack?"  
"Allison, Jackson, Lydia. You." Scott says looking sadly at me and this is when I wish I hadn't pissed Mina off so much because Scott and I seriously need her and Derek's knowledge of werewolves to know what to do next.

 **A/N** **  
** **I hop you all liked this chapter and I am really thankful for all of the nice things that you guys have reviewed. Please tell me what you think again about how the story is going and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Again Please review and until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Feelings Are Finally Said**

Now, Miss Hale we need you to tell us everything that you know. Is all I have heard for the last five hours since Scott and Sties idiotic idea of blaming Derek for all of the murders. The next time I ever see either of them they will be knocked on their asses before they even know it.

"Like I have told the other officers. My brother is innocent and I have no idea where he is."

"Miss Hale we all know everything that you have gone through and we just really need you to think hard about where your brother may be. We aren't arresting him. We just want to question him to hopefully rule him out as a suspect." the officer said with some one of a genuine smile but I'm not buying any of it. I will never tell them where Derek is even if I did know where he is. All I can hope is he is some where safe were his wounds are able to heal and out of danger of the alpha. As for Scott and Stiles I hope someone bitch slaps the shit of them. Yep I want them to feel some amount of pain for their stupidity. The officer knew she wasn't getting anything out of me so she left me alone in the room were I know they are recording my every movement in hopes they can use something to find Derek. I was fine waiting in the room alone but I sensed who was entering and I was happy at the same time sad. Sheriff Stilinski is now sitting across from me with a real genuine smile and I know he is sorry that I'm going through this again.

"I'm sorry Mina for having to bring you back here again. I know after the night you have had this is the last place anyone would want to be." He says placing a brown bag in the middle of the table. I can smell the fantastic scent of a juicy cheeseburger and curly fries. I look up to meet his kind eyes. The same eyes that makes me a giddy when I look at his son. The same eyes who betrayed my trust and framed my brother for multiple murders.

"Sheriff you have nothing to be sorry for, I know you and your team are only doing your job, but you know me better than anyone here. So believe me when I say that my brother had nothing to do with these murders. He is innocent." I plead with him

"I know Mina and I'm going to do my best to prove innocent for you, but if it does turn out that he isn't I am going to everything that I can to help you through anything that you need." I nod and believe him.  
"But until then I thought you might be hungry so here is some unhealthy good for you food." Sheriff Stilinski smiles I dig into the mound of delicious food and he joins in by eating his own cheeseburger and curly fries. We have a fun discussion over different sports teams and things that if my father was around I would be talking to with him. I don't know what it is about Sheriff Stilinski but I find myself opening up to him easier than I would anyone.

 **Stiles's POV**

"Where are we going?" Scott keeps asking as I lead him through the woods

"You'll see." I keep saying

"Cause we really shouldn't be out here. My mom is in a constant state of freak out from what happened at the school."  
"Well your mom isn't the Sheriff, okay. There's no comparison trust me." I reply to my worried werewolf friend

"Can you at least just tell me what we're doing out here?"  
"Yes. When your best friend gets dumped." I say stopping at the spot where no one would bother us and I knew I could get Scott so drunk that he can forget about his break up with Allison and I can forget about how much I hurt Mina.  
"I didn't get dumped. We're taking a break." Scott defends

"All right, well when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that they're taking a break. You get your best friend drunk." I say as I pull out the alcohol from my bag and hand over the first drink to Scott and I gladly takes it but I know he still doesn't feel any better.

Once I know that I'm completely drunk of my ass I begin to shout out crazy stuff as I'm laying down on my back with the bottle in my hand as I pass it back in forth between Scott and I.  
"Dude you know, she's just one.. one girl. You know there are so many.. there are so many other girls in the sea." I slur to my best friend

"Fish in the sea." Scott replies to me  
"Fish? Why are you talking about fish? I'm talking about girls. I love girls. I love em. I love especially ones with dark brown hair, light green eyes, 5'6" I know I have a giant grin plastered on my face, but I don't care

"Like Mina?" Scott states and I turn over my shoulder and I my best friend  
"Yeah, exactly. Hey how did you know I was talking about… about. What was I talking about? Hey you're not happy. Take a drink." I say handing over the bottle to Scott but he declines.  
"You're not drunk?" I ask him

"I'm not anything." he says to me

"Hey maybe it's like.. maybe it's like not needing your inhaler anymore. You know. Maybe you can't get drunk as a wolf. Am I drunk." I smile at my friend as he tells me I'm wasted. Wasted? How could I be wasted I only had about like ten swigs but I'm not wasted

"Yeah! Come on, dude, I know it feels bad. I know it hurts. I know. Well I don't know. But I know this. I know that as much as being broken up hurts, being alone is way worse. Trust me because ever since I betrayed Mina's trust I have been in pain just like you. She is the first girl who ever showed me an ounce of interest in me and I screwed it up all in once night. I need a drink." I reach for the bottle but then someone else grabs the bottle before I do  
"Well look at the two little bitches getting their drink on." some random guy says to Scott and I. I try standing up but that is near impossible in my current state  
"Give it back." Scott demands  
"I think he wants a drink." the guys friend asks me

"I want the bottle." Scott demands again

"Scott maybe we should just go." I slur  
"You brought me here to get me drunk, Stiles. I'm not drunk yet. Give me the bottle. Give me the bottle of Jack." Scott demands one more time

"Scott?" I try to tell him to back off before things get out of hand but Scott flips pt on the guys and they leave us in my druken state

It has been a few days since the incident at the school and we finally are allowed back but I don't want to go because I don't want to face Mina in person. My dad told me that she was in for questioning the whole time and that she had to information on where her brother was. They wouldn't let her go home so she stayed at the station. I couldn't text her because they took her phone. I have been going through my mind how I should beg for forgiveness but I think she rip my head off. I didn't see Mina anywhere at school. She must not be allowed back until they have more of the investigation over with.

Heading into the locker room for coaches routine pep talk about who is playing in this weeks up coming game I figure nothing will be different.

"All right genius, listen up. Due to the recent pink eye epidemic. Thank you Greenberg. The following people have made first line on a probationary basis, emphasis on the word probationary." coach begins to list off all of these names but my ears perk up at on particular name

"Oh for the love of crap. I can't even read my own hand writing. What is that, and s? No..no that's not an s. That's a.. That's a b. It's definitely a b. Uh Rodrigues, Taylor, and uh Bilinski." I jump up with my hands in the air and everyone is just staring at me and coach even tells me to shut up but I don't care. This is everything that I have been waiting for, but the one person who I want to see me play on first line is being questioned by my dad because I framed her brother for murdering people.

Scott and I are walking through the hall way when I see her. She is dressed still ever so perfect in her favorite jeans that just make her legs look amazing and her hair is flowing all around her all I can do is gaze at her perfection. I decide to do the only thing that comes to my love struck mind

"Hey Mina! Hey!" she looks at me and I think maybe we can talk but the next thing I knew she smacked me in the face.  
"OH, what the hell Mina?" I grip my cheek and watch as she punches Scott straight in his nose.  
"Mina! Come on we're sorry about everything!" I shout still holding my face as I try to chase her down the hall. I catch up with her and she whips around and shoves me into an empty room. In any other situation this would be totally be a fantasy of mine. Being alone with her in a class room but the way she is looking at me makes me want to run for my life.  
"Mina, Scott and I are sorry for everything." she is still glaring at me

"Come on please don't cold shoulder me."

"Stiles you need to leave me alone before I rip your head off. The full moon is tonight and I don't have the best control over my anger." She shoves past me and leaves me alone.

I met Scott back outside and I'm more confused than ever. Mina is here but she now hates me and yet I can't get over my feelings for her so much that the only thing that I hear Scott say is that he smells jealousy from Jackson when he was told he was going to be co captain with Scott. Wait he can smell that. What else can my best friend smell.  
"Can you pick up on stuff like, I don't know, desire?" I ask my friend

"What do you mean desire?"  
"Like sexual desire?"  
"Yeah sexual desire, lust, passion, arousal?" I ask frantically

"From Mina?"  
"What um no. I mean just in general. Broad sense can you determine sexual desire?"  
"From Mina to you?"  
"Fine yes from Mina to me. Look I need to know if I have a chance with this girl. Okay? I've been obsessing over Lydia for so long but when Mina came in everything about Lydia was thrown out of the window. I feel like I can just talk of hours with Mina and she'll never get bored with me and I need to know if she feels the same about me!"  
"Why don't you just ask her."

"Well to save myself utterly crushing humiliation. Thank you, Scott. Okay? So please can you just go up and ask her if she likes me? See if her heartbeat rises pheromones come out." I plead and beg my friend

"Fine."  
"We…I love you. I love you. You're my best friend in the whole world."

Now all I have to do is wait and see if Mina and I could really have a chance in being together, because if she likes me just as much I like her then there is no reason for us to not be together than the obvious fact of framing her brother for murder, but other than that everything should work out the way it should work out.

 **Mina's POV**

I was caught off guard with Stiles chasing me down but I have no regrets in smacking and punching Scott and him in the face. But I really didn't want to deal with anyone but then again my luck sucks Because Lydia decides to come and speak with me.  
"Sweetie, I'm sorry for the other night, but you really need to stop ignoring my text. I needed to talk some real stuff with you and you weren't there." She says

"I was a little busy with the whole you know being questioned by the cops about my brother being accused of murder!" I try to walk away from her but she follows because we are going to the same class

"Well I'm sorry about that but don't shut out your friends. Especially me. I am here for you and if you need a place to stay then you are welcomed to stay in our spare bedroom and use my other closet."  
"Thank you Lydia and I'm well yes. I am sorry for throwing the beaker at the wall."  
"Oh sweetie we all have our breaking point. And trust me if you're still upset with Scott McCall and his whats his name friend. You can do better and you deserve better. I will find you a new guy before you know it." I smile at how easily I can get along with Lydia. No matter how rude she can be and everything she does I could never be mad at her. She is a genuine friend and I'm glad to have her in my life.

I had to hang around with Lydia after school since she is letting me stay at her house so I'm forced to watch not only Jackass practice but also Scott and Stiles. I can already tell that the full moon is taking its tole on him as it is some what on me. Everything is going well until Scott takes down Danny way too hard and everyone rushes to make sure Danny is okay. Even Lydia and I rush to the field to see what is going on  
"Is he okay?" Lydia asks  
"It looks like he just has a bloody nose." Jackson replies but then he stares at something on Lydia's face. I follow his eyes and see that her lipstick is smudged and I know she would never have her make up out of place.  
"What?" She barks at her boyfriend

"Your lipstick."  
"Oh, oh I wonder how that happened." She shyly states and I roll my eyes knowing that she knows exactly what she did. I leave her to deal with her boyfriend alone telling her to send me her address and I would met her later. I didn't know exactly where I was going until I was already scaling the side of Stiles's house. I didn't even know when I was in his bedroom. I was just standing there holding a picture of him when he as younger. I was smiling and my heart stopped when the door opened and there he stood in all of his awkward spastic glory. I didn't give him a chance to respond before my lips latched onto his. I griped onto the back of his neck and kissed him whit everything I had. I know this is partly the full moon but I also wanted to do this ever since the first kiss.

Stiles didn't waste any time as he griped my hips in his hands and pulled me tighter to him. I didn't even notice as he lifted me up an placed me on his dresser. I was so focused on keeping my lips connected to him that all I saw was lust and his caramel eyes. I trailed my lips to his neck and began to suck and kiss it ever so lightly. He let out a soft moan and I smiled and reached my hands down to his flannel shirt to take it off but he stopped me. I was taken out of my lust filled haze and just stared at him

"Mina as much as I want to continue this. We can't." He says and this just makes me frustrated

"I thought you wanted me sexually? Stiles don't you want to run your hands all over me and I'll do the same to you?"  
"Well yes of course I want to, but Mina. We need to talk about us before we do something that we might regret." He pleads with me and I jump down from the dresser and stand infant of him  
"What is there to talk about Stiles? I want you and I sure as hell know you want me. So why fight what we both want. Lets not focus on the past and lets just have fun." I say and I know the full moon is talking for me because all I want to do at the moment is rip the shirt off of his pale gorgeous body and I need to control m myself or I could seriously hurt him

"Mina listen when I say this. I want to have fun with you but I also know this isn't you. It's the full moon and I can't take advantage of this and not feel guilty about it." inside I was understanding what he was saying but that didn't show because I started to leave

"I knew this was a mistake and I should never have came here!" Stiles grabs my hand keeping game from leaving

"Please Mina. You have no idea how much I really care about you. You are the most amazing girl that I have ever met and I love that when I found out I made first line that the first person I wanted to share that with is you. You are everything that I want and I know I have hurt you and betrayed you, but I'm sorry for everything. I was an idiot. I will do anything to have you forgive and trust me again! You are everything that keeps me smiling through all of this. You understand me more than anyone. I am finding myself falling harder for you than Wonder Woman fell for Batman!"

"You are referencing Batman and Wonder Woman?" I say  
"Oh my god. Out of everything I just said that's what you heard?"  
"No I heard everything but it doesn't mean I forgive you, but I do like you Stiles. I like you more than Superman likes Lois Lane. I missed being with you and I'm sort of sorry for smacking you in the face in front of everyone."  
"I deserved that but I mean it Mina. I am falling head over heels for you. And if you would have me I will prove to you how much of a Prince charming I can be for you." I smile and walk over to him and hug him  
"Forget Prince Charming just be the best Bruce Wayne and awesome Batman that you can be."

 **A/N**

 **Here's another update. Thank you , Nati1729, and everyone else for reviewing my story. I take everything that you say into consideration and love hearing how much you all are enjoying Mina Hale. Thank you again and please keeping reviewing and favoriting and adding my story to your alerts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Love is in the Air**

After Stiles and I pretty much confessed that we had feeling for each other we searched to find Scott before he killed anyone. Lucky for us my brother was already on it and was calming Scott down and keeping him sane. Some how Derek convinced Scott to help us find the alpha because he promised Scott that he will kill him when we catch him. My brother also has the great plan to distract not only the police on his whereabouts but the Argents as well. Scott was driving too slow for my liking so I shoved him out of the drivers seat and took control of the wheel

"Mina! Don't go so fast! You're going to kill us!" Scott screeches at me

"Scott you obviously don't grasp the concept of car chase. You're suppose to go fast and trust me I wont kill us. I've done this before and nothing has ever happened." I say as I increase the speed even more. Thankfully my brothers car windows are tented so no one can see who is in the car but we can see them. I come to the spot where we are picking up Derek from him trying to track down the alpha

"What part about laying low don't you understand?" Scott screams at my brother

"Damn it, I had him!" Derek says bagging on the dash board

"Who's the alpha?" Stiles ask as I get us onto the road again

"He was right in front of me and the freaking police showed up!" Derek says all frustrated

"Who, he/ they're just doing their job…." Stiles protested

"Yeah thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state!" I glare at Scott and Stiles. Even though I have shared my feelings about how much I like eStiles doesn't mean I have forgiven him for framing my brother for no reason other than they didn't have a scape goat on hand besides him.

"Can we seriously get past that! I made a dumb ass mistake. I get it." Scott states and I roll my eyes at him

"Look the last time Mina and I talked to our sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy makes Harris." I knew this would perk the interest of the guys since they both hate our chemistry teacher

"Our chemistry teacher?"

"Why him?" Scot asks

"We don't know yet." I answer honestly

"What's the second?"

"Some kind of symbol." Derek shows the guys the symbol and Scott's face reads that he has seen and possibly knows what that symbol is.

"Scott do you know what this symbol is?" I question him looking at him from the rear view mirror

"I've seen it on a necklace. Allison's necklace." I groan of course it's on an Argents neck. Nothing can be easy. I switch out with Derek in the drivers eat and he drops us off at where we parked Stiles Jeep. I hugged my brother goodbye and told him to keep in touch with me. Scott wanted to run home so it was just me and Stiles alone.

"So um hey are you staying at my place for the time being until Derek isn't declared a murderer?" Stiles asks me as he drives to his house.

"Um actually Lydia offered to let me sleep in her guest bedroom. I figured that would be a better option than hanging around the Sheriff's house."

"Oh Lydia's. Well you know you can always stay at my house. Like in my uhh…."

"Stiles are you asking me to stay in your bed for the night?" I look questioningly at him and I love how nervous I make him sometimes

"What oh…. um of course not I was just suggesting that if you wanted. …It is an option if it works for you…." He literally can't get any of his words out clearly

"As nice as it sounds sleeping with you tonight. I already told Lydia I would be there to talk about her and Jackson all night. But it doesn't mean I wont do it tomorrow. Will you please drive me to Lydia's." He doesn't protest and he doesn't need directions. Shocker of course he knows where she lives by heart. I give him a kiss on the cheek and head in side. Now that we are all working together things should go smoother in finding the alpha.

I walk into Lydia's gorgeous house and head to the room she said I was able to use, I didn't even make it through the door before I was summoned by the queen herself.

"Yes Lydia?" I asks seeing her inside her giant closet gazing at her outfit choices

"Sweetie why didn't you think you should tell me about you and Stilinski dating?" how did she even know about me and Stiles. Not even Scott knows about us and hell no my brother doesn't know. Not because I don't want him to but he has been a little busy trying to hide from the cops and the hunters.

"Um, well I didn't think it was a big deal and plus it's so new that I didn't think that anyone knew about us."

"Mina, I know everything and anything that happens with my friends. Now I must ask are you or have you had sex with him?" she bluntly asks she is pulling out four different dresses and laying them out on her bed

"Lydia! Why would you automatically go to us having sex out of anything else why is sex the first thing?"

"Mina, it's only reasonable for me to think that the sex must be amazing. Or you wouldn't be wasting your time with him." I roll my eyes at her shallowness

"Or he could have an amazing personality and is fun to hang out with. Plus we haven't had sex or even talked about having sex."

"You haven't talked about having sex? Sweetie don't be a prude like Allison. Have you had sex before? Please don't let spastic place dude be your first."

"Lydia I'm not going to tell you all about my sex life. I have had a long day and I really need to get some sleep."

"Okay fine don't tell me tonight. But I will find out sooner or later. But before you leave I have an outfit for you to wear tomorrow."

"Lydia you don't need to lay dress up doll on me today."

"No it's not dress up dll its. Well my best friend just got a boyfriend. And of course Stilinski is attracted to you, but now that he has you. I think it's time to make him appreciate how lucky he his to have you."

"Meaning what?"

"You get him a little excited in public so that he will ever want to let you go. Well until you decide to move on to better things." She smiles at me and pulls out black dress with lace capped sleeves. Lydia practically ripped my clothes off of me and zipped me into the dress. I will say when I saw myself I was impressed. It was a beautiful dress that reached above the knee. The lace detailing was exquisite.

"See are starting to look more and more like me every time you let me dress you." Lydia said with a beaming smile on her face.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Martin. Just because I'm agreeing to let you dress me to impress Stiles doesn't mean I am a mini you."

"Well not yet but with a little but more tweaking and you might say otherwise."

Lydia had me up at the crack of dawn saying that it will take her forever to get me Lydia approved ready. She started with my hair which she did in loose curls and then she moved to my makeup. Lydia had me pair the dress with some tights and my black leather jacket and ankle boots. I was now Lydia approved. She drove us to school with a proud smile on her face as we stepped through the doors fully knowing that all eyes were on us, and Lydia was loving it.

"Now I want you to just walk right past Stiles but don't say hi. Just let him squirm a little with how hot you look." Lydia smirked at me and I agreed loving the fact that it was a little fun messing with Stiles.

 **Stiles POV**

"How the hell did he find out?" I asked Scott after was just confronted by Jackson about what we know about werewolves.

"I have no idea."

"Did he say it out loud, the word?" I frantically ask

"What word?" I am glaring at how stupid my best friend is being, really what word? Scott have you not been listening to anything we have been saying

"Werewolf, did he say I know you're a werewolf?" I state

"No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly!"

"Okay, maybe it's not as bad as it's not as bad as it seems. I mean, he doesn't have any proof right? And if he wanted to tell someone, who's gonna believe him anyway?"

"How about Allison's father?"

"Okay its bad."

"I need the cure. Right now!" is all Scott could say at the moment

"Does he know about Allison's father?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, where's Derek?" I ask Scott even though I already know the answer from Mina, but I haven't exactly told Scott all about me and Mina kind of maybe being a thing.

""Hiding like we told him to. Why?"

"I have another idea. It's gonna take a little time and fitness, though."

"We have that game tonight. It's quarterfinals. And it's your first game."

"I know. I know. Look do you have a plan for Allison yet?"

"She's in my next class."

"Get the necklace." Is all I said to Scott but he wasn't even looking at me. He was completely ignoring me so I followed his eyes and my jaw dropped. Here is Mina walking and talking with Lydia dressed in all black. The dress was short enough to show off her amazing legs and have the images of her in the shower that first day. My hands begin to set at just the thought of Mina naked. Before I can even go and say hi to her she is already heading into her class.

I tried to focus the rest of the day but all I could think about Mina and how every time that it seems we move forward in our relationship we take like five steps back. After declaring that we have feelings for each other she turns up at school looking like Lydia and she even avoided me the whole day. Is she trying to tell me that I'm not what she wants and that those kisses meant nothing

 **Mina's POV**

I knew by listening to Lydia this would possibly cause problems for me and Stiles. For one Lydia had me ignore him the whole day even taking my phone so I wouldn't be texting him. Now all I can smell is his anxiety about me not liking him and if things between us were real or if I was just playing him. I needed to clear things up with him and quick before it got out of hand. I was going to talk to him at lunch but Lydia grabbed me freaking out that Jackson had broken up with her over text and when she confronted him he said he was getting rid of dead weight. I didn't have time to deal with her and Jackass. I said we would talk latter when we go shopping for the winter formal but I really needed to catch Stiles before he left to change for the big game tonight. I knew he would be by his Jeep. I crept up behind him tried to gently turn him to face me but it turned more aggressive than I wanted and he was pushed to the side of his car with wide eyes at what I was doing.

"Um, hey Stiles." really is this all I can say to him after all I did to him today

"What the hell! Mina you almost gave me a heart attack. Wait is that what you wanted to do. Did you want to kill me?!" Stiles was spazzing out at this point and it was almost comical but not necessary at the moment

"Relax Stiles. I just wanted to talk to you about ….."

"About what? That you ignored me the whole day and after one of the most amazing days of my life. You acted like none of it had happened which made me think was I dreaming like how some times I would do about Lyd…." Stiles stopped when he saw my face and how I wasn't looking pleased with what is about to come out of his mouth.  
"I never had dreams about Lydia or anyone…"

"Shut up Stiles, I don't care about any of your sexual dreams." I place my hands on my hips wondering how do I say what I've been wanting to tell him now that I don't have the full moon to talk for me. Now I'm on my own and I am not the smoothest person when it comes to coming on to guys

"Then what do you care about? Because you certainly don't care about us because you blew off all of my texts and walked the other way the whole day!"

"Stiles! Just stop and let me explain." I gave him a moment to calm down before I spoke again  
"Lydia is the one who dressed me up like this and told me that you would appreciate me looking like this and that it is for you but that I couldn't pay attention to you, so I would grab your attention. But obviously it didn't work because instead of liking me more you were worried about my feelings for you and questioned if I even cared about you at all!"

"How do you know how I was feeling?" Stiles questioned

"I could smell your anxiety the whole day!"

"Well… Um? Do you still feel the same way like you did the other night?" I smiled, and then I placed my hands on the front of his thin t-shirt and grabbed the fabric in both hands and brought him forward. And before he could say anything I smashed my lips to his and he go course took an in take of air before meeting me in the kiss. I was pushing him against his jeep as my hands gripped the back of his neck bringing him closer to me as possible while one of his hands found my waist and the other was cupping my face. It wasn't long before Stiles switched our positions and I was now the one pressed against the Jeep, and I loved how comfortable he is getting with me.

"Is that a good enough answer for you?" I ask breathlessly and Stiles nods his head and I break out into a huge smile

"What was something wrong with the kiss?"

"No nothing is wrong. I just can't believe that you worried one bit about rather or not if my feelings for you were real or not."

"Well I have reasons." I raised my eyebrow at that

"Really did me having a make out session against your car not prove to you enough how much I really am into?"

"Well…. Um…I mean you are amazingly beautiful and so high up in the social status in school versus me who is so socially awkward and I'm only playing on first line tonight by the default of a pink eye spreading through the team!"

"Stiles, I am nothing special compared to you. You have such a big heart for everyone that you are willingly putting your life in danger to save your friends. Don't count yourself out just yet. You are the perfect Batman in my eyes." I knew this would make Stiles so happy that I said this because he pulled me into such a warm hug and he smiled so big at me and I loved that I bring this excitement and happiness out of him just like he does for me.

Since I came to school with Lydia, Stiles offered to take us to his house so we could then head to the game together.

"I hope you know Stilinski that I will be your biggest fan besides your dad tonight at the game." I say as he opens the car door for me to get out.

"Well of course I'm your Batman. You must always cheer on your Batman." I push him tightly as we head inside towards his room.

"Maybe if you score a goal, I might reward you." I say inching closer to Stiles which causes his cheeks to become evidently redder by the moment.

"Re… reward? By… uh how?" Stiles stutters which I love when he stutters because I find it so cute as we finally step into his bedroom

"Well I guess I can give you a little pre….." I didn't even get to finish my sentence when I saw a flash of black leather shoving Stiles against his bedroom door. I was too busy flirting with Stiles to even notice that my brother was in the room lurking and waiting for I guess Stiles to show up. And of course this is also the moment that Sheriff Stilinski decides to show up and say hi to Stiles and I

"Yo, D-Derek. I, um.." Stiles started to say

"What'd you say?" Sheriff asked though the door

"What, I said yo dad." is Stiles response

"Listen I've got something I've got to take care of, but I'm going to be there tonight. I mean your first game." my heart grows four sizes just hearing Sheriff say that he his going to make it to his sons first game no matter what. This is the kind of love that my mother showed us

"My first game, Guh… it's great. Awesome, Uh good." Stiles says nervously to his dad. His dad goes on to say how proud he is of him and that he can't wait to see him. Once the Sheriff leaves Derek starts off with his threats

"If you say a word"

"Oh what, you mean like hey dad. Derek Hale's in my room. Bring your gun. Yeah that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules. Buddy." Stiles says trying to act al macho and touch infant of my brother. But Derek did something that I was expecting but was hoping he would forget about. He reached out and grabbed the front of Stiles's shirt and shoved him against the door and glared at me

"Mina, what did I hear about you giving this little spastic idiot a reward?" aw shit he did hear all of that and now he is going to try and kill Stiles

"Yo Derek, what ever you think you heard, it is so not what you …."

"You know what I think?" Derek questions Stiles, Stiles just looks so terrified

"I think that while I was waiting for your spastic self to come home, I over hear you and my sister talking about suggestive things and that she is going to reward you if you score on the field so then you can score with her."

"That is not wha….." I interrupted Stiles

"That is exactly what I was suggesting to Stiles before we discovered you were waiting in the room for him." I say bluntly which causes Stiles to just freak out still under the death grip of my brother.

"I am not okay with you dating this idiot!" Derek yells at me

"Well sorry Derek, I like this idiot so deal with it!"

"He helped frame me for murder! Twice!"

"He apologized and plus Scott was the main reason behind the second time, it doesn't matter your name will be cleared once we all help each other to find the alpha." Derek still wouldn't let go of Stiles

"Derek will you please let go of Stiles." my brother reluctantly let go of Stiles

"Yeah that's right, keep your hands off of me, bro." Stiles tried sounding all tough but it didn't work because all Derek and I did was give him the Hale glare.

"Or not, yeah not works to." Stiles stuttered and moved away from my brother. A sound of someone receiving a text cut through the tension in the room. Stiles then informed us that Scott wasn't able to get the necklace from Allison.

"So what do we do now. Without the necklace we can't find out who is the alpha." I state now pacing around the room with worry

"Well there is something else we can try." Stiles stated

"Like what Stiles?"

"The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there." Derek had to be a ass and remind Stiles that it was also the night Stiles and Scott left him for dead and then framed him for murder

"So?" Derek and I say in unison

"Well it wasn't Scott." Stiles was still freaked out with the fact that we just answered in unison

"Can you find out who went it?" Derek asks Stiles

"no, not me. But I think I know somebody who can." Stiles has mischievous grin as I see he dials Danny's number and luring him to his house by saying he wanted to work on the chemistry lab that was about to be due. Stiles wasn't subtle when it came to telling Danny exactly what we really wanted him here for. And Derek was just sitting in the corner reading a textbook as Stiles tries to get Danny to trace where the text came from

"I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do."

"And we will, once you trace the text." Stiles says with his huge grin

"And what makes you think I know how?" Danny sasses back

"I um looked up your arrest report, so.."

"I, I was 13. They dropped the charges." Danny kept insisting to do lab work so I knew I needed to jump in or we would be doing this back and forth all day

"Danny trace the text and you can use my lab book to get whatever you don't have. And trust me when we all know I have the highest grade in chemistry than both of you put together." This shut Danny up and he began working but that was before he spotted my brother in the corner brooding.

"Who's he again?" Danny asks eying my brother

"Um, my cousin Miguel." Is the only response that Stiles could have come up with

"Is that blood on his shirt?" dammit of course there would still be blood, Derek hasn't been able to go home and change since being wanted by the whole State

"Yeah, yes. Well he gets these horrible nosebleeds Hey Miguel. I thought I told you…" Derek was now glaring dangers into Stiles but Stiles still continued with his whole Miguel thing

"You could borrow one of my shirts." Derek put the book down and pulled his shirt over his head which grabbed Danny's attention and apparently Stiles. Am I about to loose my boyfriend to my brother?

"So anyway. I mean all know you have the skills to trace that text, so we should probably…"

"Uh, Stiles?" Derek says irritated holding up a shirt from Stiles's drawer

"Yes?" Stiles sasses

"This no fit." Derek pulls at the shirt to show how it's too small for him

"Then try something else on." thats what causes Derek to pull an ugly orange and blue polo over his head, Danny was practically drooling at the sight of my shirtless brother

"Hey that one looks pretty good, huh What do you think Danny? The shirt." Stiles says

"It's, it's not really his color." Derek is still glaring at Stiles and I couldn't blame him, all I can hope for Stiles is that when my brother tries to kill him that he makes it through it i once peace

"You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Danny boy?" Stiles is still grinning and I swat him on the head

"You're a horrible person"

"I know, it keeps me awake at night. Anyway, about that text." Danny said he needed the ISP, the phones number, and the exact time of text. he finally finds where the text was sent from but the thing is that it was from the hospital from one Melissa mcCall. Scott's mom sent the text. This makes no sense

Stiles, Derek and I head over the hospital to question Melissa on why she sent the text, and that is also when Scott asks why Stiles isn't at the game.

"I know, look if you see my dad, can you tell him I'll be there. I'll just be a little bit late, okay? All right thanks." I know it was hard for Stiles to choose between playing his first game

"You're not going to make it." Derek has to rub in the obvious

"I know."

"Why didn't you tell Scott about his mom?" I ask from the back seat

"Not till we find out the truth."

"By the way one more thing" Derek slams Stiles head into his staring wheel and I know exactly what it was for but I knew it could have been worse.

"You know what that is for. Go! Go!" is all my brother said

We headed into the hospital and the sound of the stiletto heels could be heard throughout the quiet halls. Derek and Stiles kept giving me a look for being so noisy

"Mina what the hell are you wearing?" Derek said looking at my outfit up and down, he was mortified at my appearance. With I had almost forgotten that I was wearing.

"What is wrong with it?"

"You are dressed like a stripper!" is all Derek could say to me which caused a couple of nurses to look my way

"I do not and what strippers have you seen dressed like this. And if you need to know I did this for Stiles!" Derek went to lunge at him but I stopped him

"Um Derek I had nothing to do with this. Mina has a friend that dressed her and that is all. I had nothing to do with her attire. Not that I don't mind it but I would never tell her to wear it."

"just go and find Scott's mom and ask her for our uncle." Derek orders.

"I never want to see you dressed like this again." Derek orders

"Well sorry brother but you have no control over what I wear. Plus I'm covered in all the right places."

"Mina please I don't want to worry about you more than I need to."

Stiles calls and says that he can't find Melissa anywhere

"Look, ask for Jennifer, She's been looking after our uncle."

"Yeah well he's not here either." what how could our uncle not be here. He can't walk and that's when it hit Derek and I. Uncle Peter is the alpha. I grab the phone

"Stiles get out. Get out of there now. It's him. He's the alpha!" I scream through the phone

Derek and I race to where Stiles is hoping to get there before Peter does something drastic. I hear Stiles say he is going to die as Peter and his nurse our standing in front of him. I knock Jennifer out with one jab from my elbow

"Mina, that's not nice. She's my nurse." Peter says now looking at Derek and I

"She's a psychoti bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way" Derek barks

:Oh damn." Stiles says and I give him the look stating not right now

"You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family? My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct."

"You want forgiveness?" Derek and I said in unison

"I want understanding. Do you have any idea. what it was like for e during those years? Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that. I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you." Peter is staring directly at Derek and I

"I was going to wait for dramatic flair, but when you look this good. Why wait? Derek, Mina. You have to give me a chance to explain. After all we're family." I am about to punch Peter in the face but Derek beats me to it. I was going to help but Derek orders Stiles and I to get out of here. I knew it was a bad thing to do by just leaving my brother but he can take care of himself and I rushed out with Stiles. We didn't know what we should do next but I knew what ever is about to happen isn't going to end in our favor. I can't believe that my uncle Peter was the one killing everyone. I know revenge is important to werwolves but what he is doing is something that my mother never wanted us to become. A monster. We have always been told that we are predators but we don't have to be monsters.

Stiles and I raced to the school where we knew Scott would be and we needed to inform him about Peter. Stiles ran into the boys locker room sort of pushing me out of the way as he tried to tell Scott what we have been through the whole night. But before we could even explain anything Scott received a call from Argent saying something about Jackson needing help with his car. I knew this was bullshit. Jackson had nothing with his car but the Argents were up stop something. Meaning they are closer to finding out that Scott is the beta. So of course Scott wanting to be the good person said that we needed to go and help Jackass.

We arrive to see Argent inspecting Jackass's car with a too friendly grin on his misleading face.

"Hey Scott your friend here, was having car trouble. We're just taking a look."

"There's a shop right down the street. I;m sure they have a tow truck."

"Yeah. You want a ride? Hey come on Jackson. You're way too pretty to be out here all by yourself." Stiles says with a grin and I can't help but laugh at his attempt to persuade Jackson. Argent just then miraculously fixes jackass car. Argent leaves us and I stomp over to jackass and whack him over the head which causes him to glare at me and let the moon light shine brightly over his impressive jaw line

"What the hell!? What was that f.."

"You know exactly what that is for, jackass."

"Are you three following me?"

"Yes, you stupid freaking idiot. You almost gave away everything right there!" Stiles screeches

"What are you talking about?"

"He thinks you're the second beta."

"What?" Jackson asks dumbfounded

"He thinks you're me!" Scott slams his hand down on Stiles's jeep and that is the first time that I have seen Stiles mad

"Dude my jeep!"

"I can hear you heart beating from a mile away literally! Now he thinks that theres something wrong and now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too!" Scott goes to hit the Jeep again

"This is your problem not mine. Okay? I didn't say anything which means you're the one that's gonna get me killed. Okay this is your fault." Jackson screams at Scott

"When they came after you, I wont be able to protect you. I can't protect anyone!" Scott said defeated. Jackson decides to just mock Scott for what he is going through saying it couldn't be that bad and bullshit. It's just axon sounding like an asshole Scott thinks he has to save everyone but with everything that I have been through not everyone is worth saving. And Jackass is defiantly not one of them. I say if he is stupid enough to trust some hunters then let him die.

Derek texted me to meet him at the school. I knew this was his way of bringing me to meet with Peter and try to hear him out. I wasn't looking forward to it but I knew it was coming sooner or later.

"Aw finally my favorite niece has finally arrived." Peter has his arms opened wide with that stupid smirk and I just want to wipe that grin off of his face but i know violence would never solve anything.

"And here you are my favorite psychotic madd murdering v-neck wearing uncle. It's great to see you too dick!" I smile at Peter who is now glaring at me while Derek is trying to suppress his laugh

"Mina, there is no time to point fingers at each other. We have bigger issues to deal with like what we need to do in order to get Scott to understand that we want to help him."

"By what? Making him your little bitch who does anything that you want by snapping your fingers saying attack the Argents! Because if that is what you want. You are wasting your time. Scott is never going to harm anyone. He is to good of a person to become a monster like you."

"That may be but sooner or later Scott McCall is going to realize who is on his side in order to help him with being a newly bitten werwolf, and who's not. And if that means getting rid of some of his friends, then so be it." I stared down my uncle not surprised by his response mostly because of the fact that we just discovered that he has been killing people in his sick way of revenge.

"You think killing Scott's friends is going to make him be on your side?" I looked at my uncle and then to my brother who has yet to say anything about how idiotic this sounds.  
"Really Derek? Are you seriously going along with this and thinking that this is okay? We shouldn't be killing anyone!" Derek just stood his ground and gave me his ice cold stare

"Mina either you stand with us, your family" he motions between him and Peter "Or you're against us."

"You're making me choose between family and what is right?"

"Choose family Mina, There will be less blood when you do." Peter smirks at me and I look at my bother and I know that he has something up his sleeve because he would never agree to this otherwise. I agree to go with what Peter wants but he will never choose who I side with because I will always do what is right.

 **Stiles POV**

Mina hasn't called me texted me since we had to save Jackson's ass. I can only hope that the hunters or even worse her uncle hasn't done something to her and that she could possibly be in danger. I know now that our feelings for each other is something real and I will forever be her batman whenever she needs e to be. To distract myself from worrying about Mina I decide to check on my dad and see what he is up to.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask as I peer over his shoulder

"Work."he doesn't even look up from the paper work in front of him

"Anything I can help with?" I try to sound helpful

"You know, if you pour me an ounce of whiskey, that would be awfully nice." I nod and fetch what my dad asked for. When I placed his drink down I saw the name Hale written over a dozen paper works. He is still trying to pin Derek for the murders that Scott and I framed him for.

"Any leads?"

"You know I can't discuss that with you. Not too much." he tells me as I stop pouring his whiskey and he downs it and he begins to ramble on about how Derek would be easy to catch if they could get a decent picture of him.

"How can you not have a picture of him?" I question my dad

"It's the weirdest thing. It's like every time we tried to get a mug shot, it's like two laser beams were pointing at the camera." I laughed at this because it's the same thing that happens to all werwolves. Come to think of it I have never seen a picture of Mina because of this. She wouldn't be able to be seen through her eyes light. I kept pouring my dad some more to drink hoping that he would spill something that I could tell Scott about

"Oh, my God. Ohh! That ounce hit me like a brick. And I have said way too much, and if you repeat any of this…"

"Dad it's me. I'm not going to say anything. Come on." my dad finally spills the fact that everyone that was killed was connected to the Hale' ad every person had at least a hand in covering up who set fire to the Hale's house. So everyone who was killed wasn't as innocent as Scott and I first thought. Does Mina know about this or is she just finding out like I am.

"Stiles, there's just so many questions."

"Like what?" I ask urgently

"Like if Derek wanted to kill everyone involved with the fire. Then why start with his sister? I mean, she had nothing to do with it. Why make it look like some kind of animal did it? When that cougar ended up in the parking lot. I checked with animal control. You know the instances of wild animal reports were up 70% over the past few months? It's like they're just going crazy, running out of the woods. I don't know." my dad made some valid points and it was killing me knowing that I know the answers to his questions but I can't let him know anything about werewolves, it's all for his own safety.

"Or something is scaring them." I state

"You know I miss talking to you. It's like we never have time to talk about things like how I should really buy you some condoms." I literally almost dropped the bottle of whisky with what my dad is saying right now. Condoms, really he wants to talk about my non existent sex life

"Wow! Wow! Dad there is no reason to jump from missing talking to me to buying me condoms!" my arms are in the air

"Son, listen I was your age once. And lets just say if I was dating someone like Mina Hale I would defiantly need some protection."

"Eww dad, and please Mina and I aren't having sex!"

"But son she is like, well no she is the first girlfriend that you have ever had and you need to know that it's not like what you see on your computer screen. Thins could happen and I want you to be prepared. I can give Scott and you a talk about safe sex." my dad has completely lost it now and I am thankful for my phone ringing.

"Dad I have to take this call and I am going to beg you to never repeat this conversation, ever again."

 **Mina's POV**

Derek and I made it back to our house after we made sure that the police have left with no hope of finding him. I was furious that my brother didn't let me in on his plan on how to deal with Peter

"Do you know how worried I was about you? Do you, because if you did you should have contacted me in some sort of way, I thought Peter was torturing you or worse killing you!" Derek put his hands up in defense

"Mina I didn't contact you sooner because I needed time to gain his trust. He needs to know that I am on his side."

"So? For what? You're lying to him so that you can end him and put an end to all of the death in this town! Derek do you know how dumb that sounds. Peter is smarter than he looks. He is calculating and knows how to get what he wants!"

"And that's why I need you. Peter thinks he had us both in the palm of his hand, but that's his weakness he underestimates people. When we see the chance to end Peter's power we take it." I knew what he meant by take it. If it comes to it, which it most likely would. Derek or I would have to kill our own uncle. Just another death to add to our list of family members

"You would kill Peter with you're own hands?" Derek's eyes softened at the thought of taking someone's life but they instantly hardened

"If it means keeping others safe, then I will do what I have to do." I nodded in agreement

Derek brings Jackson back to the house because Peter thinks he could be a good addition to our pack. How wrong is he, why would we give super natural powers to a douche who already thinks he's God. Jackson begins to ramble on about how he has dreamt about our house which cause Derek and I to worry. No one has been in our house since the fire besides us, how would Jackson be able to even dream about it, let alone recognize anything if he's never been inside. Derek is about to give Jackson everything that he wanted the bite, but Scott jumps in trying to act as a hero to him, but my brother didn't back down. He slashed Scott and left him to fall to the ground. I drive Scott to the only place I know can hopefully help him. Dr. Deaton has always been someone who I have felt comfortable around even with the short amount of times that I have encountered him. I don't know what it is about him, but I know that he is the only one who can help Scott.

Some how when I get back to the house I know that something is wrong. First of all it's too quite and the only scent of my brother that I pick up is of him in pain. The only thing that I can think of is that the hunters have gotten to him and it is only a matter of time before they come for me. I have no one else to turn to but I call Lydia begging to stay the night, she doesn't even question it anymore. I try texting Stiles about Derek being in trouble but he wouldn't respond to my text.

I could hardly think as Lydia drove us to school the next morning. All sh could talk about was how now since she is boyfriendless she is now going to put all of her energy in making me look fabulous for the formal. I could care less about a dance knowing that my brother is being got even better through out the day because Lydia forced Allison and I on a shopping spree which she is paying for.

"You know for two people who are having their whole formal attire paid for, you two don't seem so cheery about it." Lydia stated as we road the elevator up into Macy's

"Lydia there are more important things then shopping for a formal." I remarked and Lydia just shrugged her shoulders

"True but at this moment Mina, it's time to focus on the formal. Never frown ladies, someone could be falling in love with you smiles. So that means smile Allison. I 'm buying your dress too." Lydia led the way to the dresses and all I could do was roll my eyes at her but smiled because she does have a heart of gold

I was browsing through some dresses when Lydia dramatically grabbed my wist

"Lydia what on earth are you doing?"

"Sweetie do I need to worry about your safety?" that was the most absurd thing I have ever heard come out of her mouth and she has said some crazy things

"Why would you have to worry about my safety?" Lydia points to the perfume area and that's when I see the florescent lights shinning down on the pale skin and red pants cladded Stiles. Who at the moment sprays some perfume in his mouth which causes him to gag. I can only laugh and still question what is wrong with that boy

"Mina I am all for you dating him, but come on look at him. He is making a fool of himself and doesn't even know it!"

"Well he is my fool and you don't have to worry about him." I smile as I walk over to Stiles. I catch him off guard because the perfume bottle that was in his hands fell but I caught it before it smashed to the ground.

"Smooth Stilinski, smooth." he jumps around trying to act cool but it's too late for that

"Mina, oh what are you doing here?" he asks out of breath

"Dress shopping with Lydia, but I think you already knew that." I smirk at him

"What no, how could I know about that, I mean it's not like I followed you guys from the school and …"

"Stiles you can either continue blabbering about nothing or come assist in helping me find a dress." he didn't need to be asked twice before logged behind me to where Lydia and Allison were. Lydia didn't look completely pleased with him being here but warmed up to him helping us shop so she immediately went to handing all of her dress selections over to him

Lydia forced me to model the dresses for Stiles knowing that it would make him nervous and annoy me when she placed me in the skimpiest dresses in the store. She didn't care if it aggravated us but she knew this was making us closer. Finally Lydia handed me a dress that was so gorgeous that I didn't want Stiles to see me in it.

"Um, Stiles?"

"Yeah" he replied close to the dressing room door

"I found my dress but I don't want you to see it just yet." I heard the sound of dresses being dropped to the floor and Stiles pacing around

"Why don't you want me to see it?"

"Because I really like it and I want to surprise you." I heard his heart race

"So it's something I'm going to like then?"

"No you're going to hate it!"

"Stiles I'm joking" I stepped out of the dressing room making sure to hide the dress from Stiles's view. I could see the redness on his cheeks on how much I affect him when I tease him.

For once in my life I wanted to feel like a normal person, who worries about passing their classes rather than what is the next move of the psychotic mass murdering uncle. It was the night of the formal and I was beyond nervous. I have never been this nervous in my life and here I am freaking out over a little school dance. I know for a fact the reason why I feel so nervous is due to that in these situations normally a girls mother would be here to help her get ready. I have never missed my mom more than this moment. I am constantly reminded how much I want her to be here with me, but I am almost reminded that there is no way of bringing her back. I was supposed to go and get ready at Lydia's but for once I wanted to be in a mothers presence. And that's why I am driving to Scott McCall's house hoping that his mother is home and would be willing to help me.

I nervously knock on the door and wait for what feels like forever but then the moment comes and I am met with the beautiful dark curls of Melissa McCall.

"Hello Mina, um are you here to see Scott, because he's…" she said with a worried expression

"I'm sorry Mrs. McCall for coming without notice. I'm not here to see Scott." she had confusion written all over her face, probably due to the fact that we haven't had much interaction since Stiles and I snuck through the window. She must be wondering why a girl she barely knows is standing at her door.

"Is there something I can do to help you, or do you want to talk about something?" she asked genuinely

"Um," I couldn't stop fiddling with the hem of my shirt but I needed to do this

"I was wondering Mrs. McCall if you would help me get ready for the formal tonight?" Melissa had a huge smile on her face when I asked her, it's a smile that my own mother would have given me

"Sweetie of course I will help you. Come on in. We don't have much time to get you ready if you want to get to that dance with Stiles." Melissa led me into the house but I was shocked about her knowing about me going to the dance with Stiles.

"Thank you Melissa, this means so much to me that you are willing to do this for me. I just had no one else to go to for this kind of stuff." Melissa could pick up the sadness in my voice knowing what I was implying about not having my mother around any more.

"Mina it is my pleasure to help you get ready. In fact I've always wanted a daughter to do this kind of stuff with. With Scott there is no going into his room without wishing I had never gone in there, and with boys it's harder for a mom to help them dress them for a dance than it is for girls." I wrapped my arms around Melissa as she led me into bedroom. I took out my dress for her to see how to do my hair and makeup.

"Oh my God! Mina this dress is exquisite!" Melissa gushed over the dress Lydia picked out for me

"I have Lydia Martin to thank for it. She has an eye for fashion."

Melissa styled my hair into a beautiful low bun and placed a clip in it to add some sparkle. For my make up we went with a smokey eye and red lip, a full on classic vibe. Lastly was just slipping the dress on. Melissa left me to put my shoes on as she knew Scott was home and he called for her help in something to do with a hole in his pants. Once I fastened the strap on my shoes, I finally got a look at myself. I couldn't believe I was the same person. For one I have never worn this fancy of a dress in my life. I knew for a fact that my mother would have cried at the sight of me. I kept the tears from streaming down my face, but the same could not be said for Melissa. She was balling her eyes out when she came back to see how I was doing. Shows whipping her tears away when Scott came running in to see what his mom was crying about.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Scott says and then his eyes meet mine and his crooked jaw drops in awe

"Wow, Mina you look great."

"Thnaks Scott. How are you're pants?" his face fell and his cheeks redden knowing that I heard him having to have his pants patched up and tying to get Allison back while sneaking into a dance he isn't allowed to attend.

"Yeah, lets never speak of it to anyone. Like ever." Scott says as seriously as he can

"So when is Stiles picking you up Mina?" Melissa asks

"Um well he's not."

"Why is your date not picking you up?" Melissa is so confused with everything

"Well Scott isn't technically allowed at this dance so I am his ride to the dance so he can sneak in and try to win back the love of his life. Oh and Stiles is taking Lydia so that she wont go to the dance with a dumb jock." Melissa just shook her head and threw her hands up in defeat of ever wondering what teenagers think.

 **Stiles's POV**

Here I am basically babysitting Lydia just in case Peter or the hunters want to do something drastic while I am waiting for Mina to arrive with Scott. I am pacing around trying to pass the time and all Lydia can do sulk in the corner about Jackson still dumping her this past week.

"Do you want to dance?" I ask Lydia and she just gives me the same pass over look that has given me all my life, and I wonder what I ever really saw in her to pin over for some many years.

"Pass." i was fed up with her attitude toward me and I wasn't taking no for an answer

"You know what? Let me try that again. Lydia get off your cute little ass and dance with me now." I demand which causes Lydia to raise her eyebrows at me

"Interesting tactic. Is that how you got Mina to agree to go out with you? I'm going to stick with no."

"Lydia, get up. Okay? You're gonna dance with me. I don't care that you made out with my best friend for some weird power thing. I don't Lydia. I've had this crush on you since the third grade, and up until I met Mina I never thought I would meet someone who insanely smart, beautiful and crazy stubborn!" I throw my arms up in frustration and eventually Lydia follows me out to the dance floor. She dances all amazing like and here I am spazzing out.

"You have some interesting moves Stilinski!" I jump at the sound of someone whispering in my ear. I turn and my jaw drops here is Mina dressed in the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It has a deep low v neck which was making it hard to stare at her chest but I tried only looking at her face. I was getting nervous and giddy with excitement just looking at her.

"Mina you look beautiful." is all I could say because my mouth was still open in shock and nothing else could come out without sounds stupid

"Thank you Stiles and you look handsome." she smiled at me and then she grabbed for my arm and pulled us back to the center of the dance floor.

"Why don't you show me more of your amazing dance moves?" She says as she winks at me'

"Um…. Yeah lets dance." we both just went crazy, while I looked like a complete fool Mina seemed to look like an angle from heaven. Then came the part that made my heart drop, the slow song. I have danced with a girl maybe once in my life but now there is a girl who I really like and she likes me and I don't want to mess it up.

 **Mina's POV**

Stiles held out his hand for me to take and I gladly took it. He then led one hand on his shoulder and the other he kept in his. He pulled me closer and there was now nothing but a centimeter keeping us apart. I could hear his heart racing or it could even be mine because this is how I feel when I am around him. Stiles make me feel like everything is going to be okay when I am in his arms. He is the first person who I have let myself be me for the first time in what seems like forever.

I rest my chin on his shoulder as that last centimeter between us was no longer there.

"I mean it when I said you looked beautiful." he whispers in my ear

"I believe you, and I'm sorry for not being in contact with you for the past couple of days." both of my arms find there way around his neck and his hands our on my lower back holding me close.

"I understand you have to tend to your psychotic uncle and brooding brother, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."I lift my head from his shoulder and look into his caramel eyes

"Stiles I don't think I have ever told you tis, but I'm glad that I run into that day in the woods." I didn't give him a chance to reply because I forced my lips to his and he stood there shocked but then got the hang of it. His hands left my waist and cupped my face and angled it so he could slip his tongue in my mouth. I was fighting back the urge to moan in the middle of the dance floor. Stiles broke the kiss and was just grinning at me.

"So am I that good of a kisser that you almost moaned in front of everyone?" I smacked his arm and smiled

"Shut up Stiles and just kiss me like that again." he didn't need to be told twice because we went back to our heated kiss. His hands roamed my lower back while I tugged at the ends of his hair and grind my body into his. I dint care if others saw. To me it was only Stiles and I in the room. But my ears perked up when I heard Lyda's voice calling out for Jackson. Her voice sounded worried and Stiles noticed something was wrong.

"Mina do you hear something?"

"Stiles Lydia is in trouble we need to find her." we race off towards the direction of Lydia. It was coming from the field and I was now freaked that her life is in danger and we wont be able to save her. Everything about her going to the field screams disaster. Both Stiles and my hearts stopped as we saw Peter walking towards Lydia on the field. We yelled for her to run but it was too late. He bit into her and there was blood everywhere. We rushed to Lydia's side but Peter stopped us from getting any closer.

"Don't kill her please." Stiles begged my uncle but Peter could only smirk at him

"Of course not. Just tell me how to find Derek." so Peter doesn't know where my brother is either. I have been used to not knowing where he is due to him being in hiding. How does Peter expect Stiles to know.

"We don't know where Derek is." I tell him trying to turn my friend over to inspect her wounds but Peter growls and keeps me from touching her.

"Oh, I don't know if that is true Mina. Because see I have learned a few things since being in that coma for so long. One thing is that your boy toy over here Stiles is the clever one. And Mina I know you can smell the deception on him so if I were you I would try to ease your boy toy into telling me what I want to know."

"For the love of God! Peter I don't know, and Stiles doesn't know where Derek is!" I stand up getting in my uncles face knowing well that he could kill me.

"That's not a good enough answer." Peter rushed to Stiles side and had his arm in his mouth ready to give him the bite. I tried to come to his aid but Peter said he would bite down before I could even get him out of his mouth. The bite isn't always a gift to those who receive it. It could give you great power or it could end your life, and I wasn't willing to take that chance with Stiles.

"Okay, okay,okay,okay… look, I think he knew…" Stiles stuttered

"Knew what?" Peter eased up on his grip but he still had an angle were he could bite him if things went south.

"Derek.. I think he knew he was going to be caught." Stiles said as he looked into my eyes and mouthed sorry to me.

"By the Argents?"

"No by the Easter Bunny! Yes the Argents who else would take Derek Peter!" I scream at my uncle. This is not the time or place to act dumb

"Aww Mina the ever so lovely niece of mine, but I believe I was talking to Stiles here."

"When they were shot, he and Scott- I think he took Scott's phone." Stiles said to rigid breathing

"Why?"

"Everyone's phone has GPS on it now. So if he still has it and he took Scott's phone." i say to my uncle trying to make him understand that we're not trying to screw him over. This makes my uncle once Stiles to his feet and walk to his car.

"Wait what about Lydia? We can't just leave her here, she'll die." I plead with my uncle

"Who's more important Mina, some girl you only became friends with a few months ago. Or your own flesh and blood. I think you know what you need to choose." I glance at Lydia's bloody body and I made the hardest choice in leaving her to die.

"No! I'm not just letting you leave her here!" Stiles screams at Peter

"You two don't have a choice. You're coming with me." Peter try to drag Stiles with him but Stiles is still holding back

"Just kill me. Look I don't care anymore." what he doesn't care if he dies that it would kill me to not have here with me. Wait he is willing to die for Lydia! Shit. He's still in love with Lydia. So much that he would die for her. No matter how badly she treats him, he will still love her and that is something that I can never get from him. Because deep down I know there is a part of him that thinks what I am is a monster. I step away from Stiles and stand with my uncle. The look in Stiles's eyes tells me everything. He is wondering why I would be standing with my psychotic mass murdering uncle. But the truth is. You may not always like what your family does, but in the end they are your family. And if nothing else in the world, family is always there for you no matter what. I'm sorry that I have to leave Lydia dying but Derek could be dying as we speak and I will always choose my family over anyone.

"Mina come on! Are you seriously taking Peter's side?" he looks betrayed that I'm not standing with him

"Derek could be dying right now Stiles. we need to find my brother. I can't and will not loose anyone else in my family."

"Mina, Lydia is your friend. Doesn't that mea anything to you?" I couldn't look at his hurt eyes anymore, it was breaking my heart.

"Family means more to me than anything Stiles. Please help me find my brother, I can't loose him after everything I have been through."

"As much as I hate to break up this sob fest we have to get stuff done, so Stiles call your friend. Um whats that idiots name. Jackson. Where she is. That's all you get."

Stiles calls Jackson and I move to towards the car and cursing the fact that I am wearing heels and a dress. All I could think about is Stiles was willing to die and it wasn't for me. He still loves Lydia. Am I just a distraction until the day she wakes up and realizes how amazing he is. Or see what I see in him. It was making my blood boil at the fact that Stiles could be using me until something better comes along, something that he wants more. I am no one's second choice and here I am letting myself become someone's second choice.

"Don't feel bad. if she lives, she'll become a werewolf. She'll be incredibly powerful." Peter says to Stiles

"Yeah and once a month she'll go out of her freaking mind and try to tear me apart." why would he think Lydia would go near him on the full moon. Does he not realize I'm still here.

"Yeah and that would actually be twice a month." I say venomously to him

"Yeah I would listen to Mina Stiles. Because she can be quite mean if she wants to be." I hit my uncle on the side of his head as he leads us to some car. Stiles and I kept our distance from each other

"Whose car is this?" he asks

"It belonged to my nurse." what's with the past tense, oh my God Peter killed his nurse. I sniffed the air. Yep he definitely killed his nurse and she is inside the trunk.

"What happened to your… Oh, My God!" Stiles went to shield his eyes at the sight of the dead body of Peter's nurse.

"I got better." Peter goes to get his computer out of the trunk and turns it on

"Good luck getting signal down here. Oh, my you are a Mac guy. Does that for all werewolves, or just a personal preference?" really Stiles this is not the time to do this

"Turn it on. Get connected." Peter ordered

"You know you're really killing the whole werewolf mystique thing here. Look you still need Scott's username and password, and I'm sorry, but I don't know them." Stiles says shaking his head. Peter insist that he knows both of them and forces Stiles to try again

"Even if Mina and I couldn't hear your heartbeat we would still be able to tell that you are lying."

"Dude I swear to God that …"

"Stiles just type in the damn password. You know Scott better than anyone."

"what happens after you find Derek?" Stiles asks Peter and I

"Don't think Stiles. Type." Peter responds making sure to show Stiles his claws to motivate him to keep going.

"You're going to kill people, aren't you?"

"Only the responsible ones."

"Ad you're just going to let him kill more? I thought you were done with people loosing their lives at the hand of him?" Stiles stated looking at me

"Stiles this isn't the time to go into my moral ethics. You need to log on and find my brother." I say coldly to him which causes him to give me another hurt expression which was breaking my heart even more.

"Look if I do this, you have to promise to leave Scott out of it."

"Do you know why wolves hunt in a packs? It's because their favorite prey are too large to be brought down by one wolf alone. I need Derek and Scott. I need both of them." Peter tells Stiles

"He's not going to help you."

"Oh, he will. Because it'll save Allison. And you will, because it will save Scott. Your best friend whom you know so well, you even have his username and password. His username is Allison and his password is Allison?" Peter says looking at Stiles then at me like who is Scott, and why is he so dumb.

"Still want him in your pack?" Stiles remarks and then he begins to freak out at something that is on the screen.

"Wait, what the… That's where they're keeping him? At his own house?" Stiles questions Peter and I. We both come over and double check the screen and sure enough Stiles is right. Derek is being held underneath our home.

"Not in it, under it. We know exactly where that is. And we're not the only ones." Peter has murderous look on his face and I know things are about to get bloody.

Peter demands Stiles to give him the keys to the Jeep and you would have thought he was asking for Stiles to give him his heart on a silver platter. He hesitantly hands over the keys but I can hear his heart and it's racing a mile a minute.

"Careful. She grinds in second. So you're not going to kill me?"

"Don't you understand yet? I'm not the bad guy here." Peter try to get that though his mind

"You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs, and you're not the bad guy here?" I smack him on his arm.

"You know Mina I like your boyfriend. And since Stiles you have helped me, I'm going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?" my heart stopped. No Peter can't give Stiles the bite, there is a fifty fifty chance that he wont survive it and no matter how upset I am with him still being in love with Lydia, I know I couldn't live without him making sarcastic comments about everything or his spastic movements. Life without Stiles is a life that I don't want to live.

"What?" is all Stiles could say, he was just as in shock at Peter's offer as I

"Do you want the bite? If it doesn't kill you, and it could- you'll become like us." Peter gestured between him and I

"Like the two of you?"

"Yes, a werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture? That first night in the woods, I took Scott because I needed a new pack. It could have easily been you. You'd be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger, and quicker, more popular. Watching him get the girl." Peter looks between Stiles and I when he says this which doesn't help anything. "You'd be equals. Maybe more. Yes or no?" Peter seriously offers Stiles the chance to change his life forever.

"I don't want to be like the two of you."

"Do you know what I heard just then? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words "I don't want" You may believe that you're telling me the truth, but you are lying to yourself. You don't know what you just gave up Stiles. You could of had a happy life with Mina, but now we will never know. Goodbye Stiles." Peter knocks Stiles unconscious and I am then forced to just leave him there and follow my uncle to save my brother. Peter and I ran towards the house to hear the sounds of shots being fired, followed up with cries from what came be known as Scott and Derek. Peter went our separate ways as I charged forward and I only saw red as I saw the blond hair of none other than Kate Argent. I slid on the ground and kicked Kate's legs which knocks her on her ass. She is furious as she stands up trying find out who did it. When she see's me all she can do is smirk.

"Well Mina, I was wondering when you join the party." Kate has that smirk on her face as now has the last of the Hale's in her hands. What confused me was the fact that Allison has an arrow pointed at not only Derek but Scott.

"Really Allison? You're going to keep pointing that arrow at Scott? What the hell is wrong with you. Are you that easily persuaded by your aunt to believe everything that she says to you." I am standing in front of my brother and Scott and glaring at Allison

"She hasn't lied to me the way you two have. Why shouldn't I trust anything she says." Scott tried reasoning with her but it didn't matter Allison was too fare gone in the Argent's brainwashing that there is no way of getting through to her.

"Thank God. Now shoot him before I have to shoot myself." Kate says bluntly to Allison. Allison is shocked that her aunt wants to kill her once so called friends. But Kate is a heartless bitch who only ant to end the Hale's. Suddenly I hear Chris Argent's voice booming at his sister telling her to put the gun down.

"No one asked you to order innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at a 16-year-old boy with no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code, Nous chansons ceux qui nous chassent." it all hits me hard that Kate is the reason for all of my family being killed. She was the one who planed the whole murder and now here she is trying to finish where she left off.

"Put the gun down before I put you down." the sound of a low growl could be heard around us and I knew it was uncle Peter enacting his revenge on Kate Argent. It was too late when Kate's gun was knocked out of her head and Chris and Allison were knocked to the ground. The next thing I knew Kate was no where to be seen as Peter rushed her inside the house and I know she isn't coming out of there alive.

I hear Allison's cries as Peter tears out Kate's throat and he comes out to finish off Chris and Allison. He feels that all of the Argents need to be eliminated. He makes his way towards Allison and Scott goes to defend her and thats when everything goes insane. Derek tries to join in taking down our uncle but Peter was too powerful for all of us. Stiles comes to my side with none other than Jackson and in their hands our too molotov cocktail's and they throw one in Peter's direction which sets part of his body on fire, but it wasn't enough. The next one was thrown and it finally took Peter down thanks to Allison shooting an arrow at it causes the chemicals to spread over the rest of Peter's body.

I don't know what you're supposed to feel when you see a loved one who has done so wrong being brought down. I feel relieved that he wont harm anyone else but again I lost my uncle. What I expected but no one else was for Derek to stroll over to Peter's burning body and bring his claws back and slash his throat.

"I'm the Alpha now." my brother's eyes glowed red and nothing is going to be the same. With Derek being the Alpha means now we have to build our own pack and soon.

I begin to walk towards the house when someone grabs my hand. I turn and meet Stiles sad eyes and I try to hold it together because I don't want to seem weak in front of him, but it's so hard with the night we've gone through.

"Mina, what happened back there with Peter? You acted so cold to me and I don't know why?"

"You don't know why?" really Stiles this is just making me furious

"Yes Mina! What the hell happened back there for you to turn your back on me?" his hands are thrown in the air in frustration

"Are you still in love with Lydia?" I cut straight to the chase and it shocked Stiles

"Yes." and that's I needed to hear and I began to walk away but Stiles jumped in front of me and had his hands up

"Yes, I'm still in love with Lydia but the thing is I'm in love with you more!" I stopped breathing at hearing him say the words in love.

"You're in love with me?' I ask bewildered

"Yes, Mina oh my God! I'm so in love with you that it makes me go crazy at the thought at how in love with you I am!"

"But you would leave me alone in the world if it meant you could die with Lydia?!"

"Mina! I may still be trying to get over my obsession with Lydia, but I love you more than anything. Because from experiencing being in love with two people, I discovered that if I really loved Lydia that much. I would never have fallen in love with you." that's all I needed hear before I pulled Stiles to me and crashed our lips together.

We were going at it like we were dying for each others touch. Stiles hands roamed all over my still formal dress clad body as I griped his neck. Stiles takes in a sharp intake of breath as he thrust his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues explored each others mouth as the kissing became sloppy and frantic. He moved his mouth to my neck and trailed light kisses from the the base to the top and sucked lightly at the most sensitive area. I held back a moan remembering that we are making out outside in the woods. Stiles phone began to ring. We tried to ignore it but after the fifth time it went off. Stiles pulled his lips away from my neck and answered his phone while still keeping me close in his arms. I tried to control my breathing.

"Scott says that Lydia is having an allergic reaction to the bite. Does this happen to someone who is rejecting it?" he asks with his eyes hazed over with lust

"I've never heard of someone having an allergic reaction to the bite. If someone doesn't take to the bite they just slowly die but it's not in an allergic reaction."

What is happening with Lydia, I've never heard of someone reacting to the bite in that way. Stiles leaves me to deal with my brother as he goes to meet up with Scott. Even though we just got through with a heavy make out session, still don't know what to think about Stiles and I. Are we in a relationship like Peter had mentioned earlier. What ever is going on I am willing to try it out and see were it goes. I can feel that whatever is going on now in Beacon Hills, it only means that trouble is coming. Things never stay clam in this town.

 **A/N**

 **Well there is season one and I am trying to work on season two. Please review what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm back and thank you to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and added this story as one of their favorite. I enjoy writing about Mina Hale and I can't wait until I get to season four. Until then here is ch 7. Please review and now enjoy._

 **Ch 7 Facing Reality**

"Mmmmm Stiles, God, please don't stop!" I kept assaulting Mina's neck with heated kisses and even leaving a trail of love bite here and there. Her hands had found there way to my back and she is holding on for dear life. I can't believe that after all of this time, I am finally with the girl of my dreams. We have literally been fooling around on my bed all afternoon, and I never knew what it would feel like to hear a girl moan your name. Let me tell you, it is awesome. Mina is even making me moan her name as she rubs her hands up and down my back even going underneath my shirt and trailing her hands down to the edge of my pants. God knows how long I have been wanting to have some sort of sex life, and here I am being felt up by the most beautiful girl of my dreams. Mina's green eyes are hazed over with lust as we briefly meet before we go at it like animals. Some how with all of the pulling and mostly ripping of clothes on her part, we are now both half naked. My shirt is off along with her's and we are both heavy breathing.

"Stiles are you a screamer?" Mina whispers in my ear right before she has my earlobe between her teeth as she delicately tugs at it. That just sends me in a sexual high just thinking about what I want to do with her.

"Um, I don't know. Why?" I say through breathless moans

"Just curious because, I am." she teasingly says this as her hands venture lower and lower until they are now hovering right over my most prized part of me. I completely stop breathing and Mina can only giggle at my reaction.

"Don't worry Stiles I'll show you how it's done."

"You're a dirty girl aren't you." I say with a smirk

"I'm a dirty what?" Mina says and that isn't something I was expecting her to say, and then I'm pushed off the bed and land on the floor. When I open my eyes I'm in my room fooling around with Mina, I'm back in the hospital waiting room outside of Lydia's door. And standing in front me is a very confused Mina Hale looking at me like I have a third eye.

"Mina, hey how's your brother?" I say getting up on my feet, honestly I can't remember how I ended down on the floor, but it shouldn't mean anything. Right?

"He is brooding like he always does." I nodded and was about to go and hug or but she stops me and that worries me, are we about to take ten steps back in our relationships because I thought we had made a tremendous progress

"Um Stiles did you have a nice nap?" why would she be asking about my nap

"Um sort of why?"

"I was just wondering you just looked really happy and I didn't know what you were dreaming about?" she was now looking at me in the way she used to when she was trying to mess with me. What did she know that could mess with me anyway.

"Um yeah sure, so is there any news about how Lydia is doing?" I ask

"Her mom says she's now able to take a shower and eat some food but other than that she is really tired."

"Well that's progress. Hey are you hungry because I could go for a snack?" I say leading her the to vending machines.

"Sure I could go a for a reese's peanut butter cup or five." Mina replies with a smile, what the hell she loves the same candy as I do. I'm so excited about us having more in common that I didn't even notice that the machine took my money but now the candy is stuck. I'm getting frustrated that it took my money and now I wont get any candy.

"Stiles do need some help?" Mina tries to help but I assure her that I can handle this. And apparently my way of handling it is by shaking the vending machine and jumping back as it crashes to the floor. I look at Mina with a sheepish grin but I notice that Mina stiffens which means she hears something that is bothering her

"Mina what do you hear?" I ask her and she just looks at me and I know that something serious is happening.

"Lydia ran away and no one knows where she is."

"What how did she just walk out of the hospital?"

"I don't know Stiles, the same way my uncle Peter was able to sneak out and kill people." okay ever since we have been hanging out more she has gotten extremely sarcastic. We both ran towards where Mina hears my dads voice.

"Naked? As in nude?" my dad asks Scott's mom

"I'm pretty sure they mean the same thing, but yes, as far as we know, she left here clothing-optional." Melissa states

"All right have you checked the whole hospital, right?"

"Every last corner."

"Nothing suspicious?"

"Nothing. She just took off."

"All right lest get an APB out on a 16- year old redhead, any other descriptors?" Mina and I collide into each other as I frantically run to my dads side

"5'3", green eyes, fair-skinned, and her hair is actually strawberry blonde." I say out of breath from running.

"Is that right?" my dad looks at me like I'm insane for knowing this much about a girl but it doesn't matter if this helps them find Lydia then its what I have to do.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" he asks me after dragging me away from Mina and by a corner.

"Um, Mina and I are here to provide moral support." I nod my head up in down

"How about you provide your ass back home, and please if Mina is coming over be safe." my face reddens due to her being a werewolf and hearing this whole conversation

"Okay I'm going."

"Son I just want you to be safe and know what you are doing. Your relationship with Mina is moving so fast that I want you to know I am here to help you with anything that you have questions with."

"Dad we do not need to have the safe sex talk, I am capable of handling my relationship with Mina."

"Are you sure about that son? You know it's not like how you see in the movies or on your computer screen." My face was already tomato red with everything that my dad was saying that I just had enough and said thank you and walked away from my dad. I knew my chances of Mina not hearing this conversation was unlikely.

I rounded the corner waited for Mina to finish talking with Lydia's parents about how is going to do everything that she can to find Lydia and bring her back to them safe and sound.

"Mina we need to go to Scott's house."

"Why do we need to go to Scott's? Don't we need to be help find Lydia before it gets to cold for her to be wandering around outside naked?"

"We need Scott to sniff Lydia's hospital robe so that he can catch her scent." Mina is now glaring at me in the only way I guess all Hale's can and I can honestly say that it terrifies me when she gives me that look.

"Did I say something wrong?" I try to repair any damage I have done but I can't think of anything.

"Stiles. You want us to take Lydia's hospital gown and bring it to Scott's so that he can sniff it when I am right here and can do the same thing." crap how did I forget to think of having her catch Lydia's scent instead of Scott.

"Oh well that is a good and valid point and I have no reason for why I wouldn't have asked you first other than I am an idiot and…"

"Stiles just tell Scott to get his ass over here." I reached into my pocket and called Scott and tolled him to come to the hospital parking lot. Scott was walking towards my Jeep when Mina was right beside me and whispered in my ear

"Oh and by the way Stilinski, I am a dirty girl." she smirked and my heart just dropped. I had talked in my sleep and she now knows I was having a naughty dream about her. F my life can it get any more complicated. I was trying to hide the redness in my checks but it was hard with Mina rubbing my arm just trying to make me squirm in front of Scott and Allison.

"All right, just shove the thing in your face and let's find her. Mina already has her scent but it will help if you have it to."

"What are you doing here? Someone's going to see us." is Scott's only response as he literally looks over what I had just said as Allison came towards us.

"I don't care, she's my best friend and we need to find her before they do."

"I can find her before the cops can" Scott is literally trying to stand away from Allison

"What about before my father does?" that's when I freak out and butt into the conversation with he knows.

"Yeah, I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUV's"

"So now your family is going to hunt down another innocent person. That's great, thank you for coming along and telling us Allison." Mins jabs in and she is giving the death glare to Allison and I just don't want to get in the middle of it but if I need to keep her from ripping Allison's throat out I can try my best.

"All right if she's turning, would they actually kill her?" I ask Allison hoping that the answer would be no

"I don't know. They won't tell me anything. Okay all they said was we'll talk after Kate's funeral, when the other's get here."

"Guys I can tell you that the Argents when they do find Lydia that they will kill her and that's why we need to find her first." Mina is still glaring at Allison and it just makes the tension in the air get thicker.

"Okay, Mina lets dial it down a little there. And what other's Allison?" I ask hoping that Mina won't bite off my head for telling her to calm down

"I don't know, they won't tell me that yet."

"Okay, your family's got some serious communication issues to work on." and then everyone's eyes are glaring at me, what did I do now.

 **Mina's POV**

I had all the intentions on helping everyone look for Lydia but Derek needed me more. I walk through the entrance of the old abandoned train station that Derek and I are currently residing in. The first thing I pick up is the scent of someone that is foreign to me. I go in the defense mode as I approach the unrecognizable person and then tackle them to the floor. I made sure that they aren't able t get out of my choke hold.

"Who are you and why are you here?" I demand for the stranger to answer me and I can smell the fear radiating from the stranger.

"Answer me now!" then someone rips me away from the stranger who once I get a look at who it is. It's a guy who looks to be about my age, who is scared for his life as he backs away from me

"Mina what the hell!" Derek booms at me and I could care less if he is annoyed with my way of dealing with strangers.

"Do you know him Derek? Because I sure as hell don't know who he is and I would appreciate it if you would tell me when you decide to let your new beta into our home!" Derek is just waiting for me to stop yelling at him and he still has that sour wolf look on his face which just makes me want to whack him on the side of his head.

"Mina, this is Isaac. Isaac is going to be my second beta." wait second when did he get a first beta.

"Second? When in the hell did you have a first beta?" my brother was being very cryptic and I really don't appreciate it.

"Jackson wanted the bite and I didn't see any reason not to give it to him. And now Isaac wants the bite and I gave it to him." when did it come to the point that Derek stopped sharing things as important has him taking in new betas, why is he being so secretive.

"Did you not think to tell me about this! I have been by your side Derek through everything and you don't think it's important to tell me about you giving the bite to two teenagers that I go to school with!"

"If it is all right for me to intervene but I just came to talk to Derek about some things, but it seems like you two are in the middle of something important so I'm just going to wait over here." Isaac says and Derek and I just glare at him, really dude this is not the time to tell us that you need to talk to my brother.

"Or I could just come back later or whenever Derek wants me to come." Derek and I nodded and Isaac left on his bike and I felt bad for making him leave but I need to get to the bottom of this with my brother before we get too deep in trouble.

"Mina I didn't tell you about Isaac and Jackson yet because I'm still trying to figure all of this Alpha stuff out. I have no idea what I am doing, but all I know is that I need beta's and there is a limited time to gather them."

"Derek as your sister you have to know that I know better than anyone what you are going through. But please after everything don't keep things from me. We need to stick together. I am here to support you with who ever you want to offer the bite to but please inform me about it so that I don't have to find out by talking someone like Isaac to the ground in a choke hold."

"Mina you are the most important thing in my life and I just want to make sure that you are protected. Me being an Alpha is a blessing and a curse for us. I have the power now to ensure that you are taken care of but I also put your life in danger." I embrace my brother in a giant hug and he brings me close and I can only appreciate that at least we have each other left in the world. More of a reason to stick together to the very end.

"Derek I can handle myself. I want you to do what you need to do as an Alpha, but don't forget that I am here for you. You're my big brother and I want to take care of you just as much as you want to protect me."

"As long as I am here Mina, I will always protect you." we break apart from each other and I know that nothing can tear my brother away from each other.

"By the way we have a big problem." I say to Derek

"What is it now?"

"Gerard and more hunters are coming in for Kate's funeral and I think they are taking a new residence in Beacon Hills."

"And is Scott still hanging around with Argent's daughter?"

"Yes and that's going to get himself killed."

 **Stiles POV**

After Mina ditched Scott and I for looking for Lydia, all I could think about is what happens when we do find Lydia? Peter bit her and now when we do find her she will be a werewolf that won't be able to control her abilities. I am trying everything in my power to find Lydia, but every time I start I begin to worry about Mina and what is going through her mind. I know she told me that now that Derek is an Alpha that it will cause problems for her but she never mentioned it again. Which worries me because I feel like she is keeping something from me that I know I can help with. If only she would open up to me and let me in through tough wall that she has built up to protect herself from getting hurt. All I want to do is show her that I would never hurt her, and all I want to do is make her happy.

My dad allowed for me to come and tag along with him and his officers as they try to catch the whereabouts of Lydia when I spot across at the entrance of the woods is a naked Lydia. She is actually alive but what was she doing in the woods naked? I am completely shocked that she is standing in front of me that I can't move my feet to walk to her.

"Well is anyone going to get me a coat?" she questions as she shivers more just standing in the cold. I reach to grab the closest thing to me which just happens to be my dads coat, but it is still currently attached to him and he jerks it away from me as he walks over to Lydia and drapes the coat over her body and leads her to an ambulance. I am still on the ground trying to process everything that is going on. Lydia is okay, but what did the bite to do her to cause her to run around naked in the woods. Also what does Mina know that she isn't wanting to tell me. Is she afraid that I won't understand or is it that she just doesn't want me to be apart of that part of her life? Everything that I keep questioning keep me wondering if anything will ever go back to normal in this town. Or will the rest of my life just be a giant supernatural mess.

 **Mina's POV**

Derek and I followed Scott's scent to somewhere in the woods and he has anxiety rolling off of him for miles. This kid really needs to stop worrying so much. Derek grabs Scott and tries to move him away from where we both know that Gerard and his hunting party are heading but Scott still doesn't trust us so we have to crouch and hide so that they won't see us. Scott is fighting against us because he want's to help some Omega that was in the wrong place at the wrong time thus causing him to get caught in the hunters trap. Scott has to learn eventually that you can't save everyone that you meet. Some people you can't save.

"Wait stop! What are you two doing? I can help him."

"They're already here." Derek gives Scott the look to tell him to shut up which he finally listens as he sees Allison's father appear in front of the Omega.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Chris questions the Omega

"Nothing. Nothing I swear." he pleads which makes my heart ache knowing that he will most likely die at the hands of the hunters. No one deserves to have their lives cut short especially the way I know the Argent's like to kill those who they deem monsters.

"You're not from here, are you? Are you?" Chris keeps questioning him and I know Scott is wondering what the Omega's fate will be

"No, no. I came looking for the Alpha. I heard he was here. That's all. Look I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't I swear." the Omega's pleas are pointless as Gerard enters the picture with his sinister laugh and evil smile. Scott asks us what is going on and all Derek can say is declaring war.

"We have a code." Chris pleads with his dad as he eyes the sword that one of the hunters is holding out for his dad.

"Not when they murder my daughter. No code. Not anymore." and with that Gerard cuts the Omega's body in half and Scott is lost for words at what he just witnessed, but I can honestly say this wasn't my first time seeing hunters forget the code and just kill for the sport of it.

"From now on these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening? Because I don't care if they're wounded and weak. Or seemingly harmless, begging for their life with the promise that they will never, ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate, lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. We find them. We kill them. We kill them all." Gerard's hunting party cheers in agreement except for Chris who is wanting to go against his father because out of all of the Argent's he is the only one that I know of that has a moral conscience.

Scott is now worried for his life but that does keep him from seeing Allison. In fact I know they are fooling around with each other trying to be sneaky about it but really it is so obvious that they are still seeing each other. I visited Lydia again at her house and then I went back to the train station to work on some homework and get back on the sam page with Derek on what do we do about the hunters being in town wanting to kill all werewolves. Isaac comes running through the train station which causes Derek and I to come out of our rooms to hear him say something about his dad. Derek did inform me that Isaac's dad beats him and that he even locks him up in a freezer for bad grades or just because he's drunk and he can. Isaac says he thinks his dad is dead.

"What dd you do?" Derek asks and I grab Isaac a blanket to keep him warm from the rain

"That's the thing. It wasn't me." if Isaac didn't kill his father, then who did? I went and comforted Isaac knowing exactly how it is to know that someone has died. I know Isaac and his dad didn't get along but he was all he had left in the world. I know if I lost Derek that I would loose it. Nothing could ever break my love for my brother. You may not always agree with your loved ones but you never stop loving them.

"Isaac don't worry, Derek and I here for you. Everything is going to be fine." I hug Isaac reassuring him that he is not alone in this. Just as we are trying to deal with the problem of building Derek's pack and now we have to deal with another creature killing people.

 **Stiles's POV**

"I'm serious. It's not like the last full moon. I don't feel the same." Scott is trying to reassure me that he is not wanting to kill me today but I can't trust that he might slip and try to possibly eat me. Scott is begging me not to lock him up tonight but there is no way that I am risking him going insane.

"You know you say that now, but then the full moon goes up and out comes the fangs and the claws and there's a lot of howling and screaming and running everywhere, okay? And it's very stressful on me and so yes, I'm still locking you up. Shit!" I say just remembering who else will go animalistic crazy on me during the full moon. Last time Mina acted strange towards me, but I can't really complain because that was the first time we made out and it was awesome.

"Stiles is something wrong?" Scott brings me out of day dreaming about making out with my girlfriend and I reminded that either one could accidentally kill me tonight if I don't lock Scott up.

"Sorry I just remembered that during the last full moon that Mina got really touchy feely with me." Scott scrunched up his nose obviously not wanting to hear about Mina and I's sexual activities. Which by the way have yet to go farther than just making out here and there.

"Stiles please I have said this before. Please do not ever tell me about what you do in bed."

"So I can hear all about you and Allison and you can't listen to just a small amount of Mina and I?"

"Yep." Scott smiled thinking he was so funny but I wan't having any of it.

"Dude, not cool. Plus I didn't even say anything about Mina and I other than that she was all over me during the last full moon. Other than that you have no idea what goes on in our relationship."

"Whatever Stiles, but I can promise you that things our different this full moon. Especially since things are going good with Allison." he has that dumb smirk on his face that I know he gets when he begins to think about being with Allison.

"Okay, I'm aware of how good things are with Allison."

"They're really good."

"All right I get it okay. You get to sneak around with your girl and do who the hell knows what with her, and here I am dying to spend time with my girlfriend. But her over protective and scary ass big brother is watching our every move and we can't have a moment alone with each other!"

"Stiles chill. Derek will lighten up about you and Mina."

"Dude you don't see how he glares at me. It's like he is envisioning killing me every time I have to see him. Mina says it's nothing but I know he is just waiting for the moment to tear my throat open." I have all eyes all on me as I am freaking out

"Stiles chill. Derek isn't going to hate you forever. All right did you get something better than handcuffs the time?" Scott ask me just as I go and open my locker.

"Yeah much better." just then all of the chains I had placed in my locker cam tumbling out, but no not all at once but in a very slow annoying motion. I thought people were staring now they are glaring. Coach walks up to us and has his disapproval look on his face and all I can do is give him my signature grin, but he wasn't having any of it.

"Part of me wants to ask. The other part says knowing will be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine. So i'm going to walk away, and please Stilinski ask Hale if she is into this kind of stuff before you force it on her. She I know for sure will can kick your ass if you get to kinky for her liking." what the hell, why is everyone trying to comment on Mina and my sex life. We don't even have a sex life and yet everyone thinks we are going at it every chance we get.

"That's a good. That's a wise choice coach. And by the way this isn't for Mina, or anyone girl for that matter." I faced palmed myself for how that sounded after it came out of my mouth. Now guys in the locker room think I'm some kinky hormonal teenager. Great just great. I look at Scott for help and I notice he is acting stranger than normal.

"You okay? Scott?" I ask my friend bringing him back from whatever he was thinking or looking at

"There's another, in here right now." is all he says and he has me confused more than normal

"Another what?"

"Another werwolf." what how could there be another werewolf, that would mean that Derek either turned someone or there are more supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills than I thought. Wait fi Derek turned someone wouldn't Mina have known about it, and if she did why did she not tell me about what is going on in her life. I thought I was apart of it, but maybe I'm not.

 **Mina's POV**

I was not ready to face Allison this morning, but Lydia made to sure to emphasize that she wanted the two of us to walk her back into school. My problem with Allison isn't the fact that she is a hunter. No what bothers me about Allison is because she doesn't know who she sides with. She is undeceive when it comes to doing the right thing. Sadly for me Allison showed up t the school before Lydia and we were forced to just stand there in awkward silence. Thankfully Lydia arrived with her heels announcing her presence.

"Girls why such the sad face,come on I'm here now so perk up." I just glared at Lydia like this is not the time to tell me to improve my mood.

"So Lydia you don't remember anything?" Allison asks and I know she is doing this for her dad and her grandfathers hunting party. They are wondering what Lydia is and how they should kill her. It makes me sick to think that she can play people and get away with it. Lydia says they have no idea what happened to but that she doesn't care because she lost nine pounds.

"Well besides the fact that you lost weight are you ready to face everyone?" I ask Lydia

"Please it's not like my brother was accused for two different murders." both Allison and I had no response for her other than follow behind her as she heads through the school doors. As we step through the doors everyone stops and stares at Lydia and I know she can feel the awkward tension, but she passes it off and flips her hair over her shoulder and struts to her first period. I have intentions to follow Lydia to class but I pick up on Stiles's voice and he his asking I'm guessing Scott if he can get close enough to someone and sniff out if he is a werewolf.

Well shit, I have been meaning to inform Stiles about Derek giving the bite to Isaac but with Isaac's dad being killed by an unknown creature I totally forgot. Shit now he is going to think I don't trust him or even worse that I'm hiding things from him. Great my first stable relationship and I am already messing it up. I know the moment Sties realizes that Isaac is the new werewolf he is going to question my trust.

I head into class hoping to maybe get a chance to speak with Stiles and tell him about Isaac before he finds out at practice. I want him to know that I'm not hiding anything from him and that just because Derek is my brother doesn't mean I follow everything that he does. I spot him the moment I walk into English and I can't be more excited to see his buzzcut hair in my life. I rush over to his side, startling him in the process which he falls to the floor and people are looking at us strangely.

"Stiles chill, it's just me." I say and help him up to his feet

"That was um me just trying to show you my new moves."

"Falling on your ass is a new move?"

"Okay lets not get technical when we haven't seen each other in days." he sasses back at me and it almost make me forget the reason why I cam over to talk to him about

"Stiles I need you to focus and not interrupt me for one minute. What I am abut to tell you is really important and you have to understand why I did what I did…."

"Miss. Hale are you going to stand all day at Mr. Stilinski's side or are you going to take your seat. Class has started." of course our teacher decides to cut in and I know that I Stiles will hold keeping the information about Isaac from him against me for who know how long.

I had no time to even talk to Stiles after class because Lydia dragged me by the arm and lead me to the lacrosse field and away from the direction of the boys locker room, which is where Stiles is heading.

"Lydia you can stop dragging me. I am obviously complying to what you want." I am super anxious to see who Stiles is going to react to finding out that Isaac is the new beta.

"Mina, is there something going on with you that I, as your best friend don't know about?" that surprised me, because most of the time Lydia doesn't really like to talk about anyone but herself.

"What do you mean?" I try to play dumb but obviously the queen at acting dumb knows I'm lying.

"Mina as your best friend I have the right to know when you are deciding to break up with your little boy toy so that I have time to find you a more suitable match." of course she thinks me acting stress has to do with me changing my mind about dating Stiles, if only she knew the real reason.

"Lydia you can try and tell me a thousand more times how I should be with someone other than Stiles, but like I have told you before he makes me happy. For the first time in years I have actually laughed without forcing it. I can be myself around him and not worry about if he gets me or not, because he does." Lydia then actually awards me with a genuine smile

"Sweetie it sounds like you're in love with him. That's quick for only being together for a sort time." I begin to think, am I falling in love with Stiles? And is he falling in love with me? But that can't be, because this is too soon to think about loving each other. I know that I love spending time with him and knowing that we can share anything with each other, but does that mean I'm in love with him?

"Lydia let's not jump to conclusions. Okay I'm not going to put a label on if I'm in love or not I am stressing over some things and I'm afraid it's going to hurt someone who I care about." this made Lydia's ears perk up

"As in hurting someone, do you mean Stiles?" how does she able to hit the jackpot on how I'm feeling, am I that easy to read.

"Um, yes but it's not what you think. I just there is something that I have been trying to tell him and every chance I get I never get to say what I need to say." I press my back against the side of the school.

"Sweetie please don't tell me that you're pregnant." of course she jumps to me and Stiles sex life, why does everyone think we just jump each other's bones. One we never have the time to really do anything because he is always helping Scott and I've been busy dealing with Derek's new Alpha status.

"Lydia for the last time no, Stiles and I haven't had sex and what I have been wanting to tell him has nothing to do with sex. It has to do with, I guess well just someone who I haven't told him about."

"So you are wanting to inform spastic about you cheating on him?" Lydia is trying to pry at every angle and they all lead to me breaking up with Stiles or getting pregnant.

"i would never cheat on Stiles! But yes I have to tell him something that does involve someone else and I don't know how he is going to react to it." I can tell Lydia is loosing interest in me not wanting to give her more gossip but I can't tell her anymore without spilling to much about the supernatural.

"Mina, lets go watch some hot guys and your boy toy practice." I laugh at the fact that she wont even see how amazing Stiles is, I know that I will forever feel that weight over my shoulders of how he always wanted Lydia, but if I hadn't shown up would he have ever moved on from her? Am I still a temporary replacement?

I get to the fields and the strange thing that I noticed was that Danny wasn't in goal like normal, but in his place was Scott. And that's when it hit me, Stiles and Scott feel that if they take down some of the players then they can sniff out who the new beta is. Shit things are about to go bad and I have to be prepared to save my ass when Sties questions about Isaac. Scott starts off with jumping out of the goal and bringing different players to the ground obviously taking in their scent and Coach is questioning having Scott on the team if he can't seem to follow simple goalie instructions. Jackson was next to go but he opts out saying it's his shoulder but I know its because he doesn't want anyone to know about the bite. I honestly not worried about Stiles finding out about Jackson, because we all know about Jackson wanting the bite to gain more power than Scott.

It was Isaac's turn when me and everyone else sees Sheriff Stilinski walking towards the field. They must of found Isaac's father's body and now they are questioning if Isaac killed his own father. They cuff and take Isaac away, and I wish I could run up to him and tell him everything is going to be okay. I'm frantically texting Derek informing him about Isaac being arrested when Stiles is right in my face.

"How long have you known that Isaac is the new beta?" he demands and I can already hear the hurt in his voice and it's killing me that he is feeling this way towards me.

"I found out a few days ago, that Derek had offered the bite to Isaac and that Isaac excepted it." I look into his hurt eyes and I have never felt my heart ache so much in my life since loosing my family. I never want to hurt Stiles but maybe that's what I do.

"You knew and you didn't want to inform me? Mina we're suppose to be open with each other, and we can't do that if your going to be secretive about important things like your brother turning a guy on the team." Stiles has never raised his vice at me except for when he gets really excited

"Stiles I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to know, but I found out and was still processing everything. Derek needs to grow his pack or he is seen as weak and some beta or omega will try to kill him and take his pawer away. An Alpha needs a strong pack in order to survive." I try stepping closer to Stiles hoping that he wont deny me from hugging him. He doesn't stop me and that how I know that maybe he understands me. I wrap my arms around his was it and rest my head on his shoulder, just taking in his scent, which has now become smelling like home.

"Mina, please I can't have you not trusting me with information as important as this. I care so much about you that I can't stand loosing you." I lift my head from his shoulder and look into his eyes.

"Stiles, you are the only person in my whole life that truly understand me and for the first time since I lost my family, I have felt happy. I only feel this way when I am with you." after all of our tension Stiles finally smiled and turned back to his normal easy going and loving self.

"Fine, but Isaac is the only person that your brother bit. Right?" I bit my lip knowing he isn't going to like this answer that I'm about to tell him

"Um, I mean besides him, you would just have to worry about. Um Jackson." Stiles jumped back from quicker than then the Flash and was jerking his arms in air and I still wonder how he doesn't get whip lash for the amount of time he whips his head around from spazing out

"What the hell! Mina why would you let your brother bit the most egotistic asshole in the planet?" I pace my hands up defense

"I don't have a say in who Derek offers the bit, Jackson besides his obvious asshole qualities is a perfect person that should take to the bite. He is young strong."

"And is still ad will always be an asshole!" Stiles is like all up in my personal space which I shove him back, not too harsh but enough to tell him to calm down.

"Stiles, we have bigger things to worry about."

"Like what?" he snaps back sassy at me

"Like as you said to Scott how the holding cells are good for holding people and not so good at holding werewolves."

Stiles places his hands behind his neck and breathing a heavy sigh. "Well we can't do anything about Isaac until after school is over, so I guess, we just we speak with Scott and you tell your brother to meet us at the station later tonight."

"Stiles you do realize that the Argents are going to kill Isaac the moment they get their hands on him. He is innocent of anything they are accusing him of. He didn't kill his dad, Derek and I know that he didn't. But the Argents are not living by the code anymore. They are becoming more savage towards werewolves." Stiles can sense the worry in my voice as I speak about the Argents. He brings me back into a hung

"Mina, I wont let them or anyone hurt you ever again." I rest my forehead against his and I just smile at the fact that he cares so much for me that he worries about me getting hurt

"Stiles I'm not a fragile doll, I can take care of myself." he then cups my face in his hand and turns my head to look him in the eyes.

"You deserve more than that." my breathing is becoming ragged as Stiles leans in closer and with each step that he take I find myself getting pressed against the wall. I couldn't wait any longer so I pressed my lips against his and all of the frustration that I have been feeling is forgotten the moment he presses his body into mine.

Instinctively I grip the side of his head and angle his head so that I can deepen the kiss. This causes him to shudder and take in an intake of air which I have now grown to see as extremely hot, he gets braver with his actions and even runs his hands down my hips and rest them on my thighs

"Jump" is all I hear from him and it's all I need to comply to his demand. I gripped onto Stiles's shoulder as he attacks my neck with his lips. I try hard to keep quite because we are at school just by the fields, but it's so hard with all of the sexual frustrations that is coming wit us both sort of dry humping each other.

I wish more than anything that Stiles would grow his hair out so that I had something other than his shoulders to grip. Plus he would look so freaking hot with longer hair, but honestly I'm attracted to Stiles in any hairstyle. I have to keep myself from moaning so I pry his lips from my neck and back to my lips. he doesn't complain since he is already eagerly asking for entrance into my mouth. Which I don't deny. The sound of the school bell signaling the end of fifth period. Stiles still has my legs wrapped around his waist and my hands still gripping his shoulder. We are both trying to catch our breath and grinning from ear to ear at each other as we rest our foreheads against one another.

"Um I guess I can forgive you for this one time." Stiles says through his heavy breathing and his infectious smile that no matter what mood that I am in , he always makes me smile when he looks at me the way he is now.

"Shut up Stilinski, you're lucky that I even let you kiss me." I play with the small ends of his hair on the back of his neck as I grin from ear to ear.

"You know you love it when I kiss you." I try to play it off like I don't but Stiles takes it upon himself to begin sucking on my sweet spot on my neck, which just makes my eyes roll in the back of my head.

"Are you sure about that?" he questions through heavy and lustful eyes. All I can do is bite my lip moaning his name out in public. Stiles can tell I can't hold it together anymore so he releases his grip on my waist and lets my feet fall to the floor. My eyes are heavy with lust as I try to calm myself down.

"Fine, you win this time Stilinski." Stiles pecks me on the lips and we grab our bags and head o chemistry.

Well more like ran. We had spent so much time making out that we lost track of how long it would take us to actually get from the field and to Harris's class. To say the least Harris was less than pleased with us being late and he even made a comment in front of the whole class on how this is not the way to act at school. He insinuated that Stiles and I were getting freaky with each before class, which we may have been, but he didn't need to say that in front of the class. I took my seat next Stiles and Scott was already bombarding us with questions about why my brother would choose Isaac.

"Peter told me that if the bit doesn't turn you it could kill you. And maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving." Stiles says as we get out our chemistry work

"Doesn't being a teenager mean that your dad can't hold him?"

"He would have to have solid evidence and probably cause to hold him or a witness." I state and Stiles and Scott are just staring at me like how do I know this about the law. I give them a the what look

"I learned a few things when the two of you accused my brother of murder. I knew that even if they did catch him that they couldn't hold him for more than a few hours because there was no real evidence or a witness that ties him to the crimes."

"Are you going to bring that up every time, because I said I was sorry for framing Derek. Scott says to me

"Actually no, because you didn't only do it once, but twice. So grow some balls McCall because I'm holding this against you for life."

"Okay moving on from this, has anyone seen Jackson?" Stiles ask and then he turns to Danny who looks like he would rather go straight than answer Stiles demanding question on the whereabouts of his best friend. Danny says that jackson is in the principles office talking to Stiles's dad because he lives across from Isaac. This is new information because I'm pretty sure Derek and I never knew that.

"We gotta get to the principles office!" Stiles says as he turns to us. So the only way we knew to be sent to the office by Harris is by launching paper balls at his head.

"Who the hell dd that?" He demands and he looks at the three of us who are all pointing one another. Harris doesn't even need to tell us to leave because we already gathered our things and waited outside the principles door. I'm leaning my head on Stiles's shoulder as Sheriff Stilinski comes out and greets Scott and I and is glaring at his son. Like what did you do now. And then hell freezes over because Gerard pops his head through the door and tells us to come in. No freaking way he is the new principle.

I take the seat next to Stiles and we keep our hands intwined the hold time. Stiles knows how stressed I feel being in the same room with an Argent. He is trying to keep me calm, but I'm finding it hard not to launch myself at the man.

"Scott McCall. Academically not the most accomplished but I see you have become quite the star athlete. Mr. Stilinski. oh perfect grades but little to no extracurriculars. Maybe you should try lacrosse." Stiles tries t correct him but he then shoots those little eyes at me

'And Miss. Hale. Let's see you have the highest GPA and it says you a genius level IQ."he tries to smile sweetly to me and I know he is wondering what I will do to him.

"Yes Sir. That's me." I am gripping Stiles had even harder

"Miss. Hale is there any relation to…."

"The Hale's that were killed in the fire six years ago by your psychotic daughter. Why yes. I was related to everyone who died in that fire." Scott and Stiles were gaping at how blunt I was being to Gerard.

"Well sometimes people have to die for a cause." it takes everything in me not to kill him but Stiles is keeping me calm by rubbing soothing circles on my wrist.

"I feel the same way about certain people." I smirked at Gerard and I knew he understood I meant it

"Hold on. McCall. You're the Scott that was dating my granddaughter." Gerard changes the subject which for his sake is a good thing.

"We were dating but not anymore. Not dating. Not seeing any of each other or doing anything with each other. At all." Scott rambles on and nervously. Way to play it cool McCall.

"Relax Scott. You look like you're about to crack a cyanide pill with your teeth."

"just a hard break up."

"Oh that's too bad. You seem like a pretty nice kid to me. Now listen, guys, and lady. yes I am the principle, but I really don't want you to think of me as the enemy." bullshit I almost say under my breath

"Heh, is that so?" Stiles asks

"However this being my first day. I do need to support my teachers. So unfortunately someone is going to have to take the fall and stay behind for detention." Scott and looks at Stiles and I and in the end Stiles is the one who takes the blame. Even though I told him that I wouldn't mind staying for detention, but he insisted that he would rather he suffer than me.

I waited for Stiles to get out of Detention and we drove and met Derek at the station.

"Okay now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk." Stiles says to Derek and I

"I'll distract her." Derek is already moving to the door but Stiles places his hand on his shoulder but quickly removes it when he sees the look Derek is giving him

"Whoa, whoa, whoa- you? You're not going in there. I'm taking my had off."

"I was exonerated."

"You're still a person of interest."

"An innocent person." my brother fires back

"An- you, Mina help me out here." Stiles looks at me for help but honestly Derek is are only chance of getting into the station

"Stiles trust me when I say this. Derek is the only capable person who can distract her."

"Do you think I wouldn't be able to distract her?" he questions sounding almost offended that I wouldn't think he was capable of distracting a female.

"Stiles your dad is the Sheriff, all of the people working in there probably know your face."

"Fine. Okay fine. What's your plan?" Stiles asks my brother who is looking so annoyed with how long it took to get Stiles to finally agree on what should have been done in the first place.

"To distract her?"

"Uh-uh. How? By punching her in the face?" I couldn't keep myself from laughing and Derek only glared at me to shut up

"Heh, by talking to her."

"Okay all right. Give me a sample. What are you gonna open with?" Derek just glared at Stiles

"Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?"

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face." Derek says bluntly

"Okay enough! Derek get your ass in there and charm the pants off of her. And Stiles come on we're wasting time."

While Derek is distracting the girl Stiles and I run and quickly get the keys. We round the corner and we spot the hunter discussed as a deputy in front of Isaac's cell ready to inject him with wolfsbane. Stiles does and pulls the fire alarm and the hunter then goes to grab Stiles and that's when I lose it. I transform and charge at him and tackle him to the ground making sure to kick the syringe away from him

"Stiles go and make sure Isaac is okay!" I say though gritted teeth. The full moon is taking it's toll on me since I gave into my rage. I used my strength to keep the hunter subdued long enough from Derek to come and help me. We knock out the hunter just in time to see Isaac about to attack Stiles and thats when I get territorial and jump in front of Stiles and fully transform. I roar at Isaac signaling him to back off and ready my claws to show him that I mean it. Isaac starts to take a step forward when Derek uses his Alpha powers and forces Isaac to submit to him and he backs away from Stiles and I.

"How did you do that?" Stiles questions as he takes my hand in his

"I'm the Alpha." I leave with Derek and help take Isaac back to the train station and sadly Sties is left with the unconscious hunter and his father questioning what happened.

Derek and I calm Isaac down and he fights the transition and turns back to his normal self.

"Isaac you're safe now. Derek and I are going to be here for you." I say bringing Isaac into a giant hug, he returns it and I know he's shaking with what he has been through the last twenty-four hours.

"My dad is dead, and I'm a werewolf. How am I safe?"

"You have the power now to protect yourself. Mina and I are your family now. And in order for this family to stay together we need to recruit some more members." I knew this was coming and I know that we need more members in our pack in order for us to survive, but Stiles and Scott won't understand this need for survival. Will Stiles understand when he finds out that I am siding with Derek on turning more teenagers into werewolves.

 **A/N**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapel and please keep reviewing how you feel about this story. I would like to read your feedback on anything you think I should possibly write about in the next chapters and just on rather or not you are enjoying this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Betrayal**

No one knows besides Scott, Allison, and Stiles that Derek and I have Isaac safe and far away from the authorities. The problem with this is that Isaac is forced to stay low until everything is cleared up on him being accuse of murdering his father. While all I want to do is stay help Derek sort through more problems that we have to deal with I'm at school. Specifically the gym about to climb the dumb rock wall.

"Why such a sour face Mina?" Stiles says as he wraps his arms around my waist from behind. I couldn't help put turn my frown up side down when he does this.

"I'm just really stressed out with everything that is going on." I say turning around and having my arms draped over his shoulder.

"Stilinski! Hale! No PDA during my class. Wait until you both find a dark corner." we remove our hands from each others body, why is it every time we try to have a sweet moment someone always goes and ruins it. Allison and Scott were next to be forced to climb the wall and I just had Stiles next to me just heavy breathing from the sight of it. I turn to look at him raising one eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask worried that he might just pass out from over exhaustion from watching people exercise.

"Mina as you know I'm not the most athletic and this wall is just going to show how slow I am." I thought of something that would cheer him up and force him to get a little nervous and spaz out which I love when he does. It's just one of his many adorable traits.

"Hey coach, can Stiles and I go next on the wall." I say rising my hand and Stiles is literally having a heart attack because I volunteered us.

"Hale what game are you playing at. No one ever volunteers to climb the wall." I grab Stiles's hand and drag him to the edge of the wall.

"I love playing games, and I love climbing walls." I put on my sweetest smile and Coach just shake his head

"Fine, Stilinski, Hale you're up."

Once Stiles and I are safely connected to the wall coach signals for us to go and I slowly take my time to get in front of Stiles.

"Really Mina, you're already trying to show me up in front of everyone in like the first five seconds." Stiles says through a huff of air

"No, I'm trying to give you something to motivate you." I say slyly.

"What the hell do you mean motivate me?" that's when Stiles looks up and sees that my ass is right in his line of sight and I can hear his heart race when he understands what I mean by motivation.

"Oh I got ..uh.. what you.. mean. And I have to say I like it." he stutters

"Well if you like it so much, keep up because I'm not going to let you beat me that easy." I begin climbing and I know Stiles is right behind me just trying to keep my ass in view. I loved hearing his heart beating so fast with excitement and I already know that his cheeks are completely flushed. Maybe I can let him win this one time.

"Stilinski how in the hell are you right next to Hale. She can easily whoop your ass and now you're somehow about to surpass her on the wall?"

"I had some motivation Coach." Stiles says as he rings the bell five seconds before me. I am laughing the whole way back down the wall

"Oh yeah, you sure did." I punched his arm lightly and once our feet touched the ground I reached over and placed a kiss on Stiles's cheek.

"Hale! What the hell was that? How could you let your little boyfriend beat you in something we all know he usually would fall flat on his face?

"He just got lucky this time coach." I'm smiling from ear to ear as Stiles and I walk away and let some other poor soul take their chance on the wall.

"Whatever Hale, all right next to Greenburg, Eric, lets go, the wall." Apparently Erica is epileptic and climbing the wall is causing her freak out and I know that Derek would be interested in offering her the bite. She needs it in my opinion. Anything to rid her of having to suffer through seizers all the time and having the power to rely on medicine to make you feel normal.

It was Derek's job to ask Erica at the hospital if she would want the bite, and I am supposed to find another volunteer. And that's why I think of Vernon Boyd. He is a guy in my history class who I sometimes get partnered with and I know he doesn't have any friends and sits by himself at lunch and he would like a chance to feel apart of something. I have to double check with Derek if this is the right move. Stiles and Scott still don't trust Derek's motives with turning Isaac and all but that doesn't mean I don't trust my own brother.

Erica took the bite and I was supposed to ask Boyd if he wanted it too, but before I can do that Stiles drags me to the side of the cafeteria.

"Hey we'retripledatingtonight." he says all at once

"What? And who are we going on this triple date with?"

"Allison, Scott, and Lydia." is his response

"Who's Lydia's date?"

"Um she doesn't have one."

"Then it's a double date with a third wheel." I say

"Mina, lets not get technical with it. We have to watch Lydia to see what she is and in order to do that without her knowing about the supernatural is by third wheeling date." I wrap my arms around Stiles's waist which instantly causes his cheeks to redden.

"Stiles I understand the need to watch over Lydia, but I didn't want our first official date as a couple t be with others."

"Oh, umm well I can make it up to by. Um we can have a movie marathon of like Star Wars and stuff like that. I can try to make you food." he stutters and it just makes me smile at how cute he is

"Make it all of the Batman movies and you Stilinski have yourself a date."

Stiles drove us to the skating rink and somehow he got us the whole thing for just our little third wheel date. I have no idea how he did that, but there are somethings you just don't question.

"Nice Stilinski, you defiantly know how to treat a girl right." I say as we head over to the benches to lace up our skates.

"What can I say, I am lady charmer." I smack his shoulder

"Yeah don't try to act cool like that ever again. It doesn't work for you." I bend down to pick up my skate and when I come back up I just see Stiles staring at me with his mouth hanging open. Do I have something on my face or is it something worse? Is my zipper down?

"Stiles is something wrong?" I wave my hand in his face, and he just has this gazed look that he wont whip it off of his face.

"You…you like the Mets?" what is he talking about. I look down and see that I'm wearing my Mets sweatshirt and I have no idea why that would matter to Stiles.

"Um yeah they're my favorite team." Stiles literally jumps ten feet in the air

"This is some freaking awesome. Not only are you the first girl who has ever taken interest in me. But you're also a fan of my favorite team in the whole world!" he composes himself when Allison, Scott and Lydia finally enter the rink.

"Could it be any colder in here?" Lydia complains and Stiles is trying to be the gentlemen I know he is by offering her his Mets colored jacket.

"I'm wearing blue. Orange and blue, not a good combination." she says bluntly

"But it's the color of the Mets." Stiles looks hurt that Lydia turned down his jacket but he brightens up when I walk towards him ready to take the ice with him.

"Come on Mets boy, show me what smooth moves you have on the ice." he gladly takes my hand and we begin to glide over the smooth ice. Stiles had me really close to him while we skated and he kept making jokes about Starwars.

"So other than having the same baseball team in common. What else do I not know about you?" Stiles ask as he spins me back into his arms as we round the corner. I think it over and why not let hi know more about me.

"Well for starters I actually have graduated high school already." this makes him stop skating and turn his head to the side.

"What, how did? What you've already graduated?"

"Gerard wasn't lying when he said I have genius level IQ. I actually graduated the same time that Derek finished high school."

"Then how are you able to go to school now?"

"Stiles it's called forging a document. Plus Derek just pulled a few strings by flirting with the receptionist and she didn't question a thing. Plus why not go back and actually experience high school."

"So you're a freakishly smart, a werewolf and a Mets fan. Yeah I think I'll keep you." I place my hand up stoping us from skating and tilted my head as I looked into Stiles's caramel eyes.

"You think? Because I'm pretty sure out of anyone I would have to be thinking if I am keeping you." I tease him and Stiles just frowns. "Stiles I'm joking, of course I'm keeping you. Wonder Woman needs her Batman to keep her company."

"That's right Hale! I'm your Batman." I push away from him and start pushing my skates against the ice

"Well then let see if the Dark Knight can catch Wonder Woman. Or will you be too slow for that." I tease him as I push past him. I've never seen Stiles so active as he tries to catch up to me. Finally he encircles me in a bear hug that I love.

"See Batman wins again." Stiles turns me to face him

"Well then Mr. Wayne, let me show you your prize." I hover my lips over his just wanting to tease him because he gets so agitated so easily. What I didn't expect was for Stiles to take the lead by smashing his lips onto mine. He kisses hungrily and I almost forget that we aren't the only ones skating. I bring my arms and rest them over his shoulders as he brings me closer and pushes my back against the wall. His hands go down brushing against my ass when someone clears their throat and Stiles and I turned our heads and look at a very annoyed Lydia.

"Excuse me. Mina I thought you brought me here to have fun, not force me to watch you and spazboy basically eat each others face." Stiles and I break apart and I go and join her in the middle of the ice.

"Um yeah I'm sorry for that Lydia. You are so right. Um Stiles we will continue this later." I join Lydia in a friendly competition of who is the best skater.

Lydia would do a Lutz and I would show her up with a Salchow and so on. I actually like this completive side of myself. I have't seen it since I quite gymnastics and figure skating. After our mini little Olympic I glide my way back over to a very in aw Stiles. His mouth has stayed open the whole time Lydia and I were skating.

"Stiles close your mouth or you will catch flies." I say patting his shoulder.

"So on top of being a genius, werewolf. you're also an Olympic figure skater?"

"Did I forget to mention that?" I ask winking at him

"Just…. uh.. little." he stutters

"Well just show you know I'm also really flexible." I whisper in his ear and he just shudders with pleasure, form I know that he is thinking what else I can do with my body.

Just then all that anyone can here is the gut piercing scream. We look to see where it's coming from and ti's Lydia sitting in the middle of the rink. What did Peter's bite do to her? I rush to her side and pull her into a hug and was trying to calm her down.

"Lydia, everything is alright. It's me. Mina. I'm here for you." she stops screaming and just begins to shudder.

After my sort of triple date with Stiles the next day I had to head back to the rink to help Derek persuade Boyd into taking the bite. I felt sad when Boyd didn't hesitate to take the bite after what Derek told him it would give him. Boyd is so tired of being alone and having no friends and the idea of being in our pack is a dream come true. I cringed when I heard Boyd cry out in pain from the bite, but I know that it will help him improve his life, but he will now forever have a target on his back from hunters like the Argents.

"Derek I know that what you're doing for them is not only for our best interest but their's, but are we doing the right thing?"

"Mina we need each other to survive." Derek is trying to assure me that everything is going to be okay and that's when newly bitten Isaac and Erica walk in all dressed in black. Like really they get bitten and now they feel like bad asses.

"I took care of what you asked me to." Erica stated and that had me wondering what did Derek have her take care of

"What did you take care of?" I took a step away from my brother and tilted my head

"Derek wanted me to just handle a little nuisance problem that we have. That's all." she says eyeing me like she could honestly take me down.

"What did you have her take care of Derek?" I question my brother and he knows I mean business at the way he takes a small step back

"He's fine. All I asked Erica to do was to make sure he didn't interfere with us talking to Scott." what the hell! Derek is blatantly telling me that he asked his new beta to attack my boyfriend so that he won't get in the way.

"What the helll! Derek what is wrong with you? Why would you need to attack Stiles?" I take a step to my brother but then blonde curls are in my view as Erica is now acting all protective over my brother.

"It's just a little bump on the head. He'll be fine, but I'm not so sure about your relationship." Erica sneers at me and that's when I know I'm at my breaking point.

"What in the hell are you talking about you cheap looking whore?" I yell at her

"Well before I knocked him out he couldn't keep himself from looking everywhere but my eyes. He couldn't control himself around me." I shake my head and smirk at her pathetic attempt to make me jealous but she doesn't see it when I back hand her like the little bitch she is. It was so hard that the crack of her jaw echoed through the rink. Isaac looked shocked at my actions and Derek knew Erica had it coming for pissing me off so soon.

"Keep telling yourself that, and you know what. Nope it will ever happen. That tactic may work on another dumb bitch, but I'm not dumb. Now pull yourself together we have company." Erica is glaring at me as Scott enters the rink and doesn't even sense that we're here as he begs Boyd not to take the bite. The four of us emerge from the shadows as Scott finishes his heartfelt monologue.

"If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek." Scott says and that's when Derek makes our presence known.

"That really hurts, Scott. I mean if you're going to review me, at least take a census. Erica how's life been for you since we met?" I roll my eyes at how she is basically undressing my brother in front of me

"Hm, in a word. Transformative." she shifts to prove her point, I thought it was weak but hey that's what she thinks is sexy and fierce.

"Isaac?"

"Well I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that. I'm great." oh my God so the bite gave them all egos almost as big as Jackass. Isaac and Erica take a step forward to Scott and I just know this isn't going to end well. Scott shifts and then he lunges for Erica and Isaac. They try to fight but it all ends in a pathetic mess as Scott slides their body back to us.

"Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you. He's just adding to his own power. Okay? It's all about him. He makes you feel like he's giving you this gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!" Scott yells and it only gets worse as Derek begins to shift and uses his Alpha strength to beat Scott until the room smells like blood.

"Derek enough. You don't have to prove your power over him anymore than you already have!" I shout as I rush to Scott's side he coughs up blood

"Mina he needs to learn who he is dealing with. I'm the Alpha and he needs to know who's in charge."

"You don't have to be a monster when you do it. Leave now." Derek walks one way and I rush to find where Erica left Stiles unconscious body.

I follow his scent to an ally and I guess that bitch Erica dumped him in a dumpster. All I hear is Stiles's voice faintly saying bitch as he try to climb out of the dumpster. I rush to his side and he is so thrilled to see me.

"Did… you uh.. know that Erica may have transformed into a hot girl, but she is a real bitch." he struggles to get out but refuses my help until he falls to the ground with a thud.

"Don't worry I took care of her." I help him to his feet and he raises his eyebrows at me

"What did you do to Erica?" he straightens out his flannel

"I may have back handed her and from what I can say. I felt damn good about it." I smiled and walked him to his Jeep, which I notice doesn't have his trashed with a piece of it on the ground.

"That is so hot." Stiles says to me with a huge grin on his face

"Come on Stiles lets get you to your Jeep."

"Yeah, Erica knocked me out with my own piece of crap Jeep." He calls a tow and once he's done all I can think of doing is hugging him.

"Mina, I'm fine. Nothings broken and my car can be fixed."

"Stiles I'm not upset about your Jeep." I say through teary eyes

"Then what are you upset about?"

"Derek knows how much you mean to me and he still had Erica hurt you. He is letting this whole Alpha power go to his head and if that means having you get hurt in the process. I don't know how I could ever live with myself if you got hurt because of me." he brought me close rubbing my back

"I may be a spastic human but I can handle a crazy bitchy werewolf." Stiles placed a kiss on my forehead as the tow guy came and we got into the truck and road to the mechanic shop to see what the damages would be.

We have been at the mechanics for almost an hour and no one has gotten back to us on the damages of Stiles's mechanic was taking way too long for Stiles's liking because he kept pacing.

"Stiles! For the love of God. Will you please stay still."

"Mina this guy is trying to take advantage of my money and time!"

"He's doing his job Stiles."

"Hey! Hey? What do you think you're doing? All I needed was a starter." Stiles yells at the mechanic and I just roll my eyes and let him do what he thinks needs to be done.

"Yeah, but it looks like your whole exhaust system has got to be replaced here." he says arrogantly to Stiles, which is where I step in.

"Why do I get the feeling you're slightly over-estimating the damage?" Stiles question

"It's probably gonna run you around like twelve-hundred parts and labor."

"Are you kidding? This thing doesn't have a catalytic converter." the guy raises his eyebrow thinking Stiles doesn't know what he is talking about. "And yes, I know what a catalytic converter is." Stiles sasses back

"Do you know what a limited slip differential is?"

"No."

"Yeah, coming on more like fifteen-hundred." the guy starts to walk away but I stop him by gripping his arm, which causes him to widen his eyes at how strong my grip is.

"Listen I fully understand the need to do your job, but your job doesn't require scamming my boyfriend into paying for parts and extra labor just because you feel like being a dick. Now you go back in there and fix what he asked for or I will go in there and castrate you with a dull blade." I shove him away and he running so fast to fix the Jeep that Stiles is jumping in the air with excitement.

"That's right dick. Who's in charge now."

"Stiles he gets it, you're the boss. But you might want to think about letting him instal a limited slip differential. It can help with your wheels." Stiles has his mouth wide open in shock

"How do you know this?"

"Derek used to teach me stuff about cars when I was younger. Some things just stuck with me."

"Wow my girlfriend is so hot." Stiles goes to stand in front of me but he brushes his hand on the door handle and is completely grossed out

"Oh, nice. It's real sanitary. Quality establishment you're running here." Stiles yells and he comes to show what he touched. The thing is this didn't look normal. I lightly dab my finger in it to see what it could be and that's when Stiles turns my head and I see this lizard like creature hovering around Stiles's Jeep. The Jeep in which the mechanic is currently underneath. We try to signal his attention but then Stiles begins to fall to the floor and as I got to help him I join him watching as the Jeep crushes down on the mechanic. Why can't we move our bodies? What the hell was that lizard creature, and why did it kill the mechanic?

"Stiles! Are you okay?" I ask turning my head to make sure he didn't hit his head on something on the way down.

"Yeah. Mina what the hell was that?"

"I wish I knew."

We got the feelings back in most of our bodies but our hands. Stiles died 911 and we waited to be questioned for what we think we saw.

"I told you, we just, we just walked in and we saw the Jeep on top of the guy. That's all." Stiles says to his dad as he is squeezing my hand.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Sheriff asks and that's when I notice Stiles is messing with his hand and it's the same one that he touched the mystery substance on the door with.

"Nothing. Can we just get out of here now?" he demands

"Loo if there's something you two don't think you can tell me."

"Sheriff what Stiles told you is the truth. All we know is we walked in and the jeep was on top of him." Sheriff understands and says that the Jeep will need to be taken in for evidence.

Stiles calls Scott to tell him what we saw and what we know about the lizard creature. I also call Derek to inform him about what just happened.

"Are you hurt?" Derek gets all big brother on me wanting me to inform him if I was injured in any sort of way, but I assured him nothing was wrong with me.

"Derek this creature that killed the mechanic, Stiles feels like it knew us."

"Knew you? How can you tell that it knows you?"

"It's just the look that it gave us when we were laying on the ground paralyzed."

"How long were you paralyzed for?" I thought about it and we weren't out for long but long enough to see someone get crushed by a car.

"Not long, but Derek whatever this is, it's killing people and we don't know why. It's not like us in which in has a pack but what is making it kill Isaac's father and now the mechanic?" 

"Mina just drop off Stiles and come back to the station. We need to train the betas so they are able to stand a chance with whatever this creature is."

I didn't want to head back to the station, but I knew Derek needed someone to help train this new betas if we ever wanted them to survive.

The sound of grunts of pain filled the air as I made my way in dropping my bag on the ground. I watched as Derek threw Isaac off of him and crashing him down to the ground. Everyone is heavy breathing from the training and Derek doesn't look pleased with what they are offering.

"Does anyone wanna try not being complexity predictable?" Derek ask and I guess Erica took that as her chance to jump and wrap her legs around my brothers waist and make out with him. Really could she make her attraction to my brother anymore obvious. Derek threw her off just like he did Isaac, and whipped his lips in the process.

"That's the last time you do that."

"Why? Because I'm a beta?" she remarks

"No because I have someone else in mind for you. Now does anyone else have anything less predictable?" I took that as my cue to sprint towards my brother and kick his legs out. He falls face first as I straddle his back keeping my weight on him to keep him down as I put him a lethal choke hold. He pats his hand down on the ground signaling for me to get the hell off of him. The big bad Alpha tries to compose himself after having his ass handed to him by his little sister. What can I say I like playing rough, and growing up with Derek meant I had free range of rough housing.

"Sorry brother. I thought you wanted someone to be unpredictable. So that's what I gave you." I smirked and both Isaac and Boyd smiled at me as they cradled their injured arms and legs. Erica only rolled her eyes but that doesn't bother me.

"Thanks for that Mina. But yes that is what I am wanting from the three of you. You need to use anything you have to your advantages. Your brain, strength, and anything that you can use to over power your opponent."

"This training is exactly what Derek and I had to go through growing up. We both knew the danger that comes to being born into a family of werewolves. People will see you as a monster, but you don't have to be. Being a werewolf is gift, but it is a huge responsibility."

"Thanks for the speeches and all but are we done? I got a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal." Isaac says has he try to stand up and Derek goes and breaks Isaac's hand.

"A hundred and one. You think we're teaching you how to fight? Hug? Look at me! We're teaching you how to survive!"

"If they wanted us dead why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?" Isaac questions

"We don't know. But they're planning something. And you especially know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father." I jump in and take over

"It killed again tonight. I saw it. It didn't think twice about crushing someone with a car."

"Until we find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that Mina and I know. As fast as we can teach you." Derek states and all three of them nod their heads in agreement.

Tonight is another lacrosse game and Stiles is worrying about if Allison will be able to get the bestiary from her grandfather. I'm hanging around with Boyd and Erica until Derek says he needs us. We are keeping an eye out for Isaac and Scott.

"So being born as a werewolf how does that make you different from us?" Erica asks and this time it didn't sound as rude as most her conversations are towards me. 

"It meant that I had to learn control from an early age but I knew that there was always someone who was going to try to kill me." this made Erica and Boyd's heart beat skip. "All my life my family would tell us about how you have to keep out of trouble, because we didn't want to draw attention to us in a negative way. Any negative attention would cause hunters to have a reason to kill us. Most hunters have a code they live by saying they wont hunt those who do hunt them, but there are always those few individuals who like to take the rules into their own hands."

"Is that what happened to your family?" Boyd genuinely asks me

"Yes. Derek and I trusted the wrong people and it lead to the end of our family. This is why we are trying our best to prepare you three for the worst that can happen."

"Mina. Erica, Isaac and I are thankful for being apart of Derek's pack and we are thankful for everything you are teaching us." Boyd smiles at me and I can only think what my mother would say about us helping theses teenagers find themselves. Would she be proud? Danny gets nocked to the ground and coach is scrambling for players and shouting where the hell is Stilinski? Where is Stiles this is his chance to play the game and he's missing in action.

"You! You! You play?" Coach asks pointing at Boyd and he confidently stands up and places his jacket on the bench. I can practically feel the pride he is feeling for getting the chance to play when no one noticed him before. This is how I know what Derek has done by giving these teenagers the bite is all for the good. Erica and I cheer on Boyd until I get a text to met Derek in the school. Apparently Stiles has some information about the creature we saw the other night and it looks like he isn't wanting to share it with us. This makes me wonder does he think he can't trust me? Out of anyone he thinks that I would purposely keep something from him that could mean a matter of life or death. Erica and I find Stiles leaving Gerard's office and he is completely shocked to see us standing there.

"Hello Stiles." Erica says sweetly and I'm just glaring at my boyfriend knowing that he is being caught red handed trying to sneak around me.

"Ah! Ah! Oh." he says as his arms are flying in the air and then rest on his chest trying to catch his breath

"Stiles." Derek joins Erica and I as we all glare at him

"Derek."

"What dd you see at the mechanics garage?" Derek asks again even though I already told him everything that I saw he wants to hear it from Stiles.

"Um several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting. Holy God!" Stiles yelps as Derek deflates a basketball with his claws.

"Let's try that again."

Stiles annoyingly tries to describe what we saw that night when right before our eyes the creature is hovering above Stiles's head. Everyone but Stiles notices it and we try to alert him but it's too late.

"Run!" is all Derek says as I grip Stiles's hand in mine and we make a sprint towards the pool. The creature is chasing after us and as we make it to the pool Erica decided she can take the creature on but it knocks her out cold and then somehow Derek is sliced at the neck. He falls paralyzed to the ground.

"Stiles help me take him to the pool." I demand and we thruway brother in the pool and try to keep our distance away from the lizard creature which somehow has disappeared on us, but we know it's still there.

"Derek your neck. Can either of you see it?" Sties asks as we both try and keep my brother afloat. And lets just say I'm cursing my brother fro packing on so much freaking muscle. I mean we get it man you need to stay in shape, but now it's literally hindering our ability to keep you from drowning.

"Derek God Derek! How much do you freaking weigh?" I screech at my brother as I try to keep his head from going under.

"Mina this is not the moment to be asking about my weight!"

Guys seriously where did it go?" Stiles questions again

"It's here, we can smell it." Derek says as he spits out some extra water.

"You two have to get me out of here before I drown." Derek demands and I shoot icy glares at him, what does he think we're doing floating for fun.

"You're worried about growing? Did you notice the thing out there with the multiple rows of razor sharp teeth?" Stiles sasses back

"Did you notice that I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water." really this is not the time to out sass each other.

"Okay, I don't see it." Stiles is frantically looking around for it and then is appears and just circles us floating in the pool. It tries to come and get us but the moment it touches the water it hisses and back away. So it's afraid of water?

"It's afraid of water. This means we're safe in here until Scott or someone can help get us out of here." I state

"Okay, okay I don't think I ca do this much longer." Stiles tries to lose his grip on Derek but see's that is causes me to almost underwater with the amount of dead weight coming from my brother.

"Stiles don't you dare. You are helping me keep him up or I will drown you myself!" I glare at him and he latches back to holding Derek's shoulder

"Would you two just trust me for just this once?" Stiles says

"No!" Derek and I say together

"I'm part of the reason why you're alive right now, have you noticed that?"

"Yeah and when the paralysis wears off, who is gonna be able to fight that thing you or me?"

"I can fight it off, but I am needed to keep your ass from drowning!" I yell at Derek

"Mina! Again not the time to argue! I don't trust him and he doesn't trust me. But you both need me to survive, which is why you are not letting me go. Stiles!" Stiles semis to the side of the pool that has his phone and he quickly tries to text Scott letting him know of our situation and to come help us. I feel my arms getting heavy as Derek and I bot start drifting to the bottom of the pool. Stiles swims back just in time to help us both to the top where I am able to have a better grip on Derek's arm.

Finally Scott comes running in and he begins to fight the lizard creature as Stiles and I swim Derek to the diving board. I hurl myself out of the pool and tackle the creature to the ground and keeping it off of Scott. We both transform and are ready to attack when the creature turns and sees it's reflection and runs off.

"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Scott questions us as Derek finally gets his movement back.

"it's called a kanima." he informs the guys

"You knew this whole time?" Stiles is in disbelief and is looking at me for answers.

"No. Only when it was confused by it's own reflection."

"It doesn't know what it is." Scott exclaimed

"Or who." I add

"What else do you two know?

"We only know stories an rumors." Derek says

"But it's like us?"

"A shape- shifter, yes, but it's its not right. It's like a"

"An abomination." Stiles finishes

"Derek? Mina? We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents."'

"What the hell Scott? Have you not been listening to anything we have said or shown you about what they do to people like us!"

"Nobody trusts anyone! That's the problem. While we're here, arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us, and it's killing people and we still don't even know anything about it." Scott yells at us

"I know one thing, when I find it? I'm gonna kill it!" and that's all Derek needs to walk away from Stiles and Scott.

"Scott whatever you think you know about the Argent's must I remind you that they will kill anyone supernatural even if they are innocent. They don't care about who you are, they just see it as a game and could care less about the person they are killing! Scott there has to come a time when you are going to see that you can't trust everyone." I walk away but I'm stopped half way down the hall way by Stiles gripping my hand. He turns me around and my wet hair is sticking to my face.

"Stiles what do you want?" I can't look him the eyes

"Mina why do we keep hiding things from each other?" his concern is making it very hard to keep my cold stare going but I can't break in front of him

"Because as much as we say we trust each other we both know we don't." I take my hand from his and cross them over my chest

"Mina I hate keeping things from you, but it's because I don't know what you're going to do. I have no idea what side you're on!"

"There's no side Stiles! I'm doing what I think is the best way to protect the last of my loved ones and…."

"And what?" he is now standing in front of me and has me cornered into a locker

"And I know sooner or later you're going to see me as a monster! I know that at the end of all of this you're going to realize you want more from me that I'm not able to give you. You want a life that is normal and I can't give you that. But I know who can." I pause knowing what I'm going to say next may be the tipping point in our relationship. "I know that you still have strong feelings for Lydia and that I may never be enough for you. You're going to always want her in the end, and I'm not willing to sacrifice my heart for that. So it's best if we stop now before it gets to out of hand." Stiles is stone cold and it makes my heart break knowing that I just broke up with him because of my own insecurities that I can't seem to get rid of.

"So this is what you want. You want to give up everything we have with each other, because what? Because you're scared that I'm not going to want you one day!" I have a stone cold glare at him

"Then tell me Stiles, if it came down to having to save either Lydia or I from death who would you choose. The girl who never paid you and ounce of attention or the girl who loves all of your crazy antics and obsession with Batman?" I waited and he says nothing.

"And you see Stiles this is why I know you're not going to want me one day. Now you've broken my heart so I'm going to have the decency to not show you it. Good bye Stiles."

 **Stiles's POV**

What the hell is wrong with me, why didn't I say anything? Why did I just let Mina walk away from me after she just said I broke her heart. I'm such an idiot. I march over to my Jeep and slam my hands down on the steering wheel. I just let the best thing in my life walk away because I can't get over my obsession with Lydia. In my heart I knew that my answer was I would save Mina, and yet nothing cam out. She hates me now and this is not what we need with finding about the kanima.

 **Mina's POV**

Derek hd Isaac and Erica drag Jackson down to the translation to confront him about what happened to him the night of the full moon. He is going to test him with some of the kanima venom. If it paralyzes him then he's not the kanima, but if he's fine then we have our guy.

"What happened to you on the night of the full moon?" Derek interrogates Jackson

"What? Nothing, nothing happened."

"Don't lie Jackson. It will only end badly for you." I say circling him letting him know that I mean business.

"You tapped yourself?" Isaac points out

"Yes it was the full moon. And maybe while you were curled in the corner having a existential crisis about turning into a monster. I was preparing for the so called gift your big bad Alpha promised me. And what did I get? Nothing. You want proof. Let me get the video." Jackson begins to move but Derek steps in front of him.

"No. No I have a better idea." he pulls out the kanima venom

"What is that?" Jackson has worry in his eyes as we walk towards him

"You know Jackson, you've always been kind of a snake. And everyone knows a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom." Just as the venom his Jackson's tongue he starts trembling to the ground and isn't able to move.

"You're still a snake Jackson, just not the one we're looking for." Derek walks over to us and explains who we're to do the same test on Lydia the next day during our Chemistry lab. I agree knowing that it has to be done in order to see what she is and it can only help her once we know if she is the one killing everyone.

 **Stiles's POV**

"Paralyzed from the neck down. Do you have any idea what that feels like?" Jackson asks Scott and I.

"I'm familiar with the sensation." and this just has me thinking about Mina and how she hates me now

"Wait, why would Derek test you? Why would he think that it's you?" Scott questions

"How should I know?" Jackson snaps back and it makes me really want Mina here to knock some sense into him.

"Wait do they thin it's Lydia?" I question worrying about Lydia's safely.

"I don't know, all I heard was her name and something about chemistry." Harris interrupts us and that's when I notice that Mina is not sitting by me, but instead she's sitting with Isaac. This makes me so mad, is she trying to get over me by moving on with him?

 **Mina's POV**

I over hear Sties, Scott, and Jackson talking about how Isaac, Erica and I are planning to test Lydia. ever since breaking up with hIm I have been really looking forward to this day. I know Lydia is my best friend, but if proving to Stiles who the real monster is then that's all I want.

"Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one. Erica you take the first station, you'll start with." all of the male hands went up "I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down. Start with Mr. McCall. Alright next two. Miss Hale and Mr. Lahey." I stayed where I was and tried to begin our experiment. But I was picking up on Scott's conversation as Erica is trying to seduce him, and how Allison is tying to warn Lydia to not talk to Erica, Isaac or I. This has me rolling my eyes at her fable attempt.

Harris calls switch and I move to being partnered with Stiles of course just my luck. On any other day this would be amazing but at this moment I wanted to be partnered with anyone else.

"Mina please don't do this." he begs me

"Don't do what Stiles? Protect the innocent people at large or expose the girl of your dreams as a homicidal lizard killing monster." I turn and the hurt in his eyes is evident but I pushed that emotion away and focus on the task at hand.

"Mina she's your friend. I know deep down you don't want anything bad happening to her."

"That's the thing Stiles you don't know me. So let me do what I need to do. Stay out of our way." I switch to now being partnered with Lydia.

"Hey Lyd?" I smile sweetly at her

"Mina what is going on with you and spastic dude?" she asks as sh adds the next chemicals.

"I broke up with him because he doesn't trust me."

"But you two were perfect for each other."

"He has deeper feelings for someone else." I say this last part softly

"He's a fool then to let you get away." I smile and I do hope that Lydia is innocent in all of this. She may be a bitch at most times but she is my best friend and I don't wan anything bad to happen to her, even if it means protecting her from my brother. I do another switch which is with Jackson but we don't say a word to each other as I listen to Stiles attempt to threaten Isaac if he touches one hair on Lydia's head. Of course it's always going to be about Lydia and this is why I know I had to break things off with him before things went to far.

"If you had one perfect strawberry blonde hair on he head, I'm gonna turn your little werewolf ass into a fur coat and give it to her as a birthday present."

"Really? I've never actually been to on of her big, invite only birthday parties. I did ask her out once though." I Isaac responds and I just know he's going to say something that is going to set Stiles off

"Sounds like the beginning to a heartfelt story, I'm gonna pass thanks."

"It was the first day of freshman year."

"And you thought everything would be different for you in high school, but she said no." Stiles sasses back

"Yeah, yea she even laughed. Told me to come back when the bike I rode to school had an engine, not a chain."

"Mm, unrequited loves a bitch. Maybe you should write about it in English class. You know Channel all that negative energy." Stiles is really pushing it now

"Yeah kind of like how Mina dumped your ass because you're still pinning over someone who will never want you. Yeah it's just like that, but in my case I'mm just going to channel all of my energy in killing here. And by the way thanks for letting Mina walk away from you, now it's my chance to mend her broken heart." what the hell when did Isaac ever think that he and I had a thing going on. Because we have nothing romantic between us what so ever. He just really wanted to piss Stiles off and it worked because Stiles turned and looked at me with so much hurt in his eyes.

The last switch had me partnered with Scott and I was just grinning at him seeing what he would do or say to me.

"Mina you have to stop your brother from doing this. He can't kill Lydia. She hasn't done anything. I know you don't like her because Stiles is still pinning over her, but…." I cut him off to set him straight

"Scott. Lydia is my best friend and I want nothing more than for her to be innocent in all of this, but we will only know if we test her. I won't let Derek kill her if she's not innocent, but let me tell you one thing. I don't dislike Lyda for Stiles being in love with her. She can't help that. What I don't like is that he wouldn't admit to me who he wanted more. Because I'm no ones side girl. I'm either the main one or nothing at all. So you can let Stiles know this." I turn around to see that our crystal was formed and that Erica had placed the kanima venom on the crystal. I hope she isn't the kanima.

"Lydia!" Scott yells and everyone just stares at him

"What?" nothing is happening to her an my heart breaks knowing that I will have to kill my best friend.

"Nothing." Scott sits back down

"Do you have the heart to kill your best friend?" he asks me

"Yes." I don't hesitate as I leave for my next class.

 **Stiles's POV**

"Derek's waiting outside for Lydia." Scott says as we enter an empty classroom.

"Waiting to kill her?" Allison has worry in her voice thinking about Lydia being in danger

"If he thinks she's the kanima, then yes. especially after what happened at the pool."

"It's not her." I defend

"Stiles, she didn't pass the test. Man. Nothing happened."

"It can't be her." I pleaded not wanting to believe that it could be true

"It doesn't matter because Derek thinks it's her. So either we can connivance him that he's wrong or we've got to figure out a way to protect her." Allison suggest.

"Well, I really don't think he's gonna do anything here, not a school." Scott points out

"What about after school? What if we can prove that Derek's wrong?"

"By three o'clock?" I question because this will all work to in a few hours

"There could be something in the bestiary."

"Oh, you mean the 900 page book written in archaic Latin that none of us can read? Good luck with that."

"Actually I think I know someone who might be able to translate it." Allison says and who does she know

"Uh, I can talk to Derek, maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove that it's not her. But if anything happens you guys let me handle it, okay?" Scott says and Allison and I wonder what does that make us useless?

 **Mina's POV**

Boyd and I hear Scott entering the train station and we both know what he is here for.

"I want to talk to Derek." Scott demands and Boyd isn't letting him through

"Talk to me." Boyd steps forward trying to intimidate Scott

"Or you can talk to me Scott." I say stepping forward and I know that Scott doesn't trust me now

"I don't want to fight." Scott says eyeing Boyd and me

"Good cause I'm twice your size."

"True. Really, really true. But wanna know what I think? I'm twice as fast." I just roll my eyes as they try to fight each other until Derek comes in and breaks them apart.

"She failed the test." he says to Scott

"Yeah, which doesn't prove anything. Lydia's different." Scott says out of breath

"I know at night she turns into a homicidal walking snake." Derek points out

"I'm not going to let you kill her."

"Who says I was going to do it?" Derek questions

"Scott I don't want to kill Lydia either, but if she's killing people we need to stop her. She may not know what she is doing, but that doesn't mean we just let her keep killing. I'm sorry Scott but we have to end Lydia before she ends us." I know I sound like a bitch for this, but it's the truth

"I don't know why you think you have to protect everyone now, Scott but even so. Lydia has killed people and she's going to d it again, and next time it's gonna be one of us."

"What if you're wrong?"

"She was bitten by an Alpha. It's her." my brother defends

"You saw this thing up close. You bot have. You both know it's not like us." Scot pleads with us but I can't call the shots here.

"But it is. We're all shapeshifter. You don't know hat you're dealing with, it happens rarely and it happens for a reason." Derek is getting upset with having to justify everything he does to Scott

"What reason?"

"Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are. Even Stiles calls her cold-blooded."

"Well, what if she's immune? What if she's got something inside of her that makes her immune to the bite. Which is why she can't get paralyzed?"

"Scott give it a rest! There isn't always a way out of things. Life sometimes hands you hard decisions that have only two choices." I am about to loose it thinking about having to choose between my brother and killing my best friend.

"No one's immune! I've never seen it or heard of it. It's, it's never happened." Derek says

"What about Jackson?" now that is a good question but Jackson passed the test so it can't be him

"That's why you tested him isn't it? Because you gave him what he wanted, didn't you?"

"Scott you don't know what you're dealing with." I step closer to Derek

"Peter said the bite either kills you or turns you. You were probably hoping that he would die. But nothing happened right? And you have no idea why?" Derek would never of given the bite to Jackson in hopes that he would die, my brother may not tolerate Jackson, but he wouldn't kill him by giving him the bite.

"Well I have a theory. Lydia's immune, and somehow she passed it on to Jackson. You two know I'm right."

"Scott you know how ridiculous that sounds. How could she pass something like that on to Jackson?"

"You cannot do this! Mina please Lydia is your friend. I know you care for her. So please don't kill her." my heart can't handle this but I have to make hard choices and this is one of them.

"Scott we can't let her keep killing. She has to be stopped."

"Look we can't let her live! You should have know that!" Derek roars

"I was hoping I would convince you, but then I wasn't counting on it." and that's when Derek and I realized that Scott had Stiles and Allison take Lydia back to a safe place so that we wouldn't be able to get to her. Did he really think he could take on all of us. This is just getting ridiculous.

Derek drives all three of us to the front of Scott's house and we can all smell that they have Lydia hiding in there from us. We step out making sure Scott knows that we're here. Things are about to get messy. I'm instructed to help keep watch of the house incase anyone tries to sneak Lydia out while Isaac and Erica go in and try to bring her out.

"Do you think they can handle this?" I ask my brother as we just wait and watch for something to happen. we now Isaac and Erica are causing a ruckus inside but this is taking way to long.

"Mina have faith that they can do something."

"I've lost faith in what people can actually do Derek.' just then Scott throws out Isaac and Erica's unconscious bodies and I can only smirk. Derek puts his trust in teenagers and this is what they give him. They give him their asses being kicked.

"Are you still sure about that?" I tease my brother but he isn't in the mood. Scott, Stiles, and Allison run out and stare at us wondering what we're going to do next.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an 're already an Alpha of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me." Derek says and that's when I notice something on the roof.

"I can hold you off until the cops get here." Scott threatens.

"Derek look at the roof." every turns to the roof and sure enough the kanima is crawling and is eyeing us. I wanted Lydia to not be apart of this but it just didn't work out that way. But wait Lydia runs out of the house.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" she yells and I look at my brother. If she's not the kanima then who is.

"It's Jackson." is all Scott says before the sirens are approaching the house. Derek and the pack leave but all I can do is keep looking back at Lydia and then seeing Stiles hurt and betrayed look on is face. At least he doesn't have to choose anymore. We wont kill her so now he can have her all for himself and not have to worry about me getting in the way.

 **A/N**

 **I know no more Stiles and Mina. But don't worry it won't be forever, but it will take a while before they get back together. Please review how this story is going. I appreciate everything you guys say and please feel free to leave suggestions and anything you like or dislike about Mina or the story as whole.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Remembering The Good Times**

I wonder every second of the day on what I did. Was it wrong of me to end things with Stiles just because I'm afraid of getting hurt. I know deep down that letting Stiles go is one of the hardest things I have ever had to do in my life. But Stiles won't be safe if he's with me. I will always put his life in harms way and I can't live with myself if he is harmed because of me. Lydia will eventually see how great Stiles is and he will forget that I ever existed. This is what he needs in life, someone like Lydia. Someone who will give him the normal life that he deserves. Erica, Boyd and Isaac are trying to train for when they see Jackson again, and I'm pacing back in forth in Derek's room.

"Are we really going to kill Jackson?" I ask my brother as he is sitting with his head in his hands. I looks up and stands in front of me.

"Mina you know there is no other way. Now that we know it's him, we have no choice but to kill him. He won't stop killing people unless we do something about it." I've never taken a life before, even on accident like Derek has. So knowing that I have that kind of power is scarring me.

"I know we don't care for him, but he's still a person. He may not even know what he's doing." I defend which is something I never thought I would do when it came to Jackass.

"Mina." Derek is now hugging me which being in his arms just remind me of home.

"I don't want to take someone's life anymore than you do, but this is the only option that we owe the innocent people of this town to try to keep them safe." I look up into matching green eyes an dI nod my head but I'm still not okay with killing someone. Something changes in you when you take a life, innocent or not. It's knowing you held their life in your hands, and you ended it. Derek was and still is a mess after Paige asked him to make the pain stop. I know that it kills him everyday for having to take her life, and I want to avoid that type of pain.

"Derek are you sure this is the only option?" I ask with worry in my voice

"Mina killing Jackson is the only way to ensure he won't kill others."

I heard through the grapevine that both Scott and Stiles got a restraining order from Jackson's parents for kidnapping him and having him locked up in a police van. Really how dumb could those two really be. I informed Derek about it and he is response is we as in Isaac, Erica, Boyd and I need to get on Scott and Stiles's good side. Has he lost his damn mind? He want's me to be buddy buddy with two people who one I betrayed and second was my ex-boyfriend who I broke up with because he's still in love with my best friend. Derek seriously only thinks about himself sometimes.

"So why do we need their help?" Isaac questions

"Because it's harder to kill than I thought and I still don't know who it is." Derek says

"And they do?"

"They might. Which is why I need one of you to get on their good side." Derek is slyly looking at me and I just flip him off, really this is not the time to make me become friends

again with Scott or Stiles for that matter.

"Mm. Scott or Stiles?" Erica purrs. And it takes everything for me to not slap her again, so i just growl and Erica turns to eye me.  
"Aw are you getting jealous, don't worry I'll give him to you when I'm done with him. That is if he still want's you." I go to lunge at her but Derek holds me back.

"That's enough! Both of you stop! We have bigger issues to deal with then arguing with each other."

"You know the full moon's coming Derek." Isaac points out

"I'm aware of that." Erica goes and holds up nail embedded devices, chains and other items that Derek and I are planing to use to help them with their first full moon.

"You said you were gonna teach us to change whenever we wanted." Isaac is complaining and it's really annoying me.

"There hasn't been time!"

"But if you have to lock us up during the full moon that mea you and Mina are alone against the Argents."

"They haven't found us." Derek states and I know Isaac is worried about our safety

"Yet! So who about we forget the kanima?"

"We can't! There was something about the way Gerard looked at it. He wasn't afraid-at all. I don't know what he knows or what he's planning. But I'm sure about one thing. We have to find it first."

Derek has us go to school and keeps reminding us to become friends with Scott and in my case get back on Stiles's good side. Could my life get any worse. I keep walking down the hall when I crash into someone. Normally I would be passed for walking straight into someone, but I'm somehow extremely apologetic.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going… and…" the guy cuts me off with a sweet smile holding his camera close to him.

"Hey it's no worries. I wasn't watching where I was going either." he looks at me and I wonder what's wrong with me today.

"I'm sorry we haven't officially talked before. I'm Matt." he holds out his hand for me to shake and I take it and smile back.

"Mina Hale. We have English together right?" I say to him remembering him somewhat.

"Yeah. Hey have you heard about this underground show that is happening Friday night?" Matt asks me and this is the first that I've heard of it.

"Um no I haven't. Is it supposed to be a big thing that everyone is going to?" I ask

"Oh yeah. The tickets are pretty much sold out, but I was able to get some extra tickets. Would you like one? Because you can have it. Free of charge." Matt says as he reaches into his backpack and pulls out a ticket and offers it to me.

"Um thanks Matt. You really don't have to do this. I mean I can pay you for it, plus I don't even know if I will be able to go to it." I say not taking the ticket just yet

"Hey it's not big deal. If you can't make it then just sell it to someone and if you can make it then maybe we can meet up and enjoy the rave together." He says the last part slyly almost like he didn't want me to hear it.

"Matt that is really sweet of you, and I will let you know defiantly if I will be going." I bring out my phone and hand it to him so he can put his number in it. "So now that we have each other's numbers we can let each other know where we are at the rave." I smile at him

"I will be looking forward to your text" Matt smiles at me and I just get this odd feeling towards him and I know I will defiantly be keeping my eye out for him, because something just isn't right about Matt.

I head into chemistry and skip my normal seat next to Stiles and now I sit next to Isaac, which by the way I haven't spoken to him about poking Stiles's button.

"So have you decided how to get back on Stilinski's good side?" he asks me with a smirk. I turn and glare at him

"I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be by telling him that I have a thing going on with you, but you've already said that shit, so other than that no. I haven't thought of anything and you and blondie over there can do all of the getting on the good side on your own."

"Aw don't be mad that I made Stilinski feel a little bit jealous about there being something between us." he still doesn't get it. And that is why my claws are already penetrating his thigh. Isaac takes in an intake of painful air as he tries to hide the pain.

"Let's get one thing straight Isaac. One there has never or will there ever be anything between us other than you are my brother's beta. Two leave Stiles alone or I will do more than just jab my claws into your thigh." I growl lowly at him informing him to back down before things get bloody. He nods and rests his hand on his bleeding thigh.

After threatening Isaac I'm currently heading to the library to finish some homework when I pick up Stiles's sort of panic/macho voice. He says something about being Batman. Who would he be saying that to. I head over to where his voice is to see him being cornered by Erica and he is trying to distract her by mentioning the cameras, but that would never bother Erica.

"If you're wondering about Jackson's real parent, they're about half a mile from here. In the Beacon Hills cemetery."

"Do you know how they died?" Erica says to Stiles, I stay behind one the closest wall and listen in on the conversation.

"It's him isn't it?" Erica ask tilting her head

"Um…" Erica steps closer to Stiles trying to make him nervous enough to get him to tell her what she wants to know. "What? Who? Him who?" He stutters trying to back away from her

"You can't tell Derek, okay? There's a lot more to this that you don't know about. And just because Erica got the Alpha bite makeover doesn't give you a license to go around an destroying people." He rants on never looking me in the eye.

"Why not? That's all anybody ever used to do to me, I used to have the worst crush in the world on you." this statement caused Stiles to raise his eyebrows in disbelief that someone actually liked him

"Yeah you Stiles. And you never once even noticed me. Exactly how you're not noticing me right now." Erica says while pressing herself against Stiles even more, which was making me jealous but why should I be jealous if I'm not in a relationship with him anymore. The was a loud crash coming from the boys locker room and I sprint to see what is happening. I walk in t see Scott pushing a very naked Jackson to the ground and very startled Allison hiding against the wall. Stiles and Erica make their presence only right before Harris declares that we all have detention together. What the freaking hell!

We strolled into the library not wanting to serve this detention but there is no supernatural way to get out of this. Harris has me sit next to Erica at one table as he assigns the seating arrangements to everyone else.

"Why do you look so down Hale?" Erica asks raising her perfect blonde eyebrow at me

"I'm not down and it's non of your business." I try and pull out some chemistry homework, but Erica isn't backing down.

"I know you heard me tell Stiles of my crush on him. I caught your scent and I knew you would be listening. Did it make you mad that he might actually like me now over you." what is she trying to do, does she want me to beat the shit out of her in public. Because I'm not trying to hide from the Argents. They already know who and what I am.

"Listen closely Erica. You can try all you want to get Stiles's attention but we both know that he only has eyes for one person. And it's not either of us. So go a head a throw yourself at him. He won't return the favor, unless you're a strawberry blonde in heels."

"Well I guess that answers my question on why you dumped his ass. He didn't want you so you ended things. Now you know how I've felt my whole life of not being wanted." it hurt more hearing the truth from anyone let alone the likes of Erica.

"So is the Kanima Jackson?" I ask her chaining the subject

"It looks like it, Stiles wouldn't say anything more about it." Jackson leaves because he isn't feeling well and Harris follows and orders us to not leave. Erica and I both knew Scott was in front of us

"Stiles says you know how Jackson's parents died." he says to Erica.

"Maybe." she smirks Scott orders her to talk

"Why should she Scott? What is in it for us? Are we going to work together as a team or are you still going to question every motive we have?"

"It was a car accident. My dad was in the insurance investigator, and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche, he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's eighteen."

"So that asshole is going to have more money then he does now when he turns eighteen." I say to her and she nods. Erica offers to find the insurance report from her dads office. Harris has us resolving books as he leaves the library. I hate having to be this close to Stiles an not being able to talk to him. He won't even look at me anymore since I broke up with him. I still don't think he understands exactly why I broke up with him and maybe he never will. Erica pulls up an article online about car accident that happened around the time Jackson's parents died.

"Passengers arrived at the hospital DOA. The estimated time of death 9.26 P.M. June 14, 1995." Erica says and this is supposed to be interesting because Jackson's birthday is the fifteenth.

"What does his birthday have to do with any of this?" Erica asks

"It means he was born after his mom died- by- c- section. They had to pull him out of her dead body." Stiles informed us. Stiles leaves Erica and I when Scott reenters the library to inform him about what we found out about Jackson. That's when I notice a weird presence behind Erica and I. But it was too late when Erica goes down and begins to have a seizer. I bend down to help her.

"Erica it's going to be alright. I'm getting Derek here to see what he can do to help you." I dial my bothers number quickly as pandemonium spreads throughout the library as a shelf is knocked down and falls on top of Matt. Finally Derek arrives and has Stiles and I load Erica into his Jeep and we follow him to the train station.

"Hold her up." Derek orders Stiles as he hands Erica over to him.

"Is she dying?" he asks worried about if her life is slipping though his arms.

"Mina I need you to break her arm while Stiles and I hold her down." Derek doesn't have to tell me twice before I twist her arm and her cries are heard throughout the train station.

"What the hell? Derek why did you have your sister break her arm?"

"It'll trigger the healing process. I still gotta get the venom out. This is where it's really gonna hurt." Derek says to Stiles, what I didn't expect was for Erica to gain consciousness and turn to Stiles and say he makes a good Batman. He should be no one's Batman but mine, but I'm the one who let him go.

Stiles takes Erica home and I can only stop myself from screaming. I miss him more than anything but there are so many things going against us in our relationship. Scott stops by to negotiate how we should handle dealing with Jackson.

"You just wanted Erica to confirm it, didn't you? I'm gonna help you stop him. As part of your pack. If you want me in, fine. But we'll do it on one condition. W're gonna catch him, not kill him." Scott demands look at Derek and I

"And?" I ask impatiently knowing there is more to this

"And we do it my way."

"Wow Scott you finally grow some balls and now you think you can order us around." I go to step forward but Derek stops me

"Fine we agree to your demands Scott." I look at my brother in disbelief, he never gives up that easily.

"I hope you know what you're doing McCall, because if anyone one in our pack gets hurt, it's on you." Apparently Scott's demands starts with us heading to the Veterinary clinic where he works. Derek informs me to text Isaac to meet us.

"What's he doing here?" Scott questions with disgust seeing Isaac

"We need him." is all I say giving him the death glare to even try and question us again

"I don't trust him."

"Hum, that' s funny because I'm pretty sure I don't trust you Scott. I mean you're fooling around with Allison even after we tell you how dangerous it is for you to be around her family." Derek is restraining me from attacking Scott

"You know what? And Derek doesn't really care. Now were's the bet? Is he gonna help us or not?" Derek asks Scott as he pushes me farther away from Scott

"That depends. Your friend Jackson. Are we planning to kill him or save him?" Dr. Deaton faces us and I feel this urge that I've seen him before, even though I've never met the guy in my life.

"Kill him." Derek flatly responds

"Save him, save him." Scott jumps in and Isaac feels now is the time for him to mess with the vets equipment and Derek scolds him like a child.

"So what are you? Some kind of witch?" Isaac asks Deatons

"OW! Mina what the hell was that for?" Isaac turns and glares at me

"You know exactly what that is for."

"Mina it is alright if Isaac here thinks I am a witch, but I can assure you all that I'm a veterinarian. Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be affective defense against a paralytic toxin."

"We're open to suggestions."

"What about an effective offense?"

"We've already tried, Derek nearly took its head off. And Argent emptied an entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up." I explain to Isaac showing that we have come to a dead end in trying to fight the Kanima.

"Has it shown any weaknesses?" Deaton asks us and thats when I remember that the Kanima doesn't like water. Derek informs him that it can't swim and all my mind goes back to is Stiles and how we were trying to keep Derek afloat. I miss him so much and yet I can't let myself go back to him, because I'm sacred of getting hurt, but I'm hurting now not being with him. I know this whole breaking up was all of my fault but I can't bring myself to admit it to anyone, let alone Stiles. When I join back into the conversation apparently we can catch Jackson and his master at the rave. I don't like the idea so much because I feel like it has so much room for error that something is bound to go wrong. And now we have to inform Stiles of everything that is going on which just thrills me having to be near him again.

 **Stiles's POV**

We now know that Jackson is the Kanima and his next victim works at the rave that's happening Friday we just need a way in. For one thing getting a ticket is pretty much close to impossible and Scott thinks we can find a way to get in.

"Hey either of you guys know why no one's getting suspended after what happened the other day at school?" so guy named Matt from lacrosse asks Scott and I. Really this is not the time man to ask why we didn't get in trouble for vandalizing the school. We have bigger problems on our hands than that.

"Just forget about it. Nobody got hurt." I reply back

"I- I had a concussion." Matt defends

"Well nobody got seriously hurt." I snap back

"I was in the E.R. for six hours." really who is this guy?

"Hey, do you want to know the truth, Matt? Your little bump on the head is about this high on our list of problems right now." I bend down to show Matt who low on the list of issues that I really give shit about him being in the E.R. Of course though Scott has to be the caring one and act like he cares about Matt.

"Yeah I'm fine now. So you didn't get any tickets last night either?" Matt asks Scott

"Are they still selling?"

"Uh, no, but I did managed to find two online. You should keep trying. Sounds like everyone's gonna be there."

"Matt we will pay you anything for you to give us those tickets." Scott and I plead to him

"Sorry guys, but I would give them to you guys, but my date and I already agreed to go and I don't think it's fare to sell her ticket when we've already planed this out earlier this week. Sorry good luck trying to get in."

"Who's your date, maybe we can ask her and pay for yo guys to go on a nice dinner date or something else?" I jump in

"I don't think she would like to give you her ticket Stiles." what is he talking about why wouldn't his date not want to let me buy her ticket from her

"And why is that Matt?"

"Um because my date to the rave is Mina Hale and she's already texted me on how excited she is to hang out with me at the rave." my heart dropped when he said Mina's name. Why would she agree to go on a date when we haven't even been broken up for that long. Is she already that over me that she is moving on with someone like Matt? Matt walks into the school and I'm fuming with anger at knowing he is going to take my Mina out on a date. A date that I haven't even taken her out on because we haven't had the time and now that she's broken up with me I will never get to take her out.

"Stiles calm down man. I know what he said but Mina talked to me about this and it was the only way for her to get into the rave. She has to romantic feelings towards Matt whats so ever. She is only doing this…."

"What if it was Allison?" I yell at Scott.

"What if Allison who you are not suppose to be with was going out on a date with someone that wasn't you? Uhhhh Scott how would that make you feel? Because this makes me feel like shit knowing that I never got to take Mina out on an actual date and here's Matt doing what I wish I could do!"

"Stiles you still have a chance with Mina. I know that you both still have feelings for each other, and you both just need to admit it to one another."

"I don't like him. And it's not because he's taking Mina out, but I just have this weird feeling when it comes to him. Something isn't right with him. Hey are you sure about this?"

"Last time, whoever's controlling Jackson had to kill somebody because he didn't finish the job, so what do you think he's going to do this time?"

We head into the locker room and I' trying to wrap my mind around Mina agreeing to go out with Matt. Really out of anyone she decides to take that creep out on a date. But it's better than her going out with Isaac. Uhhh again another guy that I hate and somehow Mina would rather be with them then me. As our last hope to get tickets I beg Danny to hook us up with.

"Sorry, but I only got two myself." he states

"what, do you even have a dat, yet?" I question him

"I'm working on it."

"Okay, okay hear me out. You give us the tickets, and you devote your life to abstinence and just…"

"Stiles the answer is no, and besides maybe you shouldn't have devoted your life to abstinence and maybe Mina wouldn't have left your pale ass."

"That wasn't very nice Danny. My lack of sexual activity is not the reason fro Mina dumping me it was in fact." Scott's hand is covering my mouth keeping me from saying any more embarrassing things.

"Stiles that was not asking Danny nicely for the tickets."

"Did you hear him? He said my lack of sexual activity is the reason Mina left me!"

"How do you two losers even survive?" I jump back at the presence of Isaac. He is the last person I want to see at this moment.

"What are we suppose to do? No one's even selling." Scott defends

"Wait here boys." Isaac strides over to a guy on the team who is basting about his two tickets and then he beats the shit out of him until he gives him the tickets. Isaac comes back like nothing happened and shoves the tickets into Scotts hands.

"Enjoy the show." Isaac finally leaves us and I'm still in shock that he just did that.

I was about to head over to Dr. Deaton's when I see that familiar dark brown locks walking past me. I would know that hair anywhere.

"Mina." she stops and turns around slowly almost like she couldn't believe that it was me calling her. She didn't smile as she looked at all I could see was sadness. Did I hurt her so much for not saying I would choose her over Lydia any day of the week?

"What do you want Stiles. We need to be at Deaton's in like twenty minutes…."

"Why would you agree to go on a date with Matt?" I get right to the point

"Because I needed a ticket and he was offering it and I couldn't take it without agreeing to possibly hang out with him."

"That doesn't mean you have to go a on a date with him!" I don;t know why I'm getting this furious with her.

"Stiles it's non of your damn business what I do! You lost that right the moment you wouldn't say if you would save me over Lydia! I noticed you Stiles! She never noticed you like I did! And yet you still care for her enough to let me go. Did you ever care about me or was I just a distraction from who you really wanted?" I've never seen Mina break down like this and it pains me to see her like this. All I want to do is go and hug her but I don't think she is going to let me that close to her at this moment.

"Mina you have to believe me when I say this you were never a replacement for Lydia."

"Just save it Stiles we have bigger things to deal with then our failed relationship." she begins to walk away and I know she doesn't have her car at the moment so I decide to be a man and offer my ex-girlfriend a ride.

"Mina will you at east let me drive you, we are heading to the same place." she nods and the ride to the clinic was in awkward silence that I hate. I wish I could just tell Mina how much it is killing me not being with her, but I don't want her to feel like I'm doing this just because of everything that is going on with Lydia.

We enter the clinic and Scott looks at me wide eyed at the fact that Mina and I walked in together. I shake my head letting him know that it doesn't mean anything more than I gave her a ride.

"Ketamine?" Scott questions his boss

"It's the same stuff we use on the dogs, just a higher dosage. If you can get close enough to Jackson it should slow him down enough to buy you some time. This is some of what you'll use to create the barrier. This part is for you Stiles. Only you." Deaton looks at me and I don't know what to do, why me? What am I suppose to do?

"Uh, that sounds like a lot of pressure. Can we maybe find a sightless less pressure-filled task for me?" I say trying to make it sound not like a joke because that's what everyone thinks comes out of my mouth is a joke.

"Stiles it has to be you. No one else can touch it." Mina says looking at me with a serious look

"She's right Stiles. This comes from Mountain ash tree, which is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural. This office is line with ashwood, making it difficult for someone like Mina or Scott to cause me any trouble."

"Okay, so what then? I just spread this around the whole building and then either Jackson or whoever's controlling him can't cross it?" I ask in disbelief that this is all I have to do to help save people

"They'll be trapped." Deaton confirms

"Doesn't sound to hard."

"Not all there is. Think of it like gunpowder. It's just powder until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark Stiles."

"If you mean light myself on fire, I don't thin I'm up for that."

 **Mina's POV**

This was getting us no where, the only thing that we got out talking with Deaton is that Stiles has to believe that the mountain ash will work in order to keep Jackson and his master trapped inside the rave. I head back to the train station so that I can change for raving, which I honestly don't know how to dress for since I haven't had much time to act like a teenager, so that's why I borrowed some slutty clothes form Erica's closet. Matt said he'll meet me at the rave, but if I cold give him a ride home that would be great.

I arrive at the back entrance of the rave to see Scott and Isaac still trying to go over their part of the plan in catching Jackson.

"Have you two seriously not figured out what you're doing tonight?" I ask startling the both of them.

"What the hell1 Mina you can't do that to us!"

"Grow some balls Scott, and lets quickly go over what needs to be done. Okay. Isaac you need to get close enough to Jackson and inject him withe ketamine while Scott keeps Argent from screwing everything up." I remind Isaac and then I notice his eyes wondering over my body, really this is not the time to be all horny.

"What the hell are you looking at Isaac?"

"What, what are you wearing?" he stutters and of course this is when Stiles shows up to and then the three teenage boys are gawking at me.

"Yeah,Mina what are you wearing?" Stiles as while trying to control his heart rate.

"It's just some clothes form Erica's closet and what is something wrong with them?" I ask taking in the crop top and black leather pants. I thought it was one of the less provocative offers in her closet.

"Um nothings, um, uh wrong with it, you just…um are those leather pant?" Stiles kept stuttering and not making eye contact with me.

"Um yeah I guess they are, why do they look bad on me?" I ask Stiles and his are still bugging out of his head

"So leather like in what a dominatrix would wear?" Stiles suggest and I have this urge to hit him, why would he say something like that in front of Isaac?

"You looking smoking hot. I would definitely grind on you if I was your date or dancing next to you." Isaac pipes in and both Stiles and I just look at him like he's crazy. This is not the time for this.

"Well thanks for that, if you will excuse me boys, I have to get to my date." I walk off and pick up o Isaac and Stiles conversation

"I can't believe you let that walk away Stilinski."

"You know what dude shut up and just inject Jackson with the drugs, I don't need to hear anymore of this."

I hand the voucher my ticket and I see Matt already looking for me inside of the rave and his eyes literally jump out of his eyes when he sees me.

"Wow, ummm. Mina you look great. This is,…a different look for you." Matt racks her eyes over attire and it doesn't feel the same as when Stiles did it moments ago and I'm more concerned about where Jackson is then having Matt gawk at me.

"Yeah, I wanted to dress up for being at a rave and so here I am." I say smiling.

"So um do you want to dance?" Matt asks and we head into the herd of sweaty drunk teenagers and begin dancing to the music that is blaring through the speakers. I actually was loosing myself in dancing and began to enjoy my time with Matt. He wasn't Stiles, but who could ever be Stiles. No one, but he did take my mind off of the hunters and Jackson turning into a lizard and killing people.

"Hey I need to um go to the bathroom. So I'll be back." Matt calls over the music to me and the moment he leaves Isaac is by my side freaking out.

"Isaac what the hell? You're suppose to be looking out for Jackson."

"Mina, I can't do this. I can't get that close to Jackson on my own without him knowing something is going on. I need you to help me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well Erica is here so we were thinking that…" I didn't even need him to finish what he was saying because I knew were he was going with this.

"You want Erica and I to grind on Jackson so that you can't catch him by surprise."

"Yes." he says flatly.

"And this is the only thing you could come up with?" I ask eyeing Isaac

"Just get your hot ass and grind it against Jackson's junk." I shake my head and spot Erica already taking her spot grinding against the front of Jackson. I swallowed my pride and joined Erica in distracting Jackson. Apparently Jackson loved it because his hands were all over our bodies. He griped my ass in the leather pants and Erica sucked on his neck. This whole grinding in the dark with other teenagers was making me sick. I would never want to do this with anyone besides Stiles, but here I am. I begin to suck on the other side of Jackson's neck as Erica and I spot Isaac coming from behind ready to inject Jackson with he ketamine. I nod my head telling Isaac to do it but Jackson senses what we're about to do and knocks us to the ground and kicks away the syringe. I scramble to find it through the crowd of people and once I do I jam the syringe into his neck. Isaac and Erica take Jackson away while I remember I still have Matt here to deal with.

I walk back to where he was waiting for me and he had a sadden expression on his face

"You're not having a good time are you?" he asks me and I smile at him, but there isn't any point in lying that I would rather be here with someone else.

"No this has been a fun time with you Matt, but I never actually went out on a date with Stiles and now I'm here with you. It just feels like I'm missing something." I say to him and he nods

"Well if I was Stilinski I would have taken you out on a date every chance that I got, not caring who or what was in our way. I would have made you feel like the queen that you deserve to be Mina. Just give us a chance." and because of my werewolf abilities I noticed Matt trying to lean in like he was going to kiss me and I stop him, because there is no way he is laying a hand on me.

"Matt, I'm sorry I don't see you that way. I like you, but I don't want to move to quickly. I did that with Stiles and look where it got me." Matt was hurt that I stopped his advances but he covered it quickly with that creepy smile of his.

"I understand, well if you're ready to go can you give me a ride back to my house?" I nod and we head to my car and that's when I remember the mountain ash, shit how am I going to explain not being able to get past an invisible barrier. But there was nothing keeping me from walking out of the rave, something is wrong and I don't have time to stop and worry about it. I race to drop Matt off and hope I can get back in time to help everyone.

I try not to show Matt that I want nothing more than for him to get out of my car, but it's hard when he's taking his time talking about his dumb photography. He is talking about how I should come up one day and see his pictures and I nod and unlock the door for him.

"Well I had a nice time Mina. We should do this again."

"Uh, yeah I'll call you when I'm free." I lock the door and wave to Matt but before I can drive away I notice he left his camera. I go to pick it up and notice the pictures are of the lacrosse team. Then the most alarming one was that he had pictures of me watching lacrosse and then more individual pictures of me by my locker, then driving in my car. What the hell. I smell Matt coming back and I meet his beady eyes and he sees me looking through his pictures. That creepy smile comes back on his face and I want to do nothing more than smack it right off of his face.

"I have more of those in my room if you want to come up and see them. I have this one amazing photo of you that just captivates your beautiful green eyes. You'll love it. Come on up and I'll show you them." he motions for me to follow but I shake my head and just hand him back his bag and camera.

"Sorry I have to go Matt." I drive off not even wanting to entertain that creeps odd fetish with me. What the hell are my chances to have a stalker. Really I don't need this right now in my life.

I go back to the train station and say nothing to anyone. Derek notices something is off with me, but being my bother he knows it's better to leave me alone when I'm like this. I know I should be helping Derek restrain his new betas before the full moon, but I'm still trying to wrap my mind around Matt being a freak who spies on me. He's nothing I can't handle, but even being a werewolf it still makes me feel vulnerable and scared for what he might do.

 **A/N**

 **I can't wait to be done with season two. I have so much planed for season 3 that I can't wait for you guys to read it. Don't worry about Mina and Stiles's relationship . They won't stay broken up for too long.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Revelations**

" _Mina I know you're out here, darling please I'm not mad at you. But I do need to talk to you. We need to discuss what happened today at school." I can hear my mother call for me as I hide in the woods behind our house, I don't even know why I'm even trying to hide from her. I know she can smell where I'm hiding, but I just can't face her just yet after what I did._

" _Mina I know you didn't mean to hurt that boy, but darling we need to talk about controlling your anger. I'm not mad at you sweetie but I do worry that you're being too hard on yourself about this. Please come out so we can talk this through," I knew it wouldn't be long before she dragged me out of my hiding place so I did the only thing I could do I ran._

 _I could sense my mother running after me and she would no doubt catch me being an Alpha and all, but that didn't stop me from trying. Finally she ran in front of me and blocked my path and I was forced to face the music._

" _Mina why are you running form your problems?" she kneels down and looks in my eyes with worry about what is going on with me. I've always known I was different from anyone in my family. I couldn't handle my shift as well as my other siblings. Even Derek was better at controlling his werewolf side than I was, but than again he's like six years older than me. But even Cora seems to have a handle on controlling her anger, but here's me attacking some kid in gym because he said some rude comment about Cora. I don't know what was wrong with me as I went to attack him, I knew it was wrong to resort to physical violence but deep inside it felt good to have this power. I could have seriously injured the boy if Cora hadn't ripped me off of him. When I looked around everyone was looking at me like I was some freak and I know that what I've feared all along was true. I'm the monster that everyone fears and that no one will ever love. I wanted to keep hurting that boy and not just because he made fun of Cora, but because I enjoyed having his life at my hands and knowing that I had the power to end it. I was more than ready to finish him off but I was brought back to reality and that's when I ran for the woods._

 _Eventually I knew my mother would find out about what I did and she was going to punish me for it. My siblings and I have always been told growing up that people may see us as monsters for being werewolves, but that does not mean we have to be one. We have to ultimate power to choose who and what we want to be. But sadly I believe that I am a monster. I'm not caring towards others like my mother Talia is and nor am I a leader like she or my oldest sister Laura is. There is nothing about me that doesn't scream monster. I have always been more aggressive than either of my siblings, but I've never understood until now that I have a problem with deciding how to control my anger. Being a born werewolf means I've always had to deal with controlling my emotions,but lately it's gotten worse. Derek who's in high school has better control over his anger than me and he has to worry about controlling his hormones. I don't even truly understand how hormones work other than that are chemical messengers that are secreted directly into the blood, which carries them to organs and tissues of the body to exert their functions. How can I control something that I don't even understand myself._

" _Mina answer me. Why have you been hiding from me. I'm your mother, all I want is to make sure that you're okay. Please darling I understand what you're going through. Please just let me help you." my mother brings me into her arms trying to comfort me, but it still doesn't help._

" _Because, mama. I hurt someone and I enjoyed it. I would have kept hurting him if Cora hadn't tugged me off of him." I said through sobs. She reechoed out and wiped a tear from my cheek._  
 _"I'm the monster that you have always told us we shouldn't be. I'm the most horrible person in the world!" I threw my arms up in the air and my mother just smiled at me._

" _Mina you are not a monster at eight years old. You are far from it. You are an amazingly intelligent, caring, strong willed daughter who I love and admire everyday." I look into my mothers eyes and wonder is she right._

" _But mama I wanted to keep hurting that boy. There was nothing that could keep me from hurting him. I enjoyed hearing him cry out in pain, but mama I don't want to be a monster." I cried again, and she brought me back into her arms and hugged me tight, never wanting to let me go._

" _Mina, you listen to me. You or any of your siblings are not monster's. It' s just like I've always said to you we can be seen as monsters, but that doesn't mean we have to become one. You are not a monster, in fact you're just like me when I was your age." this surprised me because I thought Laura was more like my mother than I'll ever be. Laura will eventually inherit being the Alpha of our family once my mother steps down. In the Hale family it is custom that a strong female becomes the leader and I've always believed that leader was Laura._

 _"What do you mean? Did you have trouble controlling your anger like me?"_

" _Yes, in fact I was faced with the same situation were I almost placed a girl in the hospital." I never would have thought my would ever act on any violence. She's always so clam and never wants to hurt anyone._  
 _"Mina I know what you're going through and you need to know that this will change you, but only you can decide if this change is positive or negative. You need to fight the urge to become a monster and just know that you are stronger than you give yourself credit for._

**Mina's POV**

I walked out into the open area were Derek is trying to explain to Isaac, Erica, and Boyd how to control the shift. This just reminds me when my mom was telling me to control my anger so that I won't become a monster.

"What is that?" Isaac asks looking at the triskele

"It's a triskele, Spirals mean different things. Past present, future. Mother father child."

"Do you know what it means to Mina and I?" my brother asks the three new betas

"Alpha, beta, omega?" Boyd answers correctly

"That's right. It's a spiral. It reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Beta's can become alphas, but alphas can also fall to betas or even omegas." I say stepping out of the shadows and Derek smiles at me as I make presence known to the group. There is no way I'm letting him down tonight when he needs me most.

"Like Scott?" Isaac questions. What is with all of this all about Scott McCall shit. He is nothing special that has happened in the werewolf world.

"Scott's with us." Derek states and this is news to my ears, because last I knew Scott still didn't trust us

"Really? Then where is he now?" Isaac sasses back

"He's looking for Jackson. Don't worry, he's not gonna have it easy tonight either. None of us will. There's a price you pay for this kind of power. You get the ability to heal, but tonight you're gonna want to kill anything you can find." Derek says and he especially looks at me knowing that I still struggle with controlling my anger to this day and I could easily lose it and harm someone.

"Good thing I had my period last week, then." Erica smirks and I just smirk at her. Believe it or not I've grown to like Erica more and more. There is something past that bitch layer of blonde curls that makes you just smile when she's around. She is someone who I've learned won't bullshit me. She will tell it like it is and I admire that about her.

"Well a period is nothing compared to the pain you're about to experience. Some could say it's worse than child birth and trust me when I say this it's one of the worst pains that you can ever experience."

"She's not lying and this is why this is for you." Derek hands Erica metal headband entrusted in metal spikes that when placed on her head will sink into her forehead and keep reminding her that the pain makes her human. My phone rang and I know that it can only mean one thing. Lydia is reminding me about her birthday party and even though I've told her that I can't go she hasn't taken no as an answer.

"Lydia I've already told you I can't come to your birthday party."

"And as your best friend I have to tell you I'm not taking no for an answer. You will be here at my house at 4 if you like it or not. I've already bought you an amazing dress so you're coming. Now get your amazing ass over here pronto!"

"You think I have an amazing ass?"

"Really Mina out of any of that is all you heard? Yes you a great ass that I envy but besides that get over here now!"

"Lydia, my brother really needs me at the moment and I'm not going to leave him when he needs me most." I stand firm with my decision even though I know Lydia will hold this against me for years.

"Mina your brother was accused of murdering not one but multiple people, don't you think he can handle what ever this is on his own?" She asks and if only she knew. 

"Sorry Lydia, this is something that I need to help my brother with. Enjoy your party and I'll see you at school." I hang and as I turn to go back to where everyone is I run into something. More like someone.

"What the hell?" I look up and there's Derek standing in front of me with a worried expression on his face

"Why did you cancel your plans?" he bluntly asks me. Which just causes me to roll my eyes at him even more than normal

"Because you don't need to be alone in keeping three new betas from killing people on a full moon. You're going to need all of the help that you can get. Plus you know I'm not much of a partier. I would rather help you inflict pain on people in order to keep them from killing people." I state and my brother isn't having any of it.

"Mina you've lived your whole life running an being prepared to fight for your life. I know mom would want you to enjoy normal high school things. Things like going to a friends birthday party. Things that our family's tragedy have deprived you from experiencing." Derek was looking at me with these sad and broken eyes. I reached out and hugged my brother tightly and he did the same.

"Der, I never needed a normal life to be happy. All I needed was family and my happiness is whenever I'm with you. You're my brother and I love you more than anything. It's sweet that you want me to go and be normal, but Derek when have I ever been normal?" I ask smiling at a smirking Derek

"Is this a trick question that I'm going to pay for later if I answer it wrong?" he smirks at me and I can't help but laugh at it.

"No it's not, but seriously I've known forever that I am an abnormal person. I have never fit in even when I was younger. I'm staying to help you tonight and there's nothing that will make me leave. No party in the world is more important that helping you." 

Boyd,Eric, and Isaac were already showing signs of discomfort with the full moon. It's only going to get worse for them tonight if they don't try to fight the urge to kill.

"What if we break free?" Boyd asks though gritted teeth

"Then you'll do anything you can to get out of here. Probably try to kill Mina and I, then kill each other and kill anything else with a heartbeat." Derek orders me to hold Erica down as he tries to places the spikes headband over her head.  
"So how come she gets to wear the headband?" Isaac asks and I just glare at him, really this is not the time to be dumb with us.

"Because she'll be able to withstand more pain than the two of you. I've got an extra one if you really want it." Derek says with a smirk. Isaac passes on it which is smart, because he's acting like a dumbass. Derek finishes up with Erica as I secure Isaac and Boyd in their chains hoping it will keep them in, but something tells me they will break free.

"How do you and Mina not feel this?" Isaac asks us

"We feel every second of it." Derek responds

"Then how do you control it?"

"You find an anchor. Something meaningful to you. Bind yourself to it. Keep the human side in control." Derek says

"What is it for you?"

"Anger, but it doesn't have to be that for everyone."

"He's right for me my anchor is family. Family has always kept my anger under control so when I feel like I'm about to loose it, I think of them and everything is okay."

"So you had trouble controlling your shift when you were younger?" Boyd asks trying to take his mind off of the pain. I nodded.

"I would at just the age of six would pick fights with anyone that angered me. The fights would turn into me almost killing that person and to be honest I loved the power I felt when I was hurting them. It's a power that I hope non of you ever have to know. It's dark and it's something that I fight with everyday. Our mother would always tell us that people think we're monster's but that doesn't mean we have to become one. Fight the urge to kill because you will be a stronger person for it."

Well my pop talk didn't do shit because all three of them are almost breaking their restraints and Derek is frantically calling Scott for help and he's not picking up. Of fucking course he's not answering he's probably being a teenager and enjoying himself at Lydia's party. When we need him the most he's no were to be seen.

"Isaac, Boyd. You both need to calm down. Find your anchors and control your urge to kill." Again me talking did nothing because Boyd broke one restraint and went to lung for me and out of no where Isaac jumped in front of me an kept Boyd down.

Looks like you've found an anchor." I say while thanking him for stepping in. I move to secure Erica as Isaac keeps Boyd down.

"Yeah, my father."

"But he locked you in a freezer in the basement to punish you." I said in disbelief that he choose that to be his anchor

"He didn't use to." my heart broke when he said this.

Finally Derek and I were able to keep the three betas with Isaac's help from killing us or anyone tonight. The three of them headed to their separate carts to sleep while Derek and I cleaned up all the chains off of the floor.

"we did it Der, we kept them from becoming monsters." I turn and I see my brother pass out on the floor. This is wrong, something isn't right. Why would he passed out. I didn't have anytime before a flash of red hair was in my view. I furrowed my eyebrows as Lydia stood in front of me with a dazed expression and I didn't have time to react as she blew wolves bane in my face. Then everything went black.

I woke up to Isaac, Erica, and Boyd hovering over me. They all had conceded looks on their faces but all I could worry about is where in the hell is my brother? Derek was taken by Lydia for some reason that I have no idea on, but I need to know where my brother is.

"Mina calm down, you've been out of it for a while." Isaac said placing a hand to keep me from moving to fast.

"Isaac you don't understand! Something is wrong with Derek! Lydia showed up here and knocked me out with wolves bane and she or someone took Derek. I need to find my brother!" Erica was the one to first encircle me in a hug and this surprised not only me but the other two betas.

"We will find out Alpha. Mina we will help you find him." I nodded my head and then my phone rings and I pray that it's Derek but instead it's an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Mina, it's Dr. Deaton. You need to get to the animal clinic fast, I have Derek." that's all he needed to say to me before I ran at full speed to the animal clinic. There was no way that I was going to lose my brother after everything we have been through. 

I pushed through the clinics doors to be greeted by Deaton who has a worried expression as he leads me to the back where Derek is lying on a table unconscious.

"What happened to him? Why is he like this?"

"Mina I have known how to help your family and others like you for years." what is he talking about? Does Deaton know about the supernatural?

"I know it doesn't make sense not, but let me explain everything once Derek wakes up." he turns to my brothers body and starts talking to him trying to get him up "Derek can you hear me? Can you hear me? Derek! Derek! We don't have much time." and just like that Derek sat up but was wincing in pain and I could tell how weak he was. Something dramatic happened to him when I was passed out. Something that Lydia was apart of for what ever reason. I rush to my brothers side and we hug each other as Deaton watches.

"That sound, what was it?" Derek questions Deaton

"You're gonna be weak for several hours." he informs him

"Why is he weak? What happened to him?" I demanded

"It actually happened?" Derek fired back and this was making me go insane, why wasn't anyone saying what happened. They kept mentioning this traumatic event but no one is saying any details about the event.

"What the ell is going on? Can anyone just fill me in on what happened to my brother?" Derek looked back and forth between Deaton and I before deciding to finally answer me.

"Lydia dragged me back to our old house and used the burned dead body of our uncle and used his claws to drain me of energy."

"Why in the hell would Lydia want to do that. To you of all people. She hasn't even met you before?"

"That's not all she did Mina." Deaton said taking a step forward  
"What your friend Lydia did to Derek not only weakened him, but she transferred the energy from an alpha in order to bring the dead back to life. In this case, just one dead person back to life." my head was spinning with all of this information, our freaking mass murdering uncle is now alive and running free again in Beacon Hills. Why can't things just go like they are supposed to.

"What the hell! So Peter's alive? And do we know where he is? Or are we just going to wait for him to start killing again?"

"I wish I could tell you where your uncle is Mina, but we have no idea where he could be at this moment."

"Fine, then Dr why don't you enlighten my brother and I on why you're helping us, and how you know anything about the supernatural." I demanded stepping closer to a still calm Deaton.

"Helping your family actually used to be pretty important part of my life. Helping the two of you was a promise I made to your mother." my heart stopped, Deaton knew our mother and she wanted him to protect us.

"You're the one our sister talked about. She said you're a kind of advisor?" Derek piped in and that's when I remember Laura mentioning about someone who was a family friend who she was going to see to help he find the alpha right before she died.

"She was right. And I have some advice that you both need to listen to very closely right now. what Peter managed to do doesn't come without a price. He'll be physically weak, so he'll rely on the strength of his intelligence, his cunning. He's gonna come at the two of you. He'll try to twist his way inside the two of you guys head, preying on your insecurities. He'll tell you that he's the only way you can stop Gerard. Do not trust him."

"We don't trust anyone doc, but thanks for the warning." I say helping Derek down and was about to walk away

"I know, but if you both did, then Derek might be the Alpha he likes to think he is. And unfortunately, the one person who both should trust doesn't trust either of you at all." really does Scott McCall have to be at the center of every conversation. He's not that special!

"Scott never trusted us! So how in the hell are we suppose to trust him? Uh answer that Dr. Scott McCall from day one has never trusted my brother and I. No matter what we proved to him that he could, he still couldn't. So now tell me why do we need Scott."

"He's with Stilinski right now. Mina I know Scott has wronged you and Derek in the past, but you need to move on from that an find him, fast. I've known Gerard for a long time, he always has a plan. Something tells me, it's going exactly the way he wants it to."

"SO we find Scott and then he'll magically trust us again? In your dreams Dr. But Scott will never trust us."

"He'll trust you Mina. You have to make him trust you."

"And how would you like me to do that? Stiles and him don't particularly like me."

"Because you're your mother's daughter. Talia Hale was a strong woman who knew who to lead people to believe in her judgement. Mina you can get Scott to trust you because you are more like your mother that you think. You have her courage, strength, and most importantly you have her heart. You care deeply for others. You will find a way to have Scott trust you, I believe in you." I nodded and Derek and I raced to where we knew Scott and Stiles would be at the moment. The sheriff station. we raced there trying to warn Scott in time about Gerard's plans.

As we got closer to the station the horrendous stench of blood flooded our noses.

"Derek why is there so much blood?" Derek stopped me from moving forward and we listened in to what is happening inside of the station. We heard Scott's voice sounding defensive along with the Sheriff and Stiles. The voice that was alarming was Matt's. Why would Matt be at the station at this time?

Derek and I carefully headed to the front trying to not alarm anyone of our presence but the moment we stand in front of the door we both feel our necks being cut. Dammit, Matt's the on controlling freaking Jackson and now Derek and I are about to become helpless. Scott opens the door with a look of relief when he sees the two of us but it quickly disappears once Derek and I collapse to the floor. We lay on our backs and we see Jackson in kanima form move inside. Matt just has that stupid grin on his face as he sees us on the ground.

"This is the one controlling him? This kid?" Derek sasses and really this is not the time to be a dick

"Well Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf. Oh yeah, that's right, I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunter, animas. It's like a freaking Halloween party every full moon. Except for you, Stiles. What do you turn into?" Matt turns to Stiles and that's when I notice the gun in Matt's hands. If thing's turn worse he's going to shoot people and it better not be Stiles or his father, or I will turn into the monster my mother has tried to keep me from becoming. 

"Abominable snowman. But uh, it's more of, like a wintertime thing. You know seasonal."

"Stiles this is not the time for your sarcasm…" I didn't even finish as Jackson kicked Stiles and he fell directly only top of me. Really we haven't spoken in forever and this is the first vocal or psychical contact that we have with each other. Stiles face is literally is lying in between my breasts. Derek is fuming beside us and I know Stiles is a bundle of nerves.

"Get him off of my sister. NOW!" Derek roars.

"Oh don't worry Derek I am." Matt threw Stiles off me and he is now lying on top of Derek and Matt drags me up from the ground and is now cradling me in his arms. I can sense both Stiles and Derek stiffen at what Matt is doing with me in his arms.

"Awww beautiful Mina. You know we really had something the night of the rave. You looked beautiful as always." Matt is stroking my cheek and has the sinister grin plastered on his face

"Get your hands off of my sister!" Derek threatens

"Yeah, dick take your hands off of my girl now!" everyone's ears perked up at Stiles saying his girl

"It must suck having all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless." Matt taunts my brother as he keeps stroking my cheek

"Still have some teeth. Why don't you get down here a little closer, huh? We'll see how helpless I am."

"Enough threats Derek. Now Stiles why would Mina every be your girl. She dumped your helpless ass" this angered me

"Leave Stiles out of this!" I say glaring at Matt who still looks at me creepily

"Aww do you still have feelings for him Mina? That's sweet, but it's too bad that I have to kill him." Matt leans close to me and that's when I talk my chance and chop my teeth onto Matt's ear. He screams in pain and throws me to the ground where I'm now laying on top of Stiles who is laying on top of Derek.

"You dumb bitch! We could have been happy together Mina. You are the perfect woman for me. But now yo've just sealed your fate with the rest of them!" Matt yells trying to stop the bleeding coming from his ear.

"It would never have worked Matt. You're a murderer and a liar. we would never have worked out!" Scott, Derek and I notice the sound of another person coming to the door. This must be Scott' smother coming to help delver evidence of Matt being the killer.

"Is that her? Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her." I knew Matt wouldn't keep his promise but there was nothing I could do. I was stuck lying face down on Stiles's chest. I could feel him staring at me and I'm thankful for lying in a position in that I would advert my gaze from him.

Matt forces Scott to move Derek, Stiles and I into a holding cell and I'm still lying on top of Stiles as Scott leaves to save his mother.

"Hey do either of you know what's happening to Matt?" Stiles asks

"I know the books not gonna help him. You can't just break the rules, not like this." Derek answers

"What do you mean?"

"Universe balances things out. Always does." Derek says

"Is it because he's using Jackson to kill people who didn't deserve it?"

"And killing people himself." I say piping in

"So if Matt breaks the rules of the kanima he becomes the kanima?"

"Balance"

"Will he believe us if we tell him that?"

"Not likely." and that's when I feel myself being picked up and Derek and Stiles' eyes are widening at me being taken by Jackson to where Matt is interrogating Scott and Melissa.

"Mina!" Stiles tries to get up but he is still to paralyzed to do anything and the same for Derek. They both have fear in their eyes for what Matt has planed for me.

Jackson throws me down at the feet of Matt. Matt picks me up in my previous position like before but now he has the barrel of the gun he's been holding to my head

"I'm so sorry things have to end like this Mina. I honestly thought we could be something great. We could have taken on the world together."

"Matt she has nothing to do with this. She didn't know about you controlling Jackson. Mina has no idea that we were trying to arrest you. Please don't hurt her." Scott begs and Matt is having non of it. Instead of shooting me he shoots Scott. Melissa screams and it's reminding me of when I watched my family burn to death. All of the screams of mothers and fathers who tried to save their children, but nothing could be done.

"I feel sad for you McCall. Cause right now you're thinking how am I gonna explain this when it heals? And the sad part is you don't even realize how incredible it is that you actually are healing. Cause you know what happens to everyone else who gets shot? They die."

"Please Matt let me help my son. Please he needs medical attention." Melissa pleased but Matt doesn't care

"Matt stop this. You don't have to hurt anyone else." I plead looking into Matt's eyes hoping that he has some of his humanity left in him.

"Mina you may be beautiful, but that doesn't mean you have any hold over me. You are nothing to me, other than leverage."

Is that what happened to you? You drowned, didn't you?"

"He shouldn't have let them drink."

"What - who - Matt, what do you mean?" 

"Lahey! He shouldn't have let them drink."

"What, who was drinking?" 

"The swim team, you idiot! I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know they had just won state, and Lahey, he's letting his favorites come over to have a couple drinks to celebrate. Who cares if they're 17, right?"

"Were you at Isaac's?"

"He had this first edition Spider - man, or was it Batman? And we were gonna make a trade. But then I'm over there and I hear music. And everyone's having a good time, and I see Sean. He throws Jessica in the pool. And then - and then Bennett goes in and ."

"Bennett? What - the hunter? Matt: And then Camden. Isaac's jarhead brother, he grabs me. He thinks it's funny.

"They threw you in.

"I - I yelled that I can't swim, but nobody listens. I go under and I swallow water, and no one cares. And I see these bodies underwater. I - I see Jessica's got her hands down Sean's board shorts. Tucker's grabbing Kara. And I'm drowning. I'm dying, and they're laughing. All of a sudden, I was just - I'm lying by the pool. And Lahey is right there, right above me, and he says - Mr. Lahey: You tell no one! Matt: He says, "you tell no one!" Mr. Lahey: This, this is your fault! Matt: "This, this is your fault!" Matt's gaze flickered to mine as he continued to speak  
"And I didn't. I didn't tell anyone. And I would see them at school, and they wouldn't even look at me. I'd wake up in the middle of the night. I'd gasp for breath. And my parents, they thought I was an asthmatic. They - they - they - they even gave me an inhaler. They didn't know that every time I closed my eyes, I - I was drowning. You know about that little white light that they talk about, you see when you die? Well, I didn't see anything. Just darkness. Everything was dark. But then - then came the Argent's funeral, and everything changed."

"I was taking some photos, and then, purely by accident, Lahey gets in one of the photos. I look down at the screen on my camera, and I just had this unbelievable rage that fills up inside of me, and I just - I look at him, and I - I wanna see him dead. And the next day, he actually was. You know, Einstein was right. Imagination is more important than knowledge. It was like something out of Greek mythology. Like - like the furies coming down to punish Orestes. You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" why would he even ask Scott everyone knows Scott wouldn't know anything about Greek Mythology

"Was - was he the guy who stabbed out his eyes?

"God, that's Oedipus, you dumbass! The furies are deities of vengeance. Their tears ran of blood, and they had snakes for hair. If there was a crime that had gone unpunished, the furies would do the punishing. Jackson is my fury. You know, when I saw him the next night, it was like this bond had been cemented between the two of us. I knew he had killed Lahey for me, and I knew he would do it again. So I went to Tucker's garage. I even paid for an oil change. And guess what. He didn't even recognize me. So when he wasn't looking, I took a shot of him from my camera. And in a few hours, he was dead. Mechanic: Help, I'm"

"So I took more pictures. All I had to do was take their picture - And Jackson would take their life. Stiles: So is that hypothetical situation we talked about getting any less hypothetical?" just then chaos happens and I knew it was the Argent's coming to take Matt down. Matt wasted no time to throw me against the desk causing me to see spots with hitting my head on the corner. I see Derek's bod rushing to me and inspecting to see if I was harmed.

"Derek I'm fine, honestly. I just got feeling in my body again."

"Mina I was worried for your life in there. I couldn't help you and it was killing me that I couldn't help you."

Derek Matt is going to be killed if we don't keep Gerard from him."

"I know and that's why he's taking you to safety." what I turn my neck and see Stiles waiting with open arms to take me and I didn't have time to protest as Derek thrusted me into Stiles arms.

"Take my sister and keep her out of harms way." Stiles nodded and raced me to his Jeep and carefully placed me into the passenger seat.

"Stiles we need to help them. Scott and Derek can't fight off Gerard's men alone!" I pleaded wishing that I was strong enough to help.

"Mina you are my priority. Your safety means more to me than anything." I see the concern in Stiles''s eyes as he drives to his house. The ride to his house was in silence, because I knew Matt was not going to be alive when this is all over. Gerard is going to kill him, but it's also because Stiles and I haven spoken since the rave and things are still tense between us. Stiles park's the Jeep but i know we're not get out he wants to talk, I can tell.

"How were you so calm back there with Matt holing a gun to you?" is the first this he says

"Because maybe I was ready to die. If that is how things were going to turn out, then I was ready to face it." I heard Stiles heart beat slow as he processes what I just said.

"You were ready to die? Mina what about if your brother or your friends weren't ready for you to die?" I turn to Stiles and this is when I knew my walls we're finally breaking. After finding out that Peter is alive and Deaton saying I'm like my mother. I couldn't control my emotions anymore.

"BECAUSE! Stiles I have no purpose here. I'm an Alpha, nor do I ever want to be one. I serve no purpose but getting in the way of people. I keep them from doing what they need to do. I'm a bother Stiles. I have and always will be!"

"Mina you can't believe that."

"Why shouldn't I? You didn't even want me!" I yelled and I knew I shouldn't still dwell on him loving Lydia, but I loved him and that wasn't enough. I baked the door and headed back to the one place that I know I could be alone. I headed home and I wished nothing more for Stiles to run after me, but I know he wouldn't do it. He is just going to let me walk away from him again, because I'm not someone who is worth running after.

I made it back to my old room and looked around at how everything is still the way it was when the fire happened. The bunk bed that I shared with Cora is still in tact, besides the burned edges and soot. I traced over old belongings and I almost feel happy when I notice who has made their presence known.

"Hello Mina dd you miss your favorite uncle?" I turn around and I'm disgusted to see Peter here with smug smile on his murderous face.  
"Don't look so happy to see me. I know you missed me. Come on Mina. You were always my favorite." I didn't miss my opportunity to hurl a broken picture frame at Peter's head. He caught it easily and it made me want to punch the living daylights out of him.

"Now that is no way to greet someone who just came back from the dead."

"That's how I greet someone who killed my sister and had no remorse for it, because oh that's right it was all for revenge."

"Mina, I've told you. I'm sorry for Laura's death, but it had to be done in order to punish the people who took our family from us. Now are we going to gloat over this or can we move on with our lives. To more important things like how we're going to keep Gerard from using Jackson to kill anyone and everyone he wants." I eye my uncle suspiciously wondering what his motives are fro telling me this

"Why would Gerard want to use the kanima?" Both Peter and I sense that Derek has come to the house, no doubt to look for me since I've been ignoring his texts.

"Well let's inform your brother at the same time shall we." I watched as Derek noticed Peter was in the house and launched a shard of glass towards him which he also catches. Really even coming back from the dead he's still stronger than us.

"I expected a slightly warmer welcome. But point taken, from both of you." Peter jokes but his smile fades as he sees that Derek and I are having non of his shit today.  
"It's quite a situation you've got yourself in here Derek. I mean, I'm out of commission for a few weeks and suddenly there's lizard people, geriatric psychopaths and you're cooking up werewolves out of every self esteem deprived adolescent in town." well when Peter puts it that way, Derek and I really screwed up with him becoming Alpha.

"What do you want?"

"Well like I was about to tell Mina, I want to help. You two are my niece and nephew. The only relatives that I have left. You know, there's still a lot that I can teach the two of you. Can we just talk?"

"Sure lets talk." Derek throws the first punch and I can only smile that he hasn't lost it yet. I wanted to jump in and beat Peter up but that is not the most important thing at the moment.

"You don't actually think that I want to be the Alpha again? That wasn't my finest performance." Peter states

"And you had finer performances before that." I sassed

"Yes Mina I have, now come on do it hit me. I can see that it's cathartic for the two of you. You're letting go of all the anger self-loathing and hard that comes with total and complete failure. I may be the one taking the beating Derek and Mina, but the both of you have already been beaten. So go ahead. Hit me if it will make you feel better. After all, I did say that I wanted to help."

"Then help asshole. Tell us what you know about Gerard's plans with Jackson."

"All in due time my dear. But to gain your trust back look prime example I'm not healing as fast. Coming back from the dead isn't easy, you know. I'm not as strong as I used to be. I need a pack. An Alpha like you. I need you as much as you need me."

"Why would we want help from a total psycho?" Derek questions

"First of all, I'm not a total psycho. And by the way, you're the one that slashed my throat wide open. But we're all works in progress, right? So, we need each other. Sometimes when you need help, you turn to people you'd never expect." I just roll my eyes when my phone beeps and I see that it's Lydia asking why I'm not at the game with her. There are more important things than me watching a lacrosse game.

"You tried to build your pack. You tried to prepare for the worst. You weren't ready. Because of it, Gerard is winning. He's taking his time. He's toying with Scott. He's going after your wolves, one by one. He's relishing in his victory. "

"How about you tell me something I don't know?" Derek sasses and I'm getting fed up with Peter stalling the inevitable.

"Oh, I'm going to. And it's gonna prove why you should trust me. Why you need to trust me. Because I'm going to tell you how to stop Jackson." what how are we suppose to stop Jackson who is being controlled by Gerard.

"What do you mean? Know how to kill him?" Derek replies

"Actually, how to save him. Mina you need to get to the lacrosse game and make sure that Jackson doesn't kill anyone while Derek and I research some things. Keep us posted on what's going on. We can save him Derek." Peter says and I take Derek's keys and race to the school.

As I make it to the field I see that Jackson has already placed a lot of the opposing team as well as his own teammates on the bench. This game is going to end with someone dying and the question is who is going to die first. I see Isaac on the bench and I can tell something is wrong with him. I race to his side wondering what happened to him.

"Isaac what is going on?" I whisper to him and he smirks as he turns to me.

"Gerard wants Scott to give him Derek in exchange for him to be with Allison again. So Scott and I have been trying to take out Jackson but he nicked me so I'm not able to do anything but watch, and Scott is benched for his bad grades."

"Why would Gerard want De…" and that's when it dawned on me. Gerard wants to kill Derek because he blames him for the death of his daughter. No one is going to kill my bother if I have anything to say about it.

"Hale! What are you doing on the bench? Get back in the stands." Coach yells at me and I just head over to where Lydia is sitting.

"So were you able to get what ever done that was some how more important than going to my birthday party. My party that you promised you would be there and yet you blew me off." Lyda greets me and I just roll my eyes at this. She has no idea what's going on and here I am worrying my ass of on who is going to die next at the hands of hunters.

"Family is always more important to me than anything Lydia." she glares at me and then it turns into a smile

"Fine, I can't stay mad at you that long anyway. Besides I'm glade you made ti cheer on the love of your life."

"What love of my life?" I question her

"Stiles is playing in the game tonight and with the amount of injured players we're going to need all of the cheering that we can get." Lydia says and tat when my eyes find number 24 on the field. I can't believe he's actually playing and my heart swells knowing that this has been his dream forever.

It is now coming down to the last seconds of the game and Beacon Hill needs one more point to win the game and a miracle happens. While the other players are too busy fighting each other they miss where the ball is. The ball lays at the feet of Stiles and he hesitates to scoop it up and once he does he questions what to do next. Coach is screaming for him to shoot, Lydia's screaming to shoot, and I'm bouncing up and down for him to take the shot. And he finally odes and for the first time in his life Stiles becomes Batman by winning the game for his team. I've never felt happier watching him look ecstatic for scoring the goal.

"I scored a goal? I scored a goal! I scored a goal!" I hear Stiles yell from the field and I want to rush down and hug him for such a great job. Stiles looks my way ad our eyes meet and we both smile at each other for the first time in weeks. As I begin to rush down to him the stadium lights blackout an screams can be heard every where. I rush down trying to look for Stiles to make sure he is alright, but that is when I see Lydia kneeling over a body. My worst feat is that Gerard had killed Stiles, but I never expected to see the dead body of Jackson.

"He's not breathing. No pulse." Melissa says as she examines Jackson"

"Oh, my God. There's blood. There's blood." Lydia exclaims and then Scott points out that Jackson did it to himself. Why would Gerard kill Jackson when he needs him more than anything. Then the worst thing in the world happened, I heard the panic voice of Sheriff Stilinski

"Stiles. Where's Stiles? Where - where's my son? Where's Stiles? Where's Stiles? Where's Stiles? Where the hell is my son?" where the hell is Stiles?

"I got to meet with the medical examiner and try to figure out what happened with Jackson. I've got an APB out on Stiles. His jeep is still in the parking lot, so that means - the hell, I don't know what that means. Um - look, if he answers his phone, if he answers his emails, if either one of you see him - Isaac: We'll call you.

"Look, he's probably just freaked out from all the attention or something. We'll find him." Scott assures Stiles's dad, but I'm not so sure he is freaked out b the attention, I believe what happened to Stiles is from the works of Gerard.

"Yeah. I'll see you, okay? Sheriff Stilinski walks away worrying about Stiles, and my heart breaks just thinking what is happening to him at this moment. I never wanted to hurt him and here I am hurting him more than ever. Before I am eve allowed to freak out more abut the whereabouts of Stiles, Derek calls me and tells me to meet him the locker room. I sigh but I know that the only way we are going to find Stiles is if we all work together.

I make it to the boys locker room just in time to hear Scott freak out, he must have just met Peter again. I shake my head and walk in not liking that no one has come up with a plan to find Stiles.

 **Stiles's POV**

"At the moment, just keeping them comfortable. There's no point in torturing them, they won't give Derek up. The instinct to protect their Alpha's too strong." Gerard says to me as I look into the scared eyes of Erica and Boyd

"Okay. So what are you doing with me? Because Scott can find me, all right? He knows my scent. It's pungent, you know? It's more like a stench. He could find me even if I was buried at the bottom of a sewer covered in fecal matter and urine." I snap back

"You have a knack for creating a vivid picture, Mr. Stilinski. Let me paint one of my own. Scott McCall finds his best friend bloodied and beaten to a pulp. How does that sound?"

"I think I might prefer more of a still life or landscape, you know? What - what are you, 90? Look, I can probably kick your ass up and down this room. " Gerard takes a mincing step towards me

"Stiles how is it that you've survived so long with the Hales?" what kind of question is this

"What are you talking about?"

"Well Stiles, do you want to know a secret about the Hale's and other's like them?" I didn't even answer before Gerard kept talking.  
"Stiles for as long as I ave been alive I have known one thing is certain. No matter how controlled a werewolf says they are, deep down they are still a monster."

"You have no idea what you're talking about! Scott and Derek have complete control over their transformations!" I defend the only werewolves that I know of

"Oh I wasn't talking about Scott and Derek, Stiles. I was talking about the beautiful monster that is Mina Hale." the way he described Mina was making my blood boil.

"You have no right to talk about her like that!"I lunge forward but Gerard knocks me to the ground as he laughs at my feeble attempt to attack him

"Oh Stiles, you have no idea who Mina Hale is do you?"

"She's a good person and I know we may not be on good terms, but I know she's not the monster that you think she is!"

"But she is Stiles. Did you know that when Mina was only the mere age of seven years old that she almost killed a classmate of hers?"

"Mina would never do that!" I defend the girl who still holds my heart in her hands

"Oh but she did Stiles. Yes little Mina Hale has control issues with her anger, and she has almost killed innocent people because of it! She is the deadliest of them all Stiles! She is disguised as an delicate angle but underneath she is the devil!." I had enough of him bashing Mina, I took another lunge for him which I land one nice punch to him but Gerard comes back and beats the shit of me. For a old guy he holds a nice punch. I didn't care about the pain I was in, all that matters is that I defended the girl who I'm in love with. Even if she doesn't believe that I love her, at least I know. Gerard and his hunters can say anything they want about Mina being a monster, but I know that she is far from that. She is the most amazing girl that I've ever met, and I hate myself for not running after her all of those times when we fought. She is someone who I should have never let slip through my fingers.

 **Mina's POV**

"What the hell is this?" Scott questions Derek and I, while Isaac just looks like a confused puppy

"You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station." Derek states and I have to keep him from lunging at Scott for his idiotic actions with involving Gerard in anything.

"Okay, hold on. He - he threatened to kill my mom. And I had to get close to him. What was I supposed to do?" Scott defends

"You shouldn't trust him Scott! Gerard is not someone that you should put any trust in. He is only going to use you to benefit himself." I say stepping forward with a serious tone in my voice.

"I'm gonna go with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous." Peter pipes in and I just whack him on the side of his head.

"Not the appropriate time for your sexual needs, Peter."

"Who said anything about sexual needs, Mina I was just pointing out that Scott's mom is beautiful." everyone is glaring at him and he just places his hands in the air, shrugging his shoulders.

"Who is he?" Isaac finally pipes in

"That's Peter, Derek' and Mina's Uncle. Little while back, he tried to kill us all, and then we set him on fire, and Derek slashed his throat." Scott says

"Hi." Peter waves at Isaac and I sac waves back hesitantly

"That's good to know." he answers back

"How is he alive?" Scott asks Derek and I

"Look, the short version is he knows how to stop Jackson. And maybe how to save him." Derek says and the more time we waste discussing who we should trust the more time Stiles is in danger.

"Well, that's very helpful except Jackson's dead." I inform my brother and uncle

"What?" Derek is shocked with this information

"Yeah, Jackson's dead. It just happened on the field." Scott pipes in

"Okay, why is no one taking this as good news?" Isaac asks looking at me for an answer.

"Because Gerard would not have Jackson kill himself in front of such a crowd if it wasn't for a specific reason. Gerard is planning something and we need to find out what it is." I answer

"Mina's right boys. Gerard is someone who nothing happens that he doesn't know about. We need to figure something out and fast." while the boys discuss possible plans my phone vibrates and I look down and see that it's Sheriff Stilinski. Does this mean he has found Stiles or Stiles's body. I was hesitant to answer because I don't wan to hear the bad news if that's why he is calling.

"Mina, it's Sheriff Stilinski. We've found him." I let out a sigh of relief that Stiles is home safe and sound.

"Oh thank God. How is he?"

"He's not good Mina. He says some kids from the opposing school found him after the game and beat him up, but I don't believe him. Is there any way that you can come over and talk to him. I know that the two of you have been on the outs with each other for a few weeks, but Mina he still cares for you."

"Don't worry Sheriff, I'll be right over. Thank you for calling me." I rushed over and told Derek where I was going and raced over to Stiles house. I didn't care if he didn't want to see me all I could think about that is my hear will stop racing when I see him in person.

 **Stiles POV**

I finally convinced my dad that I was fine and all I wanted was to lay down and not move, because getting my ass kicked by an old man really wore me out. But I took each punch knowing that I was doing it for defending Mina. She's not the monster that other's may say about her. I don't care that she did almost kill some kid when she was young, with what I've witnessed with Scott on his first transformations, I knew she just needed to learn control. I wish more than anything that she was here so I could tell her how much she means to me. She was the only thing that was getting through each and every punch. And I would do it all over again for her. That's how much she means to me and yet I let her walk away.

A knock came from my door, and I signed. Really my dad needs to know that I'm fine.

"Dad, I said I'm fine." I sit up just as the door opens and instead of my dad there stands a very distraught Mina. She looks like she has been crying and I've never seen her cry. Mina is someone who nothing in the world makes her cry, is she crying because of me? "Hi." is all I could get out, because I'm still in shocked that she is standing in my room at this moment.

"Your father let me in." she said barely above a whisper. I sit up straighter and I question rather I needed to wrap my arms around her and tell her everything is going to be alright.

"He did? Yeah of course he did." Mina takes the first step and is now standing over me with a worried look in her eyes. She reaches her hands out to hold my face in them. I've missed this kind of contact with her.

"What happened to your…" I stop her taking her hands away from my face and she then sits on my bed next to me never taking her eyes off of mine.

"Oh, uh - yeah, no, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm fine." but Mina was having non of that.

"Don't you ever say it's nothing I shouldn't worry about Stiles! I was worried sick about what happened to you. I thought Gerard was going to kill you and it was killing me to not know if you weren't safe." tears were streaming down her beautiful face and I didn't stop myself from whipping a tear from her cheek.

"Mina there wasn't anything you could have done to stop this. This is not your fault that I got beaten by some old dude." she smiled at me and then her eyes lock with mine again and she lens in and at first I think she going to kiss me, but she places her hands on my face. Her fingers grace over my black eye and busted lip. I don't know what she is doing with feeling my face up.

"Mina what are you doing?" I finally get the courage to as her.

"Would you let me help take the pain away?" she looks into my eyes for and answer and I don't say no. So she takes this as a yes an places her hands to cup my face as I watch black vins move down her arms from my face and I don't even see her flinch. The pain doesn't bother, but how when Scott does it he still shows how the pain hurts him.

"How does that not hurt you?" I ask as she drops her hands from my face.

"The only thing that can hurt me anymore is when I'm about to loose someone important to me. Physical pain doesn't compare nearly as much as when I thought I was going to loose you. Stiles I shouldn't have been pushing you away because I was scared of not being enough. I should never of given up on us." she was balling her eyes out and that's when I took it as my cue to bring her into a hug, her tears were staining my jersey but I didn't care. I had the girl of my dreams in my arms finally again.

"Mina please don't cry. Please look at me." I bring her head up to look me in the eyes

"I'm not mad you, you pushing me away madam realize how in love I am with you. You men the world to me." I honestly say

"Stiles you shouldn't be the one apologizing. I broke up with you because I was sacred that you wanted Lydia more than me and that one day I wouldn't be enough for you. I messed up! I let my insecurities get in the way of our relationship!" she stands up and moves away from me but I wan't having it. I lost her once, and I wasn't going to do it again. I take her wrist into my hand and bring her back into my arms.

"Fine we're both sorry for what we have done to each other, but all that matters is that we're both here. I've missed holding you in my arms. I've missed you, because Mina you make me the happiest person in the world." I look into her green eyes and I see for the first time since I've met Mina Hale. I see love in her eyes. Even when we were sort of together she was always holding back with me on her feelings, but right now she is being real with me.

"What did Gerard do to you? Why did he beat you?" I didn't want to answer this, but I knew it was coming eventually

"He was saying how people like Scott, Derek, and you will always be monsters. He specifically said that you are the worst monster of them all." she tries to step away from me, but I wouldn't let her.

"Mina, I didn't care what he said about you, because I know that you are far from a monster. You are the love of my life an dI would take that beating all over again if it means I defended you." she looks at me in shock with what I just said.

"You took a beating from Gerard because you were defending me? Why would you defend me if it means you would get hurt. I wouldn't have been mad if it meant you were safe and not harmed."

"Because you mean more to me than any beating I will ever receive. I am in love with you Mina Hale and nothing or no one in the world is going to make me not love…." I didn't even finish as Mina's lips latched onto mine. Her hands were wrapped around my neck and my arms made their way to her waist. This is what we've needed, we needed to talk abut everything that was bothering us.  
I couldn't think of anything other than Mina's lips moving against mine. I moved my hands under her shirt and rubbed them against her oft stomach. Everything about her was lighting this passion inside of me. Mina brings me closer to her body and begins to kiss and suck along my neck. Just then someone knocks on my door and Mina and I jump away from each other.

"Come in." I say to who ever is on the other side

"Hi." Lydia says, and this would have been a dream come true to have Lydia in my room, but now that I've admitted my feelings for Mina I could think twice about her being here.

"How are you doing?" I ask her as she comes into my room

"They won't let me see him. I'm supposed to give him something. He kept asking for it back." Lydia is breaking down in front of Mina and me, and honestly I have no idea what to do when someone cries but I know Lydia needs someone to be there for her.

"Hey, sorry, I didn't have any tissues, so, uh." I look around for something to give her but she stops me saying that she's such a mess. She also mentions that I have 17 missed calls from Scott. Mina hands me my phone which had fallen to the ground during our make out session.

"Hey Mina, I'm sorry for ditching you at the game." Lydia says looking at a silent Mina Hale.

"Don't worry Lydia, Jackson needed you more than I did. I'm sorry they wont let you see him."

"Thanks and Stiles why do you have woman jewelry?" Lydia says and I cringe at the fact I bought a shit load of things for Lydia and I don't even know Mina's birthday or even given her a gift for that matter. I hope she doesn't hold this against me.

"Oh. Uh, nothing, it's just some stuff I bought, you know, for your birthday." I scratch my head trying to see how Mina is taking this, and she seems fine but I know it's because she's holding in her emotions.

"For me? Why didn't you get any for Mina?" and there it is, Mina is going to kill me now.

"Well um…uh…"

"Stiles and I just got back together like thirty minutes ago so he wouldn't have been able to get me anything even if he wanted to." Mina interjects and I feel relief that she doesn't sound angry, well at this moment she doesn't.

"A flat screen TV?" Lydia questions me

"Stiles we need to help Derek, Scott and Peter." Mina demands to me shoving her phone into my view so I can read the SOS test from Derek.

"Okay lets go… Wait! What in the hell do you mean by and Peter?" I question and Lydia and Mina just look at each other and I know something is wrong.

"Peter is back from the dead, and I will explain everything later, but we need to go and help them. Gerard is going to kill them if we don't." Mina is dragging Lydia and I but I'm still not okay with this helping Peter.

"Mina we will defiantly talk about this! Why is your psychotic once dead uncle alive? He is supposed to be dead!"

"Stiles come on we have to go."

"No we need to talk about this! What happens if things go wrong tonight? What are you going to do if you get yourself hurt?" I yell at the girl that I love

"Stiles this is my family we're talking about! I'm going to help them if you like it or not!" I grab her wrist and she looks like she is about to kill me for stopping her, but her expression softens when she sees the concern in my eyes

"See, that's the problem. You - you don't care about getting hurt. But you know how I'll feel? I'll be devastated. And if you die, I will literally go out of my freakin' mind. You mean the world to me Mina! I am nothing without you and I can't just let you get yourself hurt." she brings me into a hug.

"Stiles I love you, but I will always love my family more." she goes to her car to drive off with Lydia and I'm left standing there wondering what have I just done. I'm not letting her go this easy. Not this time. No I'll fight for the rest of my life for Mina Hale's heart. I run to her side of the car and stop her from moving

"Stiles I have to go. Derek is in danger if I don't!" she looks up to me

"Fine,but I'm coming with and we're taking the Jeep!"

"Why do we need to take the Jeep?" Lydia questions

"Lydia don't question him on why he is insisting that we take the Jeep. Lets go and save Jackson." I plant a kiss on Mina's cheek as she gets into the passenger side and we drive to the where house that everyone is in. I'm speeding and once we get closer to the building we see everyone fighting. So I have the great idea of running Jackson/kanima over. Mina seemed to read my mind and she looked like I was insane.

"Don't you dare do it! Stiles do not be an idiot!" I ignored her and gunned my engine and tried to hit Jackson.

"Did I get him? Whoa!" I jumped out and Mina gave me a glare telling me this is not the time to be happy for hitting someone. Lydia walks over to Jackson and begins to hand him what looks like a key. Why is she giving him a key?

"Where's Gerard? Allison asks as we rush over to see a line of black liquid leading somewhere outside

"He can't be far." Argent adds

"Scratched my jeep."

"Stiles I'll fix the Jeep. Focus please on what is important." Mina says to me with a smile

While Scott gets dumped again by Allison, Mina and I just stand there and watch them.

"Are we really watching Scott get dumped again?" Mina says to me and I smile that she is talking to e again

"Well I mean, we just got back together, so it is only fare if we watch Scott's love life end while ours begins." she turns and smirks at me.

"Our live life, what love life do we have Stiles?"

"The one that involves very little clothing." I smack myself for saying that out loud

"Well that would work for one of us, since only one of us has seen the other naked."

"Hey! I honestly didn't know you were in my shower!"

"Stiles the shower was on, who did you think would be in there?"

"A serial killer!"

"Well it will be a serious killer if you don't let me see you naked at least once." she smirks at me.

"Um, you can see me naked, like right now. Yeah right now I'll strip down for you right now!" I am reaching to unbutton my shirt but a strong hand stops me

"You will do no such thing with my sister. You hear that Stiles. I will rip your neck out with my teeth." I look into the very serious eyes of Derek Hale and Mina is just laughing as she watches us.

"Did you know he was there the whole time?"

"Maybe? I'll see you later Stilinski." she pats my shoulder and walks away with her brother.

 **Mina's POV**

"You haven't told him everything yet, have you?" Peter says as we're all back in the Hale house. Well at least Derek, Isaac, Peter, and I. Boyd and Erica are missing and we need to find them.

"What do you mean?" Isaac asks, I knew I should have told him when Derek told me. Out of any of the betas he was the one who can handle this information.

"Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack? So eager to strengthen his power and his number? When there's a new Alpha, people take notice." Peter explains

"People like who? What is this? What does this mean?"

"It's their symbol. And it means they're coming." I say standing next to Isaac

"Who?"

"Alphas."

"More than one?" Isaac looks worried about our answer

"A pack of them." Derek says

"An Alpha pack. And they're not coming. They're already here."

I just got back into m relationship with Stiles, and now I'm going to leave him this summer to search for Erica and Boyd. I have no idea what this separation will do to our relationship.

 **Stiles's POV**

"So you really think she's gonna come back to you?" I ask Scott as we reach the fields

" Yeah, I know she is. What about you and Mina?"

"Well we're officially back together, but honestly I have no idea. She just now believes me that I love her more than Lydia. I guess I'll just have to see how things go this summer."

"Hey, you know what I just realized? I'm right back where I started."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean no lacrosse, no popularity, no girlfriend. Nothing."

"Dude, you still got me."

"I had you before."

"Yeah, and you still got me. Okay? It's a life fulfilled." Scott tells me to get the rest of our gear out of my Jeep. As I round the corner I see the familiar dark curls in front of me.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought we were hanging out later tonight?" I ask Mina

"I just came to say goodbye." my heart sunk as I heard her say these words to me

"Goodbye? Why are you leaving? IsitmedidIdosomethingto….."

"Stiles you did nothing wrong. Derek needs all the help he can get searching for Boyd and Erica. So I'm going to be gone all summer helping him. But I'll come back."

"How do I know you will come back? We just got back together Mina? What is this going to do to us?" she comes closer and drops her arms around my neck

"Well for one thing, I'm coming back for you. I never had a reason to stay in Beacon Hills. Until I met you. Stiles I love you and you are the reason for me to come back. Plus I haven't seen you naked yet, and it's only fare if you see all of me that I get to see all of you." she teases me

"Oh is that so?" she leans in and brushes her lips against mine

"Oh it's so." I capture her lips an bring her closer to me. I take in my usual in take of breath and slip my tongue into her mouth and she mets me with just as much passion. Everything is going well until

"Oh shit, my bad. Am I interrupting something?" Mina and I break apart and glare at cock block McCall. I hadn't eve realized that my hands were now on Mina's ass and her's were underneath my shirt. We removed our hands from each other.

"Um I'll see you guys when school starts." Mina pecks my lip sone last time and she sways her hips as she walks back to her car which apparently has Isaac, Peter, and Derek in. I gulped at the fact that three werewolves just watched me make out with my girlfriend. And one of them wants to kill me every time he sees me.

 **Mina's POV**

"Did you enjoy your little sexual encounter with your human toy?" Peter jokes with me and I just smack him on the arm.

"Shut up Peter."

"Did you at least tell him why you're leaving?"

"I told him what he needed to know."

I know keeping the pack of Alpha's a secret from Stiles is not good, but it is not something he needs to worry about. I hope he can understand this when I get back.

 **A/N**

 **Finally I'm done with season 2! I can't wait to show you all what I have planned for the next seasons. Please review what you think, and what you might like to happen in season 3. Should Mina want to tear Heather apart for kissing Stiles or should she show her claim over him, by showing that Stiles is her boyfriend. Any suggestions are welcomed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Finally**

"Come on faster! Harder! Dear lord." I was exhausted. We have been going at it for the last 3 hours and needless to say I needed a break. I've never bene this sore in my life, but hey that's what happens when you over indulge in physical activities.

"Come on! Mina I could have gone for at least another 10 minutes!"

"Really because it looked like you were lacking in the stamina back there. Come on just realize that you needed a break, plus we need to conserve our in energy for tonight." I gather my shirt from the ground and place it over my head.

"I am definitely going to rock your world tonight." I just glared at the boy in front of me, does he even think before he speaks. Because some of the things that comes out of his mouth is absolutely ridiculous.

"Easy there tiger, I'm pretty sure that I will be the one rocking your life." I smirked as Isaac picked up his shirt and we headed back to the car. He runs up next to me, still sweating from our workout session.

"Seriously where did you learn those moves? Are they like karate moves or something cooler?" Isaac says to me while whipping away the sweat form his face.

"It's called mixed martial arts. You should learn some if you want to win in a fight with a pack of Alphas. And trust me don't ask Derek, he sucks at fighting." Derek walks fro behind the car and glares at me

"I do not suck at fighting Mina!"

"Then why can't you ever win any fight that you're in that doesn't involve a teenager? From my perspective you suck at fighting! For an Alpha you need to work on your fighting abilities because they're lacking." I smile and hug my brother even though I know I annoy him, he still loves me. I look up and see Isaac just standing there looking at us not knowing what to do.  
"Come on Isaac, you're apart of the family. Which means you are apart of family hugs." I open my arms, motioning for Isaac to join us. He wraps his arms around the other side of Derek and seriously now we have officially made a Derek Hale sandwich.

"Mina you got your hug, can we please stop and head to the next hotel." Derek complains while Isaac and I still hug him

"Aww, don't be such a sour wolf. We have plenty of time to search for Boyd and Erica. Plus I've already had a 3 hour practice session with Isaac. So I would say today has been productive." I smile sweetly at Derek, but he is having none of that.

"Come one we have to keep moving. And please can you tell your little human toy not to call every ten minutes." Yeah Derek still hasn't warmed up to Stiles and I dating. He still says I should break up with him, but he can never give me a reason other than that Stiles and Scott framed him for multiple murders. He really needs to get over that, plus dating the Sheriff's son can come in handy if anyone wants to accuse him of a crime again. Unless he actually commits the crime, then I have no way to help him. Derek is still holding my phone out for me to take and I snatch it out of his hand and see that he was telling the truth. Stiles and not only texted twenty times in the last 3 hours, but he has also called seven times. I would be worried other than the fact that the texts are just him saying he misses me and wishes I was here to help him with Scott. I dial my favorite spastic boy's number and try to contain my excitement to hear his voice.

"Hello beautiful." I smile at his greeting for me when we talk. It has been officially 3 months since I have seen Stiles in person and exactly a month since we've last Skyped with each other . And it is killing us both not being able to see each other in person. I mean we do text or call one another, but it usually gets interrupted by Isaac and Derek telling me we need to head off to the next destination or in Stiles's case Scott keeps dragging him to new places to take his mind off of Allison.

"How are you enjoying your last few days of summer Batman?" I can tell that he loves when I call him Batman, because his voice cracks just a little when he responds back to me.

"It would be a whole lot more enjoyable if I had my beautiful girlfriend with me. Seriously when are you coming back?" my heart aches knowing that Stiles misses me just as much as I miss him, but I can't exactly say when I'll be back in Beacon Hills. We get closer to finding where Erica and Boyd are everyday, and then we hit dead ends and we have to start all over.

"Mina we have to get going so tell Stilinski you need to go!" Derek shouts at me from the drivers seat. Isaac is looking like a lost puppy waiting for me to get in the car.

"Derek give me five minutes." I yell back

"Do you need to go or something? Because I can just call another time." Stiles offers

I shake my head "No you're fine, my brother just get impatient for no reason."

"He still doesn't like the idea of us being together does he?"

"Um, no it's not that he doesn't like us being together, its more that…"

"Babe it's okay if your brother doesn't like me. I did accuse him of murder. Twice."

"I really miss you." is all I can say to Stiles and I can instantly hear his heart rate race

"You have no idea how much I miss seeing you. I'm like dying trying to help Scott cope with losing Allison again, it's all about his girlfriend/ex-girlfriend issues that I have no time to mention how grateful I am to have you as my girl."

"I know I miss seeing you too babe and plus you never watched the Batman marathon with me. I should be back in a few days and at most a week or so."

"You won't be back for possibly a whole week! Mina we've spent the whole summer apart. Come on Stiles needs some loving!" I shake my head at how adorable my boyfriend is

"Well Stiles's needs to not refer to himself in third person." Stiles sighed from his end of the phone, and that's when a thought popped into my head.  
"You Stiles since you want some loving and I really want to see you tonight. How about we Skype each other, but we make it more interesting?"

Stiles swallowed some spit before answering "So what are you um… saying? Like do you want to like um…"

"Stiles I'm talking about phone sex!" dear lord I hope Derek isn't listening in to the conversation.

"Oh, um…. Yeah Stiles can definitely get down with sex on you know a phone." he is so adorable when he gets nervous when talking about our sex life. Well to be honest. None existent sex life. Stiles and haven't done anything past second base, and that's barely even doing anything. We just never had the time to be romantic with each other.

"Make sure Scott doesn't interrupt us tonight and I'll make sure that Derek and Isaac are busy."

"Um, yeah so during this whole thing what is it are you wanting to do?" he gulped again and I can hear his heart beat raise with each second that he's on the phone with me.

"Well I was thinking I could give you a little show, but mostly I just want to talk to you. It's been forever since I've seen you and so this is our chance to have quality time together.

"Yes definitely, I will be free to night. No visit from cock block McCall!"

"Good, I will call you later tonight." I hanged up and head into the passenger side of the car to be met with stares from my brother and Isaac. I look from one to the other and question what is wrong with them

"Why are you two idiots staring at me?" I snap and Derek is just going to play the silent but let me glare at you sour wolf game. And let me just tell you it sucks.

"I think Derek is just wondering what you are doing tonight with Stiles over Skype?" Isaac speaks up and nonchalantly adds that he would be a way better boyfriend to me than Stiles. That earns him a slap on the side of his beautiful curly head.

"Nothing! Stiles is my boyfriend and I've been tagging along with the two of you all summer searching for Erica and Boyd and we haven't had any time together. So I suggested that tonight we have our first date by watching a Batman movie over Skype." I could tell that Derek wasn't buying it, but he didn't want to fight with me over it. Isaac on the other hand believed without any question.

"So instead of helping Isaac and I search tonight for Erica and Boyd, you're going to have date night with your spastic freak of a boyfriend?" my brother is so judgmental, it's not like I've rubbed it in his face that he choose to date a psychopathic murdering hunter, who by the way killed our family. But no he can say he hates Stiles just because Scott and him framed him for murders that he didn't commit, even though he was found not guilty.

"Yep. So good luck." I smile and Derek just rolls his eyes and drives to the nearest hotel.

* * *

All three of us went our separate ways for the night. Isaac was tracking down a new lead on the whereabouts of where Deucalion is holding Erica and Boyd. I know it is wrong of me to skip helping search for them, but I really need to think of myself for once and at least get some quality time with Stiles. I have given up my whole summer to looking for Erica and Boyd, so this one time wont hurt anything. I made my decision that I am going to tease Stiles a little tonight. we need to spice up our relationship since we've been basically entered a long distance relationship. I need to keep reminding him that even though I left for the summer doesn't mean I have stopped thinking about him. So this is why a few weeks ago I made a friendly call to a certain strawberry blonde on her advice on lingerie. And lets just hope her suggestions will work.

I made sure to wait until I couldn't hear Derek's car or Isaac running before I changed into Lydia's suggestion. If Derek was to catch me with this on he will use Stiles as a chew toy before he hides me away forever. I look in the mirror to check out how the lingerie looks on me and lets just say it's not too bad. It's something that I've never done or paid that much attention to, but I can see the appeal to it and I hope Stiles will enjoy it. I picked the most conservative yet still sexy option when it comes to lingerie. This is basically the first sexual encounter that Stiles and I will have with each other, so I don't want to jump in too fast. With the help from Lydia I picked out an all lace set in black. I choose this because if Derek and Isaac were to ever see it they might just think it was my normal undergarments, and not lingerie that I was going to use to seduce Stiles. Just so that I could properly tease Stiles I thew one of Stiles jacket from my bag over me. It reached barley to mid thigh.

I brought Skype up on my laptop and fixed my hair and waited for Stiles to answer. It didn't even take him a minute when his adorable mole spotted face popped up. I couldn't contain my excitement when I say him. And he couldn't even keep his mouth closed as he looked at me.

"Holy shit Stiles! Your hair!" I exclaimed and now I'm the one not being able to close their mouth. Stiles was hot when I met him but now he grew out his hair and I'm having a hard time not dropping everything and running to Beacon Hills so I could make out with him. Long hair is so attractive on Stiles that it's not even funny.

He looks worried and begins to fix his hair thinking that something is wrong with it. "What is it sticking up in weird directions?"

"Stiles there is nothing wrong other than the fact that I'm not there with you to enjoy you having long hair." I whine and this just makes Stiles smile back at me.

"Well if you were here I would let you do a lot more than enjoy me new hair." I shake my head at Stiles attempt of flirting with me.

"Babe we need to wok on your flirting skills."

"Hey I have just as much flirting skills as you do." Stiles is looking sideways at me and I can tell it's because he notices I'm wearing his jackets "Um… hey is that my jacket that you're wearing?" he gulps at just taking in the sight of me in his clothing.

"Maybe, but Stiles do you want to know what's underneath it?" I cock my head to the side and bat my eyes at Stiles hoping to get a reaction out of him and did I he jumped out of his seat and tried to calm himself down as he took his seat again.

"Um…. is it something that I'll like?" he asked nervously to me and I just eye him, like really did he even need to ask me.

"I don't know Stiles? A is seeing me naked something you like?" Stiles feel out of his chair and I slowly begin to unzip the jacket. ever so slowly reveling the top of my breast and a sliver of black lace. Stiles is bitterly all up in my camera as he is trying to keep himself from drooling. I was yanked away from my laptop and turned to face my furious brother. It took me little to wonder why he was so mad, but then I came out of lustfully haze of seeing Stiles and remembered I'm wearing nothing but a jacket and lingerie and at the same time skipping my boyfriend. Who I was basically about to strip for.

"Mina what in the hell are you doing? And why are you dressed in that?" Stiles is frantically trying to act like he wasn't there but Derek is in front of the laptop in a second.

Derek is pointing his finger at Stiles, who by the way looks scared out of his mind as Derek keeps glaring at him.  
"When I see you, I am going to kill you!" I try to jump in and calm my brother down, but Derek shuts off my laptop and then the lectures begin.

* * *

"So Derek walks in on you and Mina while she is about to take her clothes off for you?" Scott questions me as I drive us to the tattoo shop.

my hear beat rises just thinking about what is going to happen when Derek sees me. He cant really kill me, can he? No Mina wouldn't let him. "Yesss! Derek freaking Hale saw me and his little sister who is my girlfriend during our version of Skype sex!" Scott just turns and looks at me like I'm weird

"Skype sex?" I turn to my best friend and just eye him, he may be a werewolf but some of his senses still need some work.

"Yes Scott, Skype sex. Mina was basically going to strip for me, and then Derek just has to walk in and see it! Oh my God Derek is going to kill me when Mina and him come back in town!" I am literally freaking out over this idea of dying at the hands of my girlfriends brother.

"Stiles, dude don't worry. Derek isn't going to kill you. He'll just be mad at you for a while." Scott tries to make me feel better, but it isn't working.

"You don't think Alpha werewolf Derek Hale isn't going to kill me for basically agreeing to watch his sister strip for me over Skype? He barely tolerates me as we speak. He is going to turn my 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones into dust!"

"Well if you put it that way, yeah Derek is so going to kill you.: I turn to face my best friend in disbelief as he says this to me. He is basically saying my death will be at the hands of Derek Hale.  
"Have you talked to her about it since it has happened?"

I furrow my eyebrows at the fact that Mina hasn't been in contact with me since the whole incident. I sigh as I answer "No. Derek probably has her banned from using her phone or laptop to ever talk to me again. I have the worst luck with women!"

"Come one Stiles. For you to have bad luck with women, you would have to have some interaction with some kind of woman." I had enough of it so I whacked my friend on the side of his head.

"What the hell? Stiles what was that for?"

"You know what that was for, come on lets get you scared up!" I jump out of the Jeep and head into the tattoo shop and pray that I don't faint while watching Scott get a tattoo.

* * *

So let's just say ever since the whole Derek walking in on my sexy time with Stiles, he has yet to be able to look me in the eyes. Which sucks since Isaac went missing the night of the incident and now on top of looking for Boyd and Erica, we now have to find Isaac. This is why we are traveling back to Beacon Hills because Scott's mom called Derek like five times telling us that Isaac was in the hospital.

"Why would the alpha pack want with Isaac?" I ask my brother.

"He knows that they are the one's holding Boyd and Erica hostage. So that's why it is important for us to find him before they do."

"I remember the Alpha pack, well before they were all Alpha's. I mention lowering my gaze as we kept driving.

"What do you remember of them?"

"That they were all power hungry and mom warning me to not be anywhere alone with them. If Ennis's bit hadn't killed Paige, would you still hate them as much as you do?" I look at Derek and see him stiffen at me mentioning Paige. We hardly ever mention her for that specific reason. It's a tough subject that Derek doesn't like to speak about.

"I don't know, lets not talk about this right now." I nod knowing that I wasn't getting anywhere with Derek if I kept asking him about something he doesn't like to talk about. We made it to the hospital and we rush down the hall to Isaac's room, that's until we pick up on a commotion that can be only explained as someone fighting. It has to be someone from the Alpha pack and we can only hope Isaac is okay. The noise is coming from the elevator and Derek and I push the button waiting for it open. The elevator opes and Derek and I see non other Ennis's back facing us with his hand wrapped around Scott's throat, choking him.

"Don't you realize what you're dealing with? I'm an Alpha." Ennis declares and Derek just takes his claws and dig them into Ennis's back

"So am I." Derek throws Ennis down the hall as we both look to see why Scott is here

"Aren't you suppose to be in school?" Derek asks Scott as we help him up

"Is Stiles here?" I ask looking around in hope of seeing my boyfriend after being apart for so long

"No it's just me." I saddened at the realization that Stiles is not here.

"Well Mina and I need to take Isaac back to our house to help him. You can join us if you want." Derek says and of course Scott agrees and he even calls Stiles to meet him at the house. His heartbeat raise with the thought of seeing me as well as confronting Derek after him walking in on us.

"You two still liver here, okay?" Scott says as we step in our old home with a still unconscious Isaac in our arms.

"No. The county took it over, bit there's something here that I need. It'll help heal a wound from an Alpha." Derek says as he continues to look for what he needs.

"Yeah, but it did heal."

"Not in the inside." I as I take over the job of holding Isaac up. I was waiting anxiously for Stiles to show up that I needed to do something to distract myself.

"Hey are you two going to tell me who that was back there? That Alpha?" Scott questions and I know both Derek and I are doing everything to hide our rise in heart rate. Scott doesn't need to get involved with our personal problems with the Alpha's.

"A rival pack. It's my problem. I know you wanna help, and you did. We owe you one. Now go home. Go back to being a teenager." Derek says trying to shoo Scott away before he notices the door. He starts to walk away but comes back.

"Uh, hey Derek. If you wanna repay back that favor now. There's something you can do for me." I look from Derek and wonder what Scott is going to ask us. Scott says he wants Derek to help him make his new tattoo visible.

"So you're willing to let my brother harm you so that you can have a tattoo?" I rise my eyebrow at how dumb that sounds.

I know right that's what I said when he called me to come here." I intently had a smile on my face as I turned and saw that it was non other than Stiles. I ran into his arms and I couldn't believe that he was here with me.

"I'm so happy that you're here!"" I say as I continue to cling to his shirt. I looked up to meet his stare and it took all of my control to not make out with him.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, Mina. I felt like-"

"Can the two of you stop! I need the two of you guys help with Scott!" Derek roars breaking up our moment.

"It's okay Stiles we'll have time to catch up later." I walk behind Derek waiting for him to tell us what he needed us to do.

"Yeah, I see it. It's two bands, right? What does it mean?"

"I don't know It's just something I traced with my fingers."

"So you got a tattoo of two bands, and you have no idea why? Were you drunk Scott?" I ask as I shove him playfully. He smiles at me

'Why is it so important to you? Do you know what the word tattoo means?" Derek asks

"To mark something." Stiles pipes in and I smile and nod telling him that he's right

"Well that's in Tahitian. In samoan it means open wound. I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18. I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now, to make it kind of a reward." Scott explains to us

"For what?"

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer. Even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I was trying to give her the space she wants. Goin' four months later, it still hurts. It still feels like a, uh.-"

"Like an open wound."

"Yeah." Stiles and Scott look at each sharing a bromance moment, but that is about to be short lived.

I play my hands on the shoulders of the two boys "Well I don't want to be a downer, but Scott is about to experience some of the worst pain in his whole life."

"Really? What dude why would you go through with knowing this?" Stiles is freaking out and he's not even the one getting his skin burned off.

"Do it." is all Scott says to Derek.

"Oh, wow. That's a... that's a lot for me. So I'm gonna take that as my cue. I'm just gonna wait outside." Derek and my hands shot up stopped Stiles from moving and he didn't look pleased that I was going to make him participate in this.

"Nope. You can help Mina hold him down." Derek order's while holding the blow torch showing that he means business.

"Oh my God!" Stiles says as he looks disgusted at the sight of the blow torch coming in contact with Scott's skin.

"Hold him!" we use all of our strength to keep Scott from moving as he thrashes around and finally after crying out in pain Scott passes out.

A few hours later Scott wakes up and is thrilled that it worked and now he has a tattoo that he has wanted.

"Well, it look pretty damn permanent now." Stiles says while reaching for my hand.

"Yeah. I kind of needed something permanent. Everything that's happened to us... everything just changes so fast. Everything's so, uh... Ephemeral. "

"Studying for the PSAT's" Scott and Stiles laugh and as I'm about to hug Stiles good bye Scott heads to the front door, and Derek and my heart stops. Scott is going to notice the paint and he's going to question why. I release my hold on Stiles and move to stand next to my brother.

"You painted the door. Why'd you paint the door?" Scott questions us as he takes another step to it.

"Go home Scott." Derek orders

"And why only one side?" we didn't have time to stop him as Scott's claws came out and he scratched away the pain to reveal the Alpha pack's sign. Scott turns and looks at us in disbelief

"The birds at school and the deer last night... just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the Alpha. How many are there?" Scott questions us and I know Stiles is wondering why I would start hiding things from him again.

"A pack of the. An Alpha pack." I answer with my hands crossed over my chest.

"All of them? How does that work?" Stiles asks stepping closer to Scott

"I hear there's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion. we know they have Boyd and Erica." Derek informs them

"Peter, Isaac, Mina, and I have been looking for him for the last four months."

"So lets's say you find them, how do you deal with an Alpha pack?" Scott asks us with concern in his voice

"With all the help we can get." I say.

Isaac shots up form the little cot we had him played on asking where some girl is. I rush to his side wondering what he is balling about.

"What girl?" Derek and I ask at the same time

* * *

Isaac is still freaking out that he can't find where the girl is who was helping him the nigh he was attacked by the alpha pack. Literally our lives have just been turned up side down. Derek was getting tired of trying tot deal with Isaac and then me so he just said go and be a teenager for the night. And this is why I am currently walking down some neighborhood street with Stiles and Scott to some childhood friend of Stiles birthday. I honestly was nervous about going to a party, since I've never really gone to one. Well, besides the back to school one last year, but I was mostly excited to finally spend some time with Stiles. Even if this is really to help Scott get over Allison.

"What?" Stiles asks Scott as he connives to rub circles over my hand

What do you mean, what?" Scott looks at Stiles like the confused puppy he is

"You know what he means McCall!"

"That look you were giving." Stiles pipes in and I nod my head in agreement

"I didn't give a look?"

"Don't get defensive Scott. Stiles and I worry about your social life. You should be thankful that we took you along to this party. You deserve to take your mind off of Allison. Stiles, Scott and I stopped so we could talk this out before entering the party.

"My girlfriend is right Scott, and dude there was a distinct look." Stiles pats Scott on the back

"What look?" dear lord this boy is slow

"The look that says that the last thing you feel like doing right now is going to a party."

"It's not that. It just seems weird going to a different high schools party."

"What? Would you-" Stiles groans and looks at me for help and I just shrug my shoulders saying this is all you. "God, one drink, all right? You'll be fine. I went to nursery school with this girl, okay? She promised to introduce you to her friends. So tonight, no Allison. Tonight Mina and I are helping you move on." I guess this is all Scott needed to start moving and right when we're about to reach the house Scott ask Stiles and I to smell his breath. Stiles refused and I shook my head. We walk in and some blonde girl who I am assuming is Heather says hi to my boyfriend and before he can even finish his sentence she has her lips connected with him. Scott and Stiles have this look of shock while I probably look like I'm about to explode. I calm my self down before I react to this. Stiles may be too polite to tell her to get the hell off of him, but luckily of me I was raised by wolves. And wolves mark their territory.

I clear my throat and Heather detaches her lips from my boyfriend and looks at me rudely like sh is wondering why I would care if she kissed Stiles. While Stiles looks confused and scared about what I might don. So I put on my charm.

I turn and give my best smile to Heather. "Hello. Heather is it?"

"Yes, and you are?" she rudely remarks and I can feel the rise in Scott's and Stiles's heart beats.

"Well I'm the girlfriend of the very confused hot piece of ass you just spontaneously kissed. And by the way if you were going to kiss him as like some kind of birthday present to yourself, the least you could have done was kiss him properly."

"Properly?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I mean like this." I turn to the still worried eyes of Stiles and smash my lips to his. His eyes our bugging out that I'm doing this in front of so many people and the fact that we haven't kissed in 4 months. I move my fingers through his hair as he angles my he'd to have a better access and to deepen the kiss. His hands are now grazing over my lower back almost touching my ass, and I know I can smell the jealousy fuming off of Heather. Scott just feels uncomfortable and I don't care.

"Okay fine! I get it! I shouldn't have jumped your boyfriend before asking if he was available." Heather walks away and begins venting to her friend how she's going to be a virgin forever.

Stiles clears his throat and I look at how red his cheeks are and he is rubbing the back of his neck

"Um Mina, what was that? Not that I'm complaining, but why did you jump me like that?"

I look him in the eyes and say with a serious tone "Stiles I was raised by wolves and one thing that I learned was that wolves are very territorial. You're my boyfriend and no hoe from your childhood is going to have the right to kiss you when I haven't kissed you in 4 months!" Scott and Stiles are eyeing each other

"That's so hot!" Stiles says to me and I smile and take his hand and he leads me to where the drinks are as Scott follows us like a lost puppy.

* * *

Stiles and I are dancing with each other, well more like grinding against each other. And let's just say with Stiles growing his hair out and now he is basically dry humping me from behind, I am finding it very difficult to not jump his bones. I let out a frustrated puff of air and turn to face a worried Stiles

"Oh, my God you don't like my dance grinding moves do you? I can do better, just tell me do you want more hip action, or_" I cut him off by placing my hand over his mouth.

"Stiles the only problem I have with your grinding is that I have suffered through 3 full moons and let me just tell you I am severely honey. You're not helping it by dry humping me!"

"So is this your way of-" I cut him off by slamming my lips to his and I release him form my hold but I bring my lips to his ear

"Stiles I have been wanting to rip your clothes off since the moment I came back. You have literally been causing me sleepless nights thinking about all the things I want to do to you." Stiles cheeks are burning with my forwardness but at this moment I didn't care about his comfortability with sex, all i cared about is that I needed sex and I needed it with Stiles now.

"So um I think there is a spare bedroom…that um Heather has up stairs that we can use. If you want to do it here…Um if that's okay,…um yeah lets have sex." Stiles is so nervous and excited about the fact that he's finally going to lose his virginity. I take his and tell him to lead the way.

As we get to the spare bedroom I stop Stiles before we enter.

"Stiles I may be horny and in desperate need to have sex with you, but I do need to ask. Do you have a condom?" I have a serious tone in my voice and that reddened Stiles cheeks even more

"Um, you're asking if I Stiles…-"

"Stiles do you have one or not?" I roar at him and he backs away with how ferocious I sounded

"Um…. no I don't have one. I'm sorry I'm a bad boyfriend. I wasn't prepared to-"

"Stiles didn't you say Heather has a older brother?" I butt in my boyfriends rambling about his non preparation for possibly having sex with me.

"U, yeah why?" he rubs the back of his neck and it brings his shirt up a little to reveal his happy trail and I almost fain at the sight of it

"Go to the bathroom. He has condoms in there." I instruct him

Stiles throws his hands up in protest "Wait! How do you know he will have condoms in there?" his eyes look into mine with so much nerves and all I could think about was sex.

"Stiles. I have an older brother and trust me Heather's will have condoms in his bathroom! Now go and get the condom. I'm not going to get pregnant by you because we were too lazy to use protection."

* * *

I've never seen Stiles run so fast in my life. I went into the room making sure to lock the door and not wanting to waste any time in the case we could get interrupted I began to stip. I'm thankful that I decided to wear the same lace set that Stiles was only able to get a peak of. I stripped out of my shorts and top and now I was left in just my black lace bra and underwear when I heard a knock on the door. I strutted to the door thinking it was going to be Stiles but I was met with a very embarrassed and shocked Scott cock-block McCall. I didn't even care that he is basically seeing me almost naked. I was just pissed that I wasn't getting laid.

I cleared my throat and stared daggers into Scott's eyes "Yes Scott, do you need something? Because I'm waiting for Stiles to get here-"

"Um yeah Stiles isn't coming because Lydia and Allison are here and they need our help. So um I came to get you because Lydia and Allison are speaking with Stiles to fill him and so. Um…-"

"Fine, you know Scott you and my brother are putting a kink into my sex life and you're delaying Stiles starting his!" I get dressed and leave the party with Scott. Whatever Lydia and Allison have to say better be good, because I seriously need to get laid by my boyfriend.

Scott has Derek meet us at the school library to look at some weird buses on both of Lydia and Allison's wrists. Everyone noticed that I was agitated and no one dared to mess with me.

Stiles lead his mouth next to my ear "You know I was so ready to have sex with you, but I got ambushed by them and I couldn't come to you. I'm sorry I hope you're not mad." I keep looking forward

"I had already stripped my clothes off and was waiting for in nothing but lace lingerie, let's just say my sexual frustration has sky rocketed."

"You…you already stripped foe me? Um thank you."

"Stiles don't think me for something you haven't even seen. Scott saw but you didn't." he come in front of me so fast that it was almost like a cartoon

"Wait Scott saw you in lingerie before I did!" he looked mad but I know he couldn't stay mad at me for something that I didn't even mean to happen

"Yes, and it pissed me off that it wasn't you. So get over the fact that your uneven jawed best friend saw me barely clothed. You should be worried if I jump you when we get back into your jeep." Stiles eyes are bugging out and his mouth is hanging open, but he closes it when Derek shows up. He doesn't seem thrilled to be here

"I don't see anything." he states looking at Lydia's and Allison's rises

"Look again." Scott pleads

"How is a bruise gonna tell me where Erica and Boyd are?"

"It's the same on both sides. Exactly the same." Scott defends his ex-girlfriend's reason to ask everyone here

"It's nothing."

"Pareidolia. Seeing patterns that aren't there. It's a subset of apophenia." Lydia explains

"They're trying to help." Scott pleads

Derek looks well glares at Allison and Lydia. He still hasn't gotten over Allison shooting arrows into his pack and Lydia resurrecting Peter. Even though I've tried to get him to forgive he still his holding a grudge against them.  
"These two." He points to Lydia first "This one, who used me to resurrect our dead uncle. Thank you" he now points to Allison "And this one, who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack." yeah he's still holding that grudge

"Okay, all right, now, come on. No one died, all right? Look, there may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction." I shook my head at my boyfriend for trying to reason with Derek, but he really needs to learn when to pick his battles.

"My mother died." Allison piped in

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother. Not me." Derek argues with her

"That girl was looking for Scott. I'm here to help him, not you." Allison argues back and things are just going to get uglier and I try to stay out of it.

"You wanna help? Find something real." my brother begins to walk away but Scott pleads with him to give Allison a chance.

"Derek she is only wanting to help. And we need all of the help that we can get." he glares at me and walks away. Yeah now it's going to be awkward when I get back to the loft that we live in now. I hate when Derek doesn't talk to me, but he needs to forgive. He doesn't need to forget but he has to learn how to forgive people for the mistakes them have made. Just like how we wish people would do for us.

* * *

I hated that I have to go back to school, but Derek instead that I go back. I already missed the first day, but I've already learned everything and more that a high school education will give me. I head into economics to see Stiles and Scott and I take my seat in front of Stiles who is thrilled to see me. He almost falls out of his seat.

"Mina! Hey I didn't know you were coming to school today." I turn around and lean back in my seat to place a kiss on hi cheek as coach starts his rambling about the stock market

"The stock market is based on two principles. What are they?" Scott raises his hand

"Yes, McCall, you can go to the bathroom. Anybody else? " he looks from the glazed over eyes of everyone who would rather be anywhere else than here.

"Uh, no, coach, I know the answer." this shocks not only coach but me, Scott is normally clueless about everything. Coach laughs at him but feel regret when he realizes he is serious

"Oh, you're serious."

"Yes. Risk and reward." Scott proudly answers

"Wow! Who are you? And what have you done to McCall? Don't answer that. I like you better. I like you better. Does anybody have a quarter? A quarter. " Coach looks for someone to hand him a quarter. I hear Stiles dig through his pocket when something goes flying in the air and the sound of foil hits the ground. Everyone is silent and I notice they're all looking at Stiles direction. I turn to face my boyfriend and look at his gaze on the ground with his reddened cheeks and open mouth. I meet where his eyes are glued to and notice a foil condom XXL wrapper. Really I don't get laid and this is his way of telling me that he is loaded. WTF.

Coach looks skeptically at the condom and bends to pick it up

"Stilinski, I think you, uh... You dropped this. And congratulations." he looks at both Stiles and I's direction before giving us a thumbs up. What we haven't even had sex and he's congratulating Stiles. This only adds onto my sexual frustration.

Risk and reward. Put the quarter in the mug, win the reward. Okay, watch coach. That's how you do it. Okay. Danny. Risk, reward.

Everyone thinks that we've had sex and that's the farthest from the truth, but no we just had to get interrupted again. Stiles better have sex with me and soon or I'm going to explode!

 **A/N**

 **Well here is season 3! I hope you all like it. I have so many plans for Mina and Stiles. Thanks for everyone who revived and please let me know what you think of this chapter and how the story is going so far. Please review any comments you have for what you might want to see happen between Stiles and Mina.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Sisters**

Stiles is about to let the quarter loose into the cup when his dad steps through the door and asks for him to come with him. I know that Scott is listening in on their conversation just like I am. What is odd about the conversation is that the Stiles's dad is seeking to him about Heather who is now presumed missing. How could she go missing at her own party and no one notice that she was gone. Right when the bell rang Scott and I rushed out to Stiles and dragged him to the library to see what the hell is going on and Scott obviously goes straight to assuming that the Alpha pack is involved in Heather's disappearance.

"So you think they kidnapped Heather to turn her?" Scott asks Stiles and complexity forgets that I'm standing right next to him.

"Derek says it's easier to turn teenagers." Stiles adds in and I'm getting tired of being ignored for what ever reason they have against me for not telling them about the Alpha pack earlier.

I stand in front of the guys and glare at them "Okay listen here boys, any questions or theory's you have about what happened to Heather you can ask me. I did grow up in a werewolf family. So I do know a few things when it comes to Alpha's wanting to add individuals to their pack."

"Babe, Scott and I are just throwing ideas back in forth no need to get defensive." Stiles states

I continue to glare at him"You think I'm being defensive?"

Scott backs away knowing that Stiles and I may be getting into a fight with each other and he doesn't want to get in the middle of it. He's getting smarter but his best friend is getting dumber. You don't assume that your girlfriend is being defensive without thinking that maybe she has a right to react the way she did.

"Mina I didn't mean it like that."

my hands are now resting on my hips as I continue to glare at Stiles "Then elaborate what did you mean by it, because from what I understand Scott you were completely ignoring me and acted like I wasn't even here. Stiles if you want to play detective with Scott then tell me beaches i can just go home and not look like I'm following you around like a puppy!" i may have said the last part a little loud because everyone in the library was staring at us now.

Stiles rushed to stand in front of me and places his hands on my shoulders "Babe, I'm sorry for ignoring you, but Scott and I are so used to fingering these things out with just the two of us. It has nothing to do with you. I love you and you know that I would never ignore you on purpose." Stiles pleaded with me to forgive him and I eventually give in only because he started going down on both knees begging me to forgive him.

Scot rejoins us after seeing our little fight was over with so he feels it's safe to jump back into the conversation

"Okay lover birds ow that you're done fighting we need to get back to discussing why the Alpha pack would want to turn Heather into a werwolf." Scott states to us

"The bigger question you need to ask Scott is why the Alpha pack would need a beta?" I add as a valid point

"Scott, I don't know. I don't care. All right? This girl... Our moms were best friends before mine died, all right? We used to take frickin' bubble baths together when we were three. I gotta find her." Stiles explains and it hurts me seeing him this worried about someone because I know he will blame himself if she harmed. Stiles cares so deeply for everyone that he believes he is to blame for the misery that falls upon them.

"Then we need Isaac to remember." Scott says and I nod in an agreement.

"Scott how do you want to do that? My brother and uncle couldn't do it." I ask wondering what he has up his sleeve

"Maybe not a werewolf. But someone who knows a lot about 'em."

* * *

Stiles drives us to the animal clinic and my brother and uncle was already there waiting for us with Isaac who looks freaked out about what is about to happen.

In the middle of the clinic is a metal tub filled with ice and water.

"Obviously, it's not going to be particularly... Comfortable. But if we can slow your heart rate down enough, you'll slip into a trance-like state." Deaton assures Isaac

"Like being hypnotized." Isaac says

"Exactly. You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind."

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" Scott asks and I stand next to Isaac rubbing up and down his back trying to calm his nerves.

"Very slow." Deaton replies

"Okay, well how slow is very slow?" my brother ask and Deaton replies with nearly dead. Seriously were going to almost kill Isaac in hopes that we get some information out of him regarding the Alpha pack. Some how this doesn't seem like this is going to end well.

Isaac is asking if it's safe to do this and then the sound of a plastic glove snapping on skin echo through the clinic. Everyone turns to stare at my boyfriend who is playing with a glove and is oblivious to us glaring at him.

"What?" Stiles ask obviously not seeing anything wrong with what he is doing.

"Stiles put the glove down." I order and he slowly takes the glove off of his hand. I'm now standing next to Stiles as Deaton and the rest of the guys hold Isaac down as they try to get information out of him. Isaac is thrashing around and water is splashing every where, but eventually Deaton is able to speak with him. Isaac starts to describe something about marble and it being dark where he is. Everything he is saying means nothing until h mentioned a bank vault and right before he passed out he said something about Erica's body being in some is worried beyond belief because he feels responsible for Boyd and Erica getting harmed because he is the one to turn them and he wasn't the Alpha that they needed to lead them.

We took Isaac back to the loft hoping he would be more comfortable in his bed then in the animal clinic.

Isaac wakes up and Stiles is in front of him in a second and explains to him what he said right before he passed out. Isaac doesn't remember anything and Derek is freaking out more than I did when I first got my period. Come on Derek pull yourself together.

"She's not dead." Derek declares

"Derek, he said, "there's a dead body. It's Erica." Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation." Stiles interjects

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" Derek asks

"Someone else, obviously." Stiles remarks with sass and I roll my eyes of course he's going to sass my brother when he is stressed and could snap him in half.

"And maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle. Okay, the one who saved you?" Scott adds in taking the tension away from my boyfriend and bother.

"No, she wasn't like us. And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was." Isaac replies and I hand him his shirt to put on

Derek is wondering about how Erica died and it pains me to think of someone so young to have their life take away from them. We're supposed to grow old and then die, no one expects to die at the tender age of sixteen.

"They, like, pit them against each other during the full moons and see which one survives. It's like werewolf thunderdome." Stiles pipes in and I smack his arm and he flinches and grabs it in pain.

"Mina that is uncalled for! We talked about no hitting me when you're annoyed! I fragile skin an bones while you're a smoking hot werewolf goddess!" everyone's heads turned and looked at Stiles like he was insane even me. Why would he ever say this out loud for everyone let alone my brother to here him. Stiles realizes people staring at him and his cheeks are burning red now and I can't help but laugh at how embarrassed he gets sometimes.

Derek steps closer to Stiles who then steps closer to me in hopes that I can protect him

"One you never talk about my sister like that again or I will rip your throat out with my teeth. Second we get them out tonight." my brother is adamant on going this very second to break out Boyd and whoever else is trapped with him in the vault.

"Be smart about this, Derek. You can't just go storming in." Deaton urges my brother to be reasonable with what he plans to do, but we all know Derek doesn't think before he does anything.

"If Isaac got in, then so can we." Derek replies

"We need a plan." Scott suggests

"How are we gonna come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours?" Derek replies

I step forward still holding on to Stiles bringing him with me even though he doesn't want to be anywhere near my brother at the moment.

"Um actually Stiles has some information that can help us Der." my brother glares at my boyfriend waiting for him to inform us

"Um yeah like Mina was saying. Uh, I think someone already did. "Beacon hills first national closes its doors three months after vault robbery." Doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out." Stiles explains

My brother asks how long and Stiles responds sarcastically and I hit him again on his arm and give him wtf look. Like I just got you out of hot water and you dive right back in. Seriously he has a death wish with my brother or something.

Scott leaves the loft with Stiles to his house to research more on the vaults before we decide to do our rescue plan. We need all of the information that we can get if we want to save Boyd with out killing ourselves. Once everyone has left Peter comes out with a smirk on his face.

"So neither of you want to burst those two boys heart with the fact that no plan you all make up someone is going to get hurt."

I turn to my uncle who I love and hate all at the same time "Shut u uncle Peter. No one asked for your opinion on the matter. Plus we could pull this off if what Stiles and Scott…"

"If what Scott and his idiotic sidekick Stiles can find any information that is even valuable. I think you may need to reevaluate your choice in boyfriends Mina.'

'I will not take love advice from a mass murdering psychopath."

Uncle Peter just smirks at me and I can't stand it when he does that "My dear Mina you are going to realize how wrong you are for not taking my advice."

* * *

The next morning Sheriff Stilinski called me and asked me to help wake up both Scott and Stiles. Apparently they stayed up all night researching about the vault that they won't wake up. I'm standing in the door way with the Sheriff just watching how neither boy would move a muscle. Stiles is sleeping halfway off of his bed with his ass in the air and I can't help but smile with the way he sleeps.

"See what I mean Mina nothing will never wake them."

"Don't worry Sheriff I have something that wake them up." I place two fingers to my lips and I whistle so loud that someone's dog started barking. Oh well at least Stiles and Scott woke up. Stiles had some paper still stuck to his face and he looked like he could use another few hours of sleep but we had to had school to attend.

"Mina! You said you would never do that dog whistle ever again. Dad! Heather?" Stiles asks ripping the paper from his cheek.

"No nothing ye." the Sheriff replies and he leave the room thanking me for my help.

"Ten hours and nothing." my boyfriend sighs and i come and sit next to him hoping to comfort him

"We're going to find something." Scott assures him

"Finding something doesn't make Erica any less dead or Boyd any less about-to-be-dead."

"Wow what happened to you to become even more bitter than normal." I tease him but he wasn't having any of it. Scott assures him again that we still have time to find her and Boyd.

"Is this whole, like, "remain optimistic "in the face of complete and utter disaster" thing a part of the "be a better Scott McCall" program?"

"Uh, not if it doesn't work." Scott says confused with what his best friend is implying.

"No, it works. oh, dad! Dad? Dad!" Stiles tries to keep typing on his computer as his dad keep spun him away and eventually my boyfriend finds himself on the ground once again. I help him up even though he seems irritated.

I try not to laugh but it's hard when you're dating someone like Stiles. He always does something to make m laugh if he likes it or not.

"It's not funny Mina. There is no need for you to still be laughing at me." Stiles takes his old shirt off and throws it to the floor and I can't help but admire his back muscles. Dear lord he has been working out and it has paid off. He has these defined muscles that make me go weak at the knees whenever I see him flex or like right now when he doesn't have a shirt on. Stiles notices that I'm not paying attention to anything he is saying and he stops mid way of putting his shirt on and title his head to the side.

"What are you staring at? Do I have like drool on my face or something?" I feels the side of his mouth to see if he does but I answer him by sauntering my way over and placing my hands on his bare muscular chest.

"I was only staring at my hot boyfriend. Nothing wrong with that is there Stiles?" I tilt my head and Stiles starts to get nervous and I stand on my tip toes and begin to place light kisses to his chest and I work my way up to his neck. Stiles's breathing becomes uneven as I continue to suck on his neck.

"Mine I thought you wanted to get to school." he says through ragged breaths

"I do, but Stiles you should learn not to tease a girl." I rub my hands up and down his chest loving the way he shudders under my touch.

"Um…. how did …..I um tease you…" Stiles is holding back moans as I continue my assault on his neck and now I switch to the other side of his neck and I even nibble a little on his ear. I tug gently on his lobe with my teeth and I know he's about to loose it, but he can't be to crazy because Scott can hear him and we wouldn't want cock block McCall o ruin our moment again.

I pull back star directly in Stiles's eyes. "You were basically stripping in front of me and you know how sexually frustrated I am. We need to have sex soon Stiles. I'm a girl who has needs and what she needs is to have full on mind blowing sex with her amazing hot boyfriend." I step back and hand Stiles his shirt well knowing how excited he is and he's going to need some hep calming himself down before going anywhere. Well that's what he gets for teasing me, if he knew it or not.

Scott comes back into the room looking confused with Stiles's and I. I just smirk and leave the boys to chat. I place a kiss to Stiles's cheek and swayed my hips as I left the room. I knew his eyes were glued to my ass just like I wanted them to be.

* * *

 **Scott's POV**

I have no idea what I waked in on with Mina and Stiles. I left the room for five minutes and I come back to see my best friend all fluster and his girlfriend smirking at him, but I can also smell the sexual tension in the room. I smelled how excited Stiles was having Mina so close to him and his over flustered face gave everything away. I know Stiles wants to have sex and we usually only talk about werewolves, lacrosse, and sex. But since Mina and him have been dating the topic of sex has become very sensitive and I know it has to do with him still being a virgin and he wants nothing more to have sex with his girlfriend.

I clear my throat before asking what I'm about to ask my best friend "Um, so dude what was going on with you this morning with Mina?" I finally ask and Stiles automatically stiffens at the mention of this mornings activities.

"Um… What are you talking about?" Stiles turns to me and his face is as red as a tomato.

"Dude you know what I mean. When I walked back into the room you were all flustered and Mina was smirking."

Stiles scratches the back of his head and motions for me to go into a empty classroom. he closes the door and we enter and I wait for him to tell me about his relationship.

"Okay dude listen. Mina and I have been trying to spice things up in our relationship, but overtime we try to do anything remotely romantic someone usually ruins it. So what I'm saying is that I'm basically still a virgin because you Scott and anything supernatural are cock blocks to my sex life!" yeah I did not expect Stiles to go off on me for messing with his sex life. If he wanted to have sex he can have sex.

"You think I've cocked blocked your sex life?" I ask in disbelief wondering when I ever did this

Stiles's hands are in the air "YES! You, the whole supernatural world, and especially Derek have cocked blocked us!"  
"Stiles if you want to have sex with Mina just have sex. I know with the full moon Mina must be extremely sexually frustrated." Stiles just stared at me like I just said I killed a kitten

"Um… thanks dude for sharing that. But yes I know Mina wants to have sex, and believe me I want to have sex too."

"Then do it. Stiles you're my best friend and sine you're the one with a girlfriend I'm going to live vicariously through you like you did with Allison and I."

"Okay, I can live with that. The boys are back!" Stiles goes to high five me and I react but high five him to hard and he cradles his hand in pain. Stiles says he's a man and men can take a little pain.

"All right, so we meet at Derek's at 5:00 to go over the plan, and then we don't get started until dark." I inform Stiles

"Kay. What do we do till then?" he asks waiting for more to the plan and I have nothing for him other than go to English. Stiles didn't look to thrilled about actually having to go to school, but there is nothing we can do but wait for after school is let out.

* * *

 **Mina's POV**

I skipped school helping Derek work out plans for tonight rescue mission.

"Whatever happens we need to have each other back tonight. We need to be on high alert." I inform my brother who is trying to see who will all be coming with us to save Boyd. Isaac is still weak from whatever Peter did to him and Peter is still not up to fighting speed. So that just leaves Derek, Scott, and I.

When Scott and Stiles arrive we're more than ready to put the plan in motion. Stiles explains everything his dad told him about the robbery at the bank. He placed blueprints out in front of us and was showing us were the criminals drilled a hole in order to get into the vault.

"Can we fit in there?" Scott questions his friend

"Yes, we can, but very, very barely. And they also patched the wall, obviously, so we're gonna need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit.." Stiles is so hot when he talks about diamond bits and anything that makes him more manly.

"Look forget the drill." Derek interjects and everyone but Peter and I thought Derek was crazy. Obviously no one knows how powerful an Alpha can be.

And again my boyfriend is going to challenge my brother.

"Sorry?" Stiles steps away from me and stands next to my brother and I know this won't end well for him.

"If I go in first, how much space do I have?"

"What do you... what do you think you're gonna do, Derek? You gonna punch through the wall?" Stiles sasses and I can only guess he has a few seconds before he is in pain

"Yes, Stiles, I'm going to punch through the wall." my brother is glaring at my boyfriend and I know things are going to go down hill from here.

Stiles picks ups my brothers right fist and I wish he didn't.

"Okay, okay, big guy. Let's see it. Let's see that fist. Big, old fist. Make it, come on. Get it out there. Don't be scared. Big, bad , look at , see this?That's maybe 3 inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid co…" Derek punches Stiles's hand and I rush over to my boyfriend to help take the pain away from his hand.

"He could do it." Stiles informs everyone as he lets me take his pain away.

"So who's following me down seriously?" my brother looks around to see who is going to help him rescue our friends.

"Don't look at me.I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly, with Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself." Peter of course bowes out right away, shocker there. He was never a fighter. Mostly a schemer.

"So I'm supposed to just let them die?" Derek looks to me for help

"One of them is already dead." Peter is so not helpful

"We don't know that." Derek defends

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of alphas. All of them, killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're gonna be missed."

"Could someone kill him again, please?" Stiles asks but tenses up when he moves his injured hand as I'm continuing to heal it.

"I'm going down with you brother, we're going to get Boyd and hopefully Erica back." I stand next to him leaving a fully healed Stiles to looked worried abut me going into the danger zone.

"Derek, seriously Not worth the risk. Even with Mina's help it won't matter." Peter says. Derek is trying to convince Scott to join us and I take Stiles to the side to talk about me going to rescue Boyd and Erica.

He wouldn't even look at me in the eyes and I knew it was because he is worried about my safety and can't live with himself if something happened to me.

"Stiles everything is going to be fine. I have my older brother and hopefully Scott there to help. There is nothing to worry about." I held his face in my hands and he looked hurt that I'm going to put myself in such a dangerous situation. I knew I had to help my brother no matter the danger. Derek can not do this alone and I will not let him.

Stiles finally met my gaze and it hurt me knowing how worried he is about my safety. He then placed his hands over mine and moved them from my face and held them tight to his chest.  
"Mina if anything happened to you I could never forgive myself. You mean that much to me that I would risk my own life in order to save yours." no one outside of my family have ever declared so much love for me like Stiles has. He is selfless and I love him for that. I wish I could give him the reassurance that nothing will go wrong, but that's not how life works. People get hurt no matter what we try to do to stop it.

I pull Stiles into a bone crushing hug, but I know he didn't mind it because he hugged me back just has tight. I bring my lips to his ear hoping to give him some piece of mind.  
"Whatever happens Stiles I want you to know that you have my heart forever and always. I will always come back for you Stiles." he seems to take it well since he tilts my head up to meet his eyes and then he places the sweetest of kisses on my lips. My eyes flutter closed and my heart beat quickens in the way that only Stiles can make me feel. I knew from the moment I met this hyperactive adorable mole caramel eyes boy my life was never going to be the same. And I wouldn't change it for the world. Before anything got to heated someone cleared their throats. Stiles and I disconnected our lips to turn and met the stares of a very pissed off Derek, a speechless Isaac and Scott, and a indifferent Uncle Peter.

Peter clapped and everyone just gave him the WTF look.

"Now that the two horny teenagers got their sexual needs felt with Derek you, Scott and Mina need to go before the full moon is at it's peak." We agreed and headed to the bank to save Boyd and whoever else is in there trapped with him

* * *

 **Stiles's POV**

They've been gone far too long to not hear anything back from them. I'm starting to worry that I should have fought with Mina to keep her here. And while I'm worrying about my girlfriend and best friends safety Peter is acting all gloom and doom and it's pissing me off.

"I can't take waiting around like this, you know? It's nerve-racking. My nerves are racked. They're severely racked. Racked." Peter just looked at me like I was crazy, which I could honestly be.

"I seriously need to sit Mina down and asks what in the hell does she see in you, because I just don't get it."

"Well our relationship is not for you to get, but do you think everything is alright with them?"

"Derek can take care of himself and trust me when I say this Mina is a lot tougher than most give her credit for. She can easily take down anyone that gets in her way."

"You think Erica's really dead?" I ask Peter hoping he would have some answers that will make me feel better about letting Mina go off to her possible death.

"You think I really care?" Peter rolls his eyes at me and I swear that exaggerated eye roll is genetically passed through the Hales.

'I just... I don't understand the bank, though, okay? Wha... like, why wouldn't they chain them up in some underground lair or something? They're an Alpha pack, right? So shouldn't they have a lair?" I ask truthfully thinking through the whole idiotic escape plan, it just seemed to easy and nothing is that easy.

"They're werewolves, not bond villains." Peter is still sulking on the couch not wanting to look at me.

"Wait a sec. Wait a sec. Maybe they're living there. You know? Like, maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf dens." I state excitedly

Peter doesn't look to amused because he just gives me the go to hell look.  
"Wolf dens? You must be good in the sac or my niece defiantly would have dumped your pale ass long ago." my cheeks redden at the thought of Mina and I have sex, even though we haven't even really gone to third base.

"Yeah, wolf dens. Where do you live?" I wait hoping Peter would confirm my theory on wold dens.

"In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods." I almost do a jump in the air for being right, but then again he is a Hale and they are known for pulling my leg from time to time.

"Whoa, really?"

"No, you idiot. I have an apartment downtown." of course he was joking with me, he would never give me an honest answer.

"Okay, fine, but still, that just proves that there's something up with the bank. And why wait around for the full moon, huh? Why not just kill them whenever they want to?"

"Maybe they think it's poetic." God he is such a buzzkill.

"They've already had three full moons to be poetic." I point out and Peter just rolls his eyes at me again

"And here you've only had one full hour to be so annoying…" Peter does't finish his insult to me

"No, go ahead, finish what you were saying. I'm an... I'm annoying. What were you gonna say there?"

Peter jumps up and walks toward me which makes me take a step back "What are the walls made of?" He asks with actual worry in his voice. This is new, because Peter never sounds worried about anything.

"What? Uh... I don't know, like, wood and brick or…" Peter pushes past me and hunches over the table with all the information on the bank.

"No, the vault, the vault, the walls, what are they made out of? Where would it say that? Doesn't say anything. Where... where would it say the materials, the type of stone?" he keeps searching through different papers looking for something that can answer his question

I join him and then I find what he was needing "Oh.. Oh, hang on. Yeah, here, hang on. Here. It's gotta be in there." I skim through the page hoping what we needed is there.

"There, that's it." I say pointing it out to Peter

"Hecatolite." Peter read it out loud, which think God, because I had no idea how to say that

"Is that awful? That sounds awful?" I say facing Peter who has a blank expression his face

It quickly turns to rage as he turns to me "Get 'em on the phone. Call them. Now!"

I scramble to get my phone "Okay, why?" I ask

"'Cause Boyd and that girl aren't gonna kill each other. They're gonna kill Derek, Mina and Scott."

* * *

 **Mina's POV**

The whole way to the bank Scott keeps acting weird towards Derek and I. Honestly he is just slowing s down from reaching the bank and we need to get there before the full moon is out.

"The moon is rising, Scott what is it?" Derek asks facing the worried beta

"Risk and reward." why is he reciting coach's economics lesson, this is not the moment to show how much he is paying attention in school.

"Which means what Scott?" I ask turning to him for an answer

"We're not measuring the risk with enough information. We don't know enough."

"We know time's running out." Derek says and I agree with him, but I begin to think about what Scott just said. What is the risk of trying to free Boyd. We only thought about the reward, so what is the risk?

"Yeah, but think about it. They put the triskele on your door four months ago. What have they been doing all this time? Why wait until now?" Scott points out to us

Derek is impatient "We don't have the time to figure out every little detail."

"Okay, but what if this detail, the reason why they waited... what if it's the most important one?" I join in and add on to what Scott is saying to us

"Then we do nothing. And Boyd and Erica are dead. I know what I'm risking. My life for theirs. And I won't blame you two if you both don't follow me." Derek begins to walk away from us and I'm not having it, I'm not letting my brother face this issue on his own, he needs help if he likes it or not. Scott and I watch as Derek punches a hole through the bank and we follow him inside to see Boyd in pain due to the side effects of the full moon.

"Boyd? Boyd? It's me. It's Derek." Derek takes cautionary steps to Boyd in case he lashed out and tried to attack. And of course Scott's phone goes off, does he not know what it means to silence your phone when trying to rescue someone.

"Sties, now it not the best time." Scott says into the phone. I listen in and hear the conversation and my blood runs cold when I hear the word hecatolite. I run to Derek's side and pry him away from Boyd.

"Mina what are you doing? We need to help him." Derek breaks free but I run in front of him again

"Derek the walls are made of hecatolite!" Derek stops all movement and looks at me

"How do you know this?"

"Peter and Stiles looked at the records on the bank sf came upon this information. We need to leave now before Boyd kills us!" Derek begins to head to the exit when I see someone that I thought I would never see ever again in my life my sister.

Derek notices her too because he stops inn disbelief that she is right in front of us

"Cora?"

"Who?" Scott asks seeing what made us stop

"Derek, Mina. Get out, get out now!" Cora roars at us as she tries to not break free of her restraints. I don't know why all thinking stopped and all of a sudden all I wanted to do was see and hold my sister again. I thought we lost her in the fire, but here she is now right in front of our eyes, yearning for help and here we are to give it to her even though sh could kill us at any moment.

Cora and Boyd finally break free of their restraints and begin to attack us. I block every swipe and kick Cora has for me, but I can't last for long. She's stronger than all three of us and she has no control and I don't want to hurt my sister who has been trapped against her own will.

"You two know her?" Scott yells at Derek and I as he avoids getting get by Boyd

"She's our sister." Derek yells back grunting from a kick to the stomach that Cora gave him

"What the hell is she doing here?" Scott asks and really I want to hit him for asking that

"Really Scott? Derek and I thought all of our family has died in the fire, do you think if we knew our sister was alive that we would know she was being trapped in a ban vault? Seriously you need to work on what questions you ask us."

Cora brings on swift kick and propels me back against the wall and my head gets dizzy from the vicious impact. I try to stand up but she comes at me again and neither Derek or Scott can help me because they are dealing with Boyd. I try to keep Cora from clawing at me, but that is almost useless as she claws me and leaves a deep gash down my side. I wince in pain ad try pushing her off but she's so strong that anything I do is pointless.

"Derek! I could use some help here!" I call out to my brother who notices my situation and runs to pry Cora off of me and now we both face our sister wondering what we do. We don't want to hurt her and we definitely don't want her to hurt us. Just then I see brown locks at the opening of the vault and I see Allison Argent looking at our situation and I'm worried for what she is going to do. I notice that she is looking at the mountain ash that is sealing us all in and Derek runs to tell her no, but it's too late. She swipes her hands down and breaks the seal. We're all thrown back and when we open our eyes again Boyd and Cora are gone and ready to kill someone and anyone that get's in their way.

Derek is furious and grabs Allison's arms and demands to know why she did that. Scott isn't pleased with Derek touching her like that and I join my brother's side telling him to calm down and that she isn't worth it. We need to find Boyd and Cora before they kill anyone.

"She saved our lives!" Scott defends Allison to Derek and I know my brother doesn't care

"Yeah, and what do you think they're gonna do out there? Do you have any idea what we just set free?"

"You want to blame me? Well, I am not the one turning teenagers into killers." Allison get's in my brothers face and I wasn't having it. I stepped in front and she started to back away looking worried about what I might do to her.

"No that's not my brother that just your family who kills innocent teenagers."

"I made mistakes. Gerard is not my fault." Allison huffed back at me

"And what about your mother?" Derek throws at Allison

"What do you mean?" Allison looks to me and Scott and I step back letting Scott take over this

"Tell her, Scott." Derek demands

Allison looks worried and stands in front of Scott looking for him to answer him "What does he mean, Scott? What does he mean?" Allison pleaded with Scott to tell her what he knows about her mother

* * *

We didn't have time for Scott to explain to his ex-girlfriend how her mother really died. We had to find Boyd and Cora before they did something that they would regret.

I was running with Derek trying to catch their scent, but of course Scott almost had them and he lost them.

"Scott how did you loose them?" I yelled into the phone

"I kind of had to."

"Wasn't exactly the plan." Derek pointed out and I nodded in agreement with my brother.

"I know, which is why I think that we should stick together. Trust me, he's too strong, too fast, and way too angry for one person to handle. We've got to do this together." Scott pleaded with us

I looked at my brother for his input

"Look, We're at the trails by the entrance to the preserve. Can you meet us here?" Derek asks shaking his head because Scott made us deviate from the original plan.

"Yeah. Just got to drop something off first." Scott informed us

Derek sighed and I was frustrated with what we have gotten ourselves into.

"Derek, how do you think Cora survived all of this time?" I looked at my brother for an answer and he is the only person I can even ask.

"I don't know how she survived Mina, but we're going to help her through this no matter what happens. Cora is family and help each other when we are in need."

Scott shows up and I just want to punch him in the face. I have all of this pint up anger and I need to get rid of it in some way, punching something just seems like the easiest solution.

"Is it them?" Scott asks us

"We're not the only ones that decided to stick together." I say examining the destruction Cora and Boyd have left along the way. The only good thing out of this is that they didn't leave any bodies along the way, well yet.

"Is that gonna make it easier or harder to catch them?" Scott asks

"I don't know." is Derek's answer

"Derek... I saw Boyd try to rip two little kids apart. Are they gonna do that to everyone they find?"

I turn and look at Scott with a serious expression "Scott we need to find Cora and Boyd before they kill anyone. They will tear apart anyone and everyone they see or who gets in their way."

Scott has Stiles looking out for any signs of Boyd and Cora and I can only hop ewe find them before anything bad happens. Stiles was talking about some dead body at the public pool, but that made no sense from what we could smell Boyd and Cora were on the opposite side of where the public pool is. Derek pointed that but all Scott can say is that they did kill someone.

"Well explain to us Scott how they are moving so fast?" I ask Scott

"Mina."

Derek steps up "But they can't be that fast on foot." Derek and I know more about werewolves than Scott would like to believe,

"They killed someone, some totally innocent kid is dead. And it's our fault." Scott states, but I don't feel remorse because I believe Boyd and Cora did not kill the guy at the pool.

"It's my fault." Derek owns up and I can't help but feel heartbroken that my brother is placing all of the blame on him. Anything that happened to Boyd, Erica and even Cora was not on him. Derek had nothing to do with them being trapped in a bank.

"We need help." Scott mentions

"We have Isaac now." I point out pointing to Isaac who just showed up to help

"I mean real help. They're too fast for us, for all of us. They're to strong, too rabid." Scott said to us

"We can and we will catch them." I sternly say to Scott and Derek agrees with me, but yet again Scott doesn't have any faith in us.

"What happens if we do? We just gonna hold them down until the sun comes up?" Isaac jumps in

"Maybe it would be easier just to kill them." I look at my brother in disbelief at what he is even suggesting. He would even have the audacity to suggest that we should kill sweet innocent Boyd and our site tat we just found out isn't dead.

"Are you serious? Derek we are not killing our sister or Boyd. There has to be another way to bring them down without killing them." I turn to look for Scott hoping he can back me up on the whole no killing thing.

"What if it's the only thing to do? If we can't even catch them, what else do we do?" Isaac asks me with concern in his voice.

"Find someone who knows what they're doing." Scott suggests

"Who?" Derek asks but somehow I know who Scott is wanting to ask and I feel it could be big mistake or our best chance at catching Boyd and Cora.

"Someone who knows how to hunt werewolves." Scott looks at us all

* * *

Scott climbs into our car and we wait as he approaches Argent to ask for his help. There is a huge chance Scott may get hurt because the guy still hates him. I currently leaning over the front counsel from the back seat to get a good look at Scott just in case we have to reduce him

"Do you two thin this is gonna work?" Isaac asks Derek and I

"Nope." we both answer never taking our eyes off of Scott

Isaac nod his head "Me neither. So your, uh... your sister... " I didn't even need to turn to know what look my brother was giving Isaac. Really Isaac knows Derek doesn't even like Stiles and I dating, does he really think Derek is going to like him hitting on our sister that we just discovered wasn't dead.

Isaac backs away and nonchalantly says "Sorry, yeah, it's... It's bad timing, I'm sorry. I'll ask later." now it's my turn to glare at him and he finally gets the message

"It's fine. Or never. Yeah, yeah, I'm good with never." Derek and I nod saying good boy now you know your place.

Scott texts us to meet him in the woods where Boyd and Cora were last spotted. We walked up on Argent trying to explain to Scott about who can track footprints when Isaac tramples all over Cora's footprints.

"And if you're not trained like me, you have no idea that this print is Boyd's and these…" Argent looks pissed off at Isaac for messing up the footprints

"Are Cora's." Isaac smirks at me and I just shake my head

"Nope. They're yours. You trampled Cora's as soon as you walked over here. Listen, I know the three of you are focusing half your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon, but that puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd and Cora, who have fully given in. They put the pedal to the floor where you three are barely hitting the speed limit." Argent explains to us

"So what do we do?" Derek asks

"Focus on your sense of smell. Actual wolves are known to track their prey by up to a hundred Miles a day by scent. A trained hunter can use scent to track them. If the wind is with them, wolves can track a scent by a distance of two Miles, which means we can draw them to us... Or into a trap. Full moon does give us one advantage. They'll have a higher heat signature, which makes them easier to spot with infrared."

Derek uses his Alpha powers to glow his eyes red as Argent hands us the goggles.

"Just remember, we're not hunting wild animals. Underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings. Don't think they can't rely on that human side. It's suppressed, but it's there, reminding them how to mask their scent, how to cover their tracks, how to survive. When's the last time you two saw your sister?"

"Nine years. We thought she died in the fire." I saw as Derek brings me closer to him

"Do you feel like you have a lock on her scent? Scott, how confident are you in your skills?" Argent asks us

"Honestly, most of the time, I'm trying not to think about all the things I can smell." Scott answers and of course it all goes back to Allison.

"All right. The problem is when they breach the woods and hit the residential area. Once they're past the high school, they're right in the middle of beacon hills."

"They're not gonna kill everything they see, are they?" Isaac asks

"No. But there is an important difference to recognize. Wolves hunt for food. At a certain point, they get full. But Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill, for some primal apex predatory satisfaction that comes from the ripping of warm bodies to bloody shreds. And who knows when that need gets satiated?"

I stand in front of Argent so that he knows I mean business. I point my finger at him "Hey we are not killing my sister or Boyd. We do everything we have to do to catch them, but we will not kill them!"

"Mina what if we can't catch them?" Derek asks bringing me away from Argent. I didn't want to answer that but thankfully Argent jumped in.

"Then maybe we just need to contain them. There's no one in the school at night, is there?"

"You want to trap them inside?" I ask stepping out of my brother's grasp.

"If there's somewhere with a strong enough door, no windows or access to the outside." Argent informs us

"What about the boiler room? It's just one big steel door." Isaac suggests and it's not a bad suggestion

"you're sure the school's empty?" Argent asks us and we assure him that it's so late that no one should be there.

Argent nods in a agreement and he places his bag down and pulls out another object "These are ultrasonic emitters. It's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them into a direction we want them to run. Gives off a high-pitched frequency that only they can hear." he demonstrates it for us and Isaac shudders at the high pitch sound.

"These are gonna drive them to the school?" my brother asks

"And then it's up to you to get them into the basement." Argent instructs us

"Does anyone else want to rethink the plan where, we uh just kill them?" Isaac suggests but I punch in him in the arm to answer him with a hard no.

"It's going to work. It'll work." Scott assures him. Derek goes off to inform Peter of Cora being alive and I'm left to finalize the plan with Scott, Isaac and Argent.

* * *

Derek instructs Isaac and I to lure Boyd and Cora into the school and get them down into the boiler room. Isaac takes on Boyd while I go for Cora. I'm fully transformed and I'm currently trying to keep my sister from tearing out my throat.

I kick Cora and stand my ground and roar in her face, she backs away but then lunges for me again. We're rolling around in the hallway ramming into the lockers. Cora is on top of me trying to claw my face and I'm desperately trying to free myself. I finally see an opportunity and I take it by punching my sister in the face. Let's just say Cora and I used to fight the same way when we were younger, but this time we don't have our mother separating us.

Cora is regaining consciousness as I'm racing to Isaac's side and grab his arm as we run to where Scott is waiting by the boiler room. We enter knowing Boyd and Cora are following close behind and we wait to trap them once Derek gives us the okay. Once they fell into our trap Derek and I tied them to a pole with chains and we endured multiple cuts and blood was flowing our of our body, but finally we could keep them from killing anyone.

Scott, Derek and I found sanctuary in a closet were we can listen to their heartbeats so that we will know when they have stopped transforming from the full moon.

What we didn't expect was to hear more than two heartbeats.

"Wait how can there be three heartbeats? I thought no one was supposed to be here." I look worriedly between my brother and Scott.

My brother goes to open the door and I slam my hand down on his and glare at him, my eyes are glowing with anger because I know exactly what he's going to do and he's going to get himself killed.

"Derek there is no way you are going out there when they're still on full killer mode." I look into my brother's eyes and doesn't meat my own.

"Mina's right Derek. You go in there alone, and you're either gonna kill them, or they kill you." Scott says understanding how worried I am about my brother putting his life in danger. Derek rushed out before we could stop him, he even blocked the door so we couldn't get out to help him. I had to endure listening to Cora and Boyd breaking free and attacking my brother. Derek didn't even fight back, he just let them attack him. I tried breaking the door but it wouldn't budge.

It seemed like it was years before Isaac calls and tells us that the sun is coming up and that we need to get out of there before someone shows up. Isaac comes down and frees us and I run to my bloodied brother and wrap my arms around him knowing that I was now soaked in his blood. I didn't care, all I needed was to know he was alive. Derek didn't even have the strength to hug me back from how injured he is. I look into his eyes and I see so much pain.

I cry into his shoulder "You asshole! Don't ever do that to me again. I thought I lost you." Derek rubs my back

"I'm fine Mina. There's a teacher. I'll take care of her. Get them out of here. Mina take them back to the loft and wait until I get back." I know I couldn't argue with my brother so I nod my head and Scott and I meet Isaac who helps us load Cora and Boyd in the car.

Once Cora and Boyd were knocked out in the Loft Stiles calls Scott and informs us about what he has discovered tonight. One thing Heather's body was found and I could hear the hurt in Stiles's voice as he told us this and there is another missing girl.

"So Boyd and Cora might not have killed anyone?" Scott asks

"You're gonna wish they did." why would we wish they did kill someone?

"Why?" I ask

Stiles takes a deep breath before answering "I'm not exactly sure yet. the other girl who was out in the woods, Emily? Eventually they're gonna find her. She's one of them. Emily, Heather... That guy Lydia found at the pool. All three were virgins... And they're all gonna have the same three injuries... strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in. It's called the threefold death."

Scott and I are trying to process what Stiles is implying before asking the next question. "So if these aren't random killings, then what are they?"

"Sacrifices. Human sacrifices."

* * *

 **Stiles's POV**

Ever since I found out that virgins are being sacrificed I have been looking over my shoulder every second of the day, I can't believe my lack of a sex life is going to put my life in danger. I seriously need to have sex, like right now. And of course Mina is staying home today to help Derek with Cora. Out of all of the times for her to miss, when I need to have sex the most.

On top of all of this track season starts today and all I can think about sex more than I normally do.

"I looked everywhere. It's like he just walked away. Left his car, his dog." Scott explains about the weird thing that happened to a client last night.

I whip my head around my locker and Scott steps back from me due tot my frantic behavior. "Okay. Was he, like... could he have been a virgin maybe? Did he look like a virgin? Was he, you know, virginal?"

"No, definitely not. Deaton makes me have sex with all of his clients. It's a new policy." Scott jokes with me and I just want to smack that smug look off of his face.

Scott senses that I'm not in the joking mood "No, I don't know if he was a virgin. And why are you talking like he's already dead? He's just missing."

"Missing and presumed dead because he's probably a virgin, Scott. And you know who else is a virgin? Me. I'm a virgin, okay? And you know what that means? It means that my lack of sexual experience is now literally a threat to my life. Okay, I need to have sex, like, right now. Someone needs to have sex with me, like, today. Like, someone needs to sex me right now!"

A locker slams behind us and I turn to see an amused Danny leaning closer to me

"All right, I'll do it."

I look between Scott and Danny "What?" I ask in disbelief

"Come to my place at 9:00. Plan to stay the night. I like to cuddle."

A smile appears on my face at how sweet Danny is being to me "Oh, that was so sweet. Are you kidding?"

"Yes, I'm kidding." Danny walks away smirking at me

"Okay, you know, you don't toy with a guy's emotions like that, Danny. It's not attractive, all right?"

Danny comes back around and I step back in case he wants to hit me for some weird reason

"Stiles you have an extremely attractive girlfriend. Just ask her to have sex with you, I'm pretty sure she would gladly help you with your need for sex."

"Uh… Danny how do you know Mina wants to have sex with me? Isn't that a personal thing?"

"Stiles, rust me I know she wants to have sex with you, Just man up and make a move on her. Then you won't be a virgin anymore." Danny smirks and again walks away from me.

* * *

 **Mina's POV**

All freaking morning Cora has given Derek and I the cold shoulder, the only thing she can say to me is do you have cloths that I can wear to work out in. So my sister is currently working out even though she should be resting. Derek says just to let her do her thing before we ask he what happened to her.

Derek had enough with her working out and he goes to stop her "Stop. You're not done healing."

"Yeah? Well I'm done lying around." Cora snaps back

"Then sit." I suggest

"Are you two gonna help me go after them?" Derek and I just glare at Cora. She wants revenge and if we learned anything then revenge is never the answer. Cora doesn't like this so she comes and throws some kicks at Derek and he easily blocks them and throws her to the ground. She goes to lunge for our brother agin, but I stop her by holding her arms back and she grunts in frustration.

"Come on, fight back! I came back for this?" she glares from Derek and then to me as I now take my place next to our brother who has a cold expression on his face.

"I can't believe I got my ass thrown in a vault for three months for you. All those rumors I heard. A powerful new Alpha, one of the Hales, was building a pack. Do you know how long I waited to hear something like that? Do you have any idea how it felt to find out you both were alive?" Cora looks like she might have actual feelings for us again but it all vanishes as she goes back to kicking the punching bag.

"We're sorry to disappoint you." Derek goes to possibly comfort Cora, but our alarm system goes off. We al stiffen and get in fighting mode.

"What's that?" Cora asks standing next to us

"Trouble. " and seconds later the Alpha pack comes barging through the doors.

"Ready for a rematch?" one of them says to us

I'm about to tell Cora to not engage, but she's already lunging for the biggest one named Ennis. I rush to her aid and in a matter of seconds Ennis has Cora and I pinned down with enough force on our necks that with one wrong move it could snap. Cora and I struggled as we watched as Kali came in and attacked Derek. We tried everything in our power to free ourselves so that we could help him, but it was no use. Ennis was too strong. Derek tries to fight Kali but then she breaks off a pipe in the wall and rams it through Derek's back. My heart breaks seeing him in such pain that I feel that I'm about to die from just the sight of my brother sitting in the pool of his blood.

Just then the sound of a stick tapping on the ground forces all of our gaze to meet the one and only Deucalion.

"Everybody done? Cause just listening to that was exhausting So. .. Let's chat." Deucalion walks past Cora and I and stands in front of our brother who cant breath correctly with the pipe lodged in his center.

"Sorry about this, Derek. I asked Kali to be gentle."

Kali growls and her eyes glow Alpha red "This is me being gentle."

Derek looks over and sees the situation Cora and I are in. He notices the level of discomfort we are in with Ennis having his full weight down on our throats. He turns back and tries to look at Deucalion.

"Let…..let them go." Ennis makes a move to squeeze our necks more and Derek shouts no and Deucalion tells Ennis to stop and pressure is lifted off of our necks.

"see? We're not unreasonable." Deucalion circles our brother in a menacing way that makes me worry for our lives more than I ever.

"What do you want? You want to kill me?"

"You really think I'm that boring? Don't throw me in with sociopaths like your Uncle. I'm a man with far more vision than simple murder. In fact...I'm here to show you just how much vision a blind man can have."

Kali applies more pressure on the pipe and Derek yells out in pain and Cora and I both yell for them to stop. Cora added that they're killing him

Kali eases up on the pipe and turns to face us with a smirk that I want nothing more than to whip off her face.

"Not yet, little sister. But I could." Kali is now the one to circle Derek and it's pissing me off that they haven't said exactly what they want with Derek. He's loosing so much blood that he's going to possibly die before we are able to get help.

"Who knows if it's five minutes or five hours before it's too late to take this thing out? But just to be on the safe side, Duke, you might want to get to the point."

Deucalion nods and proceeds to what he wanted to say "Now you see the one problem with being in an Alpha pack. Everybody wants to make the decisions. Me? I'm more about discovering new talents... Like you."

"Not interested." is Derek's only response and I'm surprised he is even able to get that out.

'But you haven't even heard my pitch." Deucalion says with a smirk on his face

"You want me to…kill my own pack." Derek states with a grunt

"No. I want you to kill one of them. Do that, and I won't have to ask you to kill the others. You'll do it on your own. I did it. Ennis did. Kali did. Tell him what it's like, Kali, to kill one of your own." what the hell is wrong with Deucalion? Derek would never kill anyone on purpose.

"Mm…liberating." well o course it was liberating for her because she's a freaking psychotic bitch.

"Listen to me, Derek. Do you really want to stay beholden to a couple of maladjusted teenagers bound to become a liability? And believe me, they will become a liability. In fact... I have a feeling one of them is getting himself into trouble right now." who the hell has Deucalion sent to bother Scott, Isaac or god forbid Stiles. I will kill him if any of our friends are hurt for his malicious gain.

"See, the reason I'm always invested in new talent is simple. We all know a pack is strongest due to its individual parts. The stronger the individual parts, the greater the whole. When I lost my sight, one of my betas assumed I wasn't fit for my role anymore. He tried to take it from me. Killing him taught me something about alphas I didn't know they could do. His power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, more powerful than I'd ever been. I tested this new ability to subsume the power of your own by killing another one. In fact, Derek, I killed them all. I took the individual parts and became a greater individual whole." Derek wasn't budging

"You're right, Kali. Both Derek and beautiful Mina look like their mother. You three will all get to know me. Just like she did." what the hell is he talking about? I know our mother knew everyone of these Alpha's before they became Alpha's. Kali applies pressure on the pipe and again we have to endure listening to our brother cry out in pain.

"I know you. I know what you are. You're a fanatic." Derek states

"You know me? You've never seen anything like me. I am the Alpha of alphas. I am the apex predators! I am death destroyer of worlds! I am the demon-wolf!" all I can think while Deucalion has his little tantrum is that someone really thinks way too much of himself. Deucalion orders Kali and Ennis to let us all go and Cora and I rush to Derek's side.

* * *

After Derek is cleaned up I head over to Stiles's because I know he is worried that I haven't returned any of his calls or texts all day. I don't even know where to begin with him on how sucky my day was. But I find the strength to climb through his bedroom window and wait for him to come home. I'm currently looking at photos of Stiles when he was younger that he has placed around his room when I hear him open the front door. I can sense that he's frustrated and I know seeing me will help calm him down. I hear the bedroom door open and I hear his heart stop as he sees I'm here.

There wasn't a moment of silence left between us before we both run at each other and our lips met in a fire of passionate bliss. We haven't had a moment like this that seems normal in forever. Stiles lips ever leave mine but only when we both need to breath.

My hands wind themselves through his hair and I gently tug him forward and we both walk until the back of Stiles's legs hits the edge of his bed and I push him down onto the soft material. Stiles is a lust filled haze when he looks me in the eyes. I climb on top of him and place my legs over his was it so that I'm straddling him and I love the feeling of his hands roaming my body. He's timid to place his hands anywhere other than my waist, but he finally gets the courage to place them on my ass.

Once his hands are placed firmly on my ass I feel this fire ignite inside of me and all I want to do is rip Stiles's clothes off of his body and do anything and everything to and with him. My sexual need to have Stiles is undeniable this moment. Tonight I came over to talk about what happened today, but all of that went out the window when I laid eyes on Stiles. I don't know what's going to happen tonight, but all I know is that I'm not going to regret it and neither will Stiles.

 **A/N**

 **Well what do you all think will happen with Stiles and Mina? Will Stiles finally loose his virginity or will he still have to worry about being a human sacrifice? Let me know through reviewing this chapter on how you like the story and I can honestly say I can't wait for you guys to read what I have planned for season four. Thank you for all of you support and please remember to review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Fight**

 **A/N Thank you for everyone who reviewed, liked, and added this story. I hope you all like this chapter and if you have any suggestions on how things should or could go during season 3B please leave a review and I will take it into consideration. Thank you** **for your reviews. I appreciate and love to hear what everyone thinks about this story.**

 _Previously on Teen Wolf_

 _After Derek is cleaned up I head over to Stiles's because I know he is worried that I haven't returned any of his calls or texts all day. I don't even know where to begin with him on how sucky my day was. But I find the strength to climb through his bedroom window and wait for him to come home. I'm currently looking at photos of Stiles when he was younger that he has placed around his room when I hear him open the front door. I can sense that he's frustrated and I know seeing me will help calm him down. I hear the bedroom door open and I hear his heart stop as he sees I'm here._

 _There wasn't a moment of silence left between us before we both run at each other and our lips met in a fire of passionate bliss. We haven't had a moment like this that seems normal in forever. Stiles lips ever leave mine but only when we both need to breath._

 _My hands wind themselves through his hair and I gently tug him forward and we both walk until the back of Stiles's legs hits the edge of his bed and I push him down onto the soft material. Stiles is a lust filled haze when he looks me in the eyes. I climb on top of him and place my legs over his was it so that I'm straddling him and I love the feeling of his hands roaming my body. He's timid to place his hands anywhere other than my waist, but he finally gets the courage to place them on my ass._

 _Once his hands are placed firmly on my ass I feel this fire ignite inside of me and all I want to do is rip Stiles's clothes off of his body and do anything and everything to and with him. My sexual need to have Stiles is undeniable this moment. Tonight I came over to talk about what happened today, but all of that went out the window when I laid eyes on Stiles. I don't know what's going to happen tonight, but all I know is that I'm not going to regret it and neither will Stiles._

Stiles's squeezed my ass more and I smiled into our feverous kiss and I couldn't stop myself from giggling at how red his cheeks got when I looked at him.

"Um… Mina why are you laughing me when we're getting intimate?" Stiles says to me with frustration written all over his face

I sit up so that I'm fully straddling Stiles's and I brush my hands through my hair before I answer Stiles "Babe, I'm only laughing at how cute you are." I smile down at my boyfriend who is still frustrated with me

He sits up and looks me straight in the eyes and I know he means business. "Mina, I'm your boyfriend and as your boyfriend I need make you feel hot and bothered rather than having the need to laugh at me. I need you to see me more than just a goofball who has too left feet and…." I cut Stiles off with a passionate kiss and his eyes are wide at my action.

"You listen to me Stiles. You are the sexiest thing I have ever laid my eyes and trust me when I say I laughed at you because you make me happy, not because of anything else. trust me Stiles you make me more hot and bothered than anyone in the world." I smash my lips to his once again and he finally gets the memo because he mets my kiss with as much ferocity.

I slightly push my pelvis into Stiles's pelvis which I'm met with a deep moan from him and it just causes chills of pleasures to flow down my spine.

I loved that he can be so brave one moment with his sexual needs for me and then go back to being timid. I decide I want to tease Stiles a little in hopes I can bring out some sexual need in him. I grind my hips agains his pelvis and I can instantly feel how I affect Stiles.

I needed to feel more of Stiles and I can tell from what is poking at my abdomen that he needs me just as much as I need him. My hands find themselves underneath his shirt and I rub them starting at his defined abs and moved them upwards to his chest and I feel him shutter in pleaser. I went back down to the edge of his shirt and tugged at it in a way to ask if I am allowed to take it off. Stiles understood and he sat up and allowed me to strip him of his shirt. I had to stop and admire how attractive Stiles is and how grateful I am for Lydia never paying him attention. This gorgeous man in front of me is all mine and I can't wait to have my way with him.

Stiles wraps his arms around my back pulling me closer. I cupped Stiles's face as I tugged at his bottom lip, which caused Stiles to groan in pleasure. Before I knew what was happening because Stiles flipped us so that I was now underneath him and Stiles smiled and then he silenced me with anther kiss that made my toes curl in how much passion was filled in it. Next thing I knew Stiles has one hand cupping my face in his before another was creeping up my shirt again, but this time he went farther up then just my stomach. This time Stiles gains the courage to deepen our kiss and I couldn't contain my own moan, but we didn't stop there. I griped the ends of his now long hair in my hands urging him to keep going and now it's his turn to place sweet kisses on my neck.

Stiles was getting frustrated with my shirt getting in the way so he had me sit up so that he could pry it off of my body. He smiled triumphantly once it was off and laid on the floor with his shirt. He smashed our lips back together and I brought my hands farther down his chest and rested them on the edge of his jeans. Stiles nodded his head giving me the go a head to unbutton them. Once his pants were off Stiles hopelessly tried to take mine off, but he kept fumbling with the zipper that he was getting so frustrated that he just had me take my pants off myself. Which was no problem for me because I offered to do it in the first place, but he insisted he was the man in this relationship and I guess that entitles him to take my pants off on his own.

Finally when all of our clothes were off Stiles looked into my eyes in a way I guess to ask if I was ready for this, and trust me I was beyond ready to have sex. So many full moons have passed and I am more than sexually ready. Before we got to carried away I pushed against Sties's chest and he looks down at me in confusion.

"Don't get me wrong Stiles, I want to continue this, but before we do any more sexual things. I do need to ask one important question."

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows at me "Um, Mina you don't have to ask me if I have any sexual diseases, because I'm completely a virgin in every way shape and form. because you're the first person who I've ever done anything….." I cut him off before he babbles on about his lack of any sexual experience.

I pushed Stiles further back so that he was sitting in front of me other than on top of me.  
"Stiles I'm not asking about your possible list of sexual diseases."

He looks relieved and then worried "Well that's good, but wait what are you asking then?"

I look at my boyfriend in disbelief that he has no idea what I'm asking "Stiles, I'm asking if you have a condom." color floods his cheeks, and it amazes me out of everything we were doing the word condom makes him nervous.

He scratches the back of his head and looks at me nervously "Umm… yeah right..does Stiles have a condom…ummm." I smack my boyfriend and he flinches

"Stiles do you freaking have a condom or not? Because we're not having sex without one!"

"What a condom is a deal breaker for you?

"Stiles I'm not risking getting pregnant at 17, there is no sex happening between us unless you have a condom!" Stiles rushes to his jeans that lie on the floor looking frantically for a condom. I just sit idly waiting for Stiles to inform me if we we're having sex or if we need to postpone this for further notice.

"Hell, freaking yesssssss!" I look over to see Stiles have his fist in the air before he jumps back on the bed and pulls me close to him.

"Batman is ready as long as Wonder Woman is ready?" I smash my lips to his and he takes that sharp intake of breath and I love the fact he does this overtime we kiss.

"Oh, Wonder Woman is more than ready for Batman." Stiles smirks down at me and I was more than ready to make Stiles mine and I know he was ready to former get rid of his virgin status.

* * *

I was more than ready to spend the whole night with Stiles after having sex, but of course someone has to cut our romance short. My brother calls and normally I would just come later, but the way he sounded over the phone made me believe this was urgent and I needed to come back home immediately. Stiles wasn't happy with me leaving, but he eventually let me leave as I promised I would give him round two when I return.

I rush to the Flat to see that Derek is in distress. I run to his side and ask what's going on with him.

"Derek where's Isaac? Why is there glass all over the floor?" Derek meets my eyes and all I see is sadness

"I kicked him and Boyd out, because they're not safe if they stay with us, with me."

"Is this about what Deucalion said about you until the next full moon to kill one of your own or he will kill you?" I knell down next to my brother who hasn't looked this upset over a discussion since he knew he had to help raise me.

"Mina do you understand that I could never kill anyone in our pack, but what do I do to keep Deucalion from trying to kill them, Cora or even you."

I rest my head on my brothers shoulder hoping to comfort him and I know he worries about our safety and I need him to know I can and will take care of myself and that he doesn't have to worry about someone killing us. "Der, Deucalion can make all of the threats he wants, but you've taught us how to take care of ourselves and we're family. We stick together and we can help you decide anything that involves dealing with Deucalion and his pack of Alpha assholes." Derek smiles at my nickname for the Alpha pack and I love the fact that I can make him smile in a situation such as this.

"Peter found where they're living. It's the same building as the Argents." Derek informs me and of course they would choose to live in the same building as the werewolf hunters.

"What are we going to do about them?"

"I wish I knew." Derek held me in his arms and I can only believe that something bad is going to happen

* * *

The next morning I'm in the middle of having my breakfast when Scott rushes in frantically into the Loft.

"I know where they are." Scott informs Derek and I, but it doesn't phase us

"Same building as the Argents, we know." Derek says not even moving from where he was standing. Boyd comes in next and states that our sister and him followed the twins back to the apartment

"Then they want you to know." Scott states and I don't disagree with him, because the Alpha pack is calculating and if they want you to know something then the will let you know.

"Or, more likely, they don't care." Peter finally joins us and I just roll my eyes and continue to eat my blueberry muffin.

Scott then notices some things we have laid out on the kitchen table. Its the plans to bring down the Alpha pack. Late last night when Peter came over we all got to talking about the best way to get rid of them and it has led to Derek thinking he can take on Deucalion with a little help of course. Derek believes if we take out the head then the rest of the pack will fall.

"What's this?" Scott asks pointing to what Derek came up with

"Isn't it obvious? The schemers are scheming, coming up with a coup de main, better known as a pre-emptive strike." Peter states

"You're going after them?" Scott sounds worried about this idea

"Tomorrow, And you're gonna help us." Derek informs and then he joins Scott in front of the floor plans for the Alpha pack and begins to tell him how he is going to help us.

"They're on the floor about them in the penthouse, right about Allison." my brother points out to a worried Scott

"So kill them first, that's the plan?"

"They won't even see it coming." Boyd adds in

"Why is the default plan always murder? Just once, can someone try to come up with something that doesn't involve killing everyone?" Scott adds in and that's when I needed to join the argument.

"Scott I don't know if you know this, but the Alpha pack got there powers from killing all of their own pack members!" Scott is alarmed with how upset I'm getting, Scott has to know that not everything is black and white. Sometimes there is a grey area. "Scott the Alpha pack are killers and if we don't kill them then they're going to not only kill us, but everyone we've ever loved. They have no issue will spilling innocent blood."

Peter claps and I give him the look telling him that this is not the time for this "Nicely said Mina, and Scott you should listen to her. You never get tired of being so blandly moral, do you? Not that I disagree with him."

Cora stands up and I didn't even realize she came into the room "I do. Why do we need this kid?" she adds

"This kid helped save your life. And you know we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move." Derek defends Scott which I don't understand why he needs to always defend him.

Scott looks at all of us before he states we cant beat a pack of Alphas.

"That's why we're going after Deucalion, just him." Cora states

"Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies." Boyd adds in

"Only this isn't a snake, it's a hydra. And like Scott says, they're all alphas." Peter interjects

"Deucalion's still the leader" my brother defends

"Let's hope so. Because you know what happened when Hercules cut off one of the heads of the hydra?" Peter asks us and Scott answers that two more grew back in its place. Everyone is worried what will happen when we do end Deucalion. What monster will come out of the shadows when he is gone?

* * *

Scott thinks he can handle this all on his own, but Derek and I know exactly what Deucalion wants with Scott. He thinks that Scott has this hidden power and he intends to take it from him. Scott would never believe us if we ever told him.

"You didn't come alone." Deucalion states to Scott and I know it's because he can sense Derek and I

"Yeah, this is Isaac." Scott is so gullible and this is why he is going to get himself killed.

"I'm not talking about Isaac." Scot turns and sees Derek and I striding over

"You knew I would do this? Derek, don't. You can't do this so no one gets hurt. If someone else dies…" I cut Scott off

"Him. Just him." Derek and I take another step towards Deucalion, but we stop when he speaks up

"Just me? Now, how's a blind man find his way into a place like this all on his own?" and that's when we hear the clicking of toe nails on the marble floor and I know Kali is here and Ennis isn't far behind. This is going to be a drag outfight and someone isn't going to come out of this alive. I can only hope that it's not anyone that I care about. I ready myself and transform in an instant ready to fight when needed. Kali eyes me and she knows I'm gunning for her, and she should be ready because I may not have the strength of an Alpha but I dead sure I can take one down if given the chance.

Deucalion makes the first move as the Alpha twins appear and we all run and attack each other. Cora joins my side and we tag team on Kali. Derek goes for Deucalion, but Ennis gets in the way and Scott is trying to fight off the twins, but right away I can see that we're not going to win this fight.

Kali got the upper hand on Cora and I and she had us both pinned down with her dirty ass feet. She had her claws scratching at our throats. Isaac is being beaten to a pulp by the twins and Scott is barely able to stand and help him. And Derek is trying to get to Deucalion, but Ennis is keeping him from getting anywhere near him. Someone's going to die to night, I can feel it.

Ennis kicks Derek to the ground and grabs Isaac and brings him in front of my brother who looks at our friend with worry about what is about to happen next.

"Kill him. The others can go. You're beaten. Do it, Derek. Take the first step." Deucalion orders my brother

"Are we serious with this kid? Look at him. He's an Alpha? To what? A couple of useless teenagers?" Kali joins in egging on my brother

"Some have more promise than others." Deucalion looks over to Scott' s direction but I can't move to see if Scott notices because Kali tightens her grip on my throat.

"Let him rise to the occasion then. What'll it be, Derek? Pack or family?" Kali says and I take one last look at my sister and brother hoping that we will all make it out of this alive.

just then a flash of light hit the ground. Everyone coward at the bright light

"Aah! Aah! Your eyes... cover your eyes!" Deucalion stated

Kali loosed her hold on Cora and I and we kicked her away from us and I briefly saw Allison shooting arrows. This is the first time I'm grateful for the Argents showing up when they weren't asked to. The next few minutes went by in a crazed bluer. One moment Cora and I are kicking Kali's ass and the next we are running desperately to see Ennis and Derek getting to close to an edge. The next thing I knew Cora and I were running after to help our brother and the next thing we see him fall to what looks like his death. i felt nothing other than anger and I needed to take it out on someone. Derek is hopefully just injured because I won't believe that he is dead. My brother cannot be dead. I won't believe it for one moment that I've lost another family member.

* * *

From what happened with the fight that we lost only Cora and I stayed to look for our brothers body. Scott, Isaac, and Boyd went to the track meet to keep an eye on the twins. Stiles has tried to call to see how I'm doing and I've told him Im fine, but I won't speak much about the possibility of my brother being dead.

"Do you think we're going to find anything?" I ask my sister who has't said much of anything to me since we've started driving to the abandoned mall.

"I don't know what we're going to find, but if I'm going to be honest. I'm glade I have you to help search for our brother." this is the first nice thing Cora has said to me since we freed her from the bank. Most of the time the only thing that comes out of her mouth is Derek and you are a disgrace to the Hale name.

I turn to my sister who even smiled at me as I continued to smile at me. "Cora, where have you been these past six years?" I ask not only my sister, but my twin. Yes Cora and I are fraternal twins. When you loose someone looses someone like their town you always feel like some part of you is missing. I finally felt like I was getting that lost part of myself back.

"Mina there are some things that neither you or Derek will understand. I made it out of that fire, believing that no one else, but me survived. I ran as far away from Beacon Hills and I looked everywhere for signs of Hale family members being alive."

"Cora we were never hiding! We were alive and you could have found us! Laura, Derek, and I never stayed to far away from the place we once called home, but you just left and let us believe that you were dead! How could you not tell us you were alive?"

Cora looked down and she didn't look up when she spoke again "Because when I finally gave up looking for family, I liked being on my on and I was finally away from the responsibilities of what it means to be a Hale." I looked at my sister in shock, why would she be oaky with being on her own, when all of her family was murdered? I parked in front of the abandoned mall.

I placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at me "Cora, we mourned for you, and you just never gave us a second thought." Cora turned and glared at me as she opened the car door stomping out of my car.

"I knew you would understand Mina. No one can understand why I didn't come back!" Cora storms off and I have to run ofter her so we can both look for our brother's body or whereabouts.

Once I catch up with my sister she still sin't talking to me and I can live with that. I haven't talked to her for six years, so a few more minutes of silence won't hurt me. We're rounding a corner where the escalators are when Cora just turns around ready to smack the person who was sneaking up on us. That persons hands shoots out and stops Cora. We both meet and glare are out Uncle Peter.

"It's just me, your Uncle, Uncle Peter." he smirks at us and I just shove past him as we continue up the escalator.

"Uncle Peter who killed sister Laura." Cora snaps back as she joins me on the escalator

"Mm, not my finest hour, no. But I'm hardly the only dysfunctional family member. Did Derek mention that he killed me too. Slashed my throat, ear to ear."

"No one fucking cares!" I shout at him, and Cora smiles at my reaction

"So that means, we should trust you?" Cora ask

"Actually, I'm wondering if I can trust you. I can sort of trust Mina, but you I don't know if I can even trust anything with."

"You've known me for 17 years." Cora defends

"I knew you for 11, leaving 6 unaccounted for. And I'm not particularly fond of this unaccounted."

"Peter cut the shit, what are you doing here? Cora and I are capable of looking for Derek on our own."

Peter smirks at me as he circles Cora and I "Well sweet Mina I'm here just like the two of you are. Wondering where the bodies went. Wondering if they were carried out, or maybe if one of them managed to find enough strength to push himself up off the floor and walk out, leaving the two of us standing here to answer the all-important question."

"Which one? Cora and I ask at the same time, Peter tells us to follow his car to the animal clinic and I wonder what he is up to, because he is acting strange and when Peter acts strange something is usually going wrong.

"Why an animal clinic?" Cora asks me as I put the car in park.

"Honestly I have no idea what Peter is up to, but he knows something." we get out of the car and follow Peter to behind the clinic.

"It's not as ordinary as it looks. The building's half made out of Mountain ash. I'm not actually sure how to get in." Peter informs Cora more than me

"Well, maybe we could do what normal people do and knock on the door." Cora sasses, but then Peter and I hear the Alpha pack and we push Cora and us into a hiding spot so we could listen to them without being seen.

Deucalion is asking Deaton to help him with someone's body, he wouldn't say a name so we had no idea if it was Ennis or Derek. From what we could gather Deucalion says that someone's going to make it and Peter points out that it wasn't for Derek. So who is he saying is going to make it for? The next thing we hear is someone crushing someone's skull and I know Deucalion just killed someone and I'm betting it is Ennis. The only reason Peter says Deucalion would kill one of his own is so that Kali will go after Derek when they do find him.

* * *

Peter concluded that if Derek is alive then he will be back at the Loft. We all head to the Loft and we are relieved when we catch our brothers scent. We walk through the door and I take off in a sprint and jump into my brothers open arms.

I couldn't stop myself from crying. I thought I lost him for the second time and here he is alive once again.  
"Don't ever wait that long to ever tell us that you are alive you dick!" Derek chuckles at my greeting to him and hugs me tightly.

"I missed you Mina. I would do anything to keep you and Cora safe from anyone and anything." I look up with tears still in my eyes and smile at my big brother.

I lift me head and give him a weird look and he furrows his eyebrows at me "Derek why do you smell like some woman?"

Derek rubs his neck as Cora comes to stand next to us

"Um….well I needed some help after the fight and I found myself asking for help from your English teacher." my mouth is hanging wide open in shock

"Are you fucking kidding me? Derek, we though you were dead and you just happen to sleep with my English teach during the process?"

"Um.. yeah and lets not make a big deal about this. I know you slept with Stilinski the night before the fight." Cora looks at me in amusement as the color left my face.

"Wait who did you sleep with?" Cora nudges my hip and here is my sister acting like her playful self.

"Um, Stiles is my boyfriend and yes Derek I had sex with him. I had sex with my boyfriend who I've been dating for almost a year, and not just someone who I've met for a hot second." Derek just glares at me.

The rest of the night Derek lectures me on safe sex while Cora laughs her ass off at our banter. The next morning we find a sign on our door.

"What does it mean?" Cora asks

"It means they're coming….Tonight." Derek informs us

"What the hell are we going to do? Cora and I heard them at the clinic, Kali either wants you to kill one of your own or she will kill you. We can't let either one of that happen." I say standing next to my brother.

Just then Isaac and Boyd walk in with smug looks on their faces.  
"And that's why we're here." We all turn to give them the famous Hale eye roll.

"Go back to school." Derek orders them

"Well, actually, we can't." Isaac looks at Boyd " Boyd ad I are incredibly and unbelievably sick."

"With what, brain damage?" Derek sasses

"Well I have a migraine, and uh, Boyd here has explosive diarrhea." I couldn't help but laugh at their ridiculous excuse.

"We're here to protect you." Boyd flat out states

"You're here to protect me? Well, I'm in trouble then."

"Actually, Boyd here came up with a plan." Isaac informs us

"Yeah, I thought about the time Gerard had me and Erica locked up, tied up with electrical wires pushing current through us. I was wondering how we could do something like that... But on a bigger scale"

"How much bigger?" I ask stepping forward eager to know what these two have planned to help protect Derek.

Isaac and Boyd have Derek and I flood the entire Loft so that they can explain the plan they have for Kali.

"In a pool of electrified water, it can take up to 50 milliamps to kill a normal human, less than the power it takes to turn on a light bulb." Boyd explains

"That's comforting." Derek is so optimistic

"Especially someone who's barefoot." Isaac adds and that catches Derek's attention

Boyd and Isaac set everything up and all we have to do is wait for Kali and the Alpha pack to make a move. I personally don't like the feeling of lying in wait, because there are so many things that can go wrong with this plan, and we don't have a back up for when this one fails. Everything about this screams that something is going to go wrong. Derek sent Cora to go ask Lyda to not see Aiden anymore when shit started to happen. One thing it was too quiet and nothing good comes out of when things are too quiet.

Isaac looks at the fuse breaker and then turns to us with a worried look on his face "Isn't the light on that supposed to be on?" I reply yes to Isaac.

"What does it mean if it's not?"

My brother stands up and I get worried about what is about to happen "Someone cut the auxiliary power." he states and I just knew this plan wasn't going to work. Kali and the Alpha pack caught on to us and now we're screwed.

"What about the main….." Boyd is cut off by a frantic Isaac asking what do we do now.

"We fight." my brother turns to his beta's and for the first time in my life I'm not ready to fight anyone. I just have this gut feeling that this won't go in our favor.

Just then Kali strolls into the Loft with her claws dragging on the floor as she slowly approaches us with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Gonna be honest, Derek. When Ennis died, I thought to myself I'd just go for it. Find you and kill you, wherever you stood. Then I remembered how you surround yourself with these teenagers, hiding behind them, and I thought, "what's a girl got to do to get you alone?" Ethan barges in next with fucking Ms. Blake who is scared out of her mind with what is going on. I step in front of my brother because I'm tired of this bullshit.

"Are you fucking serious? Kali I thought you were smarter than this, do you really think my brother's one night stand really means that much to him?" Derek is pushing me back so that I'm not going to pick a fight with an Alpha.

That's sweet Derek, you not only have teenagers fighting for you, but you also have your little sister standing up for you. It doesn't matter. You and me Derek, or they tear her apart. What do you say? You think you can beat me one on one?" Kali eggs on and I knew Derek wasn't going to let some innocent person die because of him and I know someone is going to die, because Kali is stronger than any of us and if Derek doesn't die, then Ms. Blake will.

Derek transforms and flashes his Alpha red eyes at Kali and bares his teeth "I'm gonna rip you throat to with my teeth." really that saying again, by now I should have just made it into a t-shirt for him for the amount of times he has said it out loud.

Isaac pulls me close to Boyd and him as we have to sit and endure Kali beating my brother. He's putting on the best fight he can, but his Alpha powers are no match for someone who took the lives of not only her Alpha, but every one of the betas. Kali is too strong and Derek can't take her down. I flinch at the sound of my brother crying out in pain and Boyd and Isaac are using all of the strength that they have to hold me back from jumping in and helping my brother. What I didn't expect was when Derek was down and couldn't move and was just lying in the water for Kali to come and pry Boyd away from Isaac and I. Ethan held my brother and forced him to extend his claws.

"I'm giving you till the next full moon, Derek. Make the smart choice. Join the pack... Or next time I'm killing all of you." Kali dropped Boyd's body onto Derek's claws.

My heart broke as I watched in horror as Derek is forced to kill Boyd.

Kali and Ethan leave as Isaac and I stand there frozen at what just happened. Derek keeps saying sorry to Boyd and all Boyd does is reassure how grateful he is for Derek giving him the bite. Cora shows up and she runs to Boyd's side and is balling at the sight of his dead body. Death was inevitable tonight, and I wished it wasn't one of our own, but this just made this even more personal. The Alpha pack has gone too far, but we need to stop them before they kill the rest of us.

* * *

Boyd's death was extremely hard on Derek because he left and told us he'll come back when he's ready to face what has happened. I know that death is hard for Derek especially when he is the one who takes it. My brother has only one other time beside Boyd taken someone's life. It devastated him and I know it will take him time to get over it.

Stiles comes over to comfort me and to know why Derek is gone for the time being.

"They were there for two days, waiting, hiding. That's what we're taught to do when the hunters find us... hide and heal." Cora tries to explain to my boyfriend for why Derek is in hiding.

"Okay, so is two days standard, then, or are we thinking Derek's on, like, some extended getaway?" Stiles's sasses back and I have to nudge him to shut up before my sister possible hits him.

"Why do you care?" Cora snaps back and I have to no stand in between my twin and my boyfriend.

"Why do I care? Let's see... because over the last few weeks, my best friend's tried to kill himself. His boss nearly got ritually sacrificed. A girl that I've known since I was three was ritually sacrificed. Boyd was killed by alphas. I... do you want me to keep going? 'Cause I can, all right? For, like, an hour." I place my hand on Stiles's shoulder trying to calm him down and Cora just roll her eyes at him.

"Stiles calm down. Cora is just trying to explain some confusing stuff to you that most people don't understand."

"I have no idea what you see in this weirdo." Cora states and I whip my head and glare at he

"Cora, stop it. I don't need you hating on my boyfriend. We have bigger things to deal with."

"Yeah, listen to your big sister. OW!" Stiles turns to look at me in shock because I just smacked him on the shoulder.

"Mina what the hell was that for?"

"Stiles, Cora is my fraternal twin and she is older by seven minutes. So there is no reason for the two of you fighting. We have to figure out a way to defeat the Alpha pack."

Cora comes to stand next to me "I'll be nice to you weirdo if you just tell me why you think out brother can do anything about fixing these problems?" I did agree with Cora, because I did want to know why Stiles was s adamant on speaking with Derek.

"Well, since he's the one everyone seems to be after, it's more like he should do something about it, yeah."

"I don't know. There's something different about him now. He wasn't like this when I knew him." Cora looks at me to help explain our brother's weird behavior, but it's not weird to me since I've lived with him for six years.

"What was he like?" Stiles asks stepping closer to me

"A lot like Scott, actually. A lot like most teenagers... unbearably romantic, profoundly narcissistic, tolerable really only to other teenagers." Peter joins in and I couldn't hide my distaste for him being here.

"And so what happened? What changed him?" Stiles asks and I know what Peter is going to talk about. I remember it just like it was yesterday.

"Well, the same thing that changes a lot of young men... A girl."

"You're telling me some girl broke his little heart? That's why Derek is the way he is?" Stiles sasses and that's when I had to jump in.

"She wasn't just any girl. She was Derek's first love.

"Do you remember Derek before he was an Alpha had blue eyes? Do you know why some wolves have blue eyes?" Peter asks now standing in front of us all.

"I just always thought it was, like a genetic thing." I looked at my boyfriend with a WTF look.

"Stiles my eyes are gold like Scott's, do you really think the color of our eyes is genetic?"

"Ummm. you know Mina…." Peter cuts him off

"If you want to know what changed Derek, you need to know what changed the color of his eyes." Peter states as he begins to explain Derek when he was younger before his eyes changed.

"Okay, so if Derek was a sophomore back then, how old was he? How old were you? How old are you now?" Stiles questions

"Not as young as we could have been, but not as old as you might think."

"Okay, that was frustratingly vague. How old are you two?" Stiles ask Cora and I

"We're 17." she answers

"See, that's an answer. That's how we answer people.

"Well, 17 how you'd measure in years." I add in and Stiles is frustrated with our answer's but this is the truth, and being born a werewolf has some confusing thins that come with it.

"All right, I'm just gonna drop it. What happened to Derek and the cello girl?"

"What do you think happened? They were teenagers. One minute, it's, "I hate you, don't talk to me." The next, it's frantic groping in any dark corner they could manage to find themselves alone for five minutes. Their favorite dark corner was an abandoned distillery outside of Beacon Hills.

"All right, hold up. How do you know all this? You just said that they were alone." Stiles looks at me to clarify things. And Peter gives me the go ahead to finish explaining for him

"Stiles back then Peter wasn't just Derek's Uncle. He was his best friend, his closest confidante. I told you our lives are very complicated if you want to know what changed Derek's eyes you need to be opened minded to what we're about to tell you." Stiles nods and Peter goes back to explaining our past.

 **Mina's POV (around the age of 10)**

"Uncle Peter why you here?" I ask my Uncle who usually never comes to school and this makes me think he's up to no good.

He smirks down at me before he continues to walk with me in school hallways

"What an Uncle has to give a reason to visit his favorite niece?"

"When that Uncle is you, then yes. So answer my question, why are you here?"

Peter stops and has stop with him "Mina have you noticed anything weird going on with your brother lately?"

I furrow my brows wondering what he is going at "Why don't you ask Laura or Cora?"

"Because Mina you're the only one who goes to school with your older bother because of you skipping four grades makes you in the same classes as him. So I'm going to ask again. Have you noticed anything weird with young Derek?"

I know Peter won't leave me alone if I don't tell him something. "All I know is that Derek has been hanging out with this one girl. And that's all I know." I put my hands up in defense and try to walk away but Peter drops his arm over my shoulder as he leads me to the lunch area where I see the back of my brothers head.

Peter has us both sit down in front of Derek is annoyed to see Peter just as much as I am.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asks Peter

"I'm looking out for my favorite nephew, making sure no one has a crossbow aimed at your throat. Oh and I wanted to spend time with the ever so lovely Mina." I roll my eyes as I take out my Biology book so I can block out my idiotic Uncle as he patronizes my brother.

"I could get you banned from school grounds. You know that, right?" Derek threatens

"No one would ban me from anywhere. I'm too good-looking. Doesn't she have any friends?" I snort and Peter nudges me in the side which makes me hit him up side the head.

"A few, but she likes to study during lunch. and I kind of just don't think she likes my friends." I look over to where Derek and Peter are staring at a girl in Derek's and I's grade, who I don't know the name of.

"No one should like your friends. They're a bunch of hormonal half-wits. But that one over there... she's perfect for you. And perfect combinations are rare in an imperfect world. It would worry me too, though. I'd probably be thinking about it all the time.

"Thinking about what?"

"Her finding out. You've thought that through, right? You know it always happens. One minute, you're in this blissful teen romance, and next, she sees fangs, glowing eyes, claws."

"That's a little dramatic don't you think Uncle Peter." I say stopping briefly writing my Biology notes.

"Mina's right and she doesn't have to find out." Derek defends

"But they always do... especially when they're perfect for you. There's really only one way to make sure you'll always be together. Turn her. I kept telling him not to do it. Every day the more he thought about it, the more convinced he became. You know teenagers. I bet he even blames me. He's probably convinced himself the whole thing was my idea. I have the perfect idea."

"Go away." Derek and I tell our Uncle at the same time.

"Laura told you about the packs being here, right? There are more alphas than I've ever seen in one place. Your mother would never do it. And these packs won't be here much longer. The time to do it is now. One little bite, and she never gets sick again. She stays younger, more beautiful. Think how she'll be able to protect herself. Derek... the bite is a gift." Peter leaves Derek and I

"Don't listen to a word Uncle Peter has to say Der. I pretty sure she won't find out about what we are, and if she does well mom can help you deal with it."

Derek smiles at me "But Mina, what Peter was saying is true. If Paige does find out and is given the bite then we can be together forever. We wouldn't have to worry about her accepting our family or anything." Derek is a dreamer and this is why I have to be the one at 10 years old to bring him back to reality.

"Derek, giving Paige the bite won't solve anything. Like mom has told us before, we don't offer the bite to anyone."

"But what if I didn't need mom to give Paige the bite?" I stop everything I'm doing as I process what my brother is implying.

"What are you talking about?"

Derek leans forward so that no one can hear us "The other night I followed mom to her meeting with the other packs. And there are some other Alpha's who are needing more members in their pack."

"Where are you going with this Derek?"

"Mina, there is an Alpha besides mom who can I've Paige the bite and I know how to contact him."

I slam my Biology book shut "Derek, that is so stupid! You can't just ask another Alpha to change someone for you and not think about the consequences that come with it."

Later on I accompanied my mom to visit some family friend. I've never met him and all I know about him is that he works at the animal clinic. During things like this I usually wait somewhere like the car and work on homework, but this time mom has me wait inside as she talks to her friend. I didn't think anytime of this until I hear my mom call for me to join her in the room with her friend.

I gather my Billowy homework and head into the room my mother is in and I take in my surrounding before I stand next to my mother.

"This is my youngest Mina." I step forward and shake hands with the stranger in front of me.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mina, your mother has told me so much about you."

I take my hand back and I look the man in the eyes and he seems kind, but there is something different about him.

"Well my mother hasn't told me anything about you."

The man chuckles and my mother smiles down at me and I question their strange behavior.

"Talia she is defiantly a mini you. She's strong and extremely intelligent, but overall I see that she will be a great leader one day."

"Why are you saying things like this to me? I'll never be the Alpha of our family, because that would mean all of my siblings would have to die for me to become the Alpha." my mother knells down and look me in the eyes with the kindest look on her face.

"Oh, Mina. My beautiful Mina. you have no idea what greatness lies inside of you."

"What greatness mama?"

"When you are ready you will understand how much power you truly have. And when that time comes Dr. Deaton will be here to help you through anything you need." why is my mother saying this to me? I didn't get to ask because my mother gets a call from Uncle Peter that she needs to go and find Derek. I knew that Derek did exactly what he shouldn't have done. He asked that crazy Alpha to give the bite to Paige and now something went wrong and he needs mom to fix everything.

Mom drives us to where Derek's which is is the old cellar. Mom hals me climb down and we come down to meet the sad eyes of my brother and her son. Derek look like someone just took the life out of him. And that's when I notice a dead Paige in his arms. I don't know if I should ask what happened, so I let my mother handle it.

"Derek." My mom steps closer to my brother as sh brings me along with her

"I did something….something terrible." Derek sobs and hug one side of my brother as my mother hugs the other

"I know." wait how did she know? this just happened.

"my eyes….. they're different." Derek flashes his eyes and instead of their once golden color like mine, they are an icy blue.

"Different, but still beautiful.. Just like the rest of you." Derek and I find comfort in our mother who helps explain to Derek what his change in eye color means.

* * *

 **Back To Present Time**

After Peter finished explaining to Stiles about our family Cora and Stiles began to argue again.

"What? What's this….what's this look on your face?" Cora asks Stiles

"What look?"

"The kind of look that makes me want to punch you." I stare at my sister telling her to stop before I hit her

"Oh, my God. You are so Derek's sister. I forgot. Wait is this a Hale thing to want to inflict pain on me?" Stiles looks at al three of us and we only give him the Hale eye roll. What else did he expect.

"Stiles just answer my sister, just tell her what look you're giving. She won't stop until you tell her."

"I just don't believe him. All right, in Ms. Blake's class, we're reading heart of darkness, and it's in first person, right? Narrated by Marlow. The thing is that he's... he's an unreliable narrator. You know the details of it have changed, you know, just because of his perspective." Stiles says looking me in the eyes

I place my hand on his shoulder "Well, then we heard the story from Peter's perspective." I state

"Right, and I don't think we got the whole story." he look from Cora and I and we look at each other wondering what Stiles is implying

Cora steps forward to Stiles "So, what, are... Are you just gonna ask Derek about the girl he fell in love with and then killed?"

"If I have to…..yeah."

* * *

Derek is still staying away from everyone and so now I'm forced to go back to school. I was reluctant to go, but then Stiles showed up at the Loft and dragged me out of bed.

During the whole struggle of Stiles trying to drag me out of bed I might have accidentally smacked him across the face.

"Mina what the hell? Come on you've already missed a whole week and if you miss anymore than you're going to have to repeat junior year." I stop turning in my bed and sit up to glare at me goofball of a boyfriend.

"Stiles I've already been through Junior year and lets just say I'm good if I don't make it to Senior year." I went to go back underneath the covers, but Stiles then decides to climb on top of me. He has me pinned down so that I can't move, even though with my werewolf strength I could easily push him off, but I wanted to see where Stiles is going to do.

"Stiles get off of me." I playfully try to shove him off

I grins seductively at me as he keeps a light hold on my wrist.

"I don't know Mina, I can of like this position. It makes me feel like a man." I giggle at the idea of Stiles feeling like a man because I'm letting him lay on top of me.

I raise my eyebrow and a playful smile appears on my face "Are you sure Mr. Stilinski that there isn't another way for me to make you feel like a man?" I drag my finger up and down his muscular chest. Stiles try to keep in control, but I know he's about to loose it.

"Mina I need you to let me be man!" I decided to switch our positions and now I'm the one smirking down at him.

"So then be a man and do what you want with me." Stiles takes the lead and smashes our lips together, and lets just say this is defiantly a way to get up for school, Morning sex is the best thing ever.

* * *

I didn't want to go back into Ms. Blake's room after finding out she and Derek hd sex, I mean come on. Isn't it a common rule that family members should leave other family members bosses, teachers or anyone else they know in the no sex pile. Obviously Derek doesn't know this rule and this is why I'm not making eye contact with Ms. Blake. But she has other ideas.

"Um…Miss. Hale. Can I speak with you for a minute?" I take my hand out of Stiles's and head over to our English teacher's desk.

"Is something wrong Ms. Blake?" I ask in the sweetest way possibly

"Miss. Hale I wanted…."

I cut her off before she said anymore bullshit because we both know what she's going to talk to me about.  
"Ms. Blake lets stop with the whole charades and kets get to the point. I know you slept with my brother. So there's no need for the awkwardness. Let's move on and act like you're not just screwing my brother because you seriously needed to get laid and he was willing to give it to you." Ms. Blake is in shock at what I was saying and she gulped before she answered me.

"Um, well Miss. Hale… I had no idea that you knew about your brother and I. I normally wouldn't do this sort of thing with one of my students family members, but I can assure you that I'm not using him."

And now this is were I really get her "Ms Blake we both know Derek went to you for help after he was injured. And before we decided to keep playing dumb, you know what my family is."

She looks around to make sure no one is listening in on our conversation "Um, yes I know what you are referring to Miss. Hale. But I can assure you I will never tell anyone about your family. You have my word." she looks frightened and she should be, just like my brother I can threaten someone and easily tear them apart with my teeth.

"Good, because we both know I could kill you in a second if you ever open that mouth of yours. I'm not my brother Ms. Blake, I don't just roll over for a pretty face. I'm very aware of who I let into my life and if anyone is going to place my family in danger then you surly know I will hunt you down and I will kill you."

Ms. Blake nods her head as the final bell rings and I smirk at her before turning away to head to my seat next to Stiles.

Stiles turns to me with a worried look on his gorgeous face.  
"what did Ms. Blake want to talk to you about?"

I smile sweetly at my boyfriend "I just talked to her about thinking twice before she jumps into my brother's bed again." Sties's is freaking out hearing the news about Derek and Ms. Blake got together.

"What? What? Ms. Blake and your brother? What?" I didn't get to explain anything else to Stiles because Ms. Blake started talking again.

"Idioms, analogies, metaphors, and similes, all tools the writer uses to tell their story." Ms. Blake stops and looks down at what Lydia is drawing and from what I can see it's some big tree.  
"Lydia, I wasn't aware you had so many hidden talents."

"You and every guy I've ever dated." is Lydia's response and I couldn't help, but laugh at her bluntness. Since Jackson is gone is free to be her true witty self and I love it. Ms. Blake has nothing else to say so she goes back to lecturing us on something no one cares or has the time to worry about.

"Oh, um, well, that was an idiom, by the way. Idioms are something of a secret to the people who know the language or the culture. They're phrases that only make sense if you know key words. Saying "jump the gun" is meaningful only if you know about the starting gun in a race, or a phrase like "seeing the whole board."

"Like chess?"

"That's right, Stiles. Do you play?" I look at my boyfriend and wonder what he going at

"Uh, no. My father does." Ms. Blake the continues on with her lecture

"Now, when does an idiom become a cliche?"

* * *

The moment the bell rings Stiles's pulls me aside and I know ti's because either he or Scott has a plan and they help to implicate it.

"I think I can get to Ethan. I'm pretty sure I can make him talk." Scott informs us

"How are you going to get one the Alpha twins to squeal?" I ask placing my hands on my hips

"I agree with Mina, and dude why would you want him to talk to?" Stiles stands by my side

"The druids are emissaries, right? So what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?" Scott babbles on about what Gerard had told him and Allison about the Alpha pack.

"Okay, first of all, I cannot believe that we've gotten to the point where a sentence like "what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?" Actually makes sense to me. Second of all, we're gonna have a huge problem getting to Ethan." Sties tells his best friend and Scott looks at him like he's crazy.

"What's that?" I smack him upside his head for not using his brain

"Seriously Scott? Have you not thought about what Aiden getting in the way of you talking to his brother about stuff they're not supposed to tell anyone about?" Scott looks sheepishly at me and then back at Stiles.

"Mina is right. Ever since he's been back at school, they're always together. How are we gonna separate them again?" and while Stiles is trying to talk to Scott something dawns on me, Lydia is the perfect distraction for Aiden. And she would be more than willing to get her hands dirty if it meant we avenged Boyd's death and saved everyone else in the process.

"Boys I think you two are forgetting one importune thing." I say smirking at the two clueless boys in front of me

"Mina what could Scott and I be missing?" Stiles sasses at me and he better watch it, I can out sass him any day of the week.

"Well babe, we're wanting to keep Aiden away from Ethan so we can talk to him."

"And?" Scott asks impatiently

"And Scotty boy, we have the perfect distraction for Aiden."

The boys still look at me confused at what I'm implying  
"You're both idiots, guys what I'm talking about is have Lydia hold Aiden's attention for a little bit so we can talk to Ethan." Once it finally settled in Scott and Stiles's brain they high five each other and acted like complete dorks. Stiles told Lydia what she needed to do and that's when we cornered Ethan in the locker rooms when everyone was gone.

He wasn't thrilled to see us, but we could care less about his feelings towards us. All he needs to do is answer our questions honestly and nothing else will happen to him or his brother.

"Why are you even talking to me? I helped kill your friend. How do you know I'm not gonna kill another one?" Ethan states looking at all four of us and I couldn't help but smirk at him

"Oh, trust me buddy we're still pissed about that but…"

"Is he looking at me? Are you threatening me?" Stiles interrupts me and starts going off on Ethan and I don't know whether to be proud or laugh at how comical he is being. He's making his hands all in the air with frustration and his threatening voice is kind of hot.

Stiles takes another step closer to Ethan "You know what I'm gonna do? I'm going to break off an extra large branch of Mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe, and shove it up your freaking…"

"Whoa, Stiles, okay. We get it. We're talking to you because I know that you didn't want to kill Boyd. And I think that if something like that happened now, you wouldn't do it again." Scott jumps in as I begin to rub my boyfriends back to calm him down and he instantly does at my touch.

"You don't know what we owe them, especially Deucalion. We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren't alphas." Ethan tries to justify why they did what they did.

"What were you?" Scott asks

"They were omegas." I state and Ethan nods his head in conformation.  
"In actual wolf packs, omegas are the scapegoat, the last to eat, the one who has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack." I explain to Scott and Stiles

"So you and you arbiter were, like the bitches of the pack?" Stiles asks Ethan and I couldn't hide my laughter at how blunt he is sometimes even when someone could kill him, he always has his sass level so high.

"Something like that."Ethan responds

"What happened?" Scott asks him seriously

"They were killers. I mean, people talk about us as monsters. Well, they were the ones who gave us the reputation. And our Alpha was the worst of them."

"Why didn't you guys just fight back? From voltron wolf, you know? Kick everyone's asses?" Stiles asks

"We couldn't, we didn't know how to control it back then."

"Deucalion taught you." Scott stated

"And then, we fought. We took down the whole pack, one-by-one. And by the time we got to our Alpha, he was begging for his life. And we tore him apart. Literally."

"What about your emissary? They're all dead? Kali and Ennis' too?" Scott desperately asks

"All of them except for Deucalion's." Ethan answers

"You mean Morrell?" just then Ethan doubles over in pain and we all rush to his side wondering what is happening .

"What? What's wrong? Are you hurt?

"Not me. My brother."

We all rush to where Aiden is and we see him lunging for Cora. In that moment I saw nothing but someone about to hurt my sister and I wasn't going to let that happen not again. I ran to block Aiden's assault on Cora and I knocked her to the ground. I barred my fangs telling him to back the hell off.

I bend down to help my sister up off the ground, she's pissed that I stopped her from fighting Aiden. And I don't care, she can't just pick a fight with him and not expect me to care for her safety.

"You can't do this!" Ethan yells at his brother

"She came after me and the other one just blocked me from reacting!"

"It doesn't matter! Kali gave Derek until the next full moon. You can't touch him or either of the Hale girls!"

I try to block out their arguing as Cora points out that I'm bleeding. I head over to the sink to clean the blood, but Stiles rushes to my side and panics as he sees all of the blood.

"Hey will you two shitheads shut up. My girlfriend is bleeding because Aiden clawed her."

I wave my hand trying to tell Stiles that I'm fine.  
"Stiles it's really nothing more than a graze." I go back to whipping the blood, Stiles places his hand on top of mine and looks me in the eyes.

"Mina you don't look fine, everyone can see that this is more than a graze."

Cora steps up next to me and places her hand on my shoulder and she looks me in eyes.  
"Cora I'm fine really." I show everyone that the wound is already healed so they can move on from me receiving a small cut to the head.

"If my sister says she's fine then she's fine."

"Of course you would say that, you're the reason she got hurt in the first place. s: Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was? What were you thinking going after them?" Stiles says has he reaches for my hand

Cora stands in front of everyone and I know she's about to break. The thing with our family we were alway taught to keep our emotions in check, but sometimes we can't always hide what we're feeling.

"I did it for Boyd. None of you were doing anything." Scott tries to explain that we're trying everything we can.

"And you're failing. You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around, thinking that you can stop people from getting killed. But all you do is show up late. All you really do is find the bodies." Cora storms off and leaves me to explain to my friends how my sister is.

"She's definitely a Hale. Mm. Mina and I will make sure she gets home." I nod in agreement and I walk to my sister's side.

"Cora you didn't need to react that way towards everyone. All they are doing is trying to help in the best way possible." Cora whips her head around and faces me with a furious expression on her face

"Mina do not act like you can reprimand me on how I should react! You don't know what I went through and you have no idea what Boyd meant to me."

"Have you thought what Boyd meant to me? I was there when Derek decided he should offer the bite to him. Boyd was alone and he desperately wanted some friends, and Derek and I gave that to him. the bite allowed Boyd to connect to Isaac and Erica in a way that he never knew before. Boyd was just as much considered family just like you are to Derek and I. So don't lecture me on not doing anything to avenge his death!"

"Wow you have turned soft, the Mina Hale who I knew would have torn apart anyone who even thought about harming her family. And here you are just letting the Alpha pack kill your family, when you should be doing something to stop them."

"I'm 17 FUCKING YEARS OLD! Cora I don't know if you don't know this we're only teenagers, we're not supposed to have to deal with this! And believe me when I say I wish I could kill the Alpha pack, because if I could I would."

Cora stared at me "Then why don't you?"

I take a deep breath and Stiles comes and intertwines his hands with mine. His tough instantly calms me "Because Cora. Mom once told us that the world may see us as monster's, but that doesn't mean we have to become one. If I acted on my urge to kill them for killing Boyd, then I'm no less of a monster than them. I will not loose my humanity in order to get revenge."

Cora and I were about to have a sister moment when Stiles clears his throat.  
"Um,.. Sorry for interrupting but I have some news about the sacrifices."

"What about them?" Cora snaps

"Allison believes the next sacrifices will be from guardians."

"And we care why?" Cora is still acting bitchy, but I catch onto what Stiles is implying.

"Your dad is the Sheriff and now you're worried about him being sacrificed." I state and he nods his head.

"I need to make my dad believe in all of the supernatural in order to keep him safe. And I need the two of you to help me make him believe."

* * *

Out of all of the times I have been dying to be in Stiles's room this is not one of them. Currently Cora and I are sitting on Stiles's bed as he paces around as his dad just looks at him like he has finally lost it. Stiles has no idea how to start explaining the supernatural to his dad and I understand, but we are running out of time for him to find the perfect way to tell his dad "hey how about them werewolves?"

"Stiles?" Sheriff is getting impatient with his sons pacing and Cora can't stop rolling her eyes and all I'm trying to do is block out this horrible headache I have.

"Dad, I'm sorry, okay? I'm just... I'm trying to... I'm just trying to figure out how to start here."

"Hey. I don't have this kind of time." Stiles's dad begins to leave the room but Stiles convinces him not to.

"Um, for the last year, you've had all these cases that you couldn't figure out, right? I mean, all the murders involving Kate Argent, and then Matt killing all the people who had drowned him, and all these murders right now. It's like... it's like you've been playing a losing game."

"Stiles, the last thing I need right now is a job performance review from my own son."

"Sheriff I promise you Stiles is not doing any such thing, he just needs you to believe in what he is about to tell you." I plead

The Sheriff lets out a huff of air and sits back down "Fine, I believe anything you have to say Mina. Stiles, I'm learning to trust."

Stiles is shocked that his dad trusts me more than him, but he brushes it off so he can focus on what he needs to say.

"I know. Okay, see, but that's... that's just it, dad. The... the reason that you're losing the game is 'cause you've never been able to see the whole board. I need to show you the whole board." Stiles now brings out the chess board that he labeled with all of the supernatural creatures as a visual for his dad.

I watch as the Sheriff tries to take in all of what Stiles is telling him, when he gets to Derek and I's name he turns to me in shock.  
"Scott and Derek and you are werewolves?"

"Yes sir, we are and this is my twin sister Cora who is also a werewolf. Most of our family were werewolves."

"Oh….so okay. My son is dating a supernatural creature. Nothing out of the ordinary there."

The Sheriff moves on to the rest of the board. "And Kate Argent was a werewolf?"

"Hunter. That's…purple." Stiles tries to explain his color codes to his dad

"Along with Allison and her father." Cora adds on

"Yeah, and... and my friend Deaton, the veterinarian, is a Kanima?"

"Well, no, no, no, no, no. He's a druid, okay? Well, we think." Stiles mumbles

" So who's the Kanima?" The Sheriff asks still confused

"That was Jackson." I add in

"No, Jackson's a werewolf."

"Jackson was the Kanima first, and then Peter and Derek killed him and he came back to life as a werewolf. Now, he's in London." I knew we were losing the Sheriff and Stiles could tell too.

"Who's the Darack?" The Sheriff looks at me for the answer. Isn't the the question everyone would like to know.

"It's da-rock." Stiles states

"And weldon't know yet." Cora adds in as Stiles and Cora continue to explain things to the Sheriff the headache is getting worse.

I don't hear a thing until Stiles has Cora and I stand up. He want's us to transform for his dad and just as I'm about to do it I fall to the ground and everything goes black.

 **A/N**

 **Here's another chapter. I hope you all like it and if you could leave a review to tell me what you think and let me know of any things I need to work on. Also please let me know what you would like to happen in the following seasons.**


End file.
